Ein besserer Mann
by Rhiannon80
Summary: Nach ihrer Rücckehr aus Kent denkt Elizabeth weiter über Mr. Darcys Brief, und dies führt zu Veränderungen in ihrem Leben in Longbourn.
1. Chapter 1

Ein besserer Mann

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Die Geschichte ist eine Übersetzung mit Einverständnis der Autorin LeaB. Das Original befindet sich unter ?showtopic=1357

Kapitel 1

Vom Gipel von Oakham Mount gab es eine malerische Sicht, die im Moment ganz auf Elizabeth Bennet verloren blieb. Der Frühling war vielleicht um sie her fest begründet, aber es blieb verwirkt auf einem Herzen das sich ewig in Winter gefangen fühlte. Normalerweise liebte sie die Erneuerung der Natur und wieder in der Lage zu sein spazieren zu gehen ohne von den Elementen behindert zu werden, aber jetzt fand sie darin wenig Freude. Sie sollte glücklich sein, wieder Zuhause zu sein nach einer sechswöchigen Abwesenheit, entfernt von der Gesellschaft von Mr. Collins, Lady Catherines und Mr. Darcy und zurück mit ihrer Familie. Doch es war ihre Familie, die für die Unzufriedenheit ihrer Seele verantwortlich war.

Mr. Darcys Brief plagte sie in Hinsicht auf ihnen. Ach, sie fand immer noch viel, um ihren Zorn über die eifrige Einmischung des Mannes in Jane und Mr. Bingley zu erwecken, aber nach unzähligen Wiederlektüren des Briefes hatte sie Verdienste in seinen Tadeln ihrer Verwandten gefunden. Sie liebte ihre Familie, aber es war jetzt schwieriger, ihre peinlichen Unschicklichkeiten mit einem Lachen abzutun. Sie spürte die volle Kraft von Mr. Darcys Kompliment in Bezug auf sich und Jane, und es wuchs in Verhältnis zum Niveau der Entwürdigung, das ihre Familie ihr brachte. Daß er dachte, sie und ihre geliebte Schwester hätten sich auf eine Weise verhalten die über jeden Tadel hinaus war, während er in der Wahrheit über ihrer Familie so korrekt war, war tatsächlich schmeichelhaft.

Aber das war ein kleiner Trost, als sie die tägliche Interaktion ihrer Familie beobachtete, und sah sie mit durch Mr. Darcys Wörtern unverschleierten Augen an. Ihre jüngeren Schwester waren wild und viel zu jung, um in Gesellschaft aus zu sein; besonders wenn sie durch ihre Eltern nicht kontrolliert wurden. Sie und Jane hatten versucht die jüngeren Mädchen zu führen, so wie ihre Tante Gardiner sie geführt hatte, aber sahen bald die Sinnlosigkeit ihrer Anstrengungen, wenn die eigene Mutter ablehnte, im Verhalten der Jüngeren etwas falsches zu sehen. Wenn Lydia und Kitty verwöhnt werden, und Mary mit Gleichgültigkeit behandelt wird, wird den Wörtern älterer Schwestern sehr wenig Verdienst gegeben.

Ihre Mutter sollte die Ausbildung ihrer Töchter besser beaufsichtigt haben, anstatt sie größtenteils sich selbst zu überlassen. Sie sollte besseres Verhalten einflößen und fördern, statt nur einiges davon zu korrigieren. Sie sollte mehr gemacht haben, und doch hatte sie nicht.

So sehr Elizabeth auch durch ihre Mutter beschämt und verärgert wurde, wußte sie, daß es nicht ganz Mrs. Bennets Schuld war. Ihr Vater war gleich für die Angelegenheiten der Familie verantwortlich. Vielleicht war seine Schuld noch größer, weil er als Familienoberhaupt für sie verantwortlich war. Er kontrollierte sie und ihre Schicksale, und er hatte sie alle großartig enttäuscht.

Er hätte sich anstrengen können seine Frau in Schach zu halten, anstatt sie auszulachen und sich in seiner Bibliothek vor ihr zu verstecken und sie zu ignorieren. Wenn er fester darin gewesen wäre, ihr lautes und unerhörtes Verhalten zu beschränken, würde ihre Familie nicht als Schauspiel betrachtet werden. Wenn sie unter Regulierung behalten gewesen wäre, und hätte diskret versucht eine Hochzeit zwischen Jane und Mr. Bingley zu arrangieren, statt die Hochzeit geldgierig zu planen, bevor der gewünschte Bräutigam sogar einen Heiratantrag gemacht hatte, vielleicht wären seine Schwestern und Mr. Darcy Jane und ihrer Familie nicht abgeneigt gewesen. Vielleicht konnten ihre niedrigeren Beziehungen und Familiwnsituation überblickt werden, wenn sie alle sich besser verhalten hätten.

Aber ihr Vater wollte sich nicht anstrengen. Elizabeth wußte, anders als ihre Mutter, daß ihr Vater für die Erbbestimmung nichts tun konnte, aber er hätte etwas in Hinsicht auf ihr Vermögen und Zukunft tun können. Falls ihr Vater vor ihrer Mutter sterben würde, würde sie sechstausend Pfund erhalten. Mrs. Bennet würde ihre Ausgaben nicht abkürzen oder spart und lebt vom Interesse. Sie würde die Hauptsumme ausgeben, und dann hätten die Mädchen ihre Mitgift von bloß eintausend Pfund nicht einmal. Weil ihr Vater nicht arbeiten wollte um das Anwesen zu verbessern oder die Verschwendung ihrer Mutter zu zügeln, hatte er seine Töchter der Entbehrung überlassen.

Vielleicht würde sich ihre Mutter nicht so verzweifelt fühlen und angetrieben, ihnen reiche Ehemänner zu finden, wenn ihre Situation nicht so dringend wäre. Vielleicht wäre sie zu Mr. Bingley nicht so besitzerisch gewesen, und hätte beim Ball in Netherfield nicht so geredet wie sie hatte, wenn sie sich mehr sicher gefühlt hätte. Wenn ihre Mutter nicht von Verzweiflung getrieben veranlaßt worden wäre, Longbourn in der Familie zu behalten und sicherzustellen, sie hätte ein Haus nach dem Ableben ihres Mannes, vielleicht hätte sie sich nicht so an Mr. Collins angepaßt und drückte Elizabeth, um seine Bitte anzunehmen, wie sie hatte. Ihr Vater war schließlich hinsichtlich dieser Situation eingegriffen, aber Elizabeth war zu der Zeit schon beschämt und verletzt.

Wenn ihr Vater mehr mit seiner Familie betroffen gewesen wäre, hätte er gesehen das seine Frau eine Heirat zwischen Elizabeth und Mr. Collins anstrebte. Statt seine Zustimmung schrullig zu bestreiten, hätte er eingreifen können, bevor der katastrophale Heiratsantrag stattfand. Mary, mit ihrem ersten Gemüt und Liebe zum Studium religiöser Doktrin, konnte eine gute Pastorsfrau gewesen sein und hätte das Anwesen in der Familie behalten. Obwohl Elizabeth nicht gewollt hätte, daß ihre Schwester zu einem Leben verurteilt wird unter der Herablassung von Lady Catherine, so wie Charlotte es etragen mußte, vielleicht hätte Mary einen Weg gefunden, es zu ertragen so sie es ihre Freundin hatte und zufrieden oder möglicherweise sogar glücklich mit ihrem Leben gewesen.

Elizabeth seufzte und umarmte die Arme um sich und rieb ihre behandschuhten Hände über sie. Diese Gedanken hatten sie geplagt seitdem sie von Hunsford zurückgekehrt war, und so sehr sie es auch versuchte sie konnte sie nicht beiseite legen. Sie rollten durch ihren Kopf und verdarben jede Begegnung, die sie mit ihrer Familie hatte und jede gesellschaftliche Funktion in der sie sich entblößten. Es war ihr schmerzhaft, weil sie nicht wünschte sie zu beurteilen, aber sie konnte ihr Verhalten nicht mehr entschuldigen, oder es einfach mit einem Lachen abzutun so wie vorher.

Während sie die Art nicht mochte, wie Mr. Darcy von ihnen mit Hochmut und Verachtung sprach, fand sie, daß sie ihn nicht wie früher hassen konnte. Nachdem sie Lady Catherine getroffen hatte, würde sie nie übereinstimmen das seine Familie auf jede Weise ihrer überlegen ist, außer in der Tatsache einen Titel zu besitzen; aber sie konnte ihn nicht auf einem Familienmitglied beurteilen, dessen Handlungen er weder duldete noch damit übereinstimmte. Sein Verhalten hatte seine Meinungsverschiedenheit mit ihren Handlungen und Wörtern gezeigt, auch wenn er es laut nie mit irgendjemand gesprochen hatte. Sie konnte sein Kompliment in Art zurückgeben, daß er nicht so schlecht war wie seine Tante, war ein Testament zu ihm und dem Mann den er war.

Aber ihre Gedanken betreffend Mr. Darcy, konzentrierten sich nicht persönlich auf ihn; sie dienten als Kontrast zu ihrem Vater. Sie kannte Mr. Darcy, in seinen zahlreichen Pflichten fleißig zu sein, mehr als ihr eigener Vater. Mr. Darcys Vater war gestorben, als er kaum Volljährig gewesen war, und hatte ihn für seinen Anwesen und seine jüngere Schwester verantwortlich gemacht in einem Alter, als andere junge Männer ein Leben von Untätigkeit, Frivolität und Verschwendung führten. Mr. Darcy verließ sich nicht bloß auf einen Verwalter, damit er so wie früher weitermachen konnte; er war mit seinem Anwesen sehr verwickelt.

Elizabeth erinnerte sich, während sie in Netherfield blieb um Jane zu pflegen, daß viele Briefe von ihm geschickt und erhalten wurden. Miss Bingley hatte versucht sich einzuschmeicheln, aber sie hatte Recht gehabt, als sie angab das Mr. Darcy unzählige Geschäftsbriefe schrieb. Ihr eigener Vater war bestenfalls gleichgültig und traf sich nur mit seinem Verwalter, wenn es nicht mehr ignoriert werden konnte. Er reiste nicht halb so viel wie Mr. Darcy, aber Elizabeth wußte, wenn er es machte, wäre er nicht so gewissenhaft wie der jüngere Mann. Es war eine bittere Erkenntnis, daß der Mann den sie so grausam verachtet hatte, eigentlich in wichtigen Sachen, besser als ihr eigener Vater war, den sie einmal als ihren idealen Mann gelobt hatte.

Elizabeth war kaum eine Woche zu Hause gewesen, und es gab noch sehr vieles das sie in Hinsicht auf ihrer Hunsford-Reise annehmen mußte, aber einige Sachen waren stark durch gesickert. Während sie ihren Vater liebte, hoffte sie jetzt einen besseren Mann zu heiraten. Nicht in Hinsicht auf Reichtum oder Rang, aber in Verhalten. Sie wollte keinen Ehemann, der sich von seiner Familie oder seinen Nachbarn ausschloß. Sie wollte keinen Mann, der sie oder ihre Kinder herabsetzen würde, noch wünschte sie, mit jemandem zusammen zu sein, der über ihre Situation lustlos war. Es tat ihr nicht leid Mr. Darcy abgelehnt zu haben, denn sie glaubte nicht, daß sie zusammen paßten, aber Elizabeth hoffte, daß der Mann den sie heiraten würde, so fleißig wie Mr. Darcy wäre.

Es war klar, daß er seine Familie schätzte. Er besuchte seine Tante jedes Jahr, trotz die weniger als angenehme Situation die es war, mit ihr die jede Unterhaltung monopolisiert, herablassende Predigten und ständige Anspielungen betreffend seine Cousine als eine zukünftige Frau. Es war von seinen Btiefen und Konversationen reichlich klar, daß er sich sehr um seine Schwester kümmerte. So jung zu sein und Vormund zu einem Kind zu sein, sprach hoch von der Achtung und dem Vertrauen seines Vaters. Und außer dem unglücklichen Vorfall in Ramsgate, wo sowohl Bruder als auch Schwester betrogen wurden, hatte Mr. Darcy anscheinend eine bemerkenswerte Arbeit mit ihrer Erziehung gemacht. Alle diese Beispiele sprachen hoch von seinem Charakter und brachten Elizabeth dazu, zu hoffen die gleichen gediegenen Qualitäten in einem anderen zu finden.

Mit einem bedauernden Kopfschütteln erkannte Elizabeth, daß sie nach Hause zurückkehren sollte. Wenn sie zu lange fortbliebe, würde ihre Mutter über ihrem unfeinen Verhalten laut klagen, und würde verkünden daß sie nie einen Ehemann finden würde, wenn sie über die Landschaft huscht. Dann würde sie sagen, daß Elizabeth sie schlecht behandelte, war schrecklich und ungefällig und würde dann dazu weitergehen, Elizabeths Ablehnung von Mr. Collins zu beklagen. Es war eine Lieblingsklage von Mrs. Bennet seit ihre Tochter zurückgekehrt war, aber Elizabeth ertrag es nicht mehr, es zu hören. Sie konnte sich die Klagen ihrer Mutter nur vorstellen, wenn sie je erfahren würde das Mr. Darcy ihr einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte und sie ihn abgelehnt hatte, das war, warum Elizabeth bestimmt war das sie es nie herausfinden wird. Ihre Mutter würde mit so einem Fall von Nerven geschlagen werden, so das Elizabeth nie in der Läge wäre das Haus zu verlassen.

Sie brauchte diese einsamen Spaziergänge, um ihre Ausgeglichenheit für den Rest des Tages zu behalten. Kitty und Lydia klagten laut, weil das Regiment nächste Woche nach Brighton umzog; ihre Mutter schloß sich ihren Jammern und Bitten zum Vater an, einzuwilligen die Familie nach Brighton zu bringen, und er wurde nur vom Schauspiel verwirrt, das sie präsentierten, aber bestand nir darauf das sie aufhören. Das gab ihnen nur Hoffnung, das sie ihn überreden könnten zuzustimmen, und sie verstanden nicht er hatte keine Absicht es zu tun. Mary bemühte sich frommer als ihre Schwestern zu sein, und Jane versuchte, ihren Schmerz und Enttäuschung zu verstecken, daß sie Mr. Bingley in London nicht gesehen hatte. Weil Elizabeth wußte, das der wahre Grund dafür die Einmischung seiner Schwestern und seines Freundes war, fühlte sie sich ungleich dazu ihre Schwester zu trösten, weil sie nicht vollkommen ehrlich zu Jane gewesen war.

Sie war so begierig gewesen Kent zu verlassen und nach Hause zurückzukommen, und jetzt wollte sie wieder gehen. Eifrig freute sie sich auf die Reise zu den Seen mit ihrer Tante und Onkel. Sie sehnte sich mit ihnen zu sein, in ihrer Gegenwart zu sein, unruhig sich von ihnen mit ihrem Sinn zu beruhigen. Die zwei Wochen, die sie mit ihnen nach den sechs Wochen bei Charlotte verbracht hatte, waren wie ein heilkräftiges Balsam zu ihrer Seele gewesen, aber es war unvollständig wegen Janes, und besonders wegen Mariahs Gegenwart geblieben. Jetzt wünschte sie, sie könnte zu ihrem Haus zurückkehren, das mit Umsicht und Liebe beherrscht wird.

Als sie sich Longbourns Tor näherte, nahm sie tief Atem um sich zu befestigen. Sie mußte mehr machen, als bloß ihre Familie zu tolerieren. Sie mußte die Liebe finden, die sie für sie hatte, und es in ihren Interaktionen mit ihnen einflößen. Jane brauchte ihre Klagen hinsichtlich des Verhaltens der Familie nicht, besonders, wenn sie von den gefühllosen Anmerkungen ihrer Mutter darüber, Mr. Bingley in London nicht getroffen zu haben, geplagt war. Jane war die einzige Zuhause, mit der sie darüber sprechen konnte, aber Elizabeth wußte, daß es ihre Schwester an Mr. Bingley erinnern würde, wenn sie von Mr. Darcy redet, und sie wollte Janes bedrückte Stimmung nicht noch mehr verschlimmern.

Es war auch schwierig, ihre Unzufriedenheit vor ihrem Vater zu verstecken. Sie wollte so wie früher weitermachen, aber sie fand es schwierig es zu tun. Sie konnte nicht über seine launenhaften Bemerkungen lächeln, als er seine eigene Familie herabsetzte. Ein Vater und Ehemann sollte nicht so handeln, und Elizabeth konnte nicht mehr länger anders vorstellen. Das Problem war, daß ihr Vater anfing ihre Gefühle der Unzufriedenheit und Mißfallen aufzufangen und sie fragend anzuschauen. Elizabeth wußte nicht, wie sie ihm erzählen sollte, was sie empfand; ihr Vater handelte nicht gern mit den unerfreulichen Sachen des Lebens, und sie fürchtete seine Reaktion auf ihre Urteile. Sie wollte nicht eine der Leute sein, die er jetzt als störend und belanglos abtat. Doch wußte sie nicht, wie sie ihre Enttäuschung in ihrem Vater davon abhalten sollte, sich ihm und anderen zu zeigen.


	2. Chapter 2

Ein besserer Mann

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Die Geschichte ist eine Übersetzung mit Einverständnis der Autorin LeaB.

Kapitel 2

Die Ruhe die Elizabeth schließlich diesen Nachmittag gefunden hatte, in der Hoffnung es könnte mit ihr mehr als einige flüchtige Momente bleiben, wurde plötzlich von den lauten Schreien ihrer Schwestern und Mutter vor dem Tee zertrümmert.

"Es ist ungerecht!" klagte Kitty als die zwei Mädchen, durch die Tür zum Salon reinplatzen. Ihre Mutter folgte aufgeregt hinter ihnen, mit wild flatterndem Taschentuch. Elizabeth schaute zu Jane hinüber, um ihre Reaktion zu sehen und hoffte, daß die Gelasseheit ihrer Schwester in das Zimmer einflößen würde, weil sie einen unwiderstehlichen Drang verspürte, die Augen beim lauten Schauspiel zu rollen.

"Ha ha! Du bist nur eifersüchtig," frohlockte Lydia, als sie sich auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ mit einem Brief in der Hand.

"Jane, Lizzy, sagt ihnen das es ungerecht ist."

"Wir wissen nicht, was passiert ist, Kitty," sagte Jane sanft im Versuch, ihre gereizte Schwester zu beruhigen.

Mary, vom Lärm angezogen, trieb leise ins Zimmer mit einem Buch in der Hand. Sie setzte sich unter den Vorwand der Lektüre hin, aber Elizabeth wußte, es war ein Vorwand für ihre Neugier.

"Ich bin von Mrs. Forster eingeladen worden, ihre besondere Freundin in Brighton zu sein," gab Lydia triumphierend an, sie warf ihrer nächst ältesten Schwester einen überlegenen Blick zu.

"Es ist ungerecht!" wiederholte Kitty. "Warum sollte Lydia darum gebeten werden zu gehen, und nicht ich? Ich habe ebenso viel Recht gefragt zu werden wie sie, und sogar noch mehr, denn ich bin zwei Jahre älter."

"Kitty, wie kannst du so etwas sagen?" ihre Mutter schüttelte den Kopf. "Du weißt, daß Mrs. Forster Lydias Freundin ist, und nicht deine. Warum sollte sie dich fragen?"

Kitty brach in Tränen aus und floh vom Zimmer. Jane gab ihre Stickerei auf und ging ihr nach, ohne Zweifel in der Absicht, sie zu trösten. Elizabeth schaute ihre Mutter in Empörung an, das sie zu eins ihrer Kinder so gefühllos sein konnte, aber sie war gegenüber allem unempfindlich. Sie jubelte laut mit Lydia über die große Ehre von alles und wie ihre Tochter neue Kleider bekommen müßte bevor sie abreiste, weil es keine andere Sache dafür gab. Mary drehte beflissen die Seiten ihres Buches, aber Elizabeth sah, daß sie es dichter griff, ein Zeichen ihres Mißfallens.

Außerstande, den Ergüssen im Salon länger zu ertragen legte Elizabeth ihre eigene Handarbeit zur Seite und verließ das Zimmer. Sie zog in Erwägung, Jane und Kitty ausfindig zu machen, aber wußte daß Jane die bessere Wahl für die Aufgabe bei Hand war. Während sich Elizabeth mit ihrer Schwester hineinversetzte, wußte sie genug von der eitlen Selbstsüchtigkeit von sowohl Lydia als auch Mrs. Forster, die sie nicht daran denken lassen würde Kitty einzuschließen, und ihre jüngste Schwester würde bestimmt nicht fragen. Lydia wollte die Vergnügen mit niemanden teilen, und würde viel Vergnügen darin haben, Kitty zu quälen. Ihre eigene Ausgeglichenheit entsprach nicht der Last ihre Schwester zu trösten und der Bemühung, ihr zum Unvermeidliche resigniert zu werden.

Außerdem, sinnierte Elizabeth als sie die Tür zur Bibliothek ihres Vaters ansah, glaubte sie daß keine ihrer Schwestern nach Brighton gehen sollte. Vielleicht würde ihr Vater Lydia die Erlaubnis zu gehen nicht geben. In diesem Fall, wäre es nicht mehr notwendig Kitty zu trösten. Entschlossen sofort mit ihm zu reden, überquerte sie bestimmt den Gang und klopfte auf die Tür, hinter der sie wußte, ihr Vater war abgekapselt.

"Komm rein." seine Stimme war resigniert und müde, und Elizabeth nahm tief Atem bevor sie den Griff drehte. Als er ihr Gesicht sah erhellte sich sein eigenes sofort und er legte sein Buch zur Seite, als er sagte, "Ah, Lizzy, du bist es. Komm herein, mein Kind, und schließe die Tür bevor deine Mutter Wind fängt und in meine Privatsphäre eindringt." er wedelte sardonisch mit den Augenbrauen, aber Elizabeth konnte sich kaum dazu bringen zu lächeln.

"Etwas großer Wichtigkeit muß vorgekommen sein, um die Stille des Hauses zu brechen. Hat Lydia wieder eine von Kittys Hauben genommen?" er fragte in den offensichtlichen Absicht zu spötteln. "Die Art wie Kitty rannte und die Türen zuknallte, wage ich zu sagen, es war etwas so albernes, hä? Oder vielleicht hat der Spitzenhändler seine Spitze zum Sonderangebot verkauft, und sie informierte deine Mutter."

"Nein, Vater," sagte sie, unfähig ihn in seiner Neckerei der Familie anzuschließen. "Mrs. Forster hat Lydia eingeladen, sie nach Brighton zu begleiten, und Kitty fühlt sich durch den Ausschluß gekränkt."

"Oh," er schwenkte abweisend die Hand und reichte dann für sein Buch. "Ist das alles?"

Elizabeth war von seinem Mangel an Reaktion zur Einladung fassungslos. Er schien mehr interessiert, oder hoffnungsvoll, daß es ein Zank über eine Haube oder Spitze war, damit er sie abweisend auslachen konnte und sie total albern nennen konnte. Er schien von den Auswirkungen von Lydias Einladung nicht einmal Kenntnis zu haben.

"Du beabsichtigst nicht, Lydia die Erlaubnis zu geben teilzunehmen, oder?" fragte sie in nicht versteckten Zweifel.

Ihr Vater blickte von seinem Buch auf und schaute über die Brille sie an. "Basiert auf dem Ton deiner Frage, glaubst du nicht daß ich sollte?"

Sie antwortete mit einem negativen Kopfschütteln. "Nein, ich denke nicht."

Er lächelte amüsiert und lachte ein wenig. "Bist du eifersüchtig wie deine Schwester Kitty? Ich nehme an, du willst jetzt Lydia begleiten? Aber was ist mit deiner Reise zu den Seen?"

"Nein, tatsächlich," sagte sie mit starkem Gefühl. "Ich denke nicht, daß Lydia gehen sollte. Du siehst wie sie hier unter ihrer Familie und Freunden ist, wie glaubst du, wird sie sich von zu Hause weg verhalten in der Gesellschaft von mehr als einem Regiment?"

"Sie wird die Begleiterin von Mrs. Forster sein."

"Mrs. Forster," Elizabeth widersetzte sich dem Drang, die Augen zu rollen. "Eine Frau kam älter als Lydia selbst, und ebenso albern. Die Frau des Colonel flirtet so sehr wie Lydia macht, wie kann man von ihr erwarten, daß sie meine Schwester unter Kontrolle behält?"

Nachsichtig lächelnd, wies er all ihre Sorgen ab. "Lydia wird nie Ruhe geben, bis sie sich in aller Öffentlichkeit blamieren wird, und billiger bequemer als unter den gebotenen Umständen kann weder sie noch ihre Familie das je erreichen."

Sie war außerstante zu glauben, was ihr Vater sagte. Er sorgte sich nicht, daß seine Tochter ein Flirt war und ihre Familie in Verlegenheit brachte, er sah dies als eine Gelegenheit für sie sich zu blamieren, wo er nicht anwesend sein würde, um es zu sehen oder damit fertigzuwerden. Wie konnte sich ein Vater so wenig um seine Familie kümmern? Wie konnte Elizabeth von ihrer Mutter erwarten, daß sie das Verhalten ihrer Schwestern abgrenzt, wenn ihr Vater ihre Handlungen stillschweigend duldete, indem er nicht die Meinung äußerte?

Einen weiteren Versuch wagend, bemühte sie sich, ihn dazu zu bringen Vernunft zu sehen. "Wenn du ahntest, wie sehr wir anderen unter Lydias unbeherrschtem und törichtem Benehmen leiden müssen oder vielmehr schon gelitten haben, dann würdest du bestimmt anders darüber denken."

"Schon entstanden?" er wiederholte mit einem fasziniertem Lachen.

Sah er nicht die Verbindung zwischen Mr. Bingleys Abreise kurz nach dem Ball von Netherfield, wo Lydia und Kitty schamlos hinter den Offizieren gejagt hatten? Mr. Bingleys Schwestern hatten ihre Verachtung für Janes Familie offen gezeigt, wie auch Mr. Darcy. Kein Wunder, das sie so hart daran gearbeitet haten, ihn davon abzuhalten nach Netherfield zurückzukehren, egal wie falsch und unklug ihre Handlungen waren. Wie konnte ihr Vater gegenüber der Situation so unempfindlich sein, als er sich über die Fähigkeit rühmte, die Welt um ihn zu beobachten?

"Was, sollte sie etwas einen deiner Verehrer abgeschreckt haben?" fuhr er fort. Ohne Zweifel fand er großen Vergnügen im Gedanken daran, aber Elizabeth war bestürzt. Nicht weil sie Mr. Darcy betrauerte, sie bedauerte ihre Ablehnung nicht, aber sie konnte jetzt seine Einsprüche wegen ihrer Familie verstehen. Besonders auf so eine schockierende Weise gefühlloser Mißachtung. Während es immer noch weh tat, sich an seine ehrliche, barsche Einschätzung von ihnen zu erinnern, konnte sie verstehen warum er Einsprüche hatte.

"Tatsächlich irrst du dich," sagte sie kühl. "Ich habe keine solchen Verletzungen zu beklagen. Es ist nicht von einem besonderen Fall über den ich jetzt klage, sondern ganz allgemein. Unsere Stellung, unser Ansehen müssen ja unter Lydias Hemmungslosigkeit und ihrer Mißachtung jeder Anstandsregel leiden."

Sie fuhr fort, klar zu sprechen und teilte ihm mit, er mußte das Verhalten ihrer jüngsten Schwester kontrollieren bevor ihr Charakter als ein Flirt bestimmt war, und jenseits der Reichweite der Änderung war. Lydia würde ihre Familie lächerlich machen und Kitty in weitere Gefahr führen. Elizabet versuchte auch ihren Vater sehen zu lassen, daß Lydias Verhalten sie, ihre Schwestern, auffallender beeinflußte. Auch wenn sie, Jane und Mary nicht wie Kitty und Lydia handelten, wurden sie beurteilt, und konnten getadelt werden auf die Handlungen ihrer Schwestern.

Mr. Bennet lachte nicht mehr, als er das Zimmer überquerte und ihre Hand in warme Zuneigung hielt. Hoffnung begann sich in ihrer Brust zu erheben, daß ihr Vater endlich verstand und mit ihr übereinstimmte. Aber seine nächsten Wörter zerdrückten es. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, meine Liebe. Wer dich und Jane kennt, muß euch respektieren und schätzen; und ihr werdet dann nicht weniger geachtet werden weil ihr ein paar - oder vielmehr drei - sehr alberne Schwestern habt."

Sie zog ihre Hand weg, enttäuscht daß er so dachte. Daß er keinen Umfang der Welt jenseits Hertfordshire hatte, und sieht, daß seine kurzsichtige Sicht Schaden zu seiner Familie verusachte. Daß es schon in Hinsicht auf Jane hatte.

"Wir werden in Longbourn keinen Frieden haben, wenn Lydia nicht nach Brighton geht."

Elizabeth wandte sich in Scham ab, an der Selbstzufriedenheit ihres Vaters und dem Wunsch nach Frieden, statt seine Tochter zu kontrollieren. "Laß sie dann gehen. Colonel Forster ist ein vernünftiger Mann, und wird sie von jedem wirklichem Unsinn fernhalten; und sie ist glücklicherweise zu arm, um irgendjemanden wirklich zu interessieren."

Sie schaute ihren Vater scharf zweifelhaft an. Colonel Forster war kein vernünftiger Mann ihrer Meinung nach oder er würde sehen, daß seine Frau am Rande davon war ihn zu beschämen, möglicherweise ihn zu betrügen mit einem seiner Offiziere. Lydia war vielleicht nicht reich, aber sie hatte über dem flirten schamlos und unverschämt keine Skrupel. Sollte sie ihre Tugend verlieren, wäre die Scham auf der ganzen Familie, besonders den Mädchen. Wieso verweigerte ihr Vater das zu erkennen?

Er glaubte, sie sei von wenig Bedeutung in Brighton, und die Offiziere würden bessere Frauen finden. Lydia würde lernen, daß sie wirklich unbedeutend war, und er glaubte, daß es folgte, sie würde ihre Handlungen abkürzen, als sie sah das niemand ihr Aufmerksamkeit bezahlt. Bittere Enttäuschung füllte Elizabeth, daß er fühlte, ihre Schwester würde ihr Verhalten freiwillig verändern; sie hatte sich nie in den letzten Monaten verändert, mit den Bemühungen ihrer älteren Schwestern sie zu kontrollieren. Von Zuhause weg würde es keinen Anlaß geben, nicht so wie immer sich zu verhalten. Besonders mit einer Landsmännin wie Mrs. Forster.

Elizabeth versuchte die Sache weiter zu drücken, aber ihr Vater war nicht mehr in der Laune sie zu verwöhnen. Er wollte nicht von seinem Kind getadelt werden und fühlte, daß er sie lange genug ertragen hatte. Sie konnte seine Geduld abnehmen sehen. Sein Gesicht und Mund waren geknifen, seine Augen waren nicht mehr freundlich und lachend, seine Antworten wurden kürzer und barsch und Elizabeth wußte, daß sie sich zurückziehen mußte. Als sie sich zurückzog, verabschiedete ihr Vater sie eifrig, und sie wußte, daß er begierig war sie gehen zu lassen. Sie kam nicht umhin enttäuscht und völlig unzufrieden wegzugehen.

Normalerweise neigte Elizabeth nicht zu schlechter Laune oder dem verweilen auf Ereignissen, die sie nicht verändern konnte, aber jetzt fand sie sich unfähig, ihre Gefühle gehen zu lassen. Sie konnte sich nicht überzeugen, daß sie ihren Teil gemacht hatte, und ihr Vater seine Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Sie fragte sich, ob sie mehr sagen sollte, auf Mr. Darcys Brief hindeuten sollte, aber sie konnte keinen Weg finden, die Bekanntgabe zu machen ohne die ganze Geschichte anzulegen. Ihr Vater war zäh genug, um für immer mehr zu erfahren, und würde nicht in einigen Teilen mit Halbwahrheiten oder Ausflüchten zufriedengestellt werden, wenn sie in anderen explizit war. Elizabeth wollte Mr. Darcys Heiratsantrag und ihre Ablehnung nicht freilegen.

Nein, entschied sie, es gab keinen Weg, Hinweise zum Grund zu machen, warum Mr. Bingley nicht nach Netherfield und Jane zurückgekehrt war, ohne alles zu enthüllen. Sie würde Mr. Darcys Geschichte mit Mr. Wickham nicht freilegen, und sie fürchtete, ihr Vater würde ihr nicht über Mr. Bingley glauben - auch wenn sie versuchte, Colonel Fitzwilliams Bekanntgabe zu erwähnen - wenn er spürte, das sie etwas verbarg. Sie fühlte, sie konnte den Versuch nicht machen und sie verfluchte ihre Gefühle des Mißerfolges, aber auch ihren Vater dafür, ihnen seine Pflichten nicht zu tun und sie in diese Position zu bringen, zu versuchen ihre Familie abzusichern, um nur von seiner Faulheit und Gleichgültigkeit behindert zu werden.

Der Bibliothek entkommend, kehrte Elizabeth nicht zum Salon und ihrer Mutter zurück. Stattdessen zog sie sich zu ihrem Zimmer zurück und dachte über ihre Zukunft nach. Sie fühlte sich in ihrer Existenz gefangen; gefangen vom Mangel ihres Geschlechts an Freiheiten und Möglichkeiten. Zu ihrem Schreibtisch gehend, holte sie ein Stück Papier und setzte sich hin, um ihrer Tante zu schreiben. Sie empfand das Bedürfnis nach Rat, und ihre Tante Gardiner war die einzige Person, auf die sie sich verlassen konnte, jetzt da sie nicht mehr an ihren Vater glaubte.


	3. Chapter 3

Ein besserer Mann

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Die Geschichte ist eine Übersetzung mit Einverständnis der Autorin LeaB.

Kapitel 3

"Miss Elizabeth, Ihr Vater möchte Sie in seiner Bibliothek sehen."

Elizabeth blickte überrascht vom Brief ihrer Tante auf und dankte dann der Haushälterin. Sie faltete den Brief und steckte es in ihren Buch, bevor sie aufstand und das Frühstückszimmer verließ. Momente später stand sie außerhalb des Heiligtumes ihres Vaters und klopfte zögernd. Ihre Beziehung war seit ihrer letzten Unterhaltung vor einigen Wochen hinsichtlich Lydia belastet geworden und sogar jetzt mit der Abreise ihrer jüngeren Schwester nach Brighton, hatten sie nicht ihre vorherige Leichtigkeit und Kameradschaft wiedererlangt.

"Komm rein, Lizzy," rief er in Antwort zu ihrem Klopfen. Als sie die Tür öffnete, sah sie ihn bei seinem Schreibtisch sitzen, mit einem Brief vor ihm. Er winkte ihr zu, als sie in der Türöffnung zögerte. "Komm rein, Lizzy, komm rein."

Sobald sie vor ihm Platz genommen hatte, hob er seinen Brief auf und lächelte. "Ich habe einen Brief von meinem Schwager Gardiner erhalten; er sagt, daß deine Tante auch an dich geschrieben hat."

"Ja, Sir," antwortete sie, als sie den Rand ihres Briefes mit den Fingerspitzen berührte.

"Die Geschäfte deines Onkels werden es ihm nicht erlauben soviel Zeit weg zu bleiben als er gehofft hatte, und deshalb wirst du nicht in der Lage sein, die Seen zu sehen." er faßte zusammen, was ihre Tante ihr schon mitgeteilt hatte. "Edward schreibt aber, um dich in der Zwischenzeit nach London einzuladen; um Zeit mit deiner Tante und deinen Cousins zu verbringen."

"Meine Tante hat den gleichen Vorschlag gemacht," nickte Elizabeth.

In seinen Stuhl zurücklehnend, schaute er sie erwartungsvoll an. "Nun, was sagst du, Lizzy? Würdest du gern nach London gehen?"

"Mir würde es gefallen, meine Tante mit meinen Cousins zu helfen," antwortete sie diplomatisch. "Sie sind nett genug, mich auf ihren Reisen einzuladen; ich fühle, daß ich ihnen für ihre Großzügigkeit helfen sollte."

Er blickte sie neugierig an, als ob er versuchte, die Wahrheit hinter ihren Wörtern zu erkennen. In Wirklichkeit hatte sie an ihre Tante geschrieben und hatte gefragt, ob sie sich für die Zeit vor der Reise auf ihr und ihrem Onkel aufdrängen könnte. Elizabeth versprach später alles zu erklären, aber gab zu, sie wollte von zuhause fort sein. Ihre Tante und Onkel hatten offensichtlich ihrer Bitte zugestimmt und hatten an ihren Vater geschrieben, um das Aussehen zu geben, das die Idee mit ihnen hervorbrachte. Sie war enttäuscht, daß sie nicht zu den Seen gingen, und sie war besorgt wegen der Reise nach Derbyshire, aber sie war von der Aussicht nach London zu gehen und mehr Zeit mit ihrer Tante und Onkel zu verbringen zufrieden.

Sie hoffte, daß mit Entfernung, ohne die beständige Interaktion und täglichen Beweis von den Mängeln ihrer Familie, sie wieder ihre Toleranz und Frieden um sie finden konnte. Elizabeth wünschte, fähig zu sein, sie mit einem weniger kritischen Auge anzuschauen und wieder Vergnügen in ihrem Stammsitz zu finden. Sie wäre fähig, ihr Herz zu ihrer Tante auszuschütten und Trost als Gegenleistung zu erhalten. Trost, das sie spürte konnte sie nicht wirklich von Jane bekommen, wegen ihren Wunsch ihre Schwester nicht weiter zu verletzen indem sie ihr von den Ereignissen in London berichtete. Ihre Tante war vernünftig und weise, und Elizabeth wünschte verzweifelt in dieser Sache einen Rat.

"Hmm, ja, sie haben dieses Jahr meine Töchter aufgenommen," gab ihr Vater an. "Es ist nett von dir ihnen zu helfen anzubieten, bevor sie ihre Kinder hier bringen und sich auf Jane aufdrängen."

Sein Ton war trocken, und er wollte ihre Augen nicht ganz treffen. Sie fragte sich, ob er ihre wahren Gefühle verdächtigte; wenn sie ihre fortsetzende Unzufriedenheit mit ihm nicht verdeckt hätte. Seinen Brief faltend, legte er es beiseite und reichte für ein leeres Blatt Papier.

"Sehr gut," erklärte er, "du kannst nach London fahren. Ich werde deinem Onkel schreiben und ihn mitteilen, das ich seiner Bitte zustimme das du dich ihnen anschließst. Ich bin sicher, daß deine Mutter darauf bestehen wird das du neue Kleider haben solltest, deshalb werde ich dir Extra Geld geben, um damit zu machen was dir gefällt."

Er hob seine Feder auf und tauchte es im Tintenfaß ein. "Du darfst gehen."

"Ja, Sir," sagte sie und schluckte den Schmerz über seine gefühllose Entlassung. Vorbei war die Zeit, als er sie einlud zu bleiben, um das Buch zu besprechen das sie gerade las. Jetzt schien er begierig, sie fortzuschicken; sie vom Haus weg zu haben und ihre Mißbilligung mit sich. Es war auch beleidigend, daß er sie wie ihre Mutter oder jüngere Schwestern behandelte, und glaubte, daß er sie mit dem Versprechen an mehr Taschengeld für neue Kleider beschwichtigen konnte. Sie brauchte keine neuen Kleider, sie wollte keine neuen Kleider; alles was sie wollte, war das ihr Vater das Bedürfnis anerkannte, sich zu verbessern. Er mußte es ihr nicht sagen; er mußte es nur tun. Stattdessen schickte er sie fort, damit er so wie immer weitermachen konnte. Als Elizabeth seine Bibliothek verließ und zu ihrem Zimmer ging, fand sie daß ihr Herz mehr als je belastet war.

"Ich verstehe nicht warum mein Bruder dich auf diese Reise und nach London zu kommen eingeladen hat."

Die Klagen ihrer Mutter waren nicht neu; sie waren häufig und laut gewesen, seit sie herausgefunden hatte das Elizabeth nach London fuhr. Lizzy drückte die Lippen zusammen und bog ihren Kopf fleißig über ihr Stickmustertuch. Sie hatte lang entdeckt, daß nichts zu sagen der beste Kurs in diesen Umständen war. Ihre Mutter würde nichts zuhören, was ein anderer sagen würde, ihre Monologe waren einfach zum Ausdruck ihrer Klagen und dem Sicherstellen jeder wußte, daß sie unglücklich war.

"Du hast sechs Wochen mit Charlotte verbracht," fuhr ihre Mutter fort. "Wenn mein Bruder und meine Schwägerin wünschen, eins meiner Mädchen einzuladen, wieso wählten sie nicht Kitty? Ich wage zu sagen, sie würde die Reise genießen."

Elizabeth schaute zu ihrer Schwester hinüber, die schlecht eine Haube schnitt und mit jedem Wort vom Mund ihrer Mutter zurückzuckte. Ihre jüngere Schwester war immer noch verletzt weil sie nicht nach Brighton eingeladen wurde, und da sie von Lydia nur einen Brief erhalten hatte, erhöhte ihre Eifersucht.

"Du verdienst Spaß und Frivolität nicht, Miss Lizzy, nachdem du abgelehnt hast, deine Pflicht zu machen. Wann dein Vater stirbt, und die Collins uns hinauswerfen in den Hecken zu verhungern, was wird dein Spaß dir dann dienen?"

Ein andersmal hätten die Hinweise auf ihre Ablehnung von Mr. Collins und die Sorgen für die Zukunft, sie veranlaßt die Augen zu rollen, an der Voraussagbarkeit ihrer Mutter und ihren Wehklagen, und sie schließlich weggezuckt. Aber jetzt machten die Hinweise sie wütend. Warum sollte es ihre Verantwortung sein, für die Zukunft ihrer Mutter zu sorgen? Warum hatte Mrs. Bennet ihren Vater nicht gepreßt, um die Produktion auf dem Anwesen zu erhöhen, um ihre Vermögen zu verbessern? Warum hatte ihre Mutter nie ihre frivolen Ausgaben gekürzt, um für die Zukunft zu planen? Warum sollte von Elizabeth erwartet werden, sich zu opfern, sich zu einer miserablen Existenz zu übergeben, einfach für eine Frau zu sorgen, die debil und egoistisch war und sich nie für die eine Tochter gesorgt hatte, der sie jetzt beklagte hatte sie nicht gerettet? Ihre Mutter kannte Mr. Collins Absichten und konnte seine Aufmerksamkeiten zu einer anderen ihrer Schwestern geleitet haben so leicht, wie sie es weg von Jane anordnete. Aber ihre Mutter hatte Elizabeth nie für einen Lieblingskind gehalten, und verstand bestimmt ihre Tochter nicht, so sorgte sie sich nicht über Elizabeths Zukunft außer bestehen das sie nicht um sie kümmern konnte, wenn sie als eine alte Jungfer endete.

Die Unvorsichtigkeit und die Gleichgültigkeit ihrer beiden Eltern störte sie. Mr. Gardiner war vielleicht im Handel, aber er arbeitete hart, um für seine Familie und ihre Zukunft zu sorgen. Er arbeitete fleißig und gewissenhaft, um seiner Familie das beste Leben zu ermöglichen, wie es seine Umständen ermöglichten. Das Zuhause ihrer Tante und ihres Onkel war warm und liebevoll, und sie führten die zeitliche, moralische und geistige Ausbildung ihrer Kinder. Auf viele Weisen verglich sie die Verwicklung ihres Onkels mit dem, was sie Mr. Darcys mit seiner Schwester vorstellte, und sie fühlte, daß der Vergleich günstiger war, als wenn neben ihren Vater gehalten.

"Nein," setzte ihre Mutter fort und erschrak Elizabeth, die in Gedanken versunken war, "wenn es von mir abhinge, würde ich Kitty gehen lassen. Aber mein Bruder behandelt mich sehr schlecht und besteht darauf seinen eigenen Willen durchzusetzen. Nun, wenn du gehen mußt, dann kaufe ein paar Stoffe und Spitzen für deine Schwestern."

"Mama," fing sie verärgert an.

"Lizzy geht nicht nach London um einzukaufen," unterbrach Jane, ihre sanft-getönten Wörter eindeutig ein Versuch, die Situation zu verbreiten. "Sie geht, um unserer Tante zu helfen."

"Was für ein Unsinn!" schrie Mrs. Bennet. Ich bin sicher, sie erwarten nicht, daß meine Tochter eine Dienerin ist. Sie wird bestimmt Zeit zum einkaufen haben. Und mein Bruder muß sie zu einer Theateraufführung oder einem Ball bringen, damit sie einen reichen jungen Mann treffen kann. Du warst nicht in der Lage, Mr. Bingley in London zu sehen, also müssen wir hoffen das Lizzy besseres Glück hat, jemanden zu sichern."

Jane erblaßte und sah zu ihren Händen in ihrem Schoß hinunter, und Elizabeth schaute ihre Mutter skeptisch an. Aber wie üblich war sie sich dem Schmerz nicht bewußt, den sie ihren Kindern mit ihren gefühllosen Anmerkungen zufügte. Unfähig es länger zu ertragen, stand sie auf und verließ das Zimmer ohne um Erlaubnis zu bitten. Sie wußte daß ihre Mutter sich gekränkt fühlen würde, aber Elizabeth wußte, daß sie keine Minute länger in der Gegenwart der Frau verbringen konnte, ohne die Geduld zu verlieren und etwas zügellösem zu sagen. Sie wollte keine vollkommen unhaltbare Situation zu Hause schaffen und sie konnte nur hoffen, daß die Tage schnell vergehen würden, bis sie nach London abfuhr. Es wäre die bestmögliche Sache für jeden.

Einige Tage später befand sich Elizabeth endlich auf dem Weg nach London. Sie war gerade von der Familienkutsche zur Postkutsche umgestiegen; der Diener ihres Onkels saß neben dem Kutscher. In Kürze würde sie in der familiären Wärme vom Haus ihrer Tante und Onkel niedergelassen werden, und dort konnte sie schließlich ihre widerspenstige Seele beilegen. Sie konnte mit ihrer Tante reden, und hoffentlich alles hinter sich lassen.

Sie wollte nicht mit ihrer Familie unglücklich sein, sie wollte nicht jedes Mal Ärger und Verlegenheit spüren, wenn sie in ihrer Gegenwart war, und besonders wollte sie die Situation mit ihrem Vater wiederherstellen. Vielleicht wenn sie mit ihrer Tante spricht, wäre sie in der Lage Mr. Darcys Beobachtungen und Wörter schließlich aus ihrem Kopf zu jagen und ihre Ausgeglichenheit wiederzuerlangen. Tante Gardiner hatte ihr immer gesunde Ratschläge in der Vergangenheit erteilt und ihr Tips gegeben mit ihrer Familie umzugehen; sie brauchte das jetzt verzweifelt, und verließ sich auf die ältere Frau es ihr zur Verfügung zu stellen.

Mit einem Seufzer reichte Elizabeth in ihre Tasche und holte ihr Buch heraus. Sie konnte mit den Versuch anfangen, Mr. Darcys Worte hinter sich zu lassen und Wege finden die Mängel ihrer Familie besser zu ertragen, indem sie nicht über Gedanken verweilte, die nur dazu dienen würden sie mehr zu frustrieren. Sie würde lesen, bis sie London erreichte; sich verlieren in den Seiten ihres Buches. Eine Komödie von Shakespeare würde ihr hoffentlich helfen die Zeit vergehen zu lassen und ihrem Verstand etwas angenehmeres zum konzentrieren geben.

Doch in der Mitte der Erzählung die sie in der Hand hielt, verschwammen die Wörter. Sie konnte nicht mehr Shakespeares Wörter unterscheiden, in ihrem Verstand las sie wieder Mr. Darcys Brief. Das Original war in ihrem Zimmer weggesteckt, in einer geheimen Stelle die ihre Mutter und Hill nie entdeckt hatten. Sie hatte es nicht mit ihr gebracht, weil sie nicht darüber nachdenken wollte. Leider hatte sie das Schreiben so oft gelesen, sie hatte es auswendig gelernt und war frei, es jederzeit zu beschwören sogar wenn sie sich nicht an die Wörter erinnern wollte.

Fürchten Sie sich nicht, Madame, daß dieser Brief eine Wiederholung dessen enthält, was Ihnen gestern abend so großen Abscheu verursachte.

Es fing so wütend an, mit dem Hochmut sie erinnerte so gut vom Mr. Darcy, den sie in Meryton getroffen hatte. Er war eindeutig verletzt und wütend gewesen als er es schrieb, doch war sie gekommen, ihn dafür zu bewundern das er jene Gefühle beiseite gelegt hatte und an sie geschrieben hatte. Er entschuldigte sich nicht das er ihre Schwester und seinen Freund getrennt hatte, aber er ging so weit das er Bedenken äußerte, das er in der Einschätzung von Janes Gefühlen falsch lag. Dann machte er etwas, was Elizabeth nie erwartet hätte, und war nicht unempfindlich gegenüber dem Kompliment, das er ihr verließ, indem er ihr die ganze Geschichte von Mr. Wickham erzählte, besonders wenn es um seine Schwester ging.

Doch sogar in der Mitte von Sachen die sie ärgerten, wie, die Situation der Famiie Ihrer Mutter, obwohl nicht gerade ein Vorzug, so nicht halb so bedenklich wie der auffälige Mangel an guten Manieren und Takt, den Ihre Mutter und Ihre drei jüngeren Schwestern fortwährend und Ihr Vater gelegentlich bewiesen, gab es Momente unerwarteter Freundlichkeit, die sie berührte. Verzeihen Sie, es schmerzt mich, Sie kränken zu müssen. Nach den zügellosen Wörtern die sie beide herabsetzend gesagt hatten, entschuldigte er sich für sie. Er machte ihr und Jane Komplimente, die Elizabeth in Erstaunen versetzten. Das Ende war die Güte selbst, gegeben ihre eigensinnige Blindheit und ihre unfairen harschen Wörter in Bezug auf Mr. Wickham. In solch bitterer Stimmung zu beginnen und mit einem Segen zu enden, machte es Elizabeth völlig beschämt.

Den Kopf gegen die Wand der Kutsche lehnend als es in Londons Straßen schlenderte, schloß Elizabeth die Augen um die Tränen in Schach zu halten, die ihre Fassung bedrohten. Sie mußte einen Weg finden, dies alles hinter sich zu lassen, sich und Mr. Darcy zu verzeihen dafür, die Mängel ihrer Familie anzuerkennen, und einen Weg finden sie zu ertragen. Vielleicht was sie am meisten brauchte, war sich selbst zu vergeben, die Leute um sie herum so schlecht eingeschätzt zu haben. Hoffentlich konnte ihre Tante ihr helfen, das zu finden.


	4. Chapter 4

Ein besserer Mann

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Die Geschichte ist eine Übersetzung mit Einverständnis der Autorin LeaB.

Kapitel 4

"Guten Morgen, Lizzy."

Elizabeth lächelte ein wenig verlegen, als ihre Tante die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer öffnete und mit einem Frühstückstablett hineinging. Tante Gardiner setzte das Tablett hin und wandte sich dann ans Zimmermädchen, das Elizabeths Haar arrangierte. "Danke, Rebecca. Ich werde aufhören, Elizabeth zu helfen. Bitte hilf Amanda mit den Kindern."

Rebecca hörte auf, die letzte Nadel in Elizabeths Haar zu setzen und machte dann einen Knicks. "Ja, Madame."

Ihre Tante ging zu Elizabeth, nachdem sie eine Tasse Tee gegossen hatte, und saß neben ihr. "Du siehst diesen Morgen besser aus, Lizzy. Du sahst ganz blaß aus, als du gestern ankamst."

"Es tut mir leid, Tante," sagte sie, nachdem sie einen anerkennenden Schluck Tee getrunken hatte. "Ich beabsichtigte mich nur ein wenig vor dem Abendessen auszuruhen, aber es scheint das ich einschlief."

Ihre Tante lächelte warm, als sie für einen Teller reichte, den sie mit einer Vielfalt von Essen füllte, um ihre Nichte zum Essen zu verlocken. "Ich weiß. Ich kam vor dem Abendessen rein, aber du würdest nicht leicht erwachen, also entschied ich, dich ausruhen zu lassen. Eindeutig brauchtest du es mehr als das Abendessen. Aber ich erwarte, daß du diesen Morgen ißt."

Elizabeth lachte über die beharrliche Sorge ihrer Tante und begann mit den verlockenden Gaben schnell zu frühstücken. Da sie am vorherigen Tag gereist war und dann am Nachmittag eingeschlafen war und dabei das Abendessen versäumt hatte, war sie ziemlich hungrig. Sie hatte nicht gut gegessen während sie reiste, oder sogar als sie noch in Longbourn war und sie fand, daß ihr Hunger jetzt mit Macht zurückgekehrt war. Sie versuchte Anstand zu bewahren, aber sie wußte daß ihre Tante alle Fehler überblicken würde, solange wie Elizabeth jetzt einen gesunden Appetit zeigte.

Schließlich war ihr Hunger gesättigt und sie legte den Teller beiseite und trank ihren Tee. Mrs. Gardiner wandte sich zurück vom sicherstellen, daß Elizabeths ganzer Besitz vom Dienstmädchen richtig weggelegt worden war. Sie lächelte warm, als sie neben ihrer Nichte saß und ihre Hand über dem Haar der jüngeren Frau bürstete.

"Geht es dir jetzt besser, Lizzy?"

"Ja," nickte sie und fühlte sich erwärmt von der zarten, echten Sorge die ihre Tante zeigte.

"Ich bin froh. Bist du jetzt bereit zu reden?" fragte Tante Gardiner, ihre Stimme ein wenig spitzer, aber immer noch nett.

Elizabeth setzte ihre Teetasse auf die Untertasse und brachte es neben sie zum Tablett zurück. Seufzend, nickte sie ein bißchen widerwillig. Sie wußte, daß ihre Tante wissen wollte, warum sie Longbourn so verzweifelt verlassen wollte, und Elizabeth war begierig nach ihrem Rat; es war einfach, daß es schwierig war anzufangen.

"Du klangst unglücklich in deinem Brief, Elizabeth. Etwas, was normalerweise dir nicht ähnlich sieht."

"Ich weiß, Tante. Ich beabsichtigte nicht zu klagen, aber ich brauche deinen gesunden Rat."

"Worüber, meine Liebe?"

"Wie ich mit den Verlegenheiten und Mißerfolgen meiner Familie handeln muß, ohne verbittert zu ihnen zu werden."

Ihre Tante blinzelte und erwartete Elizabeths Wörter oder die Macht hinter ihnen eindeutig nicht. Mit einem Kopfschütteln, fragte sie, "was meinst du, Lizzy? Ich weiß, daß meine Schwägerin und meine Nichten das beste von Sinn oder Manieren nicht immer zeigen, aber das ist dir nicht neu. Du bist immer fähig gewesen, vorher ihre Taktlosigkeit zu ignorieren."

Als Elizabeth in Schmerz weg sah und ihre Unterlippe zwischen den Zähnen zog, setzte ihre Tante die Hand auf ihren Arm und fragte, "was ist passiert, Elizabeth, das dir solche Qual bereitet?"

"Mr. Darcy hat mir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht," sie flüsterte mit qualvoller Stimme.

"Heiratsantrag?" ihre Tante war eindeutig erstaunt. "In Hertfordshire?"

Die ältere Frau dachte für einen Moment nach und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Nein, Maria Lucas sagte, daß Mr. Darcy seine Tante Lady Catherine besuchte, während ihr Mrs. Collins besucht habt. Wenn sein Antrag dir solche Qual bereitet hat, hätte es sich vorher gezeigt."

Elizabeth nickte und sah zu ihren Händen in den Schoß herunter. "Ja, er hat mir einen Antrag gemacht während wir in Kent waren."

"Du bist nicht mit ihm verlobt, oder?" fragte Mrs. Gardiner. "Dein Vater hat nichts darüber gesagt. Es ist kein Geheimnis?"

"Wir sind nicht verlobt," sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe ihn abgelehnt. Ganz heftig, eigentlich. Ich war wütend auf ihn und ich fürchte, daß ich zu ihm ganz zügellos war."

Sachte schmeichelte ihre Tante die Geschichte aus ihr und stellte nur Fragen, wenn Elizabeth pausierte oder in ihrer Erzählung zögerte. Meistens erlaubte sie ihrer Nichte, die Geschichte in ihrer eigenen Zeit zu erzählen. Elizabeths Laune flackerte immer noch, als sie über Colonel Fitzwilliam und seine Bekanntgabe redete, betreffend Mr. Darcys Einmischung mit Jane und Mr. Bingley, aber sie fand, daß es weniger heiß als zuvor brannte, und schneller in Glut verwandelte wie üblich. Ja, Mr. Darcys Handlungen setzten fort, sie zu ärgern, aber gegeben das Gewicht, das sie seinen Wörtern hinsichtlich ihrer Familie gab, sie konnte nicht mehr ihren Zorn halten. Sogar wenn sie wünschte, es zu können.

Dann beschrieb Elizabeth seinen Antrag und die Art, in den er ihre Familie beleidigt hatte. Sie war ehrlich darin, ihrer Tante hinsichtlich ihrer Verletzung zu erzählen, und auch, wie sie antwortete. Mrs Gardiners Lippen drückten sich eng zusammen, als ihre Nichte über dieser schmerzhaften und schrecklichen Nacht nichts versteckte.

"Wie schockierend," atmete ihre Tante aus, als Elizabeth während des Vortrages an einem Punkt stehen blieb. "Als wir zur Weihnachtszeit in Hertfordshire waren, machte niemand eine Erwähnung ihres Glaubens, das sich Mr. Darcy für dich interessierte. Jeder schien gekränkt zu sein durch seinen Stolz und seine Manieren, und besonders seine Behandlung von Mr. Wickham."

"Niemand verdächtigte es, am wenigsten ich. Charlotte sagte einmal, daß mich Mr. Darcy ganz häufig anschaute, aber ich glaubte, daß es war um mich zu kritisieren, und tat die Idee ab, es könnte mehr sein. Er hat mich beim ersten Ball gekränkt den er besucht hat, und ich glaubte, daß jede Begegnung danach er mich nur beobachtete, um mich und meine Familie zu kritisieren. Ich fühlte, daß er mich genauso sehr nicht mochte, so wie ich ihn. Ich glaubte Mr. Wickhams Beschuldigungen gegen ihn wären wahr, und es machte es für mich leichter, jene kranken Gefühle zu behalten."

"Glaubst du immer noch Mr. Wickhams Behauptungen?"

Sie biß sich auf die Lippen und sah nach unten, beschämt über die Art wie sie so leicht irregeführt worden war und den falschen Mann geglaubt hatte. Besonders jetzt, daß sie die Wahrheit von Wickhams Handlungen wußte.

"Nein," sagte sie sanft, "ich tue es nicht. Ich lernte, daß wir von ihm im Hinblick auf der Wahrheit seiner Beziehung mit Mr. Darcy irregeführt wurden. Der letzte Gentleman ist vollkommen losgeprochen von der Mißhandlung zum ersten."

"Wie hast du das entdeckt, Lizzy?" fragte ihre Tante, besonders als sie es so mit Nachdruck angab.

"Mr. Darcy schrieb mir einen Brief, nachdem ich ihn abgelehnt hatte und ihn der Grausamkeit zu Jane und Mr. Wickham anklagte," gab sie zu. "Ich weiß es war falsch..."

"Ja, es war."

"Aber ich bin froh das er es gemacht hat," sie gab an.

Als Mrs. Gardiner sie verdächtig anschaute, erklärte Elizabeth. "Es half mir zu verstehen, wie falsch ich gelegen war. Ach, es war schmerzhaft," gab sie kläglich zu, "zu lernen wie ich mich geirrt habe, aber ich bin jetzt dankbar, daß meine Augen geöffnet worden sind."

"Jetzt bin ich voller Erwartung," schrie ihre Tante. "Was hat Mr. Darcy gesagt, Lizzy?"

"Die Pfarrei war zu Mr. Wickham von Mr. Darcys Vater gelassen worden, aber er gab an, daß er nicht Geistlicher werden wolle und wurde stattdessen entschädigt. Mehrere Jahre später, ohne Zweifel nachdem er das Geld durch sein unzüchtiges Verhalten und falschen Lebensstil verloren hatte, war er in verzweifelten Umständen und bat Mr. Darcy um die Pfarrei, als sie frei wurde. Als es abgelehnt wurde, wurde er beleidigend und versuchte sogar wegzulaufen mit... eine Erbin, die zur Zeit nur fünfzehn gewesen war, damit er ihr Vermögen bekommen konnte."

Ihre Tante lehnte sich zurück und schaute Elizabeth an, als sie die Informationen ihrer Nichte verarbeitete. "Wie wußte es Mr. Darcy?"

"Er ging zur Schule mit Mr. Wickham und sah ihn in unbewachten Momenten, die er vom alten Mr. Darcy versteckte, der sein Patenonkel war."

"Und die Erbin?"

"Mr. Darcy ist mit der Familie verbunden." sie würde nicht sagen, daß es Mr. Darcys Schwester gewesen war; sie hatte es Jane erzählt, aber Elizabeth wollte es anderen nicht erzählen. Nur wenn es notwendig wäre, ihre Tante zu überzeugen, würde sie das Geheimnis ausplaudern.

"Gut, daß verändert bestimmt Perspektiven," sagte ihre Tante. "Aber, Lizzy, warum willst du deswegen Longbourn verlassen?"

"Wegen der anderen Sachen die Mr. Darcy geschrieben hat, Tante," gab sie zu.

"Die waren?"

"Er redete darüber, wie er Mr. Bingley von Jane getrennt hatte, und warum." Elizabeth hielt an und bemühte sich, ruhig zu bleiben. "ich war ziemlich verärgert, als es erschien, hatte Mr. Darcy mit seinen Handlungen geprahlt, und ich bin immer noch wütend auf seine Einmischung, weil Jane immer noch leidet, auch wenn sie versucht es zu verbergen. Mr. Darcy glaubte nicht, daß Jane seinen Freund liebte, aber ihn annehmen würde, um die Zukunft unserer Familie abzusichern. Mama redete von nicht anders als für was ein schönes Paar sie waren, und wie ihre Hochzeit den Rest von uns in den Weg anderer reicher Gentleman werfen würde."

"Beim Nretherfield Ball war sie ganz laut, als sie mit den Damen der Nachbarschaft klatschte, und alles innerhalb Mr. Darcys Hörweite." Elizabeth zuckte zusammen, als sie sich an diese Nacht und Mr. Darcys Brief erinnerte. "Unsere ganze Familie entblößte sich diese Nacht, und Mr. Darcy riet seinem Freund darüber, sich mit so einer Familie zu verbinden. Als er mich bat ihn zu heiraten, war es klar, daß er immer noch von meiner Verwandschaft angewidert war und mir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte trotz ihnen, und wie seine Familie zu so einer Verbindung reagieren würde."

Elizabeth machte eine Pause und fuhr die Hand über ihrem Schoß in einer Anstrengung, um sich abzulenken und zu beruhigen. "In seinem Brief entschuldigte er sich und sagte, daß Jane und ich uns immer ohne Vorwürfe benommen haben."

Ihre Tante lächelte und sah zum sprechen bereit aus, aber Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr fort. "Es hat eine Weile gebraucht, und ich bin öfters immer noch verärgert, aber nicht wie ich zuerst war. Sogar wenn ich bin, ist mein Ärger nicht notwendigerweise zu Mr. Darcy gerichter, sondern meiner Familie."

Mrs. Gardiner sah verwirrt dadurch aus, sogar besorgt als sie fragte, "was meinst du, Lizzy?"

"Meine Familie ist unziemlich," sie sagte mit Gefühl. "Ich habe es immer gewußt, und habe versucht ihr Verhalten bestens zu ignorieren, aber jetzt ist es schwieriger es zu tun, wissend was es uns gekostet hat. Mr. Darcy hielt Mr. Bingley fern, weil meine Mutter so schlimm erschien, wie irgendeine Londoner Verkupplung Mutter. Ich versuchte sie beim Netherfield Ball zu zügeln, aber du kennst Mama."

Ihre Tante lächelte teilnahmsvoll, und es brachte nur Elizabeth dazu, sich schlechter zu fühlen. "Deine Mutter meint es gut."

"Meine Mutter verletzt jeden Tag ihre Kinder mit ihrem Verhalten und dadurch das sie ihres nicht überprüft. Sie läßt Lydia und Kitty wild handeln und flirten mit jedem Offizier und Mann in der Nähe. Meine Eltern ließen Lydia nach Brighton gehen in die Fürsorge einer Frau kaum älter als sie selbst und ebenso albern."

Elizabeth stand auf und lief von ihrem Sitz auf und ab, schon wieder agitiert. "Ich habe versucht, meinen Vater zu überzeugen, sie nicht gehen zu lassen und er lachte. Er fühlte, daß wenn sie sich entblößte, sie ihre eigene Bedeutungslosigkeit lernen würde. Daß solange er sich nicht damit befassen muß, es in Ordnung sei. Er wollte ihr nicht nein sagen, weil er sich nicht mit ihr oder den Enttäuschungen und Wehklagen meiner Mutter beschäftigen wollte."

"Mein Vater kann nicht gestört werden, um aus seiner Bibliothek und weg von seinem Portwein und Bücher zu kommen, um sich mit seiner eigenen Familie zu beschäftigen. Er versteckt sich," sie schwankte ziemlich als sie sprach, "vor uns und dann lacht über meine Mutter und meine Schwestern und setzt sie herab, statt ihr Verhalten zu regulieren. Er hat uns der Gnade von Leuten wie Mr. Collins und Mr. Bingley überlassen, weil er seine Verpflichtung an seiner Familie nicht gemacht hat."

"Elizabeth?" der Ton ihrer Tante war überrascht. Eindeutig hatte sie die Vehemenz in den Wörtern ihrer Nichte nicht erwartet.

"ich wurde in die Position gestellt, Heiratsantrag abzulehnen und erhielt den Zorn meiner Mutter, weil beide erwarteten meine Familie zu schützen und ihre Zukunft abzusichern. Wenn mein Vater fleißiger gewesen wäre, mehr in unsere Leben verwickelt, vielleicht hätte meine Mutter nicht so verzweifelt gehandelt, Jane zu Mr. Bingley und seinen fünftausend zu verheiraten. Warum sollte ein Kind seine Eltern schützen oder für ihre Nachlässigkeit bezahlen müssen?"

Sich zu ihrer Tante wendend, spürte sie wie ihre Augen mit zornigen Tränen brannten. "Ich liebe meine Familie, aber ich sehe ihre Fehler. Jetzt aber ist alles, was ich sehen kann, ihre Fehler und ich kann sie nicht ignorieren oder weglachen wie ich früher tat. Ich will diesen Weg nicht empfinden, aber jedes Mal wenn sie etwas unziemliches machen, höre ich Mr. Darcys Wörter, ich erinnere mich an sein Brief und ich sehe, was ihr Verhalten unserer Familie gekostet hat. Besonders Jane, die es am wenigsten verdient. Ich kann mich meinem Vater nicht in seinen Spötteleien und Torheiten anschließen, wenn er ablehnt mir zuzuhören, als ich versucht habe mit ihm zu sprechen. Dann wurde er aufgeregt und wollte mich nicht mehr um ihn herum haben, als ich weitere Versuche machte. Er war erleichtert den Brief meines Onkels zu erhalten und zu wissen, daß ich gehen konnte."

Sich zu ihrer Tante auf dem Bett gesellend und die tröstlichen Händer der älteren Frau annehmend bat sie beinahe, "dies ist das, wofür ich deine Hilfe brauche, Tante. Wie kann ich meine Familie anschauen und nicht ständig beschämt sein? Wie kann ich meinen Vater ansehen und mich nicht verärgert und verletzt fühlen? Und wie kann ich ihn nicht ständig mit Mr. Darcy vergleichen und meinen eigenen Vater fehlerhaft finden?"

"Ach, Lizzy, mein Kind," sagte Mrs. Gardiner, als sie die Arme um ihre Nichte legte. Sie machte sanfte besänftigende Geräusche, wie eine Mutter zu einem kleinen Kind, als sie sie hielt und sagte dann, "es wird gut sein, Elizabeth. Zusammen werden wir dir helfen, einen Weg zu finden."


	5. Chapter 5

Ein besserer Mann

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Die Geschichte ist eine Übersetzung mit Einverständnis der Autorin LeaB.

Kapitel 5

Im Verlauf der folgenden Tage aalte sich Elizabeth im beruhigenden Balsam vom Haus ihres Onkels. Im vernünftigen, geregelten Haushalt ihrer Verwandten fing sie schließlich an, den erflehten Frieden zu finden. Ihre Tante und ihr Onkel liebten und respektierten einander, und das Glück ihrer Ehe war ein reiner Kontrast zu ihren Eltern. Zuerst schmerzte das sie, aber sie war entschlossen, nicht unglücklich zu bleiben.

Statt sich darauf zu konzentrieren wie dies nicht wie ihr Zuhause war, beobachtete sie ihre Tante und ihren Onkel, damit sie hoffentlich eines Tages die Art Ehe haben könnte, die sie hatten. Sie beobachtete, wie ihre Tante den Haushalt leitete und die Kinder beaufsichtigte und merkte sich jene Methoden, sie fühlte waren würdig zu kopieren. Nein, die Ehe war nicht perfekt; ihre Tante und Onkel hatten Uneinigkeiten wegen der einfachen menschlichen Natur. Aber sie bewunderte und schätzte die Art, wie sie mit ihren Unterschieden fertig wurden.

Mrs. Gardiner flüchtete nicht in ihrem Zimmer und verursachte nicht besondere Arbeit am Haus, weil sie sich einfach nervös dafür vorstellte, weil sie ihren Weg nicht bekam. Sie setzte ihre Kinder nicht herab, sondern brachte ihnen korrektes Verhalten bei. Gardiner war im Haus verwickelt und verbrachte die Abende mit seinen Kindern, obwohl er wahrscheinlich vorgezogen hätte sich auszuruhen, nachdem er in seinem Lagerhaus gearbeitet hat. Liebe füllte das Haus in der Gracechurch Street, und Elizabeth spürte, wie es in sie floß und das Unbehagen beruhigte, durch die sie in Longbourn geplagt worden war.

Elizabeth füllte ihre Tage mit Aktivitäten, um sich beschäftigt zu halten und ihren Verstand zu beanspruchen. Sie brachte jeden Tag ihre cousins zum Park spazieren begleitet von einem Kindermädchen und einem Diener. Ihr Onkel bestand auf ihre Sicherheit, während sie unter seinem Schutz war, und sie respektierte ihm genug, um die Beschränkungen nicht anzufechten. Sie hatte immer gewußt, daß sie in London nicht frei laufen konnte, wie sie es in Hertfordshire hatte.

Wenn sie von ihrem Morgenspaziergang zurückkamen, gingen die zwei jüngsten zum Kinderzimmer zurück, und Elizabeth saß mit den zwei Ältsten, um ihnen mit ihren Lehren zu helfen. Ihre Tante war auch dort, aber würde sie manchmal in Elizabeths Hände lassen und sich mit dem Haushalt beschäftigen oder spielte mit den Jüngsten als ein besonderes Vergnügen. Nach dem Mittagessen und den Schläfchen der Kinder würde Elizabeth im Kinderzimmer sitzen und mit all ihren Cousins spielen. Sie las ihnen Geschichten vor, spielte mit ihnen und tat alles, was sie konnte, um sie zu amüsieren und ihrer Tante zu helfen.

Ihr Onkel und ihre Tante bestanden darauf, daß sie Zeit für sich haben sollte, daß sie nicht erwarteten, daß sie zu ihren Cousins als Gouvernante fungiert, aber Elizabeth wollte beschäftigt sein. Wenn sie mit anderen interagierte, hatte sie keine Zeit für Selbstbeobachtung. Sie hatte genug davon, wenn sich das Haus beruhigte, nachdem die Kinder zu Bett für die Nacht gebracht worden waren. Sie würe mit ihrer Tante und Onkel besuchen, las Bücher, redete von Ereignissen, aber sie mühte sich immer ab, ihren Verstand völlig beschäftigt zu halten. Als sie konfrontiert wurde mit dem Unterschied dieses Hauses mit dem einem, wo sie aufwuchs, brachte es alle Gedanken, die sie versucht hatte zu verstecken, zur Oberfläche. Dann, als sie in ihrem Zimmer war, nachdem sie sich für das Bett vorbereitet hatte, konnte sie ihte Gedanken nicht mehr hinter sich lassen und gab viele Stunden aus verweilend einmal mehr bei Mr. Darcys Brief und den Unterschied zwischen ihm und ihrem Vater.

Es war nicht das sie ihre Familie nicht liebte, oder sich nicht wunderte, wie es ihnen ging. Sie vermißte Jane und hoffte, daß ihre Schwester nicht mehr so melancholisch war, wie sie es gewesen war. Elizabeth hoffte auch, daß ihre Mutter stützend war, statt unwissentlich Schmerz zu verursachen indem sie über Mr. Bingley klagte. Vielleicht mit Lydia und Elizabeths Abwesenheit von Zuhause, würde ihre Mutter weniger verwirrt sein und wäre in der Lage zu sehen, daß das beständige erwähnen vom abwesenden Verehrer ihrer Schwester nicht hilfreich war.

"Elizabeth?"

Sie blickte auf und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit weg von ihrem unbegleiteten Sticktuch und nach ihrer Tante. "Ja?"

"Denkst du immer noch über deine Familie nach?" fragte die ältere Frau nett.

Ihre Stickerei beiseite legend, sah Elizabeth zu ihren Händen herunter. "Ich vermisse meine Familie," sagte sie. "Denn so sehr mir auch der Lärm und die Argumente und die Unschicklichkeit die dort sind mir manchmal stören, liebe ich sie. Wir streiten uns nicht immer; es macht uns Spaß, Zeit mit einander zu verbringen."

"Ich weiß, daß ihr es tut, Lizzy," ihre Tante lächelte sie an. "Und es gefällt mir zu sehen, wie du dich an glücklichere Zeiten mit deiner Familie erinnerst. Vielleicht war diese Zeit weg das, was du gebraucht hast, und wenn wir von unserer Reise zurückkommen, wirst du so wie früher sein."

"Ich hoffe es auch, Tante," sie lächelte, ein wenig schwächer als ihre Verwandte. Denn Gedanken an ihre Reise und der Bestimungsort von Derbyshire füllten sie mit Angst.

Im Verlauf ihrer Reisen, beabsichtigten ihre Tante und ihr Onkel, ein wenig Zeit in Lambton zu verbringen, wo Mrs. Gardiner immer noch Freunde hatte. Sie wußte von Mr. Wickham und von ihrer Tante, daß Pemberley nur fünf Meilen von der Stadt entfernt war. Was ist, wenn Mr. Darcy von London umgezogen war und in seinem Haus war? Sie fühlte sich nicht ebenbürtig zu einer Begegnung mit ihm, und der letzte Eindruck, den sie zu machen wünschte, war das sie absichtlich dort gegangen war, in der Hoffnung ihn zu treffen. Doch konnte sie die Reisen ihrer Tante und Onkel nicht abkürzen sowie ihre Chance Freunden ihrer Jugend zu besuchen, nur weil Elizabeth Angst vor einer Möglichkeit hatte.

Sie würde einfach für das Beste hoffen. Sowie würde sie beten, daß Mr. Darcy noch in der Stadt bleiben würde.

"Jetzt, Lizzy," lächelte sie ihre Tante hell an, sah ein wenig schelmisch aus und platzte mit Erwartung. "Was sagst du zu einem kleinen Ausflug morgen?"

Elizabeth hob ihre Braue. "Mehr Einkäufe? Ich glaube nicht, es wird noch Raum für uns in der Kutsche geben in drei Tagen, wenn wir mehr Käufe machen."

Mrs. Gardiner schüttelte den Kopf mit einem erfreuten Lachen. "Nein. Es gibt eine Kunstausstellung die dein Onkel und ich, gern besuchen würden, aber es wird vor unserer Rückkehr entfernt werden. Würdest du gern gehen?"

Mit einem erfreuten Lächeln nickend, antwortete sie, "Du und mein Onkel seid zu gut. Ihr habt misch schon zu einer Theateraufführung mitgenommen, und jetzt eine Kunstausstellung? Ich danke dir wirklich, Tante."

Die ältere Frau stand auf und überquerte das Zimmer zu Elizabeth, und bog sich leicht, um ihren Kopf leicht zu küssen. Wärme und Liebe füllte sie bei der einfachen, mütterlichen Geste. "Du bist willkommen, Lizzy. Gute Nacht, Liebes."

"Gute Nacht, Tante," antwortete sie. Einige Momente später mit ihrer Arbeit in ihrem Korb eingeschlossen, verließ Elizabeth den Salon und ging zu ihrem Zimmer für die Nacht. Die Aussicht auf den nächsten Tag half ihren Verstand frei zu bleiben von störenden Grübeleien über ihre Familie, und sie fand es leichter, einzuschlafen. Sogar mit der Erwartung des Ausfluges.

Die Galerie war voller Leute. Die Ausstellung war offensichtlich beliebt, ohne Zweifel noch mehr wegen der kurzen Zeit, die es gezeigt werden sollte. Sie hatte ihre Tante und ihren Onkel schon zweimal aus den Augen verloren, als sie stehengeblieben war um ein neues Gemälde zu betrachten, aber jetzt hatte sie sich bei einem Bild aufgehalten, und ihre Verwandten hatten sich voraus bewegt. Das Ergebnis war das gleiche aber; sie suchte schon wieder nach ihnen. Als sie die Gemälde passierte und einen Moment nahm, um sie zu beobachten, während sie auch nach ihrer Tante suchte, fühlte Elizabeth sich nicht besorgt.

Früher oder später würde sich die Menge lichten, und sie würde mit ihnen wiedervereinigt werden. Sie umging eine große Urnenvase und sah in eine Alkove; ihre Verwandten waren nicht anwesend, und sie setzte mit ihrer Suche fort. Als sie zur Seite trat, um ein vor einem Gemälde stehendes Paar zu vermeiden, entdeckte sie eine andere Alkove und fror.

Mr. Darcy war in der Galerie.

Es war so eine Überraschung ihn zu sehen, daß sie zurück trat und sich teilweise hinter einer Büste versteckte, damit er sie nicht sah. Sie bewegten sich in solch verschiedene Kreise, besonders in London, daß auch wenn sie dachte, Mr. Darcy könnte in der Stadt sein, hätte sie nie erwartet, ihn zu treffen. Gracechurch Street war weit vom modernen Teil der Stadt entfernt, wo Mr. Darcys Haus sicher war.

Was würde er denken, wenn er sie sah? Ihre erste Begegnung seit Kent, wie würden sie beide reagieren? Wäre er immer noch wütend? Oder würde er denken, sie wäre nach London gekommen, in der Hoffnung sich in seinen Pfad zu werfen, um ihn dazuzubringen, seine Adressen zu erneuern? Er hatte doch gewußt, daß Jane nach London gekommen war, und er hatte geholfen, Mr. Bingley davon abzuhalten zu erfahren, daß sie dort gewesen war. Mr. Darcy glaubte, daß Jane seinen Freund annehmen würde, weil ihre Mutter sie dazu gebracht hatte, was war wenn er dachte, hatte Mrs. Bennet Elizabeth zur Stadt für den gleichen Grund geschickt?

Sie wußte, er dachte ihre Familie war unziemlich, aber sie würde gedemütigt werden, ihn denken zu lassen, daß diese Zufallsbegegnung eigentlich fabriziert war. Sich für einen Weg umsehend, wie sie entkommen konnte, ohne das Mr. Darcy bewußt wurde das sie dort war, bewegte sich Mr. Darcy als sie gerade dabei war zu gehen. Er lief zu einer gutaussehenden Frau und lehnte sich hinunter, um in ihrem Ohr zu flüstern. Elizabeth war gefroren vom Anblick, durch die eklatante Intimität der Handlung in so einer öffentlichen Stelle. Die Frau legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm, seine gegenüberliegende ruhte besitzgierig auf ihre und sie gingen weiter in die Ausstellung.

Elizabeth lehnte sich gegen die Mauer, ihr Atem hetzte von ihren Lungen. Es war dort das ihre Tante und Onkel sie fanden, blaß und versuchend, sich zu unterstützen.

"Elizabeth?" die Stimme ihre Tante war schwer vor Schrecken und Sorge. "Lizzy, geht es dir gut?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und erklärte in einer schwachen Stimme, daß sie von den vielen Leuten getrennt worden war.

"Natürlich, mein Liebes," antwortete ihr Onkel. "Es ist hier ziemlich mit Leuten gefüllt. Laß uns gehen und eine Kutsche rufen."

Ganz gewiß nahm er ihre Hand und bot seine Unterstützung an. Bis zur Zeit das sie draußen waren und auf eine Kutsche warteten, fühlte Elizabeth sich besser, wenn nicht ein wenig verlegen. Sie zeigte ihre Verbesserung und schrieb ihr voriges Verhalten einfach der überwältigenden Anzahl von Leuten innen zu. Während sie normalerweise nicht für solche Demonstrationen anfällig war, war es im Gebäude unnatürlich warm gewesen. Sie wollte ihre Verwandten nicht beunruhigen, und sie wollte nicht, daß sie zu viele Fragen stellen, die sie zwingen würden, den wahren Grund für ihr Verhalten auszuplaudern.

Auch wenn sie nicht von ihrer Beobachtung von Mr. Darcy geschüttelt worden wäre, hätte sie sich eine Ausrede für ihr gehen ausgedacht. Sie wollte nicht weitergehen und Mr. Darcy oder seine Begleiterin zu treffen. Sie fühlte sich nicht gleich zu den erkundigenden Blicken, die sie bestimmt bei so einem Treffen von ihrer Tante bekommen würde, und sie wünschte nicht, sich mit der Frau an seiner Seite zu messen.

Sie war nicht eifersüchtig auf die Frau - bestimmt nicht - sie wollte bloß nicht, die Offensichtlichkeit ihrer Unterlegenheit neben der Frau, die Mr. Darcy eindeutig umwarb, zu sehen. Es wäre unangenehm gewesen, und sie wollte, die Unerfreulichkeit von allem zu vermeiden. Sie beneidete ihn nicht das er jemand anderen umwarb. Denn er bewegte sich in den feinsten Kreisen, und es wurde von ihm erwartet, das er heiratet und einen Erben für sein Anwesen produziert. Sie wußte durch seinen Brief, daß seine Schwester jetzt sechzehn wäre, und er war mehr als zehn Jahre älter; es war ein Wunder, das er nicht schon geheiratet hatte, sogar vor dem Treffen mit Elizabeth.

Wenn er nur hätte, sinnierte sie. Wenn er schon verheiratet gewesen wäre, bevor er Mr. Bingley in Netherfield besuchte, dann konnten ihr ganzer Aufruhr und Unruhe, die sie jetzt empfand, vermieden worden sein.


	6. Chapter 6

Ein besserer Mann

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Die Geschichte ist eine Übersetzung mit Einverständnis der Autorin LeaB.

Kapitel 6

Als die übrige Zeit vorüberging, bevor sie London verließen, hatte sich Elizabeth, auf mehr als einer Gelegenheit überzeugt, daß sie nicht in Mr. Darcy verliebt war. Sie dachte nicht mehr schlecht von ihn und sprach ihn in ihren Anklagepunkten im Namen von Wickham bestimmt frei; er war dort nicht grausam. Sie hatte ihm sogar meistens für seine Einmischung mit Mr. Bingley und Jane verziehen. Mr. Darcy hatte einfach Ausschau nach seinem Freund behalten, die eine bewundenswerte Qualität war. Er hatte Janes Zuneigung zu seinen Freund falsch eingeschätzt, aber er hatte auch ihre Gefühle zu ihm falsch eingeschätzt, so eindeutig war er nicht erkennend in Hinsicht auf dem anderen Geschlecht. Kaum eine einmalige Schuld unter seiner Spezies.

Sie dachte bloß über Mr. Darcy nach, weil sie seinen Fleiß und seine Gewissenhaftigkeit bewunderte, nicht weil sie dachte, er war einer der gutaussehendsten Männer ihrer Bekanntschaft. Es war nicht, weil sie ihn romantisch bewunderte. Es war nicht, weil sie sich wunderte, was gewesen sein konnte. Wenn sie die Wahrheit über Mr. Wickham gewußt hätte, und wenn er ihre Familie nicht herabgesetzt hätte, hätte sie ihn angenommen? Und falls sie hätte, was für eine Art Leben hätten sie geteilt?

Es waren nicht die materiellen Behaglichkeiten, die er ihr zur Verfügung gestellt haben konnte, bei denen Elizabeth verweilte. Sie war nicht ihre Mutter, und sie war nicht Miss Bingley; sie sorgte sich nicht für seine zehntausend im Jahr. Welche Art Ehe hätten sie gehabt? Hätten sie einander respektiert? Würden sie ihre zusammen verbrachten Tage genießen? Wären sie gleichen Verstandes in Hinsicht auf ihren Kindern? Als Elizabeth auf diesen Gedanken verweilte und ihre Erinnerungen über Mr. Darcy mit neuen Augen untersuchte, fühlte sie, daß die Antworten zu diesen Fragen tatsächlich positiv wären.

Trotz sich zureden es nicht zu tun, daß sie nicht sollte, waren es diese Gedanken, die sie beschäftigten, wenn sie in ihrem Zimmer war. Sie würde seinen Brief in ihrem Verstand heraufbeschwören und sich an seine Wörter erinnern. Fürchten Sie sich nicht, Madam, daß dieser Brief eine Wiederholung dessen enthält, was Ihnen gestern Abend so großen Abscheu verursachte. Die Wörter waren bitter und zornig und sie sagte sich, daß sie nichts weniger erwartet haben konte.

Sie hatte ihn grausam abgelehnt, hatte ihn mißbraucht und hatte ihn der Unwahrheiten angeklagt. Seine Anmerkungen über ihre Familie, während verletzend, waren wahr. Sie hatte ihn in Hinsicht auf Mr. Wickham verleumdet. Ist es ein Wunder, daß er so kalt und hochmutig in seinem Brief war? Während er sie und Jane komplimentiert hat, und endete mit wahrer Greundlichkeit, konnte es den Schmerz nicht hinter der Mehrheit seines Briefes verringern.

Deshalb, warum war sie so überrascht gewesen, ihn mit einer anderen Frau zu sehen? Erwartete sie lächerlich, daß er sich für sie sehnt, ablehnt eine andere zu heiraten, weil sie ihn abgelehnt hatte? Das war Dummheit selbst, nicht zu erwähnen sehr eitel, und sie wußte, daß es vernunftlos war.

Sie fragte sich, ob er schon verlobt war. Die Gesellschaftkolumne hatte sie nie interessiert, deshalb hatte sie keinen Weg zu wissen, ob etwas über ihn und die Damr geschrieben worden war, mit der er zusammen gewesen war. Sie konnte bestimmt nicht ihrer Tante oder ihren Onkel fragen, ob sie sich erinnerten, das etwas über Mr. Darcy geschrieben worden war. Während ihre Tante wußte, daß er ihr einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte, Elizabeth wollte ihre verändernden Gefühle noch nicht besprchen oder daß sie ihn bei der Ausstellung gesehen hatte. Sie konnte jetzt nicht anfangen, durch die Zeitungen zu sehen in der Hoffnung, irgendwelche Informationen zusammenzutragen.

Elizabeths Wahl war getroffen worden, und es war die richtige Entscheidung. Zu der Zeit konnte sie nichts machen, als ihn abzulehnen. Nur weil sie jetzt eine andere Meinung von ihm hatte, bedeutete es nicht notwendigerweise, daß sie glücklich sein würden. Er konnte immer noch ihre Verwandten als minderwertig ansehen, und es gab keinen Weg, das sie das überwältigen konnten.

Wenigstens fühlte sie sich nicht so nervös jetzt darüber, nach Derbyshire zu reisen. Mr Darcy war immer noch in London und sehr unwahrscheinlich, seine Dame zurückzulassen. Elizabeth und ihre Verwandten konnten in seine Grafschaft schlüpfen und einige seiner Schätze stehlen, ohne sich von einer Begegnung mit ihm zu sorgen.

Es war eine Erleichterung, sagte sich Elizabeth, die sie fühlte bei dieser Realisierung und nicht Enttäuschung. Vielleicht wenn sie es oft genug sagte, würde sie es tatsächlich glauben.

Nach einem Aufenthalt von einer Nacht in Longbourn, um ihre Cousins bei ihrer Familie zu lassen, war Elizabeth auf dem Weg nach Derbyshire mit ihrer Tante und Onkel. Sie hatte die Nacht zuhause mit ihrer Familie wirklich genossen. Ihr Vater war scherzhaft und blieb tatsächlich aus seinem Arbeitszimmer, um mit ihnen zu besuchen. Ihre Mutter war so wie immer, aber Elizabeth fand es nicht peinlich. Sie fand eigentlich, daß sie die Lebhaftigkeit ihrer Mutter vermißt hatte, auch wenn es manchmal fehlgeleitet war, und die Fähigkeit, ihren Gästen eine köstliche Mahlzeit und Unterhaltung zu bieten und sie willkommen fühlen zu lassen.

Sie genoß auch die mit ihren Schwestern verbrachte Zeit. Kitty fühlte sich immer noch verletzt, daß sie nicht nach Brighton gehen konnte, und jetzt würde Elizabeth einmal mehr reisen, aber Elizabeth sah sie auch in unbewachten Momenten, wenn sie mit ihren Cousins spielte und vergnügt lachte. Vielleicht war die Gereiztheit, nur eine Tat entworfen, um Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen, weil sie in der Familie oft überblickt wurde. Mary unterhielt sie mit sanften Melodien, die Elizabeth aus London zurückbrachte, und sie war erfreut, daß die Musik die Begabung ihrer Schwester gleichkam. Vielleicht würde sie mehr Musik für sie kaufen, während sie weg waren. Was sie am meisten über ihre Rückkehr nach Hause genoß, war aber die Zeit, die sie mit Jane verbringen konnte.

Nachdem alle zu Bett gegangen waren, blieben die zwei Schwestern auf und redeten bis spät in die Nacht. Etwas und alles wurde zwischen ihnen geworben; außer, was am meisten auf ihnen wog. Jane erwähnte Mr. Bingley nicht, obwohl sie leicht zurückgezuckt war, als ihre Mutter einen beiläufigen Hinweis zu ihm gemacht hatte, und Elizabeth erwähnte nicht, daß sie Mr. Darcy gesehen hatte oder ihre verwirrenden Gefühle für ihn. Sie wußte nicht, wie sie das teilen sollte was ihren Verstand störte, und sie wußte nicht, wie sie Jane helfen sollte. Deshalb redeten sie über ihre Eltern, Schwestern, Nachbarn, Elizabeths Aktivitäten in London und das, was Jane plante, um ihren cousins zu unterhalten.

Am Morgen war Elizabeth müde und sie schlief ein wenig, nachdem die Kutsche von Meryton weg war. Dankbar kümmerte ihre Tante und Onkel ihre Unaufmerksamkeit nicht, sie lächelten nachsichtig und fragten spielerisch, wie müde Jane diesen Morgen war. Als sie leise in der Kutsche saß und weg trieb, fand sich Elizabeth nachdenken über ihren Vater. Sie hatte gemerkt wie er sie öfter ansah, aber sie erkannte, daß er keine Anstrengung machte mit ihr zu sprechen, wie er es früher getan hatte. Es erschien, er war noch nicht über ihre vorherige Meinungsverschiedenheit hinweg, und er war noch nicht bereit, sich weiter zu bewegen.

Es betrübte sie, weil alles was sie wollte, war das alles zurückkehrte so wie früher zu sein. Doch fing Elizabeth an zu denken, daß so eine Sache nicht möglich war. Während ihre Familie sie nicht so stark beschämte wie sie bei ihrer Rückkehr aus Kent machten, wußte sie nicht, daß sie je die Beschuldigungen gegen sie vollständig vergessen konnte. Der Makel davon wäre immer in ihrem Verstand und ihre Interaktion mit ihnen. Betrübt hatte sie die stärksten Gefühle gegen ihren Vater zugewandt.

Ihr Kindheitsvergnügen, seine Lieblingstochter zu sein und in sein Arbeitszimmer erlaubt zu sein, wann immer sie wollte, war jetzt sauer geworden. Sie sah ihn nicht mehr als unfehlbar an, sie konnte jetzt seine Schuld eindeutig sehen. Ihr Vater mochte keine Leute, die sich ihm in den Weg stellten, oder sich mit ihm stritten. Ihre Uneinigkeit mußte ihm mehr stören, weil es nicht vernunftlos und Emotion-basierend war, wie wenn ihre Mutter sich mit ihm stritt. Sie hatte einen sehr gültigen Punkt erhoben hinsichtlich ihrer Schwestern und ihrer Familie, und das, was schlimmer war, sie hatte geschlossen, daß sie ihn in seinen Pflichten nachlässig dachte. Würde er ihr je dafür vergeben?

Wichtiger, konnte sie damit leben, wenn er es nicht tat? Konnten sie zusammen in Longbourn harmonisch existieren, wenn sie einander nicht mehr so tief respektierten, wie sie es einmal hatten, und um einander unbequem fühlten? Würde ihre Beziehung sich verbittern, so wie die Ehe ihrer Eltern hatte? Elizabeth wußte, daß sich die Dinge verändern mußten, und sie wußte das es nicht von ihrem Vater kommen würde. Wäre sie also fähig, die Anstrengung zu machen? So zu tun als ob sie nicht verletzt und enttäuscht von ihm und seinem Verhalten war? Konnte sie sich verstellen, einfach um ihn zu beschwichtigen?

Sie mußte jene Antworten finden, und sie mußte sie bald finden. Wenn die Reise mit ihrer Tante und Onkel vorüber war, mußte sie nach Longbourn zurückkehren. Ihr Vater konnte sie nicht unbegrenzt fortschicken; es würde Gerede verursachen und Scham bringen. Es wäre gleich problematisch, wenn sie wählte in irgendwelchen anderen Umständen das Haus zu verlassen, als in das Haus ihres Ehemannes umzuziehen. Sie hatte diese Reise um diese Fähigkeit zu finden, keine Störungen in ihrer Familie und ihrem Haushalt zu verursachen, und wenn sie es nicht fand, dann müßte sie einfach vorgeben.

Die Reise in und durch Derbyshire war schön und angenehm. Sie sahen feine Häuser und prächtige Landschaften und die Gesellschaft war bestimmt charmant und wünschenswert. Es war eine der angenehmsten Reise, die Elizabeth je gemacht hatte, und sie war froh, es mit ihrer Lieblingstante und Onkel zu teilen.

Ihr erster Bestimmungsort war Lambton, wo Mrs. Gardiner ihre Jugend verbracht hatte. Es gab immer noch Bekannte mit denen sie korrespondierte, die dort lebten, und mehrere Tage wurden im Dorf und unmittelbarem umliegendem Gebiet geplant. Ihre Tante war mit zärtlichen Erinnerungen gefüllt und vergnügte sich darin, ihren Ehemann und Nichte auf besondere Stellen hinzuweisen. Es machte Elizabeth Spaß, die Erfahrung zu teilen und vertrauter mit ihrer Tante zu werden. Doch konnte sie das Gefühl der Nervosität nicht anhalten, die sie füllte.

Irgendwie fürchtete sie, daß Leute herausfinden würden, das sie mit Mr. Darcy bekannt war, und daß sie einen Heiratsantrag von ihm erhalten hatte. Daß sie ihn abgelehnt hatte, wäre ihnen unergründlich; doch würden sie wahrscheinlich auch ihre Erzählung von seinem Verhalten nicht glauben, das sie zu so einer Handlung geführt hat. Hier war er der Herr von Pemberley, und viele waren in diesem Gebiet abhängig vom Anwesen für ihr Wohlergehen und Lebensunterhaltung. Die Leute in Lambton waren ihn nicht Gleichgestellt, und sie würden ihre Interaktion mit ihm nicht verstehen. Sie hatte eine vernunftlose Angst, alles still zu halten, damit sie sie dafür nicht negativ beurteilen würden.

Was würden sie jetzt von ihrem Auftauchen denken? Würden sie denken, daß sie hoffte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu erwecken? Ach, sie sollte nie ihre Verwandten auf dieser Reise begleitet haben. Sobald sie gehört hatte, das sie nicht mehr zu den Seen gehen konnten, aber stattdessen nach Derbyshire gingen, hätte sie die Einladung ablehnen müssen. Nachdem sie Zeit mit ihnen in London verbracht hatte, hätte sie vorschlagen können, eine andere ihrer Schwestern mitzunehmen, oder nur Zeit allein zu verbringen, während sie Jane half sich um ihre cousins zu kümmern.

"Lizzy?"

Sie blickte auf als ihre Tante und Onkel im Salon ihrer Zimmersuite eintraten. Sie waren bereit zum Abendessen hinunterzugehen, aber ihr Onkel hatte ein erfreutes Blitzeln in seinen Augen.

"Dein Onkel hat für morgen eine Idee."

"Deine Tante hat mir gesagt, wir sind fünf Meilen von Pemberley entfernt." er lächelte sie hell an, aber Angst ließ sich auf Elizabeth nieder. "Du hast den Besitzer getroffen und hast von anderen darüber gehört, möchtest du es jetzt gern sehen?"

Sie schaute zu ihrer Tante hinüber und wunderte, warum sie ihren Onkel dieses Wissen vorschlagen ließ, da Mrs. Gardiner über Elizabeths Vergangenheit mit Mr. Darcy wußte. Wie konnte sie einwilligen, nach Pemberley zu gehen?

"Es ist nicht nur ein feines Haus," sagte ihre Tante, "das Grundstück ist umfangreich und schön. Ich habe sie einmal gesehen und würde sie gern wieder sehen."

Elizabeth fühlte sich verraten und gefangen. Ihre Tante verschwur sich gegen sie.

"Das Dienstmädchen hat gesagt, daß ihr Bruder ein Hilfsgärtner in Pemberley ist," setzte ihre Tante fort und sah absichtlich und teilnahmsvoll sie an. "Die Familie wird nicht bald in Pemberley zurück erwartet."

Es war die Art ihrer Tante, ihr mitzuteilen das es sicher war zu gehen; daß es sehr wenig Chance gab auf ein Treffen mit Mr. Darcy und in eine unangenehme Situation gezwungen zu sein. Während sie die Versuche ihrer Tante schätzte, wünschte sie immer noch, die Stelle ganz zu vermeiden. Sie beschwor herauf, das was sie hoffte, war ein überzeugendes Lächeln und antwortete, "es ist sehr verlockend. Ich werde es betrachten."


	7. Chapter 7

Ein besserer Mann

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Die Geschichte ist eine Übersetzung mit Einverständnis der Autorin LeaB.

Kapitel 7

Während der Nacht bestimmte Elizabeth, daß sie der Furcht nicht zulassen würde ihre Handlungen zu bestimmen. Nur vier Leute wußten, daß Mr. Darcy ihr einen Antrag gemacht hatte, und zwei von ihnen waren nicht in Derbyshire. Ihre Tante würde diese Tatsache nie ausplaudern, noch sich indiskret darüber äußern. Es gab jeden Grund zu glauben, daß Mr. Darcy in London bleiben würde; Elizabeth hatte ihn selbst dort gesehen, und das Dienstmädchen des Gasthauses - wessen Bruder in Pemberley arbeitete, und deshalb wissen würde, wann sein Herr im Wohnsitz erwartet wurde - bestätigten, er war für den Sommer weg.

Sie sagte dann ihrer Tante und Onkel erfreut, am Morgen beim Frühstück, daß sie tatsächlich sie begleiten würde um Pemberley anzusehen. Das Vergnügen ihrer Tante war sichtbar, aber Elizabeth verbrachte den Rest der Zeit, bevor sie gingen sich selbst überlassen. Sie wollte Mr. Darcy und seinen Heiratsantrag mit ihrer Tante nicht besprechen. Manchmal bedauerte sie es fast, es Mrs. Gardiner erzählt zu haben, einfach weil sie fürchtete, daß jeder Blick oder jede Anmerkung Sympathie oder Mitleid wegen der Situation wäre. Sie hatte eine schwere Zeit durch ihre Emotionen zu sortieren, und zu wissen das ihre Tante von dem wissen könnte, machte es nur schlechter.

Schließlich machten sie sich vom Gasthaus auf und reisten nach Pemberley. Jeder Anblick brachte neue Erwartungen und Nervosität hervor. Wäre sie nicht so geblendet gewesen und hätte ihren Stolz nicht zugelassen ihren Ärger zu tanken, wenn sie sich nicht so klug gedacht hätte und Mr. Darcy absichtlich nicht gemocht hätte, hätte sie seine gute Natur früher erkannt als auf der Lektüre seines Briefes. Hätte sie ihn wirklich beobachtet, oder hätte versucht ihn besser zu verstehen, könnte sie ein besseres Bild von ihm entwickelt haben. Sie konnte mit diesem Gebiet schon vetraut gewesen sein, konnte mit Sicherheit wissen, wo der Eingang in den Park war, statt eifrig danach zu suchen.

Aber Eizabeth erinnerte sich, daß auch wenn sie nicht so bereitwillig Mr. Wickhams gemeinen Lügen geglaubt hätte, gab es immer noch Mr. Darcys Einmischung betreffend Mr. Bingley und Jane. Konnte sie den Mann akzeptieren, der für das Elend ihrer geliebten Schwester verantwortlich war? Doch, während der vielen Nächte, die sie mit ihren Reflexionen über Mr. Darcy abgerungen hatte, fing sie an andere Gefühle zu seinem Freund zu haben. Mr. Bingley war nett, freundlich und eifrig zu gefallen, aber er war sein eigener Mann. Und er hatte mehr Zeit damit verbracht, sich mit Jane zu unterhalten, als Mr. Darcy je hatte; warum würde er sich eher auf die Beobachtungen jemand anderen verlassen, als auf seine eigenen? Hätte er nicht zur Nachbarschaft zurückkehren können, um zu sehen was Jane wirklich empfand, anstatt Erwartungen zu heben und dann das Gebiet wie ein Dieb zu fliehen? Warum war es fair, ihn freizusprechen und Mr. Darcy zu verleumden, wenn Mr. Bingley seine eigene Entscheidung getroffen haben konnte, und seinen Freund ignorieren konnte, wenn er Jane wirklich mochte? So leicht übereinzustimmen bedeutete, daß er Grund bevor gehabt haben muß es vorher zu glauben, oder er war ein Feigling.

Es war alles so verwirrend, und gerade als Elizabeth erklärte, daß sie nicht mehr darüber denken würde, lehnte ihr Verstand ab zu gehorchen. Mr. Darcy hielt einfach nach seinem Freund Ausschau, dachte sie netterweise an einen Punkt. Bei einem anderen würde sie glauben, daß Mr. Darcy sehr unnachgiebig diskutiert haben muß sogar vielleicht wegen seiner Vorurteile gegen ihre Familie hinterhältig gehandelt hat. Auch wenn sie Mr. Darcy, durch einen Weg angenommen hätte, wußte Elizabeth, daß die Vergnügen, die sie gegenwärtig genoß, für sie ewig verloren gewesen wären. Mr. Darcy hatte seine Abscheu ihrer Familie überwältigt, um ihr einen Antrag zu machen, aber sie glaubte daß Annahme nur so weit ging. Es würde sich bestimmt nicht dazu erstrecken, ihre Verwandten in Handel einzuladen, Pemberley zu besuchen. Die meisten ihrer Familie wären ewig für sie verloren gewesen, besonders ihre geliebten Tante und Onkel.

Endlich kamen sie zum Pförtnerhaus, das den Eingang in den Park markierte. Ein Nervenkitzel der Erwartung schoß durch sie, als sie erkannte daß sie endlich angekommen waren. Der Grund war prächtig und als sie durch die Wälder und den Grund vorbeigingen, die schön waren und nicht übermäßig verändert, fand sie es einfach erstaunlich. Es gab keine gezwungenen Formen oder Starrheit wie bei Rosings; Verbesserungen flossen harmonisch mit dem Design der Natur. Schließlich erreichten sie eine Lichtung und erblickten das Haus selbst über dem Tal, die gleiche natürliche Schönheit, die sich in Nähe zur Struktur durchsetzt.

Als sie schließlich am Haus ankamen und sich um Zutritt zum Haus zur Haushälterin wandten, wuchs Elizabeths Würdigung für Pemberley und seinen Herrn. Mrs. Reynolds war nicht auffällig gekleidet, wie die Diener in Rosings. Ihre feine, aber einfache Uniform vermischte sich vollkommen mit der Einrichtung, die geschmackvoll war, ohne herrisch zu sein. Jedes Zimmer daß ihnen gezeigt wurde, war schön und vornehm, ohne pompös zu sein. Es war mehr nach Elizabeths Geschmack als andere Häuser die sie und ihre Verwandten gesehen hatten und sie war gezwungen, sich an das zu erinnern, was sie als Gegenleistung dafür verloren hätte, so daß sie nicht mit Bedauern gefüllt wurde.

Mr. Gardiners vernünftige und gesellige Natur engagierte die Haushälterin überall in der Tour. Mrs. Reynolds nahm großes Vergnügen und Stolz über die Darcy Familie zu reden, und die zwei Herren, unter denen sie gedient hatte. Während Elizabeth die Diskussionen betreffend Mr. Darcys Vater schätzte, hing sie absolut an jedem Wort hinsichtlich des Mannes selbst. Sie lernte mehr über ihn, entdeckte, daß er gut respektiert von seinen Pächtern und Dienern war - von echtem Gefühl, nicht tyrannische Angst - und sie entwickelte eine tiefere Würdigung von seiner Macht und seinen Verantwortungen und nur, wie ernsthaft er beide nahm.

"Ist Ihr Herr sehr zu Hause?" fragte ihr Onkel, als sie ins Musikzimmer gingen, und das Klavier sahen, daß Mr. Darcy für den Geburtstag seiner Schwester geliefert hatte.

"Nicht so sehr wie sein Vater war," antwortete Mrs. Reynolds. "Aber er ist noch jung."

"Vielleicht wenn er heiraten würde, würde er mehr im Land residieren."

Elizabeth fühlte wie ihre Wangen warm wurden, und sie drehte sich weg unter dem Vorwand ein Gemälde zu studieren. Doch sie ging nicht weit, weil sie die Antwort der Haushälterin hören wollte.

"Vielleicht," sie antwortete in einen Tonfall, der nichts weggab. "Aber ich weiß nicht wer gut genug für ihn ist, oder wann das sein soll."

Elizabeth runzelte die Stirn, nicht total zufrieden mit der Antwort. War noch nichts zwischen Mr. Darcy und der Frau in der Stadt formalisiert worden? Oder schützte Mrs. Reynolds seine Privatsphäre? Vielleicht mißbilligte sie seine Wahl und blieb aus Protest schweigsam, aber Elizabeth sagte sich, es war nut wunschdenken auf ihrem Teil. Während sie sich nicht wirklich auf Mr. Darcys Begleiterin konzentriert hatte, hatte Elizabeth bemerkt, daß sie selbstsicher war, sich fein kleidete und keine feindliche Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Sie war eindeutig seine Gleichgestellte auf jede Weise, die Elizabeth nicht war. Und wenn er sie heraushob und sie als seine Braut wählte, würde Mrs. Reynolds bestimmt in sein Urteil vertrauen.

Sich ungeduldig weg vom Gemälde drehend, züchtigte sich Elizabeth. E gab keinen Sinn, diesen Weg zu denken. Nichts gutes würde daraus herauskommen, und sie würde sich so untröstlich wie Jane bald finden. Sie hatte keine Basis zu bedauern, weil sie ihn fest und sogar grausam abgelehnt hatte. Er wäre nicht die Art von Mann, der sie betrauert und nie eine andere lieben würde. Solche Sachen existierten nur in Kindermärchen und albernen Romanen. Nicht in der Wirkliichkeit und nicht mit einem Mann wie Mr. Darcy. Das meiste Elizabeth konnte jetzt hoffen, wäre jemanden ähnlichen wie Mr. Darcy zu finden oder sogar wie ihren Onkel und weniger wie ihr Vater und hoffen auf eine glückliche Ehe.

"Wenn Sie mir folgen wollen," leitete sie Mrs. Reynolds, "wir werden zur Galerie ziehen, wo ein feines Porträt meines Herrn hängt."

Sie folgten ihr direkt, und Elizabeth bemerkte abwesend die Generationen der Vorgänger. Die Mehrheit ihrer Zeit aber verbrachte sie vor Mr. Darcys Gemälde, und sie ging wieder dazu zurück, als die Haushälterin äußerte, dann es gemalt worden war, während sein Vater noch am Leben war. Er hatte dann weniger Sorgen gehabt und Elizabeth spürte, daß sie länger darauf starren haben konnte und versuchen konnte, alles aufzudecken was sie nicht im Original gesehen hatte.

"Es ist ein sehr feines Porträt," sagte ihre Tante sanft, als sie sich Elizabeth anschloß. "Wir sollten gehen; der Gärtner wird auf uns warten, und dann kannst du einen näheren Blick des Grundes bekommen."

Wenn ihr Lächeln ein wenig schwächer war, ein wenig unaufmerksam, war ihre Tante nett und sagte nichts. Die ältere Frau lief bloß neben sie, während sich Elizabeth zusammenraffte, um darauf fortzusetzen. Bis sie die Tür erreichten wo der Gärtner wartete, fühlte sie sich viel besser und war in der Lage, sich ihren Verwandten darin anzuschließen, Mrs. Reynolds für die Tour herzlich zu danken.

Der Stolz den der Gärtner für den Grund hatte war gleich der von Mrs. Reynolds für das Haus. Er wies auf verschiedene Merkmale und Pflanzen hin und während ihre Tante und Onkel näher zuhörten und Fragen stellten, zog Elizabeth vor, den Grund einfach zu beobachten. Sie waren schön, und jede Ecke, jeder weitere Schritt brachte neue Vergnügen. Als sie sich weg von den formalen Gärten in der Nähe des Haues bewegten, und zu den Wäldern, wo ihre Tour sie nehmen würde, drehte sich Elizabeth um einmal mehr das Haus anzustarren.

In Gedanken an das Haus und seinen Besitzer verloren, sah sie zuerst die Figur nicht, die zum Haus von den Ställen ging. Aber, als sie machte - und erkannte, daß es Mr. Darcy war - sie keuchte sanft, und errötete vor Überraschung. Sie wußte, wann er sie erkannte, weil er anhielt und starrte, Zweifel klar auf seinem Gesicht. Verzweifelt die ausweglose Situation zu brechen, und räumt ihn von der Verlegenheit mit ihr unterhalten zu müssen, wenn er das nicht wollte, machte sie ihn höflich einen Knicks und begann sich abzuwenden. Ihre Bewegung weckte ihn anscheinend zur Handlung, und sie hörte Schritte hinter sich auf den Kiesweg.

"Miss Bennet."

Sie hielt an und kehrte um, leicht überrascht ihn neben ihr in zwei langen Schritten zu sehen. Sie machte wieder einen Knicks, "Mr. Darcy."

Sie konnte kaum sein Gesicht anschauen, verwirrt und ängstlich vor dem, was sie finden könnte, aber sie konnte sagen, daß er sich zu ihr verbeugte. Elizabeth wußte nicht was sie sagen sollte, aber er übte sich mehr aus, als sie ihn je gesehen hatte und er begrüßte sie in Pemberley und fragte nach ihrer Familie.

Sie antwortete oberflächlich und wollte sich dafür entschuldigen, auf seine Privatsphäre zu stören, aber er fuhr fort zu reden und ihr Fragen zu stellen. Es war eine Seite von Mr. Darcy, die Elizabeth nie gesehen hatte, und sie war von der Änderung ihrer letzten Begegnung überrascht. Sie hatte keinen Grund, solche Höflichkeit von ihm zu erwarten, bis sie dachte, daß er vielleicht es leichter fand so mit ihr zu sein, wegen der Frau die er umwarb. All die vergangenen Emotionen waren verflogen, und nur Höflichkeit blieb.

Schließlich schien sich Mr. Darcy zu erinnern, daß er in seiner Reisekleidung stand. Sein leichtes Betragen wurde etwas unangenehm, als er sagte, "Miss Bennet, bitte entschuldigen Sie mich. Ich bin eben nur angekommen."

"Ja, natürlich," antwortete sie sofort. "Ich wünsche nicht, Sie aufzuhalten."

"Setzen Sie mit der Tour fort?" fragte er.

Sie blickte zu ihrer Tante und Onkel hinüber, die in der Nähe vom Gärtner standen und beide mit Neugier ansahen, und gaben ihnen doch Privatsphäre. Ihr Blick kam zu Mr. Darcy zurück, und sie nickte. "Ja. Wir haben gerade angefangen, Ihren Grund zu touren."

"Ich hoffe, Sie werden es genießen," sagte er netterweise. Dann verbeugte er sich wieder und reiste zum Haus weiter.

Elizabeth sah ihn gehen an, und fühlte sich sowohl begeistert als auch geraubt bei seinem Auftauchen und ihrer Unterhaltung. Sie hatte aber keine Zeit dabei zu verweilen was alles passiert war, als sie von den Fragen ihrer Tante und Onkel und der Ehrfurcht des Gärtners, daß sie den Herrn kannte, zur Aufmerksamkeit zurück gerufen wurde. Als die Gruppe weiterging, fand Elizabeth das sie weniger Aufmerksamkeit als zuvor bezahl. Ihre Überlegung war konzentriert, in welchem vorgestellten Teil des Hauses er sich befinden könnte und sie wunderte, was er von ihrem Auftritt in seinem Zuhause dachte.


	8. Chapter 8

Ein besserer Mann

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Die Geschichte ist eine Übersetzung mit Einverständnis der Autorin LeaB.

Kapitel 8

Als sie die Gärten tourten, versuchte Elizabeth ihr bestes, um der Schönheit von den Pfaden und en Bäumen ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, aber es erwies sich als sehr schwierig. Ihr Verstand konnte sich nicht auf die Wörter des Gärtners konzentrieren, oder schätzt vollständig den adligen Sturz des Bodens oder die hängenden Wälder; es war immer noch in Tumult über Mr. Darcys Auftauchen. Sie wünschte, daß sie der Kurve folgen konnte und sich in der Schönheit des Landes verlieren konnte, und vielleicht gewinnt schließlich Ausgeglichenheit durch einen langen, kräftigen Spaziergang.

Ihre Tante war aber keine große Spaziergängerin, und sie waren gezwungen ihre Tour abzukürzen. Als der Gärtner den Strom besprach, und ihr Onkel sich nach den Forellen erkundigte, die er gesehen hatte, nahm ihre Tante Elizabeths Arm und ging leise weg von den Männern.

"Bist du in Ordnung, Lizzy?" fragte sie sanft.

"Ich kann mir nur vorstellen, was er von mir denken muß," sagte sie, ein Klang der Qual eindeutig offensichtlich in ihrer Stimme. "Unser letztes Treffen in Kent..."

Sie brach ab und konnte nicht fortsetzen. Diesen Tag, als er den Brief in ihre Hand gesetzt hatte, waren sie beide verletzt und zornig gewesen. Mr. Darcy war kalt und streng gewesen, und sie war verletzt und ärgerlich gewesen. Die Ereignisse der vorherigen Nacht waren zu neu in ihren Erinnerungen und keiner wollte wirklich den anderen sehen.

Ihr Treffen heute war unangenehm und voller Demütigung für Elizabeth gewesen. Sie konnte nicht ertragen, ihn denken zu lassen, daß sie in seinem Haus war, im Versuch sich in seinen Pfad zu werfen. Sie war mit dem Wunsch zu fliehen überwältigt, um eine weitere Begegnung mit Mr. Darcy zu verhindern. Die Idee der Flucht hielt viel Aufruhr, aber sie fühlte es wäre egoistisch und ungerecht zu ihren Verwandten. Sie freuten sich eindeutig in ihrem Besuch und Elizabeth wünschte, sie könnte ihren Verstand beruhigen und diese einmalige Gelegenheit genießen die sie hatte, die Schönheit Pemberleys zu sehen. Miss Bingley, für ihre ganze kriecherische Schmeichelei, war korrekt über die Großartigkeit des Anwesens.

Durch ihren beständigen Durchlesen von Mr. Darcys Brief, hatte Elizabeth ihn besser kennen gelernt. Dadurch das sie ihre Interaktionen wieder einschätzte, über das nachdenkend, was er über sich enthüllt hatte, und zugeben, hatte sie nur wegen ihres Vorurteils das Schlechteste gesucht, sie erkannte, daß er ein besserer Mann war, als sie ihn gehalten hatte. Jetzt sein Anwesen sehend, hatte sie eine andere Seite von ihm gelernt.

Mr. Darcy war nicht pompös wie Lady Catherine; er zwang die Natur nicht zu seinen Launen. Er erlaubte es, sich auf seinem Anwesen harmonisch zu bewegen, und Verbesserungen waren fein und verbesserten die Landschaft. Seine Diener bewegten sich nicht wie die seiner Tante; sie waren nicht mürrisch und unglücklich, für ihren Herrn zu arbeiten. Die Leichtheit, die über das Haus und Grund spülte, wurde von seinen Leuten reflektiert. Alles zeigte, daß Mr. Darcy ein gewissenhafter Mann war, der zu jenen in seiner Verwaltung nett war; wirklich nett, nicht nur um sich sehen zu lassen.

"Elizabeth," sagte ihre Tante freundlich, "Mr. Darcy wird in seinem Haus sein, und wir werden unsere Tour beenden und gehen. Ich erinnere mich nicht das die Familie Darcy Lambton oft besuchte, als ich dort lebte; ich bezweifle, daß wir ihn treffen werden, während wir bleiben. Mr. Darcy wird dich nicht aussuchen, nur um dir zu sagen, das er nichts mehr für dich empfindet. Er ist zu sehr ein Gentleman dafür."

Ihre Wangen verfärbten sich; sie hatte Mr. Darcy angeklagt, sich nicht wie ein Gentleman zu benehmen. Jetzt wußte Elizabeth, daß ihre Anschuldigung falsch war, und ihre Tante war korrekt. Es gab keinen Grund für sie zu interagieren, während sie und die Gardiners in Derbyshire blieben, und so gab es kein Bedürfnis für sie, sich zu sorgen. Es war nicht nur, weil Mr. Darcy jemand anderen umwarb; es war, weil sie nicht von Mr. Darcys Sphäre war. Er war der Herr von Pemberley mit seinem zehn Meilen großen Park, und sie blieb mit ihren Verwandten in Handel beim Gasthaus in Lambton.

Sobald sie sich von dieser Wahrheit überzeugt hatte und entschloß, sie würde den Rest der Tour genießen, erblickte sie Mr. Darcy, der sich ihnen näherte. Sie war erstaunt und wurde sofort mit Ungewißheit bedrängt. Er kam nicht, um mit ihnen zu sprechen, oder? Bestimmt würde er ihnen nicht auftragen zu gehen; obwohl Elizabeth sofort mit der Erinnerung seiner Erklärung unerbittlichen Grolls geschlagen wurde.

Er war zu ihrem Anblick verloren, als sie eine Kurve im Pfad folgten, und Elizabeth fühlte bestimmt, daß er ein neues Weg nehmen würde. Doch, als sie die Kurve rundeten, stand dort Mr. Darcy vor ihnen. Er war in sauberer Kleidung angezogen, die aber etwas hastig zusammengesetzt aussahen.

"Miss Bennet," er verbeugte sich und gab ihr ein einladendes Lächeln. "Verzeihen Sie mir, daß ich Sie früher nicht richtig empfangen habe. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

"Es geht mir gut, Sir," antwortete sie. "Und Sie?"

"Es geht mir gut," antwortete er. "Ist Ihre Familie in guter Gesundheit?"

"Ich danke Ihnen, ja." sie war erstaunt und verwirrt, daß er sie offensichtlich aufsuchte und sich jetzt nach ihrer Familie erkundigte.

"Sind Sie seit lange im Gebiet?" fuhr er höflich fort.

"Nein," antwortete sie. "Nur einige Tage."

Mr. Darcy blickte hinter ihr und fragte, "wollen Sie mir Ihre Freunde vorstellen?"

Er mußte sie mit Leuten von Stil verwechselt haben, und sie wunderte sich, wie er reagieren würde, wenn sie ihn informierte, dies waren ihre Verwandten in Handel, die er vorher so herabgesetzt hatte. Er könnte jetzt höflich sein, aber als die Wahrheit enthüllt wird, hatte sie keinen Zweifel, er würde sich verändern. Während sie sich nicht vorstellte das er sie von seinem Grundstück verbannen würde, glaubte sie nicht, daß der warme entspannte Mann bleiben würde.

"Natürlich," antwortete Elizabeth und lief zu ihrer Tante und Onkel. "Mr. Darcy, kann ich Mr. Und Mrs. Edward Gardiner vorstellen? Mr. Gardiner ist der Bruder meiner Mutter; meine Schwester Jane ist diesen Winter bei ihnen in London geblieben."

Sie hatte ihn vorsichtig angesehen, aber außer einem kurzen Moment der Überraschung, die durch seine Augen flackerte, reagierte er äußerlich nicht. Stattdessen begrüßte er sie freundlich zu seinem Haus. Als er fragte, wie sie ihre Tour genossen hatten, fühlte Elizabeth nicht, daß es von Eitelkeit war, aber in der wahren Hoffnung sie hatten es vergnüglich gefunden. Er besprach Aspekte des Gartens mit ihrer Tante, die zeigten, daß er wirklich in alle Gebiete seines Anwesens verwickelt war. Dann begeisterte Mr. Darcy ihren Onkel, indem er die Unterhaltung zum fischen drehte.

Er ging mit ihnen und vergnügte sich darin, auf anziehende Gebiete hinzuweisen. Er nannte seine Lieblingsansichten, und auch lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit an eine, die er dachte, sie könnten sie genießen. Die ganze Zeit während sie zum Strom und dem See liefen, redeten über das Fischen, zwischen interessanten Anbicken. Mrs. Gardiner lief neben Elizabeth und hielt ihren Arm für Unterstützung, als die Männer voraus waren.

"Mr. Darcy scheint sicher anders als alles, was wir in Meryton von ihm von dir und unseren Freunden gehört haben," ihre Tante fing in Untertönen an.

"Er ist anders," Elizabeth antwortete ebenso sanft. "Er war nie so ungezwungen oder hat sich so sehr angestrengt anderen zu gefallen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was so eine Änderung verursacht hat."

Ihre Tante schaute sie bedeutungsvoll an, "kannst du nicht?"

Elizabeth spürte wie sie leicht errötete und sah nach unten. "Ich weiß, daß du falsch liegst," sagte sie, ein Hinweis der Traurigkeit, der nicht verborgen wird. "Ich habe etwas mit dir bekannt zu machen, aber jetzt ist nicht die Zeit."

Sie hatten in der Nähe einer Schwellung des Flusses angehalten, der künstlich in eine Art Teich umgewandelt worden war, aber immer noch natürlich schien. Ihre Tante ließ Elizabeths Arm los und ging vorwärts und nahm den Arm von Mr. Gardiner, als er mit Mr. Darcy sprach. Der jüngere Mann verließ das Paar kurz darauf und ging zu Elizabeths Seite. Sie griff ihre Hände zusammen, damit sie nicht zittern würden, als er sich ihr anschloß.

Er gestikulierte zu einem Pfad und fragte, "gehen wir diesen Weg?"

Elizabeth nickte ihre Einwilligung, und sie fingen zum Haus zurück zu laufen. Sie gingen schweigsam, bis Elizabeth schließlich beschloß, daß sie sprechen mußte. "Mr. Darcy, es tut uns leid, in ihre Privatsphäre einzudringen. Uns wurde versichert, daß die Familie nicht zuhause war, oder wir wären nicht gekommen."

Er schaute eigenartig zu ihr hinüber und sie fragte sich, ob es zu sehr klang als ob sie versuchte ihn zu vermeiden. Hastig sagte sie, "ich weiß daß Sie eine private Person sind und gegeben unser... vorherige Bekanntschaft, ich wollte es nicht zu scheinen... wie...."

"Machen Sie sich bitte nicht unruhig," sagte er, als Elizabeth ungeschickt still blieb. Sie hatte plötzlich erkannt, was sie sagte und glaubte nicht umsichtig, darauf fortzusetzen. Sie war dankbar und erleichtert, für seine Anstrengung. "Ich hatte geplant, morgen mit dem Rest meiner Gesellschaft anzukommen, aber ich fand, daß ich Geschäfte mit meinem Verwalter hatte und so ritt ich voraus."

Elizabeth spürte die Abwegigkeit ihrer Begegnung. Aber für Geschäft, zu dem er dazu so fleißig war, und dafür sie ihn bewunderte, hätten sie einander nicht getroffen. Ihm ein schwaches Lächeln gebend, konzentrierte Elizabeth sich dann auf den Pfad. Mr. Darcy erzählte ihr dann, daß Mr. Bingley und seine Schwestern unter der Gesellschaft waren, die sich ihm morgen anschließt. Verlegenheit umgab sie, und Elizabeth spürte, sie beide erinnerten sich an das letzte Mal, daß sie von seinem Freund in Kent gesprochen hatten.

Sie fielen wieder in unruhiges Schweigen, und Elizabeth wußte nicht was sie sagen sollte. Sie war immer noch gerissen zwischen Schmerz für Jane und Verständnis warum er seine Maßnahmen ergriffen hatte. Doch konnte sie ihm das nicht sagen. Es würde zu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu seinem Antrag bringen, und das war kein Thema zu bewerben. Er war offensichtlich von ihnen weitergegangen, und das war auch kein Thema zu reden, egal wie sehr sie nicht aufhören konnte, über der Frau in der Ausstellung zu denken.

"Es gibt jemanden in der Gesellschaft, der ich Sie gern vorstellen würde," er sagte etwas zögernd und für einen schrecklichen Moment fragte sie sich, ob er die Frau von London meinte. "Meine Schwester Georgiana... wäre es zu viel zu fragen, sie Ihnen vorzustellen?"

"Überhaupt nicht," sagte sie sofort. So erleichtert, es war nicht Mr. Darcys fast Verlobte stimmte sie bereitwillig zu, bevor sie erkannte, es würde bedeuten das sie Mr. Darcy wieder treffen würde.

Als sie die Kutsche erreichten, entdeckten sie, daß sie ihre Verwandten übertroffen hatten und deshalb waren sie gezwungen zu warten. Nach mehreren falschen Anfängen zur Unterhaltung entschieden sie sich schließlich für das neutrale Thema der Reise und besprachen die Stellen, die Elizabeth und die Gardiners gesehen hatten, sowie besprachen sie die Seen, wo sie zuerst beabsichtigt hatten zu gehen. Die Viertelstunde ging langsam vorüber, und Elizabeth kam nicht umhin sich zu wundern, ob er fühlte, hatte sie diese Reise absichtlich arrangiert. Wenn sie besorgt gewesen war ihn in London zu treffen, aus Angst er würde denken, daß sie ihn verfolgen könnte, war es nichts zur Grube von Angst, die sich jetzt in ihrem Magen bildete. Wenn er solche Handlung auf ihren Teil glaubte, war er wenigstens zu nett, es in sein Betragen zeigen zu lassen, als er seine Gedanken auf den Städten teilte, durch die sie und ihre Verwandten gekommen waren.

Schließlich kamen ihre Tante und ihr Onkel an, und sie nahmen Abschied von Mr. Darcy. Er hatte sie innen für Erfrischung eingeladen, aber sie lehnten ab; sie trafen Freunde ihrer Tante zum Abendessen und mußten sich vorbereiten. Mr. Darcy erneuerte seine Bitte, seine Schwester vorzustellen, und Elizabeth stimmte wieder überein. Dann fuhr die Kutsche weg und als Elizabeth zurücksah, sah sie, daß Mr. Darcy dort immer noch stand und sie gehen ansah.

Sobald sie aus der Sichtweite des Mannes waren, lehnte sie sich gegen den Sitz zurück und schloß die Augen. Ihre Tante deckte ihre Hand und tätschelte es sachte. Sich zwingend aufzuwachen, öffnete sie die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Verwandten. Ihr Onkel lächelte hell und konzentrierte sich nicht auf ihre Handlungen; stattdessen redete er von etwas nahe an ihm.

"Mr. Darcy war ganz herzlich," sagte er begeistert. "Und ist selbst ein Angler. Er hat mich eingeladen auf seinem Anwesen angeln zu kommen und sagte, daß er die Ausrüstung zur Verfügung stellen werde. Das war sehr nett von ihm."

"Es war tatsächlich, mein Lieber," lächelte Mrs. Gardiner. "Mr. Darcy scheint mehr zu sein, als wir ursprünglich von ihn dachten."

Dann warf sie Elizabeth einen Blick zu, der darauf hinwies, daß sie heute Abend viel zu besprechen hatten. Elizabeth wußte es gab kein Entkommen davon, und ein Teil von ihr war für die sanfte Aufdringlichkeit ihrer Tante froh. Sie wußte, daß sie einen teilnahmsvollen Anhänger brauchen würde, falls Mr. Darcys Interesse an der Gesellschaft in Pemberley teilnahm.


	9. Chapter 9

Ein besserer Mann

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Die Geschichte ist eine Übersetzung mit Einverständnis der Autorin LeaB.

Kapitel 9

Elizabeth erwachte früh am Morgen auf und genoß die Stille. Wenn sie zu Hause gewesen wäre, hätte sie sich schnell angezogen, um einen Spaziergang zu genießen, bevor die Nachbarschaft zu Leben erwacht. Aber sie hatte ihrer Tante und ihren Onkel versprochen, das sie nicht ohne ihnen hinausgehen würde, deshalb suchte sie nach einem weiteren Weg, ihren Verstand zu klären. Das Bedürfnis verspürend die vergangenen Tagen durchzudenken, erhob sie sich und zog ihre Robe an bevor sie das Zimmer überquerte, um das Fenster zu öffnen.

Mit einer kühlen Morgenbrise, die ins Zimmer bläst, setzte sich Elizabeth auf die Fensterbank und zog die Knie hoch. So viel hatte sich verändert, seit sie zuerst in Derbyshire angekommen war, und sie war für die Einsamkeit dankbar, damit sie es jetzt in Perspektive setzen konnte.

Konnte ihre Tante Recht haben? War Mr. Darcy immer noch in sie verliebt? Die Veränderungen in Verhalten, das Begrüßen von ihren Verwandten in Handel und das Vorstellen von seiner Schwester; alles sprach in seiner Gunst. Miss Darcy war der letzte Beweis von Wickhams Lügen gewesen; sie war nicht stolz, bloß schmerzlich schüchtern. Sie hatte mit ihrem Bruder am Tag ihrer Ankunft in Pemberley einen Besuch abgestattet, einen Schritt, der Elizabeth und ihre Tante überrascht hatte, und sie hatte sich angestrengt, sie einzuladen mit ihr und ihrem Bruder zu essen. Ihr Onkel hatte einen köstlichen Tag angeln mit Mr. Darcy und Mr. Bingley genossen, während sie und ihre Tante Miss Darcy besuchten, bevor sie für das Abendessen und die Musik an der Gesellschaft teilnahmen.

Mr. Darcy hatte ihr besondere Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt und setzte sie auf seine rechte Seite als Ehrengast. Das hatte Miss Bingley verärgert, die noch tiefer als die Gardiners beim Tisch saß. Aber Elizabeth hatte sich gestern Abend nicht auf Miss Bingley konzentriert, ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde einzig und allein von Mr. Darcy gefangen. Sogar Miss Bingleys eklatante Versuche, sie in die Augen ihres Gastgebers zu erniedrigen, indem sie Elizabeths vorherige Vorliebe für Mr. Wickham erwähnte, dämpfte ihr Vergnügen nicht.

Der einzige Schmerz den sie gestern Abend empfunden hatte, war, daß Mr. Wickhams Name, Miss Darcys Ausgeglichenheit gestört hatte. Elizabeth hatte herausgefunden das sie schützend für die junge Frau spürte, die eindeutig unruhig war, Gastgeberin für ihren Bruder zu spielen, aber machte es um ihn zu gefallen. Mr. Darcy betete sie offensichtlich an, und Elizabeth verstand warum. Miss Darcy erinnerte sie an Jane und verbunden mit der Vergangenheit der jungen Frau, fand sie, daß sie ihre Gastgeberin gemütlich machen wollte, nicht ihrer Verlegenheit hinzufügen.

Zu all diesem hatte Elizabeth einen weiteren Grund, an Miss Darcy gefallen zu finden. Sie war die junge Frau von der Kunstausstellung. Mr. Darcy hatte keine neue Liebe umworben; er hatte seine Schwester begleitet, ein Mädchen im Körper einer Frau im Rand des Erwachsenseins. Als Elizabeth sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, hätte sie beinahe mit Überraschung und Erleichterung gekeucht, aber sie hatte es geschafft, ihre Fassung zu behalten. Fast schwindlig mit der Erkenntnis daß es bloß ein Ausflug mit seiner Schwester gewesen war, hatte Elizabeth gelächelt und frei gelacht während des kurzen Besuches im Gasthaus. Nur ihre Tante kannte die Tiefe ihrer Freude.

Nachdem der Abend beendet war, führte Mr. Darcy Elizabeth und ihre Verwandten zu ihrer Kutsche, um ihnen getrennt von den anderen Gästen auf Wiedersehen zu sagen. Er schien erfreut, als sie seinen Arm annahm als sie vom Zimmer gingen, und sie spürte, wie er sich über ihre Hand aufhielt, als er sich hinüber beugte und die Hand leicht küßte, bevor er sie in die Kutsche assistierte. Er drückte seine Hoffnung auf, daß sie alle in der Lage wären sich wieder zu treffen, bevor die Reisenden Lambton verließen, und vermittelte auf alle Weisen, außer expliziten Wörtern, das er Elizabeth wieder besuchen würde. Es war dieses ungesprochene Versprechen, das Elizabeth mit Erwartung und Nervosität füllte.

Als die Stadt anfing aufzuwachen, legte Elizabeth ihr Kleid an und bereitete sich für den Morgen vor. Sie war gerade dabei ihr Haar zu kämmen, als sie ein Klopfen wahrnahm. Sie stand auf und beantwortete es, erwartend könnte eins der Dienstmädchen des Gasthauses sein, aber sah stattdessen ihre Tante.

"Guten Morgen, Elizabeth," Mrs. Gardiner lächelte warm. "Ich dachte, ich hörte dich hier drinnen."

Die ältere Frau führte sie zurück ins Zimmer und zu ihrem Stuhl vor dem Spiegel. Die Bürste aufhebend, fing ihre Tante an Elizabeths Haar zu frisieren, als sie redete. "Mr. Darcy war sehr nett letzte Nacht. Und aufmerksam."

"Ja," antwortete Elizabeth, leicht errötend. "Ich bin immer noch von den Veränderungen in ihm erstaunt."

"Vielleicht ist er nicht so sehr verändert, wie du mehr das Gute in ihn siehst," schlug ihre Tante vor.

"Vielleicht," stimmte Elizabeth überein. Sie wußte, sie war offener dafür, seine positiven Qualitäten zu sehen, aber sie wußte auch, daß Mr. Darcy weniger reservierter und mehr umgänglich war. Konnte es in Antwort auf ihre Anschuldigungen gewesen sein, oder war es wie Colonel Fitzwilliam gesagt hatte, das er in anderen Stellen lebhaft genug war? Wo sonst konnte er mehr entspannter sein als in sein eigenes Zuhause?

"Sein Grundstück ist schön und gut versorgt, nicht wahr?" Mrs. Gardiner lächelte sie spielerisch im Spiegel an. "Ich stelle mir vor, es gibt so viel mehr Pfade, als die die wir sahen, noch mehr damit als die einen wir konnten nicht nehmen."

Elizabeth nickte, sich nicht um ihre Frisur kümmernd. Dankbar war ihre Tante mit dem frisieren zu Ende, und sie war fähig aufzustehen und sich zu bewegen, um die Unruhe zu entlassen, die sie bei der Wendung der Unterhaltung verspürte. Ihre Tante war dankbar nicht wie ihre Mutter und fuhr nicht fort, als sie erkannte, daß Elizabeth unbequem wurde.

Das Zimmer überquerend, setzte Mrs. Gardiner ihre Hände liebevoll auf die Schultern ihrer Nichte und lächelte beruhigend. "Elizabeth, ich werde nicht drängen. Mr. Darcy scheint wie ein sehr guter Mann, und er mag dich, was guten Geschmack zeigt."

Beide lächelten, Elizabeth verlegener als die ältere Frau, und ihre Tante setzte fort. "Ich werde deinem Beispiel folgen, und wir werden einfach unsere übrige Zeit in Derbyshire genießen. Jetzt, warum machst du keinen Spaziergang vor dem Frühstück, um deinen Kopf zu klären?"

Mit einem dankbaren Lächeln küßte Elizabeth die Wange ihrer Tante und sagte, "ich möchte das. Ich denke, ich werde zur Schmiede gehen und bin in Kürze zurück."

"Lizzy, bist du bereit zu gehen?"

Ihre Augen rissen sich widerwillig weg von ihren Briefen, und sie schaute einfältig ihren Onkel an. Sie war spät von ihrem Spaziergang zurückgekehrt, unfähig sich von der Schönheit des Morgens loszureißen, und fand ihre Verwandten schon beim Frühstück. Sie eilte schnell durch die Mahlzeit und war bereit vom Tisch aufzustehen, als das Dienstmädchen mit der Post ankam. Endlich, bekam sie Briefe von Zuhause. Zwei eigentlich, weil der erste Brief wegen Janes schlecht geschriebene Adresse in die falsche Richtung geschickt worden war. Ohne Zweifel, hatte sie sich beeilt die Post zu verschicken, unfähig einen kurzen Moment für sich zu finden, während sie sich um ihre Cousins kümmerte.

"Tut mir leid, Onkel," sagte sie, legte die ungeöffneten Briefe langsam beiseite und stand vom Tisch auf. "Ich hole nur schnell meine Haube."

"Oh, Lizzy," rief ihre Tante, als sie in den Salon kam. "Wir denken nicht daran, dich von deinen Briefen von Zuhause weg zu bringen, nicht wahr Edward? Wir können zur Kirche gehen und für dich zurückkommen."

"Macht es euch nichts aus?" fragte Elizabeth und schaute sie eifrig an, während sie das gefaltete Papier anfasste.

"Überhaupt nicht," beruhigte sie ihr Onkel netterweise. "Ich habe nicht bemerkt, daß du Briefe erhalten hast. Natürlich willst du sie lesen."

"Ja," bestätigte sie, "zwei von Jane."

"Dann werden wir uns genießen, wie du diesen Morgen getan hast, und lassen dich deine Briefe lesen." Mr. Gardiner gab ihr ein Lächeln und verbeugte sich und begleitete ihre Tante vom Zimmer und schloß die Tür hinter ihnen.

Elizabeth setzte sich wieder am Tisch und nahm mit viel Erwartung ihre Briefe auf. Sie hoffte, daß Jane die Zeit mit ihren Cousins genoß, so wie Elizabeth in London hatte. Sie hoffte auch, ihre Familie würde Jane helfen, aber glaubte irgendwie, daß die Mehrheit der Mühe zu ihrer älteren Schwester fiel. Ein kurzer Gedanke kam ihr in den Sinn von allem, das sie an Jane schreiben konnte, wenn es Elizabeth nur wagte. Aber sie wußte, daß sie nicht würde.

Jane war nicht von Mr. Bingleys Desertion erholt, und Elizabeth konnte nicht gefühllos sein, über ihre Hoffnungen zu reden während Jane immer noch ihre zerschlagenen Aussichten betrauerte. Dem war Mr. Bingleys Gegenwart in Pemberley hinzugefügt, und Elizabeth wollte diese Informationen nicht in einem Brief vermitteln. Mr. Bingley schien immer noch an Jane interessiert zu sein, das Elizabeth fragen ließ, ob Mr. Darcy mit ihm gesprochen hatte, oder ob die Gefühle des jüngeren Mannes beharrt hatten. Es gab immer noch zu viel Ungewißheit zu schreiben, zu viel in einen Brief zu vermitteln. Dies war für eine späte Nachtdiskussion mehr geeignet, und Elizabeth fand auch, daß sie diese Momente privat eine Weile länger genießen wollte.

Bis zur Zeit sie den zweiten Brief ihrer Schwester beendet hatte, waren alle Hoffnung und positive Gefühle, die sie vorher gehegt hatte, grausam zerschlagen worden. Lydia war mit Wickham weggelaufen, aber sie waren bestimmt nicht nach Schottland gegangen. Ihre Familie würde ruiniert werden, und ihre Aussichten würden fallen. Mr. Darcy war zu ihr verloren. Sie mußte ewig mit dem leben, was verloren war; wenigstens hatte sie Jane nicht weiter verletzt, indem sie von dem sprach, was wirklich mit Mr. Bingley passiert war, und so wieder Schmerz bereitete.

Bekümmert, zornig und verzweifelt stand Elizabeth mit zitternden Beinen auf und stolperte zur Tür. Sie griff wild für den Türgriff bevor es durch ihre Hände rutschte, öffnete es sich schwingend, um Mr. Darcy hinter dem Gasthaus Dienstmädchen einzulassen, die ihn verkündete. Elizabeth erkannte kaum seinen Gruß an; sie sah nur ein Hindernis auf ihren Weg, Hilfe zu finden.

"Ich bitte Ihre Verzeihung," sie atmete hastig aus und versuchte immer noch, an ihm vorbeizukommen, "aber ich muß Sie verlassen. Ich muß diesen Moment Mr. Gardiner finden, wegen einer Sache die nicht verzögert werden kann; ich habe keinen Augenblick zu verlieren."

"Guter Gott! Was ist passiert?" fragte er und beruhigte sie. Dann wurde er gerade und sagte, "ich werde Sie nicht länger aufhalten, aber lassen Sie mich oder den Diener, nach Mr. Und Mrs. Gardiner gehen. Sie sind nicht gut genug; Sie können nicht selbst gehen."

Sie wollte weitergehen, aber gab Mr. Darcy nach, als er sie ins Zimmer zurück führte und sie in den Stuhl setzte, hatte sie soeben aufgegeben. Er rief einen Diener und mit großer Qual war sie fähig, John mitzuteilen, wo ihre Tante und ihr Onkel gegangen waren, damit er sie zurückholen konnte. Mr. Darcy versuchte sie zu trösten und bot ein Glas Wein an, aber sie konnte nicht aufhören zu zittern oder zu weinen.

In großer Aufruhr, und ohne Gedanken erzählte sie Mr. Darcy von Janes Briefen und Lydias Scham. "Ich habe versucht," schluchzte sie, "ich habe versucht, sie zu hindern zu gehen. Aber mein Vater hörte mir nicht zu, und ich machte nicht...ich konnte Wickham nicht bloßlegen. Wenn ich es nur getan hätte! Dann wäre dies nicht passiert."

"Was ist unternommen worden?" fragte Mr. Darcy und griff seine Hände zusammen vor ihn.

"Mein Vater ist nach London gefahren um sie zu suchen, aber Sie kennen beide Männer. Mr. Wickham wird nicht gefunden werden, und meine Familie wird ruiniert sein." es war das näheste zu das sie kam, ihren Vater zu kritisieren. Jetzt aber, war nicht die Zeit, Schuld zu suchen. Es würde viel Zeit geben es zu machen, und viel geben zum ausbreiten.

"Ich hoffe, daß mein Onkel ihn helfen kann, und daß wir innerhalb einer halben Stunde abreisen können.

"Dies wird," sagte sie mit einem dicken Schluck und tupte ihre Augen, "uns daran hindern, Ihre Schwester wieder zu besuchen. Bitte... bitte sagen Sie, daß dringende Angelegeheiten uns nach Hause rufen und verbergen..."

Elizabeth konnte nicht enden, sie konnte Mr. Darcy nicht anschauen, sogar als er sein Bedauern aussprach und ihr seine Heimlichkeit versicherte. Er verabschiedete sich hastig und Elizabeth fühlte, wie tief sie gesunken war. Er konnte nicht schnell genug weggehen. Sie war am Rand gewesen zu hoffen, er würde heute seine Adressen erneuern, und nun wußte sie, daß es nie geschehen würde.

Ihre Familie hatte schon wieder eine Neigung vereitelt. Lydia war wild und unkontrolliert und hatte sie alle ruiniert. Die Nachgiebigkeit und Faulheit ihrer Eltern hatte zum Ereignis beigetragen. Wenn sie sich mehr angestrengt hätten, wäre Lydia kein fester Flirt gewesen, oder sie hätten sie nicht in die Gesellschaft einer Frau gehen gelassen, die eindeutig untauglich war sie zu kontrollieren.

Elizabeth hatte ihren Vater gewarnt, aber es war auf taube Ohren gestoßen. Jetzt müßten sie wieder den Preis für seine Nachlässigkeit zahlen. Als sie dort saß und für das weinte, was verloren war, und was passiert war, füllte sie sich mit Bitterkeit. Sobald ihre Tante und ihr Onkel zurückkamen, besorgt weil sie so hastig zitiert worden waren, wußte Elizabeth daß sie gehen müßten. Aber Longbourn war der letzte Ort, den Elizabeth sehen wollte.


	10. Chapter 10

Ein besserer Mann

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Die Geschichte ist eine Übersetzung mit Einverständnis der Autorin LeaB.

Kapitel 10

Elizabeth war nicht froh, in Longbourn zurück zu sein. Es war alles, was sie befürchtet hatte, und so viel schlechter. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr Zimmer nicht verlassen, seit Elizabeth und die Gardiners zurück waren, und Elizabeth fand, daß sie wenig Geduld mit den Theater hatte, der Mrs. Bennet von Sonnenaufgang zu Sonnenuntergang frönte.

Lydias Durchbrennen war die Schuld von allen anderen außer die von Lydia. Die Forsters waren in der Obhut ihrer kostbaren Tochter nachlässig gewesen. Wickham war böse dafür, das arme, unschuldige Mädchen verführt zu haben. Mr. Darcy war verantwortlich gegen Mr. Wickham so grausam gewesen zu sein und ihn die Kympton Pfarrei verweigert zu haben. Ihre Mutter ging sogar so weit Mr. Bennet die Schuld zu geben, weil er Lydia nach Brighton geschickt hatte und der ganzen Familie nicht erlaubt hatte zu gehen. Wenn sie alle nach Brighton gegangen wären, wäre dies nicht passiert.

Natürlich, in allen Wehklagen und Beschuldigungen die Mrs. Bennet ausstellte, setzte sie nie einmal die Verantwortung auf Lydia oder sogar sich selbst. Sie gab nicht zu, daß sie ihre Tochter zu sehr nachgegeben hatte und sie nie diszipliniert hatte, und daß Lydia verwöhnt, eigenwillig und albern war. Jeder konnte sehen, daß Lydia ein schamlose Flirt war, aber ihre Mutter war blind darüber.

Mrs. Bennet war einmal sogar so weit gegangen, Elizabeth für die ganze Angelengenheit zu beschuldigen. Wenn sie ihre Pflicht gemacht hätte und Mr. Collins geheiratet hätte, dann wäre Lydia mit Elizabeth in Kent gewesen. Oder sie hätte sich nicht gezwungen gefühlt, so hastig zu heiraten.

Es war in diesem Moment, als Elizabeth das Schlafgemacht ihrer Mutter verließ, und kam nicht zurück. Sie wußte, daß ihre Mutter um ihre Tochter besorgt war; Elizabeth sorgte sich auch um ihre Schwester. Sie glaubte nicht, daß Wickham Lydia heiraten würde, und ihre ganze Familie würde weiter in Schande fallen. Was aber Elizabeth nicht ausstehen konnte, war das ihre debile Mutter dies zu ihrer Schuld machte; als ob es ihre Verantwortung war, ein Elternteil zu ihrer jüngeren Schwester zu sein.

Wegen Mrs. Bennets Nachgiebigkeit und Vorliebe von Lydia, lehnte das Mädchen ab, alles zuzuhören, was Elizabeth oder Jane versuchten ihr zu vermitteln. Anstand wurde ignoriert, weil Elizabeth und Jane keinen Spaß machten, und bloß eifersüchtig waren, daß Lydia schön und gut bewundert war und auf ihre Verehrer übergriff.

Elizabeth schaffte es nicht bei ihrer Mutter zu sitzen und sich nicht über die Situation zu ärgern. Es war nicht ihre Schuld und genau so wenig war es die von Mr. Darcy. Wegen Lydia hatte Elizabeth Mr. Darcy verloren. Er war in Lambton von ihr weggegangen nachdem er von Lydias Diskretion erfahren hatte; er würde nicht wieder in ihre Gegenwart kommen. Die Bennet Familie war gefallen, und Mr. Darcy konnte es nicht überblicken. Sie konnte ihn nicht in ihrem Herzen, der Unbeständigkeit anklagen; sie wußte, er war nicht in der Lage, sich mit ihrer Familie zu verbinden. Nicht wenn er seine Schwester schützen mußte.

Die Leute von Meryton flüsterten schon über die Bennets und sie erhielten nicht so viele Besucher oder Einladungen, wie früher. Die einzige Person, die sie mit Regelmäßigkeit besuchte, war ihre Tante, Mrs. Phillips, und sie brachte nur schlechtere Nachrichten über Mr. Wickham. Lady Lucas kam gelegentlich vorbei, aber es gab ein entscheidendes Auftreten der Überlegenheit über die Lady. Während sie ihnen Mitgefühl aussprach, machte sie genug verschlagene Bemerkungen über Lydia, um sie wissen zu lassen, daß sie fühlte es war unvermeidlich gewesen, und daß keine ihrer Töchter so eine Sache machen würde. Charlotte hatte doch Mr. Collins geheiratet, und ihre Zukunft war sicher.

Aber ihre Mutter sah keine der Wirklichkeiten des täglichen Lebens in Meryton oder die Art, wie ihre Familie versank. Sie blieb in ihrem Zimmer, klagte, forderte das die Diener und ihre Töchter sie pflegen, und strengte sich auf keine Weise an. Elizabeth und Jane leiteten das Haus, und handelten mit der Stimmung ihrer Mutter und der Abwesenheit ihres Vaters. Er war in London um nach Lydia zu suchen, aber Elizabeth kannte sein Betragen und seine Gewohnheiten. Er würde für die ersten Tage herumlaufen, und wenn er mit keinem unmittelbarem Erfolg traf, würde er in seinem Zimmer sitzen. Ihr Onkel würde nach Lydia suchen, während sich ihr Vater von der Welt versteckte.

"Lizzy?"

Sie sah von den Unterlagen über den Schreibtisch ihres Vaters auf und fühlte sich schuldig, als sie Janes ermüdetes Antlitz sah. Ihre Schwester hatte die Mehrzahl der Sorge für ihre Mutter übernommen, Kitty und Mary wurden von Mrs. Bennet als plump und unangenehm erachtet, und sie hatte sie praktisch vom Zimmer gejagt.

"Du siehst müde aus, Jane," seufzte Elizabeth. "Du solltest dich ausruhen."

"Ich kann unsere Mutter nicht so lange allein lassen," protestierte Jane.

"Ich werde den Mund halten," gelobte Elizabeth. "Ich werde unsere Mutter pflegen, und ich werde ihre Klagen ohne Zorn ertragen."

Oder zumindest keine, das sie enthüllen würde. Und wenn Sachen sehr schlecht würden, vielleicht würde sie ihrer Mutter vorschlagen ein Schlafmittel zu nehmen. Sie wußte, daß Jane einen Moment für sich brauchte.

"Vielleicht später," seufzte Jane. "Sie ruht sich im Moment aus."

"Dann mußt du dich ausruhen, Jane," Elizabeth bestand zu ihrer Schwester. Sie stand auf und bewegte sich zu Jane und nahm ihre Hände. "Ruh dich aus, Liebste."

"Ich bin gekommen um zu sehen, ob du Hilfe brauchst, Lizzy," gab ihre ältere Schwester an. "Mary hat gesagt, daß Mr. Moore gekommen ist."

Der Verwalter des Gutes war vorbeigekommen, aber Elizabeth hatte schon mit ihm gesprochen. Dann war Elizabeth die Hauptbücher des Anwesens und des Haushalts durchgegangen und hatte geseufzt beim Zustand der Konten. Während sie nicht mehr ausgaben, als sie verdienten, gab es sehr wenig Vorrat.

"Ich habe mit ihm geredet," sie informierte Jane. "Geh jetzt wirklich. Ich werde Mutter versorgen, falls sie etwas braucht."

Elizabeth saß im Arbeitszimmer ihres Vaters und seufzte mutlos, als sie die Fingerkuppe über das Papier vor ihr lief. Ihr Vater kam heute nach Hause, ohne Lydia oder sogar zu wissen, wo sie war. Es war zu erwarten, aber trotzdem enttäuschend.

Während Mrs. Bennet befürchtet hatte, daß ihr Vater in einem Duell mit Wickham sterben würde und die Familie von ihrem Zuhause rausgeworfen werden würde, wußte Elizabeth, daß dies nicht geschehen würde, und es eine unbegründete Angst war. Ihr Vater würde Lydia und Wickham nie finden. Er war zu träge, und er würde die Elendsviertel nicht durchsuchen, wo Wickham sich sicher versteckt hielt. Schädlinge bleiben unter sich, und ihr Vater kannte das Ausmaß von Mr. Wickhams Hinterlist oder seinen Finanzen nicht.

In den Fall das ihr Vater das Paar entdeckt hätte, hätte er Wickham nicht herausgefordert. Er würde die Energie nicht aufwenden. Während er ein Kenner der Torheit war, er selbst würde nicht so voreilig handeln. Und weil sie kein Geld hatten, um Wickham zu reizen, fürchtete Elizabeth, daß er Lydia schon verlassen haben könnte, und aus London geflohen war. Ihre alberne Schwester glaubte wahrscheinlich, daß er zurückkehren würde, deshalb würde sie nicht zu ihrer Tante und Onkel gehen.

Der weitere Sturz ihrer Familie war unvermeidlich. Die Nachbarschaft sah, daß Mr. Bennet allein zu Hause ankam, und auch wenn ihre Mutter sich schließlich erholte und erkannte, daß sich nichts verändern würde, wenn sie oben bliebe, würde ihr Leben ewig geändert werden. Sie würden zu weniger Festen und Abendessen eingeladen werden, und die winzige Chance der Mädchen Ehemänner zu finden, würde sich weiter reduzieren. Sehr wenige ehrbare Familien würden sich jetzt mit den Bennets verbinden, und die Mädchen würden gezwungen sein, Angebote von Männern in Handel zu erwägen. Ihre Mutter würde es beklagen, und nie sehen, daß das ganze Unternehmen verhindert worden sein konnte.

"Miss Elizabeth?"

Aufblickend, fragte sie, "ja, Hill? Ist es Mrs. Bennet?"

"Nein," die Haushälterin schüttelte den Kopf. "Mr. Bennets Kutsche nähert sich."

"Danke, Hill," seufzte Elizabeth.

Aufstehend, legte sie den Brief in ihre Tasche, räumte den Schreibtisch, und ging in den Eingang, um ihren Vater zu erwarten. Jane kam die Treppe herunter, um sie zu treffen, und die zwei von ihnen standen beisammen, als ihr Vater von der Kutsche ausstieg und reinkam.

"Hallo, Jane," begrüßte er sie müde. "Hallo, Elizabeth."

Jane fragte eifrig nach Neuigkeiten, aber ihr Vater entledigte sich seines Mantels, machte eine kurze Anmerkung darüber, daß er später mit ihnen sprechen würde, und ging dann in sein Arbeitszimmer. Er schloß die Tür hinter sich ab, nicht etwas, was er normalerweise tat. Eindeutig wollte er in Ruhe gelassen werden.

"Er muß müde sein," sagte Jane teilnahmsvoll.

"Hmm," war alles was sich Elizabeth traute zu antworten.

Es war zur Teezeit, als sich Elizabeth entschied, ihren Vater aufzusuchen. Jane bereitete eine Tasse Tee für ihre Mutter vor, und Elizabeth bereitete zwei vor. Eine für ihren Vater und eine für sich. Sie setzte sie auf ein kleines Tablett und näherte sich der Tür des Arbeitszimmer.

"Was?" rief er, als sie klopfte.

"Papa, ich habe dir Tee gebracht," antwortete Elizabeth.

Mehrere Momente vergingen, und dann hörte sie den Schlüssel im Schloß drehen. Er lud sie ein hinein zu kommen und Elizabeth überquerte das Zimmer zu seinem Schreibtisch und setzte das Tablett hin.

"Hier, Vater," sagte sie, als er sich wieder in seinen Stuhl setzte.

"Danke, Elizabeth."

Sie nahm ihre Tasse und setzte sich gegenüber seinem Schreibtisch, und blickte ihren Vater über den Rand ihres Getränkes an. Er sah ermüdet und matt aus; vielleicht hatte sie ihn in ihren Gedanken zu hart abgewiesen, und er hatte hart nach Lydia und Wickham gesucht. Hatte sie nicht ihre Lektion mit Mr. Darcy gelernt, sich nicht zu hastig eine Meinung zu bilden?

"Also, Lizzy," sprach er. "Ich glaube, du bist gekommen, um dich in deiner Korrektheit vor all jenen Wochen zu weiden."

Elizabeth sah ihren Vater schockiert an. Sein Ton war ein wenig neckend, aber da war auch eine große Menge von Bitterkeit. Als ob er wirklich erwartete, daß sie sich weiden würde. "Nein, Papa," schüttelte sie den Kopf.

"Du hattest natürlich recht," sagte Mr. Bennet. "Ist es das, was du hören willst? Ich hätte Lydia nicht erlauben dürfen, nach Brighton zu gehen. Jetzt da ich alles gesagt habe, was du willst, geh bitte."

"Vater," Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf, "ich bin nicht deswegen gekommen."

"Ist es nicht?" forderte er. "Du dachtest nicht, daß sie gehen sollte."

"Nein," stimmte Elizabeth sanft überein, "ich dachte nicht."

"Weil sie wild und unkontrolliert ist, und du glaubtest, sie würde so etwas machen."

"Ich dachte nicht, daß sie weglaufen würde," sagte sie Kopfschüttelnd.

"Aber du glaubtest, daß sie etwas tun würde?"

"Ich glaubte, sie würde sich entblößen, ja," gab Elizabeth zu. "Und gefährdet möglicherweise den Ruf unserer Familie."

"Wie sie schon hatte," er erinnerte sich eindeutig an ihre Unterhaltung mit Hohn. "Und jetzt hat sie sogar schlechteres getan."

Elizabeth sah ihren Tee an.

"Ich nehme an, du stimmst überein," schloß er. "So muß ich verantwortlich sein, weil ich deine Schwester nicht kontrollierte."

"Vater," ihr Ton war gequält, und sie wollte die Unterredung abwenden.

Ihr Vater aber wollte nichts davon wissen. "Ich wünsche mir eine Antwort, Elizabeth."

Sie hatte selten diesen Ton von ihrem Vater gehört, besonders nicht auf sie gerichtet. Langsam leckte sie ihre Lippen und sagte, "ich glaube, Lydia ist erlaubt worden, wild zu laufen und ihr Verhalten ist von beiden Eltern nicht kontrolliert worden."

"Als ihr Vater, hätte ich mehr tun sollen, richtig?" preßte er, seine Beherrschung kaum in Zaum.

"Ja," gab sie zu und sah nach unten. Sie fühlte sich schuldig es zuzugeben, und wollte diese Konversation nicht fortsetzen, da ihr Vater eindeutig zornig war.

"Ich verstehe," seufzte er. "Dein Onkel schien zu denken, ich hätte meine Pflicht an meine Familie nicht getan, und ich habe mich gefragt, wo er diese Idee bekommen hatte. Ich sehe, du hast mit ihm davon gesprochen."

"Nein, Sir," bestritt sie seine Anschuldigungen. "Ich hab es nicht gemacht."

Er dachte für einen Moment nach und sagte dann, "also meine ganze Familie glaubt ich bin ein Versager? Ich verstehe. Nun, dann werde ich ein Auftreten der Vornehmheit unserem Haus leihen. Ich werde in meiner Schlafmütze und Morgenmantel sitzen und wie deine Mutter, weiter machen. Wie würde dir das passen, Lizzy?"

"Warum mußt du scherzen?" forderte sie von ihm, Tränen der Frustration und Verzweiflung stachen ihre Augen. "Unsere Familie wird schon gemieden. Was sollen der Rest deiner Töchter tun, die zu Hause bleiben? Warum kannst du dich nicht anstrengen?"

"Warum sollte ich?" donnerte er als er zu seinem Schreibtisch zeigte. "Du hast Sachen mit Moore erledigt; Jane leitet das Haus. Warum ist es wichtig, wenn sich deine Eltern in ihren Zimmern verstecken, da du uns verachtest?"

"Ich tue es nicht," konterte Elizabeth, ihre Stimme fühlte sich dick und schwer mit Emotion. "Ich bin traurig. Ich bin enttäuscht. Ich will Eltern und nicht Leute, die nicht gestört werden können. Alles was meine Mutter und jüngere Schwestern brauchten, war feste Führung durch jemanden, der sich nicht mit seinen Büchern versteckt und ihr Betragen ignoriert in der sinnlosen Hoffnung, keinen Konflikt zu haben."

"Du hast genug gesagt, Elizabeth," sagte er in einem kalten, festen Laut. Du hast mich lange genug gestört. Informier bitte Hill, daß sie mein Abendessen hier bringen soll."

Elizabeth schloß die Augen in Kummer und stand vom Stuhl auf. Das Zimmer überquerend, sah sie über ihre Schulter wie ihr Vater sich ein Glas Portwein gießt und sein Buch aufhebt. Sie spürte daß sie ihn veroren hatte, und er schien sich nicht einmal zu sorgen.

Das Zimmer verlassend, entkam sie nach draußen, ohne sogar ihre Haube zu nehmen. Sie brauchte Einsamkeit für die Tränen die kommen würden. Bittere Enttäuschung füllte sie. Sie wollte sich nicht streiten, sie wollte sich nicht enttäuscht in ihrer Familie fühlen, sie hatte gehofft, Ausgeglichenheit auf ihrer Reise zu finden und wieder mit ihnen glücklich zu sein.

Es war ihr alles von den Fingern entglitten, und sie fühlte sich schlechter als zuvor. Und sie fragte sich, ob sie sich je wieder gemütlich zuhause fühlen würde.


	11. Chapter 11

Ein besserer Mann

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Die Geschichte ist eine Übersetzung mit Einverständnis der Autorin LeaB.

Kapitel 11

"Ich will nach London ziehen."

Ihr Vater blickte von seinem Buch auf, anscheinend nicht in der Lage, Gleichgültigkeit gegenüber ihrer Erklärung vorzutäuschen. Sie hatten kaum miteinander gesprochen, seit dem Tag als er zurückgekehrt war. Ihr Vater blieb in seinem Zimmer, obwohl nicht in seinem Nachthemd. Er ignorierte seine Familie größtenteils, außer um sie zu kritisieren. Er hatte beschlossen, Kitty und Marys Aktivitäten in Folge von Lydias Fehltritt zu beschränken und Kitty protestierte gegen die Handlung, obwohl sie sehr wenige Gelegenheiten für gesellschaftliche Aktivitäten hatten.

"Was?" befragte er.

"Ich will nach London ziehen," wiederholte Elizabeth. "Jetzt daß Lydia gefunden worden ist und heiraten wird, würde ich gerne nach London ziehen, um mit meiner Tante und Onkel zu leben."

"Aus welchen Grund?" fragte Mr. Bennet.

"Trotz allem was mein Onkel geschrieben hat, wissen du und ich, daß er ziemlich viel Geld angelegt haben muß, mehr als unsere Familie je hoffen kann zurückzahlen zu können."

"Also würdest du in Rückzahlung meiner Schulden gehen, weil du glaubst ich werde es nicht begleichen." er schien beleidigt und wurde noch mehr so, als Elizabeth in schweigsamer Bestätigung weg sah. Sie spürte, daß sie etwas machen mußte, und es gab auch die Tatsache, daß sie nicht mehr in Longbourn leben konnte. Nicht unter diesen Bedingungen.

"Und wirst du dich einfach deiner Tante und Onkel aufdrängen und auf ihrer Tür erscheinen, oder hast du ihnen schon geschrieben?"

"Ich habe angeboten mit meinen Cousins zu helfen als Gegenleistung für mein wohnen dort," gestand Elizabeth.

"Dann wundere ich mich, warum du dich die Mühe gemacht hast, meine Erlaubnis zu fragen," keuchte Mr. Bennet.

"Weil du mein Vater bist, und ich will nicht vom Haus fliehen," antwortete Elizabeth leise.

"Aber du möchtest gehen," vermutete ihr Vater.

Elizabeth sah ruhig ihre Hände an.

"In Ordnung," sagte er mit einer verärgerten und abweisenden Handbewegung. "Wann willst du gehen?"

"Ich dachte den Tag nach Lydias und Mr. Wickhams Ankunft."

In Wahrheit wünschte sie, am gleichen Tag abzureisen und sie ganz zu vermeiden. Sie würden auf der Straße vorbeiziehen und wahrscheinlich sogar nie wissen. Aber es würde zu viel Gerede verursachen und sie fühlte wegen ihrer Familie, daß sie einen Tag unter dem gleichem Dach mit ihrer Schwester und ihrem neuen Schwager ertragen konnte.

"Ich werde es arrangieren," sagte ihr Vater murrend. "Willst du deine Mutter informieren?"

"Ich werde dir die Details überlassen," sagte sie. Sie verbrachte nicht viel Zeit mit ihrer Mutter, und Elizabeth entschied, die mögliche Situation vom Zorn ihrer Mutter zu vermeiden. Oder vielleicht wäre sie erleichtert, ihre am wenigsten geliebte Tochter gehen zu sehen.

Ihr Vater zuckte bloß mit den Augenbrauen und gab zu. "Gut. Ich werde sie informieren. Du darfst deiner Tante schreiben."

Der Tag von Lydias Hochzeit kam an, und Elizabeth beschäftigte sich in ihrem Zimmer mit dem verpacken ihrer Sachen in ihren Koffern. Jane saß auf dem Bett und sah die Vorgänge betrübt an.

"Ich verstehe nicht, liebe Lizzy," sagte sie bekümmert, "warum du gehst."

Den Deckel ihres Koffers schließend, überquerte Elizabeth das Zimmer und setzte sich neben ihrer Schwester. "Ich weiß, daß du es nicht verstehst, Jane," sagte sie, als sie die Hand ihrer Schwester nahm. "Aber ich kann nicht länger hier bleiben."

"Ich weiß, daß du und Papa Uneinigkeiten gehabt habt," gab Jane an, "aber bestimmt bedeutet das nicht, daß du gehen must."

"Jane," seufzte sie, und fragte sich, ob sie dies auf eine Weise erklären konnte, die Sinn machte. "Ich liebe meine Familie. Ich tue es wirklich. Aber ich bin nicht blind auf die Fehler, die wir alle besitzen."

"Bestimmt, Lizzy, sind wir nicht so schlecht."

"Nein, Jane," stimmte Elizabeth überein, "du bist es nicht. Du besonders bist die beste von uns. Du bist lieb und großzügig, und du verdienst enormes Glück."

Jane erötete und verlagerte sich ungemütlich. "Lizzy."

"Es ist wahr. Aber unsere Chancen sind von Lydia beschädigt worden," gab Elizabeth an. "Dies wurde von ihrer Heirat Hilfe gegeben, aber genug Leute wissen, daß sie Wochen bevor die Hochzeit eigentlich stattfand, mit Wickham geflohen war."

"Das war bedauerlich," sagte Jane, nahe einer barschen Verurteilung, wie man von ihr bekommen konnte. "Aber sie sind jetzt verheiratet."

"Ja. Aber, Jane, dies wäre nicht passiert, wenn Mutter und Vater ihr Verhalten kontrolliert hätten. Unsere Mutter hat Lydia ihr ganzes Leben lang verwöhnt und hat nie in ihrem Verhalten etwas falsches gesehen. Es war nicht die Schuld der Forsters, aber die von Lydia und die von Mutter, weil sie ihre Tochter erlaubt hat, grob und wild zu sein."

Janes Augen weiteten sich leicht, und sie sah aus sprechen zu wollen, aber Elizabeth fuhr fort.

"Ich habe mit Vater gesprochen, und habe versucht ihn zu überzeugen, Lydia nicht nach Brighton gehen zu lassen. So falsch wie Mr. Darcy auf die Weise gewesen ist wie er sprach, versuchte ich unserem Vater hinzudeuten, daß die Anständigkeit unserer Familie vom unbeherrschten Verhalten beschädigt wird, den er erlaubt hatte."

Jane errötete leicht und sah nach unten, und Elizabeth fühlte sich schlecht, das Gespräch auf Mr. Bingley gebracht zu haben, auch indirekt.

"Vater hat gelacht, Jane. Einfach gelacht. Er hat gesagt, daß in Brighton Lydia ihre eigene Bedeutungslosigkeit lernen würde, und wenn sie sich dort freilegen würde, müßte er sich nicht darum kümmern. Sein Frieden in Longbourn, und nicht Lydia zuhören zu müssen oder unsere Mutter klagen zu hören, war ihm wichtiger als seine Pflicht zu tun."

"Elizabeth," sagte Jane sanft im Versuch, sie zu beruhigen.

Elizabeth stand auf und lief aufgeregt hin und her, ihre Hände vor ihr umdrehend. "Es tut mir leid dir Kummer zu bereiten, Jane. Aber unser Vater würde eher mit seinem Portwein und Büchern verstecken als in Hinsicht auf unserer Familie das richtige zu tun."

"Du hast ihn gehört," wies Elizabeth darauf hin. "Wickham wäre ein Narr, wenn er Lydia für weniger als zehntausend Pfund heiratet. Er liebt sie nicht, dessen bin ich mir sicher. Unser Onkel mußte sein Geld ausgeben, um die Fehler unseres Vaters zu kompensieren. Papa sagt, er wird Mr. Gardiner zurückzahlen, aber du weißt dies konnte Jahre dauern. Wenn es überhaupt passiert."

Sie nahm tief Atem und seufzte. "Es ist nicht gerecht zu unserem Onkel, und ich denke, daß ich versuchen muß ihn auf eine Weise zurückzuzahlen. Nach London zu gehen und die Ausbildung meiner Cousins zu beaufsichtigen ist der einzige Weg, den ich habe."

"Außerdem," gab Elizabeth zu, "erlaubt es mir zu gehen. Ich kann nicht hier bleiben und sehen wie unser Vater seinen Verantwortungen ausweicht, während er seine Frau herabsetzt. Ich kann nicht mit ansehen wie unsere Mutter Lydia schmeichelt, die in unzüchtiger Sünde in London gelebt hat und beinahe unsere Familie ruiniert hat, während sie fortsetzt, mich dafür zu beschuldigen und zu züchtigen, Mr. Collins nicht geheiratet zu haben."

Elizabeth wandte sich ab, als sie spürte wie ihre Augen mit Tränen brannten. Sie konnte Jane den anderen Grund nicht verraten warum sie gehen wollte, egal wie sehr sie ihre Schwester liebte. Sie konnte nicht über Mr. Darcy reden, wie verändert er in Derbyshire erschienen war und wie sie sicher war, daß wenn nicht wegen Lydias Sturz, er seine Anträge zu Elizabeth erneuert hätte. Sie konnte das nicht mit Jane teilen, weil es ihrer Schwester veranlassen würde, über Mr. Bingley nachzudenken, und wie er fortging. Elizabeth hatte nie die ganze Wahrheit mit Jane geteilt, und sie konnte sich nicht durchringen es jetzt zu tun.

Beide Schwestern müßten sich mit ihren eigenen Enttäuschungen über die Männer aus dem Norden beschäftigen. Es würde einfach Elizabeth nicht gut tun, zu Janes Lasten hinzuzufügen. Nicht wenn sie schon so sehr für so lange gelitten hatte.

"Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth."

Hill klopfte auf die Tür zu Elizabeths Zimmer und trat ein. "Ihre Mutter wünscht Sie, zum Frühstückszimmer zu kommen. Mr. Und Mrs. Wickham werden in Kürze ankommen."

Elizabeth schaute Jane mit einem Seufzer an. "Komm. Wir müssen unsere Schwester grüßen."

Jane warf ihre Arme um Elizabeth und schluchzte fast. "Oh! Ich werde dich vermissen."

"Ich werde dich auch vermissen, Jane," flüsterte Elizabeth, mit Augen voller Tränen.

"Wirst du schreiben?" flehte ihre Schwester.

"Ja," versprach Elizabeth. "Du mußt auch schreiben. Es wird helfen, den Schmerz zu lindern, ich weiß den ich fühlen werde."

Zur Zeit als das Frühstück am nächsten Morgen endete, war Elizabeth begierig darauf zu gehen. Lydia und ihr Ehemann waren die Gleichen wie immer, und Elizabeth fühlte sich verlegen. Ihre Mutter sah keine Unschicklichkeit im Paar und Elizabeth konnte kaum ihre Zunge halten. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen zehn Tagen von solchen Familienabendessen und Kartenspiele zu ertragen.

Lydia lachte und kicherte darüber wie spaßig es war, daß sie verheiratet nach Hause zurückgekehrt war. Sie beklagte, daß ihre Schwestern nicht nach Brighton mitgekommen waren, denn sie hätte Ehemänner für sie alle gefunden. Wenn sie sie in Newcastle besuchen kämen, wo ihr lieber Wickham stationiert werden sollte, würde sie sicherstellen, sie würden verheiratet nach Hause zurückkommen. Elizabeth war gezwungen, das Zimmer zu verlassen, unfähig zu solchen schäbigen Einsichten und schamloser Ausgelassenheit zuzuhören.

Mr. Wickham war so wie immer. Er war charmant und schmeichelnd und Elizabeth schaffte es nicht es auszustehen. Er beklagte, wie traurig es war, daß er und Lydia nach Newcastle fortgehen mußten, wenn nur Mr. Darcy ihm die Pfarrei von Kymton gegeben hätte. Sie brannte vor Ärger auf Mr. Darcys Namen, das Wickham zu lügen fortfuhr, und gegen ihn so schlecht sprach, wenn er es war, der verächtlich zu den Darcys benommen hatte.

Als er nach dem Abendessen neben ihr saß und versuchte sie in Konversation zu engagieren, wies Elizabeth ihn zurück und kümmerte sich um ihre Stickerei. Als er beharrte und Mr. Darcy herabsetzte, ließ sie ihn wissen, daß sie keine Beteiligte an solchen Handlungen wäre. Während er jetzt ihr Schwager war, wußte sie, daß er anstatt der Kympton Pfarrei entschädigt worden war, und sie fand seine Handlungen in Brighton und London unverzeihlich. Wickham hatte gekünstelt gelächelt, als er wegging, um mit jemand anderen zu reden, aber wenigstens blieb er ihr für den Rest des Abends fern.

Jetzt war Elizabeth bereit nach London abzufahren, und ihre Schwester und ihr Ehemann murrten weil sie so früh aufstehen mußten, um sie zu verabschieden. "Ich sehe nicht ein, warum du nach London fahren willst; nichts spaßiges passiert beim Haus der Tante. Hier wird es sicher Feste geben, Lizzy. Oder du kannst nach Newcastle kommen und Wickhams Mitoffiziere treffen."

"Wenn Lizzy nicht gehen will, werde ich gehen," sagte Kitty eifrig.

Beide Mädchen kicherten, bis ihr Vater fest erklärte, "Auf keinen Fall. Elizabeth, es ist Zeit zu gehen, oder du wirst die Post verpassen."

Elizabeth nickte und wußte, daß es Zeit war zu gehen. Es stach, daß ihr Vater sie eilig wegschickte. Mit einem tiefen Atem und einem gezwungenen Lächeln verabschiedete sie sich von ihrer Familie und sparte Jane als letzte auf.

"Ich werde dich vermissen," sagte sie ihrer Schwester.

"Ich werde auch," flüsterte Jane voller Emotion. "Versprich, daß du schreiben wirst."

"ich verspreche," gelobte sie.

Sich zurückziehend, küßte sie die Wange ihrer Schwester und stieg dann in die Familienkutsche. Sie würde zur Post wechseln und nach London fortsetzen, ebenso wie sie vor Wochen getan hatte; nur dieses Mal war es nicht für eine kurze Zeit, um mit ihren Verwandten zu reisen. Dieses Mal war die Reise ein permanenter Umzug.

Sie fühlte sich traurig, sie fühlte sich einsam, und sie fragte sich, ob sie wirklich die richtige Sache machte. Es war jetzt zu spät umzukehren; ob gut oder schlecht, sie war jetzt auf diesem Pfad. Sie hoffte nur, daß sie in Zeit mit allem zurechtkommen würde, was sie verloren hatte.


	12. Chapter 12

Ein besserer Mann

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Die Geschichte ist eine Übersetzung mit Einverständnis der Autorin LeaB.

Kapitel 12

"Cousine Lizzy! Cousine Lizzy!"

Die aufgeregten, begrüßenden Rufe ihrer Cousins, halfen Elizabeth aufzuheitern, als sie im Haus ihres Onkels eintrat. Ihr Zuhause jetzt. Sie fühlte sich jetzt nicht mehr so müde und lustlos nach ihren Belastungen, und ihre heiteren Gesichter halfen ihr nicht so traurig zu sein, nachdem sie Hertfordshire verlassen hatte.

Sich hinunter biegend, gab Elizabeth jeden von ihnen Umarmungen und Küsse. "Hallo," lächelte sie jeden einen von ihnen an. "Es ist so gut, euch alle zu sehen."

"Kinder," Mrs. Gardiner fegte in den Eingang, wo sie versammelt waren. "Laßt eure Cousine hereinkommen und sich hinsetzen. Sie ist kaum in der Tür."

Sie traten schließlich zurück und ließen Elizabeth reinkommen und ihre Tante begrüßen. Die warme Umarmung von der älteren Frau beruhigte sie und half ihr, sich etwas ruhiger zu fühlen.

"Hallo, Elizabeth," Mrs. Gardiner lächelte sie an. "Im Salon ist der Tee fertig. Komm rein, komm rein."

Eine Hand von zwei ihrer Cousins nehmend, während die anderen um ihre Beine rannten, ging Elizabeth in den Salon. Sie setzte sich auf das Sofa und hatte Beth - ihre nach ihr benannte Cousine - und Teddy - benannt nach seinem Vater - sofort neben sich gesetzt. Mark versuchte auf ihren Schoß zu klettern, aber Mrs. Gardiner hob ihn auf und setzte sich mit ihm hin.

"Laß deiner Cousine ihr Tee trinken. Sie wird für eine Weile hier sein; wir müssen nicht alles sofort machen."

Der dreijährige Junge seufzte und lehnte sich gegen seine Mutter, für den Moment zufriedengestellt.

"Cousine Lizzy," die älteste, Susan, fragte, "wirst du wirklich jetzt mit uns leben?"

"Ja, ich werde," bestätigte Elizabeth.

"Warum?" fragte Mark. "Liebst du deine Mama und Papa nicht mehr?"

"Ich würde meine Mama vermissen, wenn ich nicht hier lebte," gab Teddy an.

"Natürlich würdest du," sagte Elizabeth mit einem heiteren Lächeln, das den Schmerz in ihrem Herzen widersprach. Vetrau Kindern, die Fragen zu stellen, die man nicht vollständig zu erklären weiß. "Ihr seid klein und braucht eure Mama."

"Du brauchst deine nicht mehr?" fragte Mark.

"Kinder," warf Mrs. Gardiner ein, "das genügt. Elizabeth wird jetzt hier leben, aber wir müssen uns nicht in ihre Gründe einmischen. Ich glaube, ihr alle müßt zum Kinderzimmer zurückkehren; Susan und Beth, ihr müßt eure Lektionen beenden."

Sie alle seufzten niedergeschlagen, eindeutig nicht zufrieden mit der Erklärung. Elizabeth schaute sie an und versprach, "ich werde euch besuchen kommen, nachdem ich mich ausgeruht habe und meine Sachen weggelegt habe."

"Versprichst du es?" fragte Mark.

Sie lächelte ihn an, als er vom Schoß seiner Mutter kletterte. "Ich verspreche."

"Ich bin froh, daß du hier bist, Cousine Lizzy," sagte Beth mit einer Umarmung. "Du wirst mehr Spaß machen als Cousine Lydia."

"Beth," tadelte Mrs. Gardiner.

"Es ist wahr," protestierte Teddy und schloß sich der Behauptung seiner Schwester an. "Sie klagte die ganze Zeit und wollte nicht mit uns spielen. Mr. Wickham wollte uns auch nicht sehen."

"Die einzige Person, die nett zu uns war, war Mr. Darcy," sagte Mark zu Elizabeths Überaschung.

"Mr. Darcy?" fragte sie, und sah ihre Cousins und Tante mit weiten Augen an. "Mr. Darcy war hier?"

"Er hat Cousine Lydia gebracht," informierte sie Susan.

"Kinder," Mrs. Gardiner sagte sanft, aber fest. "Bitte geht nach oben."

Dieses Mal fügten sich ihre Cousins und verließen das Zimmer. Elizabeth legte ihre Teetasse beiseite, aus Angst daß sie es fallen lassen würde. Ihre Tante anschauend fragte sie, "Mr. Darcy war hier? Er hat Lydia gefunden?"

"Er kam um deinen Onkel zu sehen, am Tag als dein Vater ging. Er war am Abend vorher vorbeigekommen, aber dein Onkel war nicht da und er wollte nicht, daß dein Vater von seiner Verwicklung weiß."

"Er hat Lydia gefunden?" wiederholte Elizabeth wieder. "Warum hat er..."

"Deine Schwester gesucht?" fragte ihtre Tante mit einem spitzen Blick.

Elizabeth errötete und sah nach unten. Sie verstand die Andeutung ihrer Tante, aber die ältere Frau lag falsch. Mr. Darcy würde nicht durch die Demütigung, nach Wickham und Lydia zu suchen, für sie gehen. Es konnte nicht das sein, was ihre Tante annahm.

Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf und ihre Tante setzte sich neben sie auf das Sofa hin. Ihre Hand nehmend, sagte Mrs. Gardiner sanft, "Elizabeth, ich weiß, dies muß als ein Schock zu dir kommen."

"Er verließ das Gasthaus und schien so..." sie zuckte und stand auf.

"Warum gehst du nicht in deinem Zimmer," schlug ihre Tante vor. "Wir können reden, nachdem du dich ausgeruht hast."

Elizabeth nickte und verließ langsam das Zimmer. Dankbar, die Treppe unentdeckt hochzugehen, schloß Elizabeth die Tür zu ihrem neuen Zimmer und drehte das Schloß. Ihre Schuhe abnehmend, lag sie hinunter auf dem Bett und starrte blind die Wand an.

Mr. Darcy war nach London gekommen. Er hatte Lydia und Wickham gefunden und Elizabeth hatte keine Zweifel, das er derjenige war der sie heiraten ließ. Nur er hatte das notwendige Geld, um Wickham zu überreden, ein Mädchen ohne einen Penny zu heiraten. Warum würde er solche Schwierigkeiten auf sich nehmen?

War es, weil er sich schuldig fühlte, mit Wickham nicht vorher gehandelt zu haben? Oder hatte er es ihretwegen getan? War dies sogar möglich?

Elizabeth vergrub das Gesicht in den Kissen und spürte, wie Tränen in ihren Augen brannten. Es war alles so verwirrend, so überwältigend. Sie wußte nicht, ob sie glauben wollte, daß Mr. Darcy es für sie gemacht hatte, ob sie es wagen konnte, sich zu erlauben zu hoffen. Sie wußte nicht was sie fühlen solte, und wünschte das sie mit der Zeit Sinn aus ihren verwirrten Gedanken in ihren Verstand und Herzen machen konnte.

Erst nachdem ihre Cousins zu Bett gebracht worden waren, komplett mit einer Geschichte von Cousine Lizzy, konnten Elizabeth und ihre Tante miteinander reden. Logistisch war es nicht möglich gewesen, bevor zu reden. Ihre Cousins wollten jeden Moment wie nur möglich, mit ihr verbringen; auf keinen Fall hätten sie Elizabeth und Mrs. Gardiner lang genug allein gelassen, um über alles gründlich zu reden. Mehr als das, Elizabeth war nicht bereit gewesen zu reden.

Jetzt aber fühlte sie sich mehr in Kontrolle von ihren Gedanken und Gefühlen. Sie war endlich bereit, genau zu hören, wie Mr. Darcy dazu gekommen war, mit Lydias schändlicher Hochzeit betroffen zu werden.

"Dein Onkel ist in seinem Arbeitszimmer," sagte Mrs. Gardiner, als sie die Treppe hinunter zum Wohnzimmer gingen. "Ich habe ihn gesagt, das du Mr. Darcys Verwicklung rausgefunden hast, und Fragen hast."

"Danke," sagte ihr Elizabeth. "Ich... ich verstehe nicht, warum er darin verwickelt war. Als er mich in Lambton zufällig traf, nachdem ich Janes Briefe gelesen hatte, gab er keine Anzeichen, das er plante sich zu beteiligen. Er verhielt sich so reserviert, steif, und ging so plötzlich weg, daß ich wußte, ich war in seinen Augen gefallen. Mr. Wickham… es ist eine lange und schmerzvolle Geschichte, die er mit Mr. Darcys Familie hat. Meine Schwester hat sich blamiert, mit dem einen Mann den Mr. Darcy wirklich verachtet... er kann nicht mehr an mich denken, weil er sich jetzt nicht mit meiner Familie verbinden kann."

"Elizabeth," sagte ihre Tante sachte, ihre Stimme teilnahmsvoll, aber etwas vorwurfsvoll. "Ich glaube, daß du Mr. Darcy unterschätzt hast, die Tiefe seiner Gefühle für dich und wie er sich wirklich vom Mann verändert hat, der dir in Kent katastrophal einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hat."

Sie hatte Angst, der Erklärung ihrer Tante zu glauben; sie hatte Angst zu hoffen, weil sie der Schmerz der Enttäuschung nicht ertragen konnte. Sie hatte von der Zeit an, als sie Lambton verlassen hatte, mit ihrem Schmerz umgegangen; sie konnte nicht wieder eine frische Welle davon aushalten.

"Wir ich sagte, kam Mr. Darcy am Tag als dein Vater wegging, um deinen Onkel zu sehen. Er sprach mit uns beiden und teilte uns mit, daß er Lydia und Wickham gefunden hatte." ihre Tante schien es zu genießen Elizabeth alles zu erzählen, was Mr. Darcy gemacht hatte, aber dankbar neigte sie nicht zu Dramatik oder dem schleppen unnötigerweise die Erzählung.

"Von den, was ich verstehen konnte, hat er Derbyshire den Tag nach uns verlassen. Er kam einzig und allein, um Wickham und Lydia zu suchen; er behauptete, daß es wegen seines falschen Stolzes war, daß Wickham in der Lage gewesen war, Lydia zu verführen. Er behauptete, es hing von ihm ab das Übel zu beheben, weil er es unter ihn dachte, seine privaten Handlungen öffentlich der Welt darzulegen."

Wissend, daß Mr. Darcy nur seine Schwester beschützt hatte, schüttelte Elizabeth den Kopf. "Es ist nicht seine Schuld, daß Lydia kein richtiges Verhalten beigebracht wurde, oder daß sie so dumm und egoistisch gewesen ist, nur an sich zu denken. Er ist nicht für sie verantwortlich."

"Aber er hat die Nachbarschaft nicht über Mr. Wickham gewarnt, oder?" fragte Mrs. Gardiner. "Er ließ Familien mit Töchtern, Wickham in ihre Häuser einladen und warnte sie nicht hinsichtlich des Verhaltens des Mannes. Er hat vielleicht nicht geglaubt, daß Wickham versuchen würde, mit ihren Töchtern wegzulaufen, aber er hat nie etwas gesagt, um jene Frauen vor den skrupellosen Handlungen seines ehemaligen Freunde zu schützen."

Elizabeth schaute ihre Tante zweifelnd an und sagte, "es klingt fast, als ob du Mr. Darcy beschuldigst."

"Nein," Mrs. Gardiner schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kenne die nahen Umstände nicht, aber ich denke, es gibt eine Geschichte zwischen Wickham und Miss Darcy. hat seine Schwester beschützt, er wünschte nicht ihr zu schaden, deshalb hat er geschwiegen, sogar im Gesicht von Mr. Wickhams Verleumdung. Aber du verstehst, warum Mr. Darcy denkt, daß wenn er geredet hätte, die Leute Wickham vielleicht nicht so leicht vertraut hätten, und dein Vater hätte Lydia nicht erlaubt, nach Brighton zu fahren."

Elizabeth seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich glaube es nicht. Er sah keinen Grund ihr Verhalten abzukürzen, und er wollte ihrem Jammern nicht ausgesetzt werden. Du schätzt meinen Vater falsch ein; er hätte ihr aufgetragen sich von Mr. Wickham fern zu halten, aber hätte ihr trotzdem gestattet zu gehen. Aber er hätte nichts gemacht, um es zu verhindern."

"Elizabeth," sagte ihre Tante sachte, "du bist zu barsch zu deinem Vater."

Sie wollte diesen Punkt nicht diskutieren, so stattdessen sagte sie, "also, wie hat Mr. Darcy sie entdeckt?"

Dankbar erlaubte ihr Mrs. Gardiner, die Unterhaltung umzuleiten. "Er wußte, daß Mr. Wickham mit der ehemaligen Gouvernante von Miss Darcy, Mrs. Younge, vertraulich bekannt war. Sie hat ein Haus in der Edward Street und vermietet Zimmer."

Mrs. Younge!

"Er hat mit ihr gesprochen und nach ein paar Tagen, und ich verdächtige einigen Münzen, er war fähig, zu entdecken das Wickham zu ihr gekommen war, als sie zuerst ankamen. Sie hatte keinen Platz für ihn, deshalb waren er und Lydia gezwungen, woanders zu gehen. Mr. Darcy fand sie, wo sie waren und ging sie zu sehen."

Ihre Tante machte eine Pause und verzog die Lippen, als sie den Kopf schüttelte. "Er hat mit ihnen beiden gesprochen und Mr. Darcy gab zu, daß er versucht hat, Lydia zu überzeugen mit ihm zu gehen und zu ihrer Familie zurückzukehren. Sie lehnte ab. Es störte sie nicht, daß sie noch nicht verheiratet waren. Sie glaubte, daß es passieren würde, es bedeutete nicht viel wann."

"Lydia," seufzte Elizabeth empört. Sie war überhaupt nicht überrascht, und war froh nicht länger in Longbourn zu sein, um das schamlose Verhalten ihrer Schwester zu sehen.

"Danach," fuhr die ältere Frau fort, "es blieb nur übrig für ihn eine Heirat zu beschaffen und zu beschleunigen. Er fand Mr. Wickham immer noch hoffnungsvoll davon, in irgendeinem anderen Land eine vorteilhafte Ehe zu machen, aber Mr. Darcy trieb die Sache voran. Er verhandelte mit Wickham und als alles erreicht war, kam er um es mit deinem Onkel zu besprechen. Er ließ sich nicht davon abbringen alles selbst zu machen und überließ deinen Onkel nur den Kredit."

"Ich verdächtige, Lizzy," sagte Mrs. Gardiner mit einem schelmischen Lächeln, "daß Hartnäckigkeit der wirkliche Defekt seines Charakters ist."

Elizabeth sah nach unten, damit ihre Tante die leichte Röte auf ihren Wangen nicht sehen konnte.

"Du kennst die Details von dem, was für sie gemacht worden ist," sagte Mrs. Gardiner, und Elizabeth nickte. "Er brachte Lydia hier, und Wickham hatte beständiges Zutritt im Haus. Sie benahmen sich so wie in Hertfordshire, waren sich keiner Schuld bewußt, und Lydia lehnte es ab zuzuhören, was ich versuchte, ihr mitzuteilen."

"Das überrascht mich nicht," seufzte Elizabeth.

"Ich weiß," klagte ihre Tante. "Mr. Darcy ging nach Derbyshire zurück, nachdem er Lydia zu uns gebracht hatte, aber er kam für die Hochzeit zurück. Er hat mit uns gegessen, am Abend nachdem Lydia und Wickham nach Longbourn aufgebrochen sind. Er schien erfreut die Kinder zu treffen und wie du sehen kannst, waren sie begeistert von ihn. Ich glaube Susan am allermeisten. Aber ich glaube nicht, daß du dich um Mr. Darcys Beständigkeit sorgen mußt. Er war sehr schlau, Lizzy; hat kein Wort gesagt, ob er ein anderes Motiv für seine Handlungen hätte."

Dieses Mal war es unmöglich, ihre Röte zu verbergen und Elizabeth war entschieden unbequem. Ihre Tante glaubte, daß Mr. Darcy dies getan hatte, nicht nur um einen Fehler richtigzustellen, sondern für sie und ihre Familie. So sehr sie heute an die Möglichkeit gedacht hatte, war es immer noch schwierig es anzunehmen. Mr. Darcy hatte London durchsucht - ohne Zweifel die weniger anständigen Teile - und hatte Mr. Wickham getroffen und war gezwungen worden, ihn zu bestechen um ihre unwürdige Schwester zu heiraten.

"Ich... es ist so schwer zu glauben," schüttelte sie den Kopf.

"Ich weiß, Elizabeth," sagte ihre Tante nett. "Aber ich habe ihn in Derbyshire beobachtet und habe ihn mit dir interagieren gesehen. Ich glaube nicht, daß er dich haßt oder dich für deine Ablehnung übelnimmt, und ich glaube nicht, daß er dir die Verbindung zu Mr. Wickham übelnehmen wird."

Elizabeth saß auf dem Rand des Sofas, überwältigt und unsicher, und fragte sich, ob es wirklich wahr war.


	13. Chapter 13

Ein besserer Mann

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Die Geschichte ist eine Übersetzung mit Einverständnis der Autorin LeaB.

Kapitel 13

Zwei Wochen nach Elizabeths Ankunft in Gracechurch Street, versuchte sie immer noch sich an ihre neue Situation anzupassen. Ein Teil von ihr fühlte sie war bloß für einen Besuch hier. Sie war für längere Zeiträume hier gewesen, aber sie war immer nach Hause in Longbourn zurückgekehrt. Es würde dieses Mal nicht passieren.

All ihre Kleider, ihre Andenken, ihre ganzen Sachen befanden sich in ihrem neuen Zimmer. Sie war jetzt ein Mitglied des Gardiner Haushalt und unter dem Schutz ihres Onkels. Falls etwas anderes aus ihren Leben werden würde, außer sich um ihre Cousins zu sorgen und sie zu unterrichten, wäre es unter der Aufsicht und Zustimmung ihres Onkels.

Weil sie nicht nur zu Besuch da war, bestand sie darauf ein aktives, hilfreiches Teil des Haushalts zu sein. Sie erwartete nicht mit Festen oder Ausstellungen unterhalten zu werden, sie wollte Teil der normalen Routine sein. Sie ist vielleicht die Tochter einer Gentlemans, aber sie wohnte jetzt in einem anderen Haus, und sie wollte keine Last oder Störung sein. Sie wäre nützlich; sie wäre praktisch.

Ihre Tante und ihr Onkel protestierten aber, daß sie dies von ihr nicht erwarteten. Sie war ihre Nichte, nicht ein Dienstmädchen. Sie schuldete ihnen nichts um hier zu leben; sie gehörte zur Familie. Elizabeth aber ließ sich nicht davon abbringen, und arbeitete deshalb an einem Plan, die Lehren ihrer älteren Cousins zu ergänzen und zusätzlich Zeit mit den jüngeren zu verbringen, damit ihre Tante Zeit für sich haben konnte.

Mr. Gardiner bestand, aber, daß sie jeden Tag für ihre eigenen Sachen hatte. Deshalb nach dem Mittagessen flüchtete sie nach oben zu ihrem Zimmer; sie ging eifrig heute, statt sich uninteressiert zu fragen, was sie mit ihrer Zeit anstellen sollte. Sie hatte einen Brief von Jane erhalten, und sie freute sich darauf es zu lesen.

Ihre geliebte Schwester hatte einige Tage vorher einen Brief geschickt, nachdem Lydia und Wickham Longbourn verlassen hatten. Liebe Jane, die immer in anderen für das Gute sah und versuchte zu glauben, daß Leute nicht wirklich schlecht waren, hatte auf ihre eigene Weise vermittelt, wie froh sie war, das Ehepaar gehen zu sehen. Lydia machte es großes Vergnügen, ihren verheirateten Status vor der ganzen Nachbarschaft zur Schau zu stellen und hatte schamlos gekichert, als sie Jane aufforderte, hinter ihr zu gehen, weil Lydia jetzt eine verheiratete Frau war. Das Paar machte weiter, als ob alles akzeptabel wäre, und ihnen keine Vorhaltungen für ihr Verhalten gemacht werden mußten.

Mrs. Bennet hatte geweint als sie fortgingen und hatte Mr. Bennet gebeten, ihnen allen zu erlauben nach Newcastle zu reisen, damit sie ihr liebes Mädchen besuchen konnte. Dann fiel sie in eine deprimierte Lustlosigkeit. Es gab nichts zu tun, mit keinen Neuigkeiten unter ihren Freunden zu teilen oder Besucher zu unterhalten. Jane hatte gehofft, daß sich ihre Mutter bald erholen würde, aber Elizabeth hatte bloß den Jopf zweifelhaft geschüttelt. Lydia war der Liebling ihrer Mutter; sie würde den Verlust scharf spüren und die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer übrigen Töchtern fordern.

Heute aber enthielt Janes Brief aufregende Nachrichten. Und Janes Aufruhr war klar.

Mr. Bingley war nach Netherfield zurückgekehrt.

Unsere Tante brachte die Nachricht zu unserer Mutter und ich fühlte mich aufschrecken wegen der Neuigkeiten. Ich bin verwirrt, weil ich weiß, daß man mich beobachten wird. Daß jeder sehen wird, wie ich reagiere. Aber es stört mich nicht, Lizzy, ich versichere dir. Ich weiß, daß du mir vielleicht nicht glaubst, aber ich versichere dir, die Nachrichten stören mich nicht.

"Oh, Jane," seufzte Elizabeth. Sie spürte die Verzweiflung in der Erklärung ihrer Schwester. Sie versuchte, sich und andere zu überzeugen, das sie ungekünstelt war. Oh! Wie sie in diesem Moment wünschte, dort zu sein um Jane zu trösten und sie von den aufdringlichen Erwartungen der Nachbarschaft zu schützen.

Wirklich mir geht es gut. Er kommt mit einer Jagdgemeinschaft; er bringt keine Damen mit. Ich bin froh darüber; denn wir werden sehr wenige Gelegenheiten haben auf ihn zu treffen. Natürlich besteht unsere Mutter darauf, daß Vater ihn besucht, aber er lehnt ab. Er sagt, er will sich nicht wieder zum Narren machen. Ich wünsche, sie würden sich nicht so streiten. Mamma besteht immer noch darauf, daß Mr. Bingley mich vielleicht heiraten wird, und so muß Vater gehen, aber er ist mißmutig und zurückgezogen und sagt, daß sie sich mit Mrs. Wickham begnügen muß. Ich stimme unserem Vater zu; Mr. Bingley kommt mit keinen anderen Zweck außer der Jagd. Ich kann das Trefen mit perfekter Gleichgültigkeit ertragen, aber ich fürchte sein kommen. Denn jeder spricht davon, und ich ertrage es nicht. Mutter meint es gut, aber sie kann nicht wisse, wie ich mit solcher Rede leide.

Elizabeth drückte den Brief an ihrer Brust und wichte ihre Augen ab. Ihre Schwester war in solcher Qual und Elizabeth war nicht für sie dort, weil sie egoistisch war. Elizabeth war aus ihrem Zuhause geflüchtet und hatte ihre Schwestern verlassen, weil sie verletzt und zornig auf ihren Vater war.

Sogar der Rest von Janes Brief konnte Elizabeth nicht trösten. Jane entschuldigte sich für das Klagen und versprach, daß sie sich erholen werde. Sie hoffte, daß Elizabeth ihre Zeit mit ihren Cousins genoß. Sie flehte ihre Schwester an zu schreiben, wenn sie könnte und schloß ihren Brief mit ihrer vertrauten, sanften Hand. Elizabeth wollte sofort zurück schreiben, aber nahm kein Papier.

Sie wußte nicht, was sie in diesem Moment sagen konnte, daß ihre Schwester wirklich trösten würde. Sie hatte das Gefühö, nachdem sie ihn in Derbyshire gesehen hatte, das sich Mr. Bingley immer noch für Jane interessierte. Er hatte breit gelächelt, als er hörte, sie war immer noch zu Hause. Elizabeth wunderte sich, ob er nach Netherfield mit Mr. Darcys Erlaubnis gekommen war oder nicht. Und was das alles für Jane bedeutete, die Glück am allermeisten verdiente.

Der nächste Brief der von Jane einige Tage später ankam, war überaus anders als der Vorherige. Nachdem er drei Tage in der Nachbarschaft gewesen war, ohne jemanden zu sehen, kam Mr. Bingley früh am Morgen in Longbourn. Er kam mit Mr. Darcy und Elizabeth zuckte zusammen, als sie seinen Namen auf dem Papier las.

Ich fühlte mich schlecht für ihn, denn während sie Mr. Bingley mit großem Vergnügen begrüßte, war unsere Mutter zu Mr. Darcy kaum höflich. Sie glaubt immer noch an Wickhams Lügen über ihm und der Kontrast in ihrem Gruß war zu allen erkennbar. Mary ging, um ihr Konzert zu üben, und Kitty sprach kaum. Mama trug die Unterhaltung, bis sie das Zimmer verließ, um Tee zu holen. Mr. Bingley war nett und ein wenig stiller als üblich, aber wir schafften es, als Bekanntschaften zu sprechen. Mr. Darcy stand zur Seite und schien das Zimmer anzusehen, aber trug nicht viel zur Unterhaltung bei. Ich erkannte nicht, daß er jemanden suchte, bis sie sich uns gestern Abend zum Abendessen anschlossen. Er erkundigte sich ausdrücklich nach dir, und sprach kaum für den Rest des Abendessens, als Mama ihn mitteilte, du lebst jetzt in London. Die Gentlemen blieben nicht lange mit Vater nach dem Abendessen, und sowohl Mr. Darcy als auch Mr. Bingley waren ruhig als sie sich uns anschlossen. Papa kam nicht aus seinem Arbeitszimmer heraus, bis sie gegangen waren, und heute ist er so nervös wie nachdem du entschieden hast, nach London umzuziehen.

Den Brief beiseite legend, stand Elizabeth auf und ging zum Fenster. Sie klinkte eine Seite auf und öffnete es, um die frische Luft hereinzulassen zusammen it dem klappern des Verkehrs auf der Straße unten. Sie mußte ihren Kopf nach Janes Enthüllung frei machen.

Mr. Darcy hatte Mr. Bingley nach Netherfield begleitet. Er hatte das Zimmer durchsucht, und ausdrücklich nach ihr gefragt. Hatte ihre Tante wirklich recht? Hatte sie Grund zur Hoffnung? Er hatte ihre Familie besucht, hatte ihrer Mutter nach ihrer unhöflichen Begrüßung gegenübergestanden und hatte mit ihnen zu Abend gegessen.

Was waren seine Gedanken, als er endeckte, das sie nicht dort war? Glaubte er, daß sie ihn nicht sehen wollte? Nachdem er mit ihrer Tante und ihrem Onkel am Tag nach Lydias Hochzeit zusammen gegessen hatte, was waren seine Gedanken, herauszufinden sie war jetzt mit den gleichen Verwandten? Es schien ungerecht, daß er es nicht wußte, aber dann beruhigte sie ihre wilden Gedanken und erkannte, es gab keinen Weg ihre Tante und ihr Onkel hätten ihm die Informationen vermittelt haben. Er hatte nichts über sie gesagt, trotz der Neckerei ihrer Tante, daß sie verdächtigten, Mr. Darcy hätte dies alles nur wegen ihr getan. Die Umstände und die Natur der Beziehung schlossen ihre Tante und ihren Onkel aus, zu erwähnen das sie am nächsten Tag in London erwartet wurde. Es wäre auf ihrem Teil unziemlich und anmaßend gewesen und Elizabeth war froh, daß sie nichts gesagt hatten.

Doch Elizabeth empfand immer noch für ihn und hoffte er wäre nicht enttäuscht, aber dann wunderte sie sich, was es bedeuten würde, wenn er wäre. Diesen ganzen Weg gereist zu sein, nur um Sachen verändert zu finden. Elizabeth wünschte sie könne seine Gedanken wissen, fast so sehr wie sie wünschte, sie könne entdecken, was sich mit den Männern im Arbeitszimmer ihres Vaters abgespielt hatte. War ihr Vater bloß verärgert, weil jemand nach ihr gefragt hatte? Ein Thema erwähnt hatte, den er wahrscheinlich zu vermeiden wünschte?

Es schmerzte ihr, in Longbourn zu sein und Mr. Darcy zu sehen. Nicht nur um zu sehen ob Hoffnung blieb, aber auch um ihn vor ihrer Familie zu schützen. Sie hatte ihre Informationen nicht mit Jane geteilt, weil alles was sie gelernt hatte, zu lang war um in einen Brief zu vermitteln und sie nicht wollte das es der Rest ihrer Familie weiß. Ihre Mutter hatte die Gewohnheit, Janes Briefe zu lesen, und Elizabeth wollte keine Chance wahrnehmen.

Dies war, wenn sie späte Nacht Unterhaltungen mit Jane intensiv vermißte. Wie sie wünschte zu wissen, was ihre Schwester wirklich fühlte, denn sie konnte nicht so ruhig sein, wie sie wirklich behauptete. Sie wünschte, sie konnte Jane als Trost und Unterstützung dienen, sowie sie abzuschirmen gegen die gutgemeinten, aber gedankenlosen Bemerkungen ihrer Mutter.

Mit einem Seufzer legte Elizabeth den Brief weg und verließ das Zimmer. Sie brauchte Bewegung und frische Luft, und deshalb suchte sie Mrs. Gardiner auf. Ihr Onkel und ihre Tante beschränkten sie nicht, baten nur um bestimmte Vorkehrungen wenn sie spazieren ging, und aus Liebe und Dankbarkeit bestanden darauf, daß sie durch sie aussteht.

Als Janes nächster Brief ankam, war Elizabeth in ihrem Wunsch es zu lesen gerissen. Sie wartete unruhig auf Nachrichten von Mr. Darcy, aber im gleichen Augenblick fürchtete sie es. sie wußte, daß Jane nicht grausam war, sie beabsichtigte wahrscheinlich nur, einen ehrlichen Vortrag der Ereignisse zu schildern, aber von ihn zu hören, während nicht fähig zu sein, ihn überhaupt zu sehen, war fast grausamer als keine Nachrichten.

Der Wunsch gewann über die Angst, und als das Mittagessen vorbei war, führte Elizabeth ihre Cousins nach oben zu ihrem Kinderzimmer und ging dann zu ihrem Zimmer. Sie holte den Brief aus dem Schreibtisch, wo sie es früher hingelegt hatte und ging zum Fenstersitz hinüber. Sie streifte ihre Schuhe ab, und rollte sich auf der Bank zusammen. Mit einem tiefen Atem der Kraft brach sie die Wachsversiegelung und wurde sofort von der Freude ihrer Schwester überrascht.

Dies ist zu viel, Lizzy. Bei weitem zu viel. Ich verdiene es nicht. Oh! Warum sind nicht alle so glücklich! Mr. Bingley hat mir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht. Wir werden heiraten! Oh! Wie ich wünsche, jeder wäre derartig glücklich. Ich wollte, du wärst so glücklich. Charles, denn ich kann ihn jetzt Charles nennen, ist gerade gegangen und Mama will sofort anfangen, zu planen, aber ich habe ihr gesagt, daß ich dir schreiben muß. Denn ich konnte keinen Moment länger aushalten, meine Freude mit dir zu teilen.

Elizabeth lächelte hell, als sie von Janes Brief aufblickte. Sie hatte gewußt, daß Mr. Bingley Jane immer noch liebte, und war nicht überrascht, daß er nach Netherfield gekommen war, um sie zu sehen. Während ihre Schwester überrascht durch die Ereignisse schien, hatte Elizabeth sie erwartet. Sie war nur überrascht, daß es Mr. Bingley so lange genommen hatte.

Der Brief war ein Durcheinander, so weit wie Janes Schreiben ging, und nicht völlig klar. Aber Elizabeth war in der Lage zu ermitteln, daß, nach dem Abendessen den Jane in ihrem letzten Brief erwähnt hatte, Mr. Bingley ein fast beständiger Gast in Longbourn war. Mr. Darcy begleitete ihn nicht; er war nach London dienstlich zurückgekehrt, aber er wurde in zehn Tagen zurück erwartet. aß jeden Abend mit ihnen und ging sogar mit Mr. Bennet zur Jagd.

Diesen Abend, hielt er sich bei ihnen zum Abendessen auf, und ihre Mutter dachte sich einen Weg aus, ihre Schwestern aus dem Zimmer herauszuholen. Jane hatte sich wegen dem offensichtlichen Plan unbehaglich gefühlt, aber Mr. Bingley hatte den Moment zu seinem Vorteil genutzt. Er sicherte schnell ihre Hand und sobald er den gesegneten Preis hatte, erklärte er seine Liebe.

Er erzählte ihr, er war von ihrer Gegenwart in London unwissend gewesen, und Jane deutete betrübt auf die Einmischung seiner Schwestern hin. Elizabeth hoffte, daß dies Jane helfen würde die wahre Natur ihrer künftigen Schwägerinnen zu erkennen, damit sie auf der Hut vor ihnen bleibt. Aber es war Janes Bitte zu ihr, als ihre Schwester, die Elizabeth durchdrang.

Du wirst zur Hochzeit kommen, nicht wahr Lizzy? Ich weiß das du und Papa Meinungsverschiedenheiten habt, aber ich kann mir meinen Hochzeitstag ohne dich nicht vorstellen. Ich will das du mir beistehst, so bitte sag, daß du kommen wirst.

Mit Tränengefüllten Augen überquerte Elizabeth das Zimmer zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Sie nahm ein Blatt Papier und tauchte ihre Feder ein. Glückwünsche kamen zuerst, und sie waren lang und überschwenglich. Sie schrieb ihrer Schwester, daß sie dieses Glück am allermeisten verdiente und war sich sicher, Jane und Mr. Bingley würden zusammen viele glückliche Jahre haben. Dann wurde sie nüchtern und beruhigte ihre Schwester.

Liebste Jane, egal wie der Status zwischen unseren Vater und mir ist, nichts wird mich fernhalten. Ich werde da sein um mit dir zu feiern und deine Freude zu teilen. Sobald du Details hast, werde ich meine Pläne machen zu kommen.

Elizabeth fuhr fort und dann schmirgelte und versiegelte ihr Schreiben. Sie stand vom Schreibtisch auf und legte sich im Bett hin. Sie war glücklich für ihre Schwester, und doch konnte sie ihre eigenen Gefühle nicht verweigern.

Ihre Gedanken wandten sich Mr. Darcy zu, wie sie oft machten, wenn sie allein war. Wenn er nach Netherfield zurückkam, was bedeutete es? War er wirklich nur dort, um Mr. Bingley zu begleiten? Mochte er sie nicht genug, um trotz des Wissens wo sie war, sie ausfindig zu machen? Er kannte ihre Tante und ihren Onkel, obwohl Elizabeth seine Beteiligung in Lydias Hochzeit nicht wissen sollte. Aber sie hatten sich in Derbyshire getroffen, er hatte ihre Tante und Onkel eingeladen mit ihm in Pemberley zu essen, konnte er nicht kommen, wenn er wirklich entschlossen wäre?

Dann würde ihr Verstand ihn der Passivität freisprechen, als sie gezwungen war zuzugeben, daß er nicht von ihrer Änderung der Gefühle wußte. Sie hatte ihn in Kent abgelehnt und es war unverständlich, daß ein so behandelter Mann nicht so schnell wieder hinaus reichen würde. Wenn sie ihn nur sehen konnte und einen Weg finden konnte, ihn zu zeigen das sie ihn nicht mehr wie früher verachtete. Sie liebte ihn und hielt ihn für den besten Mann ihrer Bekanntschaft, aber was brachte ihr das, wenn er es nicht wußte?

Gerade als sie bereit war einzuschlafen, erinnerte sich Elizabeth daran, daß Mr. Darcy sicherlich Mr. Bingleys Hochzeit besuchen würde. Wenn sie nicht vorher mit ihm sprechen könnte, dann würde sie jedes Mittel in ihrer Macht benutzen, es ihn dann zu zeigen. Es könnte ihre einzige Chance sein, und sie würde es nicht an ihr vorbeikommen.


	14. Chapter 14

Ein besserer Mann

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Die Geschichte ist eine Übersetzung mit Einverständnis der Autorin LeaB.

Kapitel 14

Ihr Onkel hielt seine Hand hinaus und half Elizabeth von der Kutsche auszusteigen, ein funkelndes Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Er begleitete sie zur Tür des Buchladens und öffnete es, während die Glocke darüber ihre Ankunft ankündigte. Der Eigentümer blickte auf und lächelte sie an, eine Geste, die Mr. Gardiner heiter erwiderte.

"Guten Tag, Mr. Stapleton."

"Guten Tag, Mr. Gardiner," grüßte er sie. "Ich habe das Buch für das Sie sich interessiert haben."

"Ah," erwiderte Mr. Gardiner. "Ausgezeichnet. Ich werde in einem Moment deswegen zurükkommen. Ich muß nebenan gehen, um einige Dokumente beim Rechtsanwalt eines Klienten abzuliefern. Elizabeth? Du kannst hier bleiben und dich umsehen, Richards wird draußen sein."

Elizabeth lächelte, als er sie so gut kannte. Sie sehnte sich danach, die Regale zu durchforschen, die neuen Ankünfte anzuschauen und über die Schätze zu staunen.

"Geh nicht weg," ermahnte er sie.

"Natürlich," versprach Elizabeth feierlich. Sie wußte, daß London nicht Meryton war, und sie wußte nicht unbegleitet wegzugehen. Ihr Onkel hatte sie netterweise eingeladen, ihn heute zu begleiten; sie würde ihm keine Ursache geben, sein großzügiges Angebot zu bedauern.

"Ich werde sie bereitwillig im Auge behalten," bot sich Mr. Stapleton, und ihr Onkel nickte seinen Dank.

"Ich bin gleich zurück, Elizabeth," er drückte ihre Hand. Dann klingelte die Glocke über der Tür wieder, als draußen trat.

Elizabeth lächelte kurz den Geschäftsbesitzer an und fing dann an, die beladenen Regale zu untersuchen. Sie fand die Regale der Poesie und suchte einige ihrer Lieblingsautoren. Ein schmales Volumen fing ihr Interesse und sie hielt es in Händen, während sie die anderen Bücher anschaute. Elizabeth wußte, daß sie sich das Buch leisten konnte; ihr Vater hatte bestanden, daß es nicht gesagt wird, er würde seine Pflicht ihr gegenüber nicht machen und hatte ihr das Taschengeld gegeben, das ihr zustand. Ihr Onkel hatte ihr auch Taschengeld gegeben, obwohl Elizabeth bestand, es nicht annehmen zu dürfen.

Mit einem melancholischen Seufzer erkannte Elizabeth, daß sie sich im Philosophietrakt befand. Ihr Vater hatte immer eine Vorliebe für Philosophen gehabt und besaß viele solcher Bücher. Elizabeth würde sie lesen und sie dann mit ihrem Vater besprechen; es war eine Gelegenheit für sie, zu reden und Ideen und Meinungen zu tauschen. Er war nicht bitter, er war sanft, er war unterrichtend und sie fühlte sich wie eine Gleichgestellte, als sie in seinem Arbeitszimmer ihm gegenüber saß.

Jetzt war all das vorbei, und sie war nichts mehr als eine ungelegene Pflicht. Diese sorgenfreie Offenheit die sie im Arbeitszimmer ihres Vaters erfahren hatte war gegangen, weil ihre Beziehung sich verändert hatte, zerbrochen war. War sie zu barsch zu ihm gewesen? Zu nachtragend auf einem Mann, der nur menschlich war? Sie bekam plötzlich Heimweh und ihr Kopf fing an zu schmerzen, als sie kämpfte, ihre Fassung beizubehalten und nicht in der Mitte des Geschäftes zu weinen.

Die Glocke über der Tür klingelte, und ihr Kopf hob sich, und sie fragte sich, ob ihr Onkel schon zurückgekommen war. Eine Hand zu ihrer Wange drückend, nahm Elizabeth tief Atem und blieb einen Moment länger versteckt. Es würde nicht machen, vor ihm so zu erscheinen und ihn zu beunruhigen. Sie blieb dort wo sie war, und gab ihrem Onkel Zeit seine Transaktion zu vervollständigen, während sie die Zeit brauchte, sich zusammenzusetzen.

Als sie sich schließlich bereit fühlte in der Gegenwart ihres Onkels und Mr. Stapleton zu sein, griff Elizabeth ihr Buch und machte ihren Weg zur Front des Ladens. Als sie sich der Theke näherte, klingelte die Glocke über der Tür wieder, und sie blickte automatisch auf. Ihr Onkel trat in den Laden und entfernte seinen Hut.

Neugier zog ihren Blick zum Kunden an der Theke, und Elizabeth erstarrte, ihr Atem blieb in ihrer Kehle hängen. Sie kannte diese Haltung, obwohl der Mann ihr nicht zugewandt war. Mr. Darcy war im Buchladen. Elizabeth spürte wie ihre Wangen brannten, und sie versuchte zurückzuweichen.

Mr. Darcy drehte sich um die Tür anzusehen und den neu angekommenen Kunden, und Elizabeth sah sein Gesicht in Profil. Ein Lächeln überquerte sein Gesicht, als er Elizabeths Onkel sah und er trat von der Theke zurück, um den älteren Mann zu grüßen.

"Mr. Gardiner." Überraschung, aber Vergnügen füllte seine Stimme.

"Mr. Darcy!" ihr Onkel war jovial, als er den jüngeren Mann grüßte. "Guten Tag, Sir."

"Guten Tag," gab Mr. Darcy zurück. "Ich wußte nicht, daß Sie bei Stapleton einkaufen."

"Er hat ein Talent dazu, Bücher zu finden, die ich nicht finden kann," lobte Mr. Gardiner den Ladenbesitzer mit einem Kopfnicken. Dann schaute er über Mr. Darcys Schulter und fing Elizabeths Blick. "Außerdem wollte ich meiner Nichte Mr. Stapletons wunderbare Auswahl zeigen."

Mr. Darcy drehte sich, ein wenig Überraschung klar in seiner Einstellung. Seine Augen trafen sich mit ihren und es war ein Moment, bevor er sich schließlich verbeugte, während sein Blick den ihrigen nie freiläßt. "Miss Bennet."

Elizabeth machte einen Knicks; sicher stand ihr Gesicht in Flammen. "Mr. Darcy."

"Es ist ein Vergnügen, Sie wieder zu sehen," sagte er ihr, und Elizabeth senkte den Kopf verlegen.

Elizabeth wünschte, sie könnte ihre Stimme wieder finden, aber es hatte ihr versagt. Ihr Verstand und ihre Gefühle drehten sich bei dieser abrupten Begegnung. Sie hatte sich darauf vorbereitet, Mr. Darcy an Janes und Mr. Bingleys Hochzeit zu sehen; sie war vollkommen überrascht ihn jetzt zu sehen. Es gab so viel, daß sie ihm sagen wollte, aber dies war nicht der Ort. Was sie zu sagen hatte, konnte nicht hier gesagt werden, vor ihrem Onkel und Mr. Stapleton.

Mr. Darcy hatte anscheinend bessere Kontrolle als sie, weil er sagte, "Ihre Schwester hat mir gesagt, daß Sie jetzt in London wohnen."

"Ja," antwortete Elizabeth. Sie war unfähig mehr zu sagen, weil es einfach zu kompliziert war. "Janes Briefe sagten, daß Mr. Bingley nach Netherfield zurückgekehrt ist, und Sie ihn begleitet haben."

"Es war das Wenigste, was ich für meinen Freund tun konnte," gab er an und sie fragte sich, ob er Mr. Bingley ermutigt hatte, als ein Weg um seine Schuld zu begleichen.

Sie lächelte schwächlich. "Jane war ganz glücklich, ihn zu sehen. Ihre Freude ist unermeßlich nun das..."

Elizabeth machte eine Pause und wunderte sich, wie sich Mr. Darcy über die Verlobung seines Freundes fühlte. Er hatte Mr. Bingley nach Netherfield zurück begleitet, aber war er wirklich zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis? Sie züchtigte sich für ihre Zweifel, als Mr. Darcy lächelte und angab, "ja, Bingleys Brief enthielt einen größeren Grad beckleckster Wörter, als er schrieb, um seine Verlobung zu Ihrer Schwester zu verkünden. Ich freue mich für beide."

"Ich bin es auch," lächelte Elizabeth, jetzt ein wenig stärker, daß sie leichter redeten.

"Mr. Darcy," sprach Mr. Gardiner während einer Pause in ihrer Unterhaltung, seine Transaktion mit Mr. Stapleton war jetzt anscheinend abgeschlossen, basierend auf dem Paket in seiner Hand. "Es freut mich, Sie wieder zu sehen nach... nach Derbyshire. Ich bin sicher, daß meine Frau Sie gern wieder sieht; würden Sie uns gern einen Abend zum Abendessen anschließen?"

Mr. Darcy sah leicht überrascht durch das Angebot aus, aber er stimmte überein, und die zwei Männer vereinbarten einen Tag. Mr. Gardiner erhielt die Scharade aufrecht, das Mr. Darcy nicht in Lydias Hochzeit beteiligt gewesen war, und gab ihm Anweisungen zum Haus. Ihr Onkel nahm dann Abschied vom Mann und darauf zu Elizabeth hin, daß es Zeit war zu gehen. Sie sah das Buch in ihrer Hand an, aber wollte nicht die Zeit nehmen, es zu kaufen. Das Bedürfnis zu gehen, und Perspektiven mit Entfernung zu gewinnen überwog ihr Interesse am Volumen der Poesie und sie murmelte eine Entschuldigung an Mr. Stapleton, als sie es auf der Theke legte.

"Guten Tag, Mr. Darcy," sagte sie, bevor sie das Geschäft mit ihrem Onkel verließ.

Mr. Gardiner händigte Elizabeth in die Kutsche, und dankbar empfand nicht das Bedürfnis zu sprechen, als sie zur Gracechurch Street zurückkehrten. Er schien zu verstehen, daß sie nicht ebenbürtig zu Unterhaltung war, besonders in Hinsicht auf Mr. Darcy. Sie wußte, daß ihr Onkel den Mann nicht kränken konnte, er hatte sie eingeladen in Pemberley zu essen, und es war nur richtig, die Höflichkeit zurückzugeben. Besonders, weil sie nicht von seiner Rolle im Zustandebringen von der Hochzeit ihrer Schwester wissen sollte, und daß er mit ihren Verwandten gegessen hatte.

Das, was sie am meisten wollte, war Zeit allein zum nachdenken zu haben, und dann ein Gespräch mit ihrer Tante.

"Hat mein Onkel gewußt, daß Mr. Darcy bei Mr. Stapletons Geschäft sein würde?"

Nachdem Elizabeth nach Hause zurückgekehrt war und in ihrem Zimmer über die Begegnung mit Mr. Darcy nachgedacht hatte, fing sie an, sich zu wundern. Er hatte mit ihrer Tante und Onkel nach Lydias Hochzeit gegessen, sie konnten über den Buchhändler geredet haben. Sie konnten bestimmt die ganze Zeit nicht damit verbringen, über Lydia und Wickhams skandalöses Verhalten zu reden. Jetzt war sie entschlossen, die Wahrheit von ihrer Tante zu erfahren.

"Mein Onkel war begeistert von der Bibliothek in Pemberley; bestimmt redeten sie über mehr als nur angeln."

Sie hatte viel darüber nachgedacht, und es schien plausibel. Ihre Tante mußte Mr. Darcys Verbindung zu Elizabeth mit ihrem Ehemann besprochen haben. Mrs. Gardiner hatte ihrer Nichte erzählt, daß sie glaubte, daß die junge Frau über ihrem Gespräch mit Mr. Darcy in Lambton nicht vollkommen wahrheitsgemäß gewesen war; sie waren überzeugt, daß Mr. Darcy wegen ihr nach Lydia gesucht hatte. Vielleicht probierten sie ihre Hand in Verkupplung, durch das arrangieren dieses Zusammentreffens.

"Nein," schüttelte ihre Tante den Kopf. "Ich habe nicht gehört wie Edward oder Mr. Darcy Stapletons Bücher besprechen, aber sie hatten Drinks nach dem Abendessen im Arbeitszimmer deines Onkels, während ich die Kinder kontrollierte. Sie könnten es dann besprochen haben, aber Mr. Gardiner hat es zu mir nicht erwähnt."

Elizabeth seufzte. "Es scheint möglich," sagte sie. "Ansonsten war es so ein Zufall, ihn dort zu sehen."

"Vieles deiner Geschichte mit Mr. Darcy ist außerordentlich gewesen," antwortete Mrs. Gardiner, ein etwas verwirrtes Lächeln neckte ihre Lippen. "Angefangen von seinem Begleiten Mr. Bingley nach Netherfield, beim Treffen von ihm dann in Hunsford, beim sehen von ihm bei der Ausstellung, das treffen von ihn in Pemberley einen bevor er erwartet wurde, und, jetzt Mr. Stapletons Buchemporium. Es ist Chance und Zufall gewesen; vielleicht behielt heute bloß dieses Muster."

"Vielleicht," gestattete Elizabeth. Es war eine unmäßige Menge von Zufällen. An irgendeinem Punkt schien es unglaublich. Natürlich empfand sie das gleiche über die Möglichkeit, das ein Mann von Mr. Darcys Kaliber und Stellung, eine Frau wie sie lieben sollte. Doch schien es die Wahrheit zu sein.

"Wie fühlst du dich, Elizabeth, nachdem du Mr. Darcy gesehen hast?" fragte ihre Tante sanft.

"Du kennst mich zu gut," antwortete Elizabeth kläglich. Ich wußte nicht, was ich sagen sollte, wie ich handeln sollte, oder sogar, wo ich zuerst schauen sollte. Es war das erste Mal, das ich ihn seit Lambton sah, und auch wenn ich nicht alles, was er für Lydia gemacht hatte schon wußte, wäre es trotzdem noch unangenehm gewesen. Es gab so viel, daß ich ihm sagen wollte, aber konnte nicht wegen des öffentlichen Treffpunktes. Deshalb sagte ich kaum etwas."

"Er wird in zwei Tagen hier sein," wies ihre Tante netterweise darauf hin. Du kannst dann mit ihn reden. Die Kinder werden zweifellos, auf ihre eigene Weise helfen, indem sie guten Tag sagen und es ganz offensichtlich machen, das er vorher hier gewesen ist."

"Werden sie sich uns zum Abendessen anschließen?" fragte Elizabeth.

"Ich denke, wir werden sie Mr. Darcy grüßen lassen und werden sie dann nach oben schicken," sagte Mrs. Gardiner. "Das wird dir eine Gelegenheit geben, mit ihm zu sprechen."

Elizabeth wollte mit Mr. Darcy reden, aber sie fühlte sich auch nervös über so eine Unternehmung. Ihre Cousind hätten eine Ablenkung bereitgestellt und hätten geholfen, irgendwelche unangenehme Pausen zu lindern.

"Sie werden enttäuscht sein," gab ihre Tante zu, "aber vielleicht in Zukunft, wenn Mr. Darcy weiter besucht, werden sie eine Gelegenheit haben, ihn zu sehen."

Ihre Wangen blühten mit Wärme und Elizabeth sah weg. Es gab keinen Weg, Unwissenheit bei der sinnvollen und spitzen Anmerkung ihrer Tante vorzugeben. Sie hoffte es sowohl, als auch fürchtete so eine Gelegenheit. Ihr Verstand war so durcheinander und sie wußte, daß es heute Abend nicht klarer werden wird. Hoffentlich bis zur Zeit Mr. Darcy in zwei Tagen zum Abendessen kam, hätte sie die Sachen sortiert, damit sie ihn mit mehr Gelassenheit als sie gegenwärtig empfand treffen konnte.


	15. Chapter 15

Ein besserer Mann

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Die Geschichte ist eine Übersetzung mit Einverständnis der Autorin LeaB.

Kapitel 15

Elizabeth wußte, daß die Zeit in ihrer üblichen Methode vorbeiging, aber jeder Tag, der Mr. Darcys Besuch vorausging, schien schneller als jeder vorheriger Tag zu gehen. Jede Nacht während sie sich für das Bett vorbereitete, saß sie vor dem Feuer und versuchte, die Ruhe der Gedanken zu finden, der sich ihr entzogen hatte. Sie fühlte sich nicht mehr bereit, Mr. Darcy zu treffen, als wenn sie ihn zum ersten Mal in der Buchhandlung gesehen hatte. Jetzt noch weniger, weil sie wußte das er kommen würde, während dieser Tag es eine Überraschung gewesen war.

Sie wollte ihn nicht verunsichern, aber wie konnte sie ihn nicht verlegen machen, wenn sie selbst keine Ausgrglichenheit fand? Vielleicht sollte sie, wie ihre Tante ihr früher heute vorgeschlagen hatte, aufhören, sich so schwer zu bemühen. Mr. Darcy war höflich und herzlich in Mr. Stapletons gewesen. Er hatte Mr. Gardiners Einladung zum Abendessen angenommen. Ohne Zweifel, hatte ihre Tante vorgeschlagen, fühlte er sich auch ängstlich, denn er kannte seine Rolle in Lydias Hochzeit, zusätzlich zur Schuld die er sich auferlegte.

Es gab nichts zu machen, erkannte Elizabeth, außer Mr. Darcy zum Haus ihrer Tante und ihrem Onkel willkommen zu heißen und auf das beste zu hoffen. Das Abendessen würde verlaufen wie alle solche Ereignisse, und es gab keinen Sinn, sich darüber in einen nervösen Staat aufzuarbeiten. Sie muß nicht reserviert sein, noch sollte sie übermäßig bedacht und schmeichelnd sein. Sie mußte so handeln, wie sie ihn vorher behandelt hatte, aber weniger herausfordernd und kämpferisch, als sie in Netherfield und Rosings gewesen war.

Doch es war nicht so einfach. Damals hatte sie keine Ahnung, daß Mr. Darcy sie bewunderte; sie dachte, er mochte sie so wenig, wie sie ihn nicht mochte. Jetzt wünschte sie, ihm zu zeigen das ihre Gefühle für ihn sich verändert hatten, aber sie wollte sich nicht, zu sehr entblößen. Was war, wenn er nicht das gleiche für sie empfand, wie ihre Tante versuchte sie zu ermutigen zu denken? Selbsterhaltung forderte, sie schützt ihr Herz, bis sie seine Gefühle feststellt.

"Lizzy, Liebes," sagte Mrs. Gardiner, als sie in Elizabeths Zimmer eintrat. "Wenn du dich weiter so beunruhigst, wirst du alle Locken herausziehen, die Rebecca frisiert hat. Alles wird in Ordnung sein."

Ihre Tante legte sachte die Hände auf Elizabeths Schulter und lächelte dann ihre Spiegelung im Spiegel an. "Du siehst heute Abend sehr schön aus, Elizabeth. Komm mit deinen Cousins herunter. Mr. Darcy wird bald hier sein, und du kannst mir helfen, sie davon abzuhalten, hinaus zu rennen, ihn zu begrüßen."

Dies alles sagte sie lächelnd und Elizabeth wußte, daß Mrs. Gardiner bloß versuchte sie abzulenken, aber sie ging mit ihrer Tante. Ihre Cousins waren im Hauptsalon versammelt, klug gekleidet, damit sie ihren Gast grüßen konnten, bevor sie nach oben gingen um im Kinderzimmer zu Abend essen. Normalerweise, wenn nur Familie anwesend war, aßen sie alle zusammen. Aber nicht heute Abend.

Als sich Elizabeth hinsetzte, war sie dankbar für die Ablenkung die Mark lieferte, als er auf ihren Schoß hinaufkletterte. Beth setzte sich neben ihr und fragte, "wie lange kennst du Mr. Darcy, Cousine Lizzy?"

"Er kam mit seinem Freund Mr. Bingley nach Netherfield letzten Michaelisfest," antwortete Elizabeth, nicht zum ersten Mal. Beth war begeistert von Mr. Darcy und fragte Elizabeth ständig nach ihm.

"Mr. Bingley heiratet unsere Jane?"

"Ja," lachte Elizabeth. "Unsere Jane heiratet Mr. Bingley."

"Wann?"

"Sie hat es nicht gesagt," antwortete sie. Ohne Zweifel monopolisierte ihre Mutter Janes Zeit, und Mr. Bingley kämpfte für den Rest. Sie hoffte bald auf einen Brief ihrer Schwester. "Vielleicht wird sie es in ihrem nächsten Brief sagen."

"Werden wir zur Hochzeit gehen?" fragte Susan. "Ich wette, Jane wird schön sein."

"Ich glaube, sie wird es sein," antwortete Elizabeth, ein wehmütiges Lächeln auf ihren Gesicht. Manchmal vermißte sie ihre Schwester sehr, aber besonders jetzt, als sie sich auf einen von den wichtigsten Tagen ihres Lebens vorbereitete. "Ich kann es nicht erwarten, sie zu sehen."

In diesem Moment hörten sie die Türglocke, und Mrs. Gardiner ging ins Zimmer, nachdem sie fertig war, mit dem Koch zu sprechen. Mr. Gardiner folgte ihr nach, und sie alle warteten darauf, daß Mr. Darcy ins Zimmer geführt wird. Elizabeth war dankbar für das begeisterte winden ihrer Cousin, weil es half, ihr eigenes nervöses Zappeln zu vertuschen.

Die Tür zum Salon öffnete sich, und Mr. Darcy wurde verkündet. Elizabeth half Mark aufzustehen und flüsterte, "verbeuge dich zu Mr. Darcy, um ihn zu begrüßen."

Der Junge führte eine tollpatschige Verbeugung aus, während Elizabeth hinter ihm stand und knickste. Ihr Onkel begrüßte ihn, und Elizabeth nutzte diese Ablenkung aus, um Mr. Darcy zu beobachten. Er schien wirklich erfreut, die Gardiners wieder zu sehen, aber sie konnte eine gewisse Spannung in seine Schultern erkennen. Nachdem er ihre Tante und ihren Onkel begrüßt hatte, schaute er dann in ihre Richtung, und Elizabeth fühlte sich in Stelle gefroren. Sein Blick war immer stark gewesen, aber sie hatte es immer fehlinterpretiert, das er sie ansah, um sie zu kritisieren. Jetzt spürte sie etwas völlig anderes.

Elizabeth schluckte und lächelte dann zur Begrüßung. "Willkommen, Mr. Darcy."

"Guten Abend, Miss Bennet," er lächelte leicht zurück, ein Blick, das sie in Derbyshire gesehen hatte und sich gefragt hatte, ob sie es je wieder sehen würde.

"Hallo, Mr. Darcy," grüßte ihn Teddy erfreut.

"Wir haben Sie vermißt," sagte ihm Beth und tauchte ihren Kopf schüchtern ein.

"Beth," zischte ihre älteste Schwester ermahnend.

"Es freut mich, Sie wieder zu sehen, Miss Beth," lächelte Mr. Darcy. Er sah dann Elizabeth an, scheinbar verlegen bei der Enthüllung, daß ihre Cousins ihn kannten, und Elizabeth bemühte sich, ihn anzulächeln, um ihn zu beruhigen.

"Kinder, laßt Mr. Darcy ins Zimmer hereintreten," unterrichtete Mrs. Gardiner sachte, und wies jeden hin, Platz zu nehmen.

Ihre jungen Cousins schienen begierig Mr. Darcys Aufmerksamkeit abzusichern und er hörte ihnen höflich zu und erkannte ihre Aussagen an. Unter dem wachsamen Auge ihrer Eltern überwältigten sie ihren Gast nicht. Nach einigen Minuten stand Mrs. Gardiner auf und verkündete, daß es Zeit für die Kinder war, nach oben zu gehen. Sie brachte sie persönlich und verließ Mr. Gardiner mit Elizabeth und Mr. Darcy.

"Ich wußte nicht, daß Sie Mr. Stapletons Laden frequentierten," sagte ihr Onkel jovial und führte die Unterhaltung an.

"Wie Sie diesen Tag sagten, ist er in der Lage, einige Bücher zu finden, die andere nicht finden können," antwortete Mr. Darcy. "Ich hatte nach einer ersten Ausgabe Volumen gesucht, und er sandte mir Wort, das er es geschafft hatte, einen zu beschaffen. Ich war höchst besorgt, es zu inspizieren."

"Mr. Stapletan hat ein sehr seltenes Talent Volumen zu finden, die andere unmöglich erachten zu finden," Mr. Gardiner pausierte einen Moment und erkundigte sich dann, "würden Sie gern, meinen letzten Erwerb sehen?"

Mr. Darcy schaute kurz Elizabeth an, dann wieder den Onkel und langsam fast zögernd stimmte zu. Mr. Gardiner stand auf und sagte, "es befindet sich in mein Arbeitszimmer. Ich werde es holen, damit Mrs. Gardiner uns nicht vom Zimmer herausbekommen muß."

Dann in einer demütigenden Geste, die bewies, daß er der Bruder ihrer Mutter war, ließ Mr. Gardiner Elizabeth allein mit Mr. Darcy im Salon. Sie errötete und sah zu ihren Händen hinunter. Aber bestimmt die offensichtlichen Machenschaften ihrer Verwandten zu nutzen, blickte Elizabeth auf und lächelte nervös.

"Bitte vergeben Sie meinem Onkel, Mr. Darcy," begann sie. "Er gab mir die Gelegenheit, Ihnen zu danken."

Mr. Darcy runzelte leicht die Stirn, und Elizabeth fuhr fort. "Ich lernte von Ihren... von allem, was Sie für meine Schwester Lydia gemacht haben. Bitte regen Sie sich nicht auf, meine Cousins verrieten die Tatsache, daß Sie zum Haus gewesen waren, und Sie kennen meine Natur gut genug zu wissen, daß ich nicht Ruhe geben konnte, bis ich alle nahen Umstände wußte. Bitte erlauben Sie mir, Ihnen im Namen von Lydia und meiner ganzen Familie zu danken, weil sie nicht wissen, zu wem sie schuldig sind."

Mr. Darcy stand auf und lief von seinem Stuhl weg auf eine agitierte Weise, die sie an den Tag in Charlottes Salon erinnerte. Sie stand auch auf, weil sie nicht in Erinnerung an diesen Tag sitzen bleiben wollte.

"Es tut mir leid, Mr. Darcy. Es tut mir leid, Sie aufzuregen, ich weiß, daß Sie nicht wollten, daß Ihre Rolle enthüllt wird, aber ich mußte Ihnen danken, weil ich Zweifel hege, daß Lydia es gemacht hat."

Mr. Darcy nahm tief Atem und seufzte dann, "ich nehme an, es war unvermeidbar, daß Sie davon lernen würden, weil Sie jetzt mit Ihrer Tante und Ihrem Onkel leben. Aber ich... ich habe es nicht für den Dank Ihrer Familie gemacht. Tatsächlich schulden sie mir keinen. So sehr ich sie auch respektiere, glaube ich, daß ich nur an Sie dachte."

Elizabeth war beschämt und konnte nicht sprechen.

"Wenn Sie mir danken wollen," fuhr er fort. "Danken Sie für sich allein. Daß der Wunsch, Ihnen Freude zu machen, den anderen Anlässen, die mich reizten, Macht hinzufügen könnte, werde ich nicht versuchen zu bestreiten. Die Wendung Ihres Gesichtsausdruckes diesen Tag im Gasthaus, ich konnte es nicht ertragen, Sie so verzweifelt zu verlassen, wissend das es wegen mir war."

"Ach, nein," bestritt Elizabeth schnell. Sie trifft keine Schuld für Lydias Dummheit oder für das Versäumnis ihrer Eltern. Sie müssen sich nicht so sehr annehmen, Mr. Darcy. Sie sind nicht schuld."

"Ich habe die Nachbarschaft nicht vor Wickhams Lügen und gemeinen Charakter gewarnt."

"Sie konnten den Ruf Ihrer Schwester nicht riskieren."

"Und Ihre zahlte den Preis für meinen Stolz," er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich konnte Ihre Familie nicht für etwas leiden lassen, das ich hätte verhindern müssen. Ich wünsche nur, ich wäre in der Lage gewesen, Ihre Schwester ein Leben mit Mr. Wickham zu ersparen."

"Sie hätte Ihnen nicht zugehört," versuchte Elizabeth seine Agitation zu lindern. "Lydia ist ihr ganzes Leben lang verwöhnt worden, und zu ihr der Streich verheiratet nach Hause zurückzukehren und weg zu gehen vor ihren älteren Schwestern, war alles, was sie sah. Sie sah das Böse nicht, daß sie getan hatte oder den Schmerz, den sie ihrer Familie verursachte. Sie sind nicht verantwortlich für ihr unpassendes Verhalten. Wenn nicht Mr. Wickham, hätte es leicht ein anderer Soldat sein können."

"Sie sind zu großzügig, Miss Bennet," sagte Mr. Darcy. Er pausierte für einen Moment, und sein Betragen veränderte sich leicht, eine andere Agitation besitzte ihn. "Sie sind auch zu großzügig, um mit mir zu spaßen. Wenn Ihre Gefühle noch sind..."

Was auch immer Mr. Darcy sagen wollte, wurde unterbrochen als Mr. Gardiner zum Zimmer zurückkehrte. "Verzeihen Sie mir, Mr. Darcy. Es war neben meiner Bettseite; ich entschuldige mich für meine Abweseheit."

"Nein, denken Sie nichts davon," beruhigte Mr. Darcy ihren Onkel und warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf Elizabeth, die zurück getreten war und sich von seiner Nähe entfernt hatte. "Miss Bennet hat mir perfekt Gesellschaft geleistet."

Elizabeth fühlte ihre Wangen leicht warm werden und sah nach unten. Sie hatte sich entschuldigt, was heute Abend ihr Hauptziel gewesen war. So scharf eingestellt darauf war sie, hatte sie keine Gedanken über nachher gegeben. Jetzt aber wiederholte sie das letzte von dem, was Mr. Darcy gesagt hatte. Wenn ihre Gefühle noch immer waren... waren immer noch was? Glaubte er, daß sie ihn immer noch nicht mochte? Suchte er Hoffnung, so wie sie? Nie zuvor hatte sie gewünscht, daß ihre Verwandten länger weg geblieben wären und sie allein mit Mr. Darcy gelassen hätten.

Leider war dies nicht passiert, und ihre Tante kam zurück, damit sie alle zum Eßzimmer zusteuerten. Elizabeth versuchte aufmerksam zu sein und es ihrer Tante und ihrem Onkel nicht zu überlassen, die Unterhaltung zu tragen. An den Abend zurückblickend, konnte sie sich nicht an alles erinnern, was gesagt wurde. Sie wußte nur, daß sie sich bemühte aufzupassen, Mr. Darcys Fragen zu beantworten und folgt dem Beispiel ihrer Tante und Onkel.

Als das Abendessen vorbei war, kehrten sie alle zum Salon für Kaffee zurück. Mr. Gardiner zeigte Mr. Darcy das Buch, während Elizabeth ihrer Tante beim ausgießen und dienen half. Die zwei Frauen redeten leise, während ihr Onkel und Mr. Darcy ihre Erwerbe und jene Volumen besprachen, nach denen sie immer noch suchten. Ihre Tante wußte, daß Elizabeeth nicht von allem sprechen konnte, was sie gerade fühlte, und deshalb redete die ältere Frau von unbedeutenden Dingen, um sie davon abzuhalten, bei dem zu verweilen was sich herausgestellt hatte.

Mr. Darcy blieb nicht lange nach dem Abendessen und sagte bald, er müsse gehen. Er dankte ihrer Tante und ihrem Onkel dafür, wieder eine köstliche Mahlzeit und angenehme Gesellschaft geliefert zu haben. Er wandte sich dann zu Elizabeth und sie schluckte, als sie sein Blick traf.

"Es ist mir ein Vergnügen gewesen, Sie wieder zu sehen, Miss Bennet," sagte er mit einem leichten Lächeln und beugte den Kopf. "Ich hoffe, ich kann Sie wieder besuchen. Vielleicht zwei Tage von jetzt? Falls das Wetter schön ist, könnten wir im Park spazieren gehen."

Sie sah kurz zu ihrer Tante, aber antwortete schon, bevor sie Mrs. Gardiner ihre Erlaubnis geben sah. "Es würde mir gefallen."

Mr. Darcy sah erleichtert und zufrieden aus und sagte, "sagen wir dann zehn Uhr?"

Als Elizabeth ihr Einverständnis nickte, verbeugte er sich und verabschiedete sich von ihrer Familie. Mr. Gardiner begleitete Mr. Darcy nach draußen und Elizabeth lehnte sich in ihren Stuhl zurück. Ihre Tante saß vor ihr und war still, aber voller fühlbarer Neugier.

"Elizabeth?"

"Können wir morgen reden?" flehte sie ihre Tante an.

"Natürlich," lächelte Mrs. Gardiner, und tätschelte Elizabeths Hand.

"Danke," flüsterte Elizabeth. Sie wußte, daß ihre Tante neugierig war, und es gab viel zu teilen, aber nicht heute Abend. Heute Abend war nur für sie allein. Elizabeth stand auf, küßte ihre Tante auf die Wange und bot ihr dann eine gute Nacht.

"Schlaf gut, Elizabeth." wünschte ihre Tante, als sie das Zimmer verließ. "Schlaf gut."


	16. Chapter 16

Ein besserer Mann Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Die Geschichte ist eine Übersetzung mit Einverständnis der Autorin LeaB. Kapitel 16 "Sei vorsichtig, daß du nicht hinein fällst," warnte Elizabeth ihren jüngsten Cousin, als sie sich an den kleinen Teich im Park näherten. "Bleib neben den Kindermädchen oder mir." "Komm, Mark," sagte Susan, nahm seine Hand und lief zu ihrem Kindermädchen, die sie heute zum Park begleitet hatte. Teddy und Beth befanden sich schon nahe am Teich, und sahen den kleinen von der Brise gezeugten Wellen auf dem Wasser zu und suchten nach Fischen. Elizabeth sah ihre Cousins an, hingerissen zwischen der Pflicht auf ihnen aufzupassen, und ihren Wunsch, bei Mr. Darcy zu bleiben. Aber sie wußte, daß das Kindermädchen über die Kinder wachen würde, und deshalb ließ sie ihre Hand auf Mr. Darcys Arm und fuhr fort, neben ihn zu laufen. Beth und Teddy bewegten sich vom Teich und ihren Kindermädchen weg, deshalb führte Mr. Darcy die zwei von ihnen auch um den Teich, damit sie Ausschau nach den Kindern halten konnten. "Haben Sie von Ihrer Schwester gehört?" fragte Mr. Darcy, während sie ihren Cousins langsam folgten. "Jane?" stellte Elizabeth klar, obwohl sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte, daß er nach einer anderen fragt. Als er nickte, antwortete sie mit einem breiten Lächeln. "Ja. Ich habe gestern einen Brief von ihr erhalten. Meine Mutter hat endlich aufgehört, Jane zu allen Nachbarn mitzunehmen, um ihre Verlobung zu verkünden; sie fängt jetzt an, die Hochzeit zu planen." "Haben sie sich für ein Datum entschieden?" fragte Mr. Darcy. "Ich habe noch keinen Brief von Bingley erhalten, seit er seine Verlobung mit Ihrer Schwester verkündet hat. Ich nehme an, daß sie eine fleißigere Korrespondentin, als mein Freund ist." Sich an die Diskussion in Netherfield erinnernd hinsichtlich ihrer Schreibstile, stellte sich Elizabeth Mr. Bingley ein bißchen nachläsig im Briefe antworten zu sein, wie ihr Vater. Aber er konnte auch wegen seiner Freude hinsichtlich der Verlobung entschuldigt werden. Elizabeth und Jane hatten immer versucht ihre Verbindung beizubehalten, wenn eine weg war, und Jane wollte ihr Vergnügen teilen, deshalb hatte sie die Zeit gefunden. "Sie haben sich auf ein Datum drei Monate von jetzt entschieden." Elizabeth wollte nicht in die Details gehen, die Jane über Mrs. Bennets Entschlossenheit geschrieben hatte, dies das größte Ereignis zu machen, das Meryton je gesehen hatte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, daß sogar liebe Jane bis zum Ende davon genervt sein würde, gegeben den Ärger, den sie glaubte zu bemerken, als Jane die Suche ihrer Mutter nach Spitze beschrieb. Mrs. Bennet war auch entschlossen, nach London zu kommen, um bald mit Janes neuer Garderobe anzufangen. So stattdessen vermittelte sie die anderen Informationen aus dem Brief ihrer Schwester. "Mr. Bingley will einen Ball vor Weihnachten halten. Für die Saison und für seine Verlobung zu feiern." "Ich bin sicher, Sie werden dabei sein," äußerte Mr. Darcy mit einem Lächeln. "Ich erinnere mich an Ihre Freude am letzten Ball." Von ihm weg sehend, konzentrierte sich Elizabeth auf den Pfad vor ihnen. Diese Nacht war auf viele Weisen schwierig gewesen, etwas, auf das sie nicht ganz mit Freude zurücksah. Sie zwang sich zu antworten, "Jane hat mich gebeten zu kommen, wenn Mr. Bingley das Datum herausgibt." Mr. Darcy verlangsamte sich und zwang sie zu folgen. Er wandte sich um, um sie anzusehen, ein Schatten lag auf seinem Gesicht. "Verzeihen Sie mir, Miss Bennet, wenn ich etwas gesagt habe, daß Sie aufgeregt hat." "Es sind nicht Sie," beruhigte ihn Elizabeth. "Es sind viele Sachen. Ich erinnere mich an meinen Tanz mit Ihnen diese Nacht, und wie falsch es von mir war Sie betreffend Mr. Wickham zu verlocken. Ich habe absichtlich versucht, Sie zu ärgern. Das Verhalten meiner Familie war..." Sie sah weg und wußte, daß er sich erinnern würde, wie ihre Familie aufgetreten war. "Das, was ich hinsichtlich Ihrer Familie sagte, tut mir leid," entschuldigte sich der Mann neben ihr ernst und mit leiser Stimme. "Ich hätte diese Sachen nicht sagen dürfen." "Sie hatten recht," flüsterte Elizabeth. "Ihr Verhalten war unziemlich und beschämend." "Sie sollten sich nicht schämen," gab Mr. Darcy fest an. "Ihr Verhalten war immer Vorwurfslos." Elizabeths Lippen wanden sich kläglich. "Außer mit Ihnen." Mr. Darcy lächelte leicht, zweifellos in den Versuch, sie zu beruhigen. "Ich denke nicht daran; ich erinnere mich an der Freude, die ich während unseres Tanzes spürte. Sie waren eine sehr reizende Partnerin." Elizabeth fühlte sich erröten am Kompliment und war erleichtert, als sich Mr. Darcy umwandte, und sie weiterliefen. "Falls Bingley mir eine Einladung schickt, hoffe ich, vielleicht wieder dieses Vergnügen zu haben. Ich wäre sehr geehrt, wieder mit Ihnen tanzen zu können. Und wenn ich so kühn sein kann, würde ich wenigstens um die ersten zwei Tänze bitten." Sie schluckte und spürte, wie ihr Gesicht noch mehr brannte. "Ich... es würde mich sehr freuen." Das Lächeln war in seiner Stimme offensichtlich, sie mußte ihn nicht anschauen, um zu wissen das es dort war, als er sagte, "Danke." An eine Bank herankommend, führte Mr. Darcy sie dorthin, während er fragte, "wollen Sie sich hinsetzen?" Elizabeth war nicht müde, aber sie erlaubte ihn, sie dorthin zu führen. Mr. Darcy saß neben ihr, und es war schwierig, sich zu zwingen ihn anzuschauen, aber sie wollte jetzt nicht kleinlich sein. "Miss Bennet," sagte er und schluckte etwas verlegen. "Ich möchte Ihnen gern etwas fragen." Nerven explodierten in Elizabeth, und sie konnte kaum für ihn nicken fortzusetzen. "Ich habe es vorher nicht richtig gemacht, und ich beabsichtige es richtigzustellen. Ich will Sie um Erlaubnis bitten, Sie zu umwerben." Elizabeth blieb still für einen Moment und fragte dann überrascht, "mich umwerben?" Mr. Darcy grinste kläglich, "in Wahrheit habe ich eine weitere Frage, die ich Ihnen stellen will, aber ich will Sie besser behandeln, als ich zuvor gemacht habe. Ich will Sie als eine Frau behandeln, die es verdient gefallen zu werden. Ich habe Ihnen vorher nicht meine Achtung gezeigt. Ich kam zu Ihnen mit keinem Zweifel, daß ich angenommen werden würde. Ich würde das gern zu Ihnen gut tun. Darf ich... darf ich Sie umwerben?" Ihr Lächeln war warm, in Antwort zu seines und ihre anfängliche Enttäuschung wurde von der Freude weggespült, die sie bei seinen Wörtern empfand. Sie hatte sich nie so berührt gefühlt, als sie nickte und ihre Zustimmung gab, "ja." Ein erfreutes und erleichtetes Lächeln, erhellte Mr. Darcys Gesicht. "Danke. Kann ich mit Ihrem Onkel in der Zwischenzeit sprechen, bevor ich mit Ihrem Vater rede?" "Sie können mit meinem Onkel reden," informierte ihn Elizabeth und leckte ihre Lippen, weil sie wußte, daß sie ihn erklären müßte, warum sie nicht mehr in Longbourn war. Es würde wahrscheinlich früher als später passieren. Besonders, als sie sagte, "ich gehöre jetzt zum Haushalt meines Onkels; Sie brauchen nur mit ihn zu sprechen." Seine Hand streifte leicht über ihre und erschrak sie mit der flüchtigen, doch vertraute Berührung. "Vielleicht sollten wir zum Haus zurückkehren, Miss Bennet. Wahrscheinlich würden Sie es vorziehen, drinnen zu sein, und ich würde gern mit Ihrem Onkel sprechen." Sie nickte in Einverständnis, und beide standen von der Bank auf. Elizabeth rief ihre Cousins zusammen, und sie alle gingen zurück zum Haus der Gardiners. Dieses Mal, während Elizabeth neben Mr. Darcy mit ihrer Hand auf seinen Arm lief, war sie nicht mehr in Erwartung von dem, was er ihr sagen sollte, aber von dem, was kommen sollte. Da es Samstag war, ging Mr. Gardiner nur morgens zu seinem Lagerhaus. Er war nach Hause zurückgekommen, als Elizabeth und der Rest nach ihrem Aufenthalt im Park ins Haus eintraten. Mr. Darcy war erfreut die Information zu hören und bat sofort ihren Onkel sehen zu dürfen. Mrs. Gardiner traf sie im Eingang, während sie ihre Mäntel auszogen, und Elizabeth war erleichtert, das ihre Tante ihren flehenden Ausdruck fing und die Kinder nach oben mit den Kindermädchen schickte, mit den Versprechen bald heraufzukommen und von ihrem Ausflug zu hören. Nachdem sie Elizabeth ins Salon geführt hatte, wandte sie sich um und fragte fast besorgt, "Lizzy?" "Mr. Darcy hat um Erlaubnis gefragt, mich zu umwerben," antwortete Elizabeth ein wenig atemlos. "Er ist gegangen, mit meinem Onkel zu sprechen." "Bist du unglücklich?" fragte Mrs. Gardiner mit geknitterter Braue. "Wenn du das nicht willst, bin ich sicher, das dein Onkel dich unterstützen wird. Du weißt er wird es tun, Elizabeth Liebes." "Nein," versicherte sie schnell. "Ich habe Mr. Darcy meine Erlaubnis gegeben. Ich hoffe, daß Onkel seine Zustimmung gibt." "Doch du bist auch besorgt," gab ihre Tante an. "Ich bin es," gab Elizabeth zu. "Er hat gefragt, ob er vorher mit Mr. Gardiner sprechen könnte, bevor er zu meinem Vater geht. Ich habe ihn gesagt, er braucht nur mit meinen Onkel zu sprechen. Ich weiß, daß er fragen wird warum, und ich weiß nicht was ich antworten soll." Ihre Tante lächelte warm und ermutigend, als sie die Hände auf Elizabeths Schultern legte. "Du mußt nicht alles sofort erklären. Mr. Darcy versteht deine Familie, wahrscheinlich besser als du glaubst, und er hat Geduld mit dir gehabt. Er hat gefragt dich zu umwerben, er hat dich nicht einfach wieder einen Heiratsantrag gemacht; er nimmt es öffentlich, Lizzy. Er wird verstehen, wenn du es erklärst." Dann lächelte Mrs. Gardiner breit und umarmte ihre Nichte eng, "für jetzt aber, genieß diese Zeit, Elizabeth. Zeig Mr. Darcy deine Gefühle und vertrau ihn, wie er dir seine zeigt." Nicken um zu zeigen, daß sie ihre Tante gehört hatte und versuchen würde, ihre Vorschläge zu beachten, ließ Elizabeth einen tiefen Atem aus. Bevor sie zu lange über die Wörter ihrer Tante verweilen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür hinter ihnen, und Mr. Gardiner trat im Salon ein, gefolgt von Mr. Darcy. Elizabeth lächelte bei seiner Ankunft, und Mr. Darcy lächelte warm zurück. "Ich bin sicher, Lizzy hat dich schon informiert, meine Liebe," sagte Mr. Gardiner seiner Frau. "Mr. Darcy hat um Erlaubnis gefragt, Elizabeth zu umwerben, und ich habe es gewährt." Mit jenen Wörtern kam Mr. Darcy um neben Elizabeths Seite zu stehen, und sie traf seinen Blick, bevor sie sich wieder ihren Verwandten zuwandte. Warm lächelnd, lud Mrs. Gardiner Mr. Darcy ein, zum Abendessen zu bleiben. Eine Einladung, die er gütig und dankbar annahm. Ihre Tante entschuldigte sich dann, um sich um die Kinder zu kümmern und ließ Elizabeth und ihren Verehrer mit Mr. Gardiner. Der Anstand schreibt vor, daß ihr Onkel sie nicht allein lassen konnte, aber er versuchte nicht, das Paar in einem Gespräch zu verwickeln. Noch fühlte er sich gekränkt, als sie sich von ihn entfernt setzten. Er saß leise, nahm ein Buch auf und gab ihnen so viel Privatsphäre wie möglich. Während ihre Verwandten vor einigen Tagen es so eingerichtet hatten, sie und Mr. Darcy allein zu lassen, wußte Elizabeth das dies kein gewöhnliches Ereignis sein würde. Ihre Mutter würde wahrscheinlich sicht nichts dabei denken, sie und Mr. Darcy im Moment allein zu lassen, aber die Gardiners waren wachsamer. "Geht es Ihnen gut, Miss Bennet?" fragte Mr. Darcy, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten. "Ich weiß, Sie müssen neugierig sein, warum Sie nicht die Erlaubnis meines Vaters suchen müssen." sie fand, daß es kein Bedürfnis gab, das Thema zu verbergen oder zu vermeiden, das zwischen ihnen im Park heraufgezogen war. Es lastete schwer auf ihr, und sie hatte gespürt wie es sich zwischen ihnen auf dem Weg zurück legte. "Ich gestehe, neugierig zu sein," gab Mr. Darcy zu, als er die Hände in seinem Schoß faltete. "Es stammt von meiner Begleitung von Mr. Bingley zu Ihren Haus. Als es offensichtlich war, daß Sie nicht beim Abendessen dabei sein würden, erkundigte ich mich bei Ihrer Schwester, wo Sie waren. Ich hoffte, daß Sie nicht krank waren, und dann fürchtete ich, daß Sie meine Gegenwart vermieden. Sie sah verlegen aus, Ihr Vater noch mehr so und Ihre Mutter erklärte, Sie lebten jetzt mit ihrem Bruder in London." So weit paßte alles mit Janes Brief. "Nach dem Essen," fuhr Mr. Darcy fort, "Mr. Bingley verärgerte unabsichtlich Ihren Vater, indem er fragte, warum Sie jetzt in London waren. Es war eine ungemütliche Zeit im Arbeitszimmer Ihres Vaters, als er schroff angab, er wünschte nicht es zu besprechen und saß dann still für die restliche Zeit, die es brauchte, um unsere Drinks auszutrinken. Ich werde zugeben, daß meine Neugier stieg, und ich verweilte darauf während der Zeit die ich in Netherfield blieb und nachdem ich nach London zurückgekehrt war. Aber ich kann sehen, daß es ein Thema ist, der Ihnen Qual verursacht, und deshalb müssen wir es nicht besprechen. Nicht bis Sie es wollen." "Danke, Mr. Darcy," antwortete Elizabeth und empfand Erleichterung wegen ihrer vorläufigen Begnadigung. Vielleicht war es feige oder tollkühn, zu vermeiden heute darüber zu reden. Doch fühlte sich Elizabeth dazu nicht in der Lage. Nicht wenn sich so sehr herausgestellt hatte und so vieles zwischen ihr und Mr. Darcy in so kurze Zeit verändert hatte. Sie war schließlich gezwungen worden, zuzugeben das ihre Tante recht hatte. Mr. Darcy mochte sie immer noch, liebte sie noch immer. Sie hatte erwartet, daß er ihr heute einen Heiratsantrag machen würde, und als sie sich mit ihrer anfänglichen Enttäuschung beschäftigte, sie zu umwerben, erkannte Elizabeth, daß sie erfreut zugestimmt hätte. Er mußte sie nicht schmeicheln oder für vergangene Handlungen büßen; sie liebte tatsächlich Mr. Darcy. Aber sie spürte sein Bedürfnis, dies für sich selbst zu tun, so wie er gedacht hatte, er müsse Lydia und Wickham finden. Hoffentlich konnte sie ihn bald dazu bringen, zu sehen, daß sie den Mann wollte den er war, nicht wer er glaubte, daß er für sie sein sollte. Sie könnten ebenso diese Zeit der Umwebung haben, während sie verlobt sind, so wie sie es jetzt haben konnten. Es gab kein Bedürfnis, in ihrem Verstand, ihre Zukunft länger zu verzögern. Jetzt das sich Elizabeth nicht mehr sorgen machen mußte, daß dieser Tag durch die Besprechung ihres Vaters gedämpft werden konnte, fühlte sie sich lebhafter und sprach leichter mit Mr. Darcy. "Also, Mr. Darcy," sagte sie lächelnd, "welches Buch war Mr. Stapleton in der Lage gewesen, für Sie zu finden?" "Ja," lächelte auch Mr. Darcy. "Ich erinnere mich, daß Sie einmal gesagt haben, das Sie Bücher nicht in einem Tanzsaal besprechen könnten. Da wir offensichtlich nicht in einem Tanzsaal sind, wollen wir mal sehen, ob wir die gleichen Bücher mit der gleichen Leidenschaft und Gefühl lesen." "Erinnern Sie sich so genau an all Ihre Unterhaltungen, Mr. Darcy?" fragte Elizabeth. "Nur die einen mit Ihnen, Miss Bennet," antwortete er mit einem so zärtlichen Lächeln, daß Elizabeth spürte, wie ihre Wangen sich erwärmten. "Dies könnte sich für mich, als sehr unglücklich erweisen," lachte Elizabeth ein bißchen verlegen. "Ich habe nicht immer meine besten Seiten in Unterhaltung mit Ihnen gezeigt." "Ich fürchte, ich bin schuldig am gleichen Vergehen, aber wir bewegen uns jetzt vorwärts, nicht wahr? Hoffentlich," er schaute sie mit Augen voller Hoffnung an, "werden wir glücklichere Momente und Unterhaltungen haben, an die wir uns zusammen erinnern können." "Ja," lächelte Elizabeth, und fühlte sich erstaunt und doch ermutigt, "hoffentlich werden wir." 


	17. Chapter 17

Ein besserer Mann

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Die Geschichte ist eine Übersetzung mit Einverständnis der Autorin LeaB.

Kapitel 17

Meine liebste Jane,

Nachts, wenn ich in meinem Zimmer sitze, nachdem meine Cousins schlafen, und Onkel und Tante sich in ihren Zimmer zurückgezogen haben, denke ich an dich und vermisse dich schrecklich. Ich vermisse es fähig zu sein, in deinem Zimmer zu gehen und über unseren Tag zu reden und unsere Gedanken zu teilen. Ich weiß das um den Frieden zu Hause zu bewahren, es besser ist, daß ich in London bleibe, aber du fehlst mir so sehr, Jane.

Vergib mir, meine liebe Schwester, wenn ich so verstockt klinge. Ich versichere dir, es ist weit davon entfernt, wie ich mich heute Abend wirklich fühle. Ich muß dir eine überraschende und begeisternde Neuigkeit mitteilen. Ich will nicht deine Erwartung wecken oder dich necken, deshalb werde ich es dir sagen. Mr. Darcy hat gefragt, mich zu umwerben.

Elizabeth ging dann weiter, die Details zu erzählen, wie sie Mr. Darcy im Buchladen getroffen hatte, und das Mr. Gardiner ihn zum Abendessen eingeladen hatte. Sie hatte schon die Details von Mr. Darcys Beteiligung in Lydias Hochzeit geteilt, deshalb würde dieser Brief nicht von dieser Erzählung verlängert werden. Stattdessen beschrieb sie ihre Unterhaltung mit ihm, wo sie ihm dankte, und mit zitternden Händen erzählte sie, wie Mr. Darcy angegeben hatte, nur an sie gedacht zu haben.

Für alles, was sie mit Jane teilte, teilte Elizabeth nicht alles. Es war nicht, weil sie fürchtete das ihre Mutter die Briefe lesen könnte, Elizabeth korrespondierte auch mit ihr, und Mrs. Bennet kümmerte sich einfach nicht genug um die Handlungen ihrer zweitältesten Tochter, um darauf zu bestehen all ihre Briefe zu lesen. Es war nur, daß ebenso wie Jane ihre Gefühle für Mr. Bingley für sich behalten hatte, so fand es auch Elizabeth schwierig, all ihre Gedanken und Gefühle für Mr. Darcy zu beschreiben. Sie hatte Gefühle für ihn, sie hoffte Sachen die sie sich selbst kaum eingestehen konnte, geschweige denn zu anderen. Sie freute sich auf diese Zeit mit Mr. Darcy und auf die Gelegenheit, ihn besser kennenzulernen.

Doch sie war auch froh, daß diese Umwerbung weg von ihrer Familie stattfinden würde. Während es sehr zugunsten seines Charakters sprach, daß er nach Hertfordshire zurückgekehrt war - seine Loyalität zu seinen Freund, seine Bereitschaft die Fehler zuzugeben, sogar wenn er einfach hätte schweigen können, und das er zurückgekommen war ihre Familie zu treffen, einfach in der Hoffnung sie zu sehen - wollte sie ihn nicht, anhaltender Aussetzung zu ihren Longbourn Familienangehörigen aussetzen.

Selbstsüchtig wünschte sie, Jane wäre mit ihr in London, sie wäre ein beruhigender Einfluß für Elizabeth wie ihre Tante, aber sie wollte ihre Schwester nicht von ihrem Verlobten trennen. Und sie wollte zu dieser Zeit nicht die Gegenwart ihrer Mutter. Ihre Mutter war zweifellos begierig, nach London zu kommen, um anzufangen für Janes Brautausstattung einzukaufen, aber Elizabeth hoffte, daß sie irgendwie verzögert werden würden. Sie wollte nicht das ihre Mutter Wind von Mr. Darcys Umwerbung bekam, weil sie sich in einen nervösen Zustand hineinreiten würde und versuchen würde Mr. Darcy zu bewegen, ihr einen Heiratsantrag zu machen.

Ihre Tante war vernünftig, aber auch diskret. Während Elizabeth keinen Zweifel hegte, daß Mrs. Gardiner ihr und Mr. Darcy Raum und Gelegenheiten für private Momente zusammen geben würde, wußte sie auch, daß ihre Tante und ihr Onkel gewissenhafter über dem Anstand als ihre Mutter waren. Der Brief ihrer Schwester hatte aufgelistet, wie sich Mrs. Bennet ausgedacht hatte, Jane mit Mr. Bingley allein zu lassen in der Hoffnung, er würde um ihre Hand anhalten. Elizabeth würde sich gedemütigt fühlen, so eine Erfahrung mit Mr. Darcy zu haben.

Miss Darcy ist immer noch ein reizendes Mädchen, wie sie in Derbyshire war. Und ebenso eifrig, ihren Bruder zu helfen. Ich war erstaunt, als Mr. Darcy während seines Besuchs gestern sagte, daß seine Schwester in Stadt angekommen war und meine Tante und mich heute zum Tee gern einladen würde. Es ist nicht einmal eine Woche her, seit Mr. Darcy und ich im Park waren. Er muß ihr sofort geschrieben haben und sie gebeten haben zu kommen.

Miss Darcy muß nach ihrer Reise müde gewesen sein, aber sie zeigte es nie. Sie war selbstsicher und liebenswürdig; man sieht leicht, warum Mr. Darcy so an ihr hängt. Sie ist immer noch sehr schüchtern, aber ich freue mich auf die Gelegenheit, sie besser kennen zu lernen...

Genau so wie Pemberley war Mr. Darcys Londoner Haus geschmackvoll und vornehm. Die Einrichtung war hell und angenehm und Elizabeth genoß ihren Besuch sehr und fühlte sich gemütlich und behaglich in den Räumen. Mr. Darcy war einladend und eindeutig erfreut, das Elizabeth sein Haus besucht. Er gab zu, Georgiana gebeten zu haben nach London zu kommen, damit sie zu Elizabeth und ihren Verwandten als Gastgeberin fungieren zu können, und so Elizabeth die Gelegenheit erlauben zu können zu besuchen. Bevor sie und ihre Tante heute gingen, wurde eine Einladung zum Abendessen ausgegeben.

Während der Besuch heute angeblich dazu diente Miss Darcy zu sehen, war Elizabeths Hauptfokus auf Mr. Darcy. Sie konnte und wollte nicht die Schwester ignorieren, und sie war aufrichtig, als sie Jane sagte, daß sie sich darauf freute, die junge Frau besser zu kennen, aber Elizabeth konnte die Gelegenheit nicht ausschlagen, mit Mr. Darcy zu reden. Besonders, wenn er eindeutig, ebenso eifrig war. Er hatte so ein verschiedenes Auftreten und eine andere Miene in seinem Haus, so wie sie es in Pemberley beobachtet hatte. Elizabeth erkannte, daß seine Behauptung in Rosings wahr war; er fühlte sich unbehaglich unter Fremden, aber zu Hause war er mehr gelockert.

Elizabeth sehnte sich nach der Gelegenheit, ihn zu beobachten, wenn er vollständig entspannt war. Wenn er keine öffentliche Persönlichkeit zu einem Gast zeigen mußte, aber sie wollte den Mann sehen wenn er unter Familienangehörigen war und sonst niemand zuschaute. Als sie die Auswirkungen so eines Gedankens erkannte, legte Elizabeth die Feder beiseite. Sie würde den Brief an Jane Morgen früh beenden.

Heute Nacht fühlte Elizabeth, daß sie viel in ihrem Herzen zum nachdenken hatte.

Ich gestehe, Jane, ich habe mich gefragt, ob meine Umwerbung mit Mr. Darcy bloß in Salons und in Parkgassen stattfinden würde. Ich muß auch zugeben, daß ich vollkommen zufrieden gewesen wäre, wenn es so gewesen war. Mr. Darcy ist fast ein täglicher Besucher in Gracechurch Street und meine Cousins, haben seine Ankunft mit erstaunender Genauigkeit geraten. Er sitzt nicht leise unter ihnen, aber spricht mit ihnen und erlaubt ihnen oft, uns auf unseren Spaziergängen zu begleiten. Er ist ziemlich ein wirklicher Favorit mit ihnen; manchmal fürchte ich, meinen vorgezogenen Status zu verlieren.

Aber das ist in Ordnung, denn Mr. Darcy hat erlaubt, die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Schwester mit mir gütig zu teilen. Als ich Georgiana früher diese Woche besucht habe, hat Georgiana darauf bestanden, daß er sich eine Stunde lang um seine Geschäfte kümmert, damit wir zwei die Zeit im Musikzimmer ohne Unterbrechung verbringen konnten. Ich spiele nicht gut in seiner Gegenwart, denn meine Aufmerksamkeit ist immer geteilt, wie es scheint. Es war ein Vergnügen sie wieder spielen zu hören, und ich fühlte mich höchst unzulänglich ihr zu folgen. Ich weiß, daß ich mehr üben sollte, aber ich gestehe das ich meine Zeit lieber in besserer Gesellschaft als das Klavier zu verbringen.

Es wäre köstlich gewesen, wenn sie sich uns gestern Abend angeschlossen hätte, aber da sie noch nicht in der Gesellschaft aus ist, ist sie zu Hause geblieben und wir trafen uns zu einem späten Abendessen. Mr. Darcy fungierte mehr als hinreichend als Ersetzung mit seiner Gegenwart und er war sehr kenntnisreich über die Oper und erklärte mir, jene Teile die verwirrend waren...

Elizabeth hatte vorher nie die Erfahrung gemacht in einer privaten Box zu sitzen, und es war alles, was sie je gehört und vorgestellt hatte. Die Sicht der Bühne, das Niveau der Akustik, das alles kombinierte, um den von der Musik und den Solisten gewebten magischen Zauber zu vergrößern. Aber die Aufführung kam nur an zweiter Stelle zur Beschwingtheit, die durch sie floß, als sie die Oper auf Mr. Darcys Arm betrat.

Sie hatte gewußt, daß die Leute reden würden und sich wundern würden, wer sie war, aber sie kümmerte sich nicht darum. In der heutigen Gesellschaftskolumne, die ihre Tante zufällig beim Frühstück erwähnte, gab es Anspielungen auf Mr. Darcys Auftauchen mit einer unbekannten Frau. Trotz ihrer Röte, die ihre Verwandten zum lachen brachte, bedeutete es nichts zu Elizabeth. Sie war seinen Bekannten vorgestellt worden und hatte die Blicke der Frauen gespürt, aber sie hatte ihnen keine Beachtung geschenkt.

Mr. Darcy war in seinen Aufmerksamkeiten aufmerksam und liebenswürdig, bedacht und markiert gewesen. Sie bezweifelte seine Zuneigung für sie nicht; sie fühlte sich nicht minderwertig oder belanglos. Wenn jemand dachte, sie gehörte gestern Abend nicht dorthin und bestimmt nicht mit ihm, war es nicht Mr. Darcy. Die Wärme seiner Hand als er ihre drückte, sogar durch ihre Handschuhe, das Gefühl seiner Lippen, das den Stoff über ihrer Haut wärmen, wurde ewig auf ihren Verstand eingeprägt.

Mr. Darcy hatte jede Gelegenheit wahr genommen, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen, aber es hatte keinen Kampf dafür gegeben. Er hatte ihre Sinne letzte Nacht fasziniert mit seiner bloßen Gegenwart und seiner Wärme. Die Musik füllte ihre Seele, und Mr. Darcy füllte ihr Herz. Sie wußte, daß sie ihn liebte und sehnte sich nach den Tag, in dem sie es ihn sagen konnte. Bis sie diese Freiheit hatte, war Elizabeth entschlossen, es ihn zu zeigen und zu ermutigen.

Meine liebe Schwester,

ich hoffe bis zu der Zeit, daß dieser Brief dich erreicht, hast du deine Gesundheit wiedererlangt, und unser Vater hat auch. Ich war betrübt, als du wegen der Erkältung, die euch beide geplagt hat, eure Reise absagen mußtest, aber ich stimme mit unserer Mutter überein, daß es besser ist zu warten, als deine Gesundheit zu riskieren. Es wird immer noch viel Zeit zum einkaufen geben und ich verspreche, ich werde angenehm sein, wie Mama uns zu allen Geschäften und Lagerhäusern schleppen wird, die sie kennt.

Ich freue mich darauf dich wieder zu sehen, Jane, und ich kann nicht abwarten, alle Details der Hochzeit zu hören, die ich nicht schon gehört habe. Ich weiß, wir werden bis spät redend wach bleiben, aber wir haben sehr zu besprechen. Ich bin sicher, du hast nicht alles in deinen Briefen geschrieben, die du mir sagen willst. Bitte sei nicht gekränkt, wenn ich zugebe, das ich es nicht gemacht habe. Es gibt einige Dinge, die man leichter persönlich teilt.

Gib auf dich Acht, liebste Jane, denn ich vermisse meine Schwester und freue mich auf deine Ankunft. Ich muß jetzt aufhören, denn Mr. Darcy kommt bald...

Obwohl wenn das aufgeregte Reden ihrer Cousins, während sie durch die Hallen rannten, ein Anzeichen war, könnte er schon hier sein. Elizabeth überquerte das Zimmer und schaute durch die Vorhänge zur Straße herunter. Seine Kutsche war noch nicht vor dem Haus, aber Elizabeth kannte seine Pünktlichkeit gut genug, um sicher zu sein, er wäre bald hier. Sie deckte Janes Brief und überprüfte, um sicherzustellen, sie hatte ihren Mantel, um das Dienstmädchen zu bringen und verließ dann das Zimmer.

Mr. Darcy kam genau an, als er erwartet wurde, begleitet von seiner Schwester. Elizabeths Cousins waren begeistert, und jeder schrie für einen Moment Aufmerksamkeit ihrer neuen Gäste. Georgiana fühlte sich nicht mehr so überwältigt durch die Ausgelassenheit und sie grüßte dann jedes Kind und hörte sich an, was sie zu sagen hatten. Mr. Darcy sah seine Schwester mit Freude an, aber bewahrte sein wärmstes Lächeln für Elizabeth auf. Er nahm die Gelegenheit wahr, neben Elizabeth zu sitzen, als ihre Cousins fortsetzten, die Neuigkeiten von ihren Lehren und Spielen zu teilen.

"Mrs. Gardiner," sagte Georgiana leise, sobald die Kinder erschöpft ruhig blieben. "Es ist ein warmer Tag; ich frage mich, ob Sie den Kindern erlauben würden, uns zum Park zu begleiten? Ich habe unseren letzten Ausflug zum Teich mit ihnen genoßen."

"Ich glaube, Susan und Teddy können gehen," sagte Mrs. Gardiner nach einem Moment. "Beth und Mark erholen sich immer noch von ihrer Erkältung und ich will nicht, daß sie zu lange draußen sind."

"Oh," die junge Frau sackte vor Enttäuschung ab, "ich will nicht, daß sie sich ausgeschlossen fühlen. Ich werde hier bleiben und mit ihnen alle spielen."

"Ich denke, wir können alle bleiben," sagte Elizabeth mit einem kurzen flüchtigen Blick auf Mr. Darcy. Sie hatte sich auf einen Spaziergang gefreut, aber wollte Georgiana nicht mit ihren vier Cousins allein lassen. "Das würde dir eine Minute Ruhe geben, Tante."

Mrs. Gardiner lächelte warm über Elizabeths Angebot, aber sagte dann, "du solltest deinen Spaziergang nicht für mich ausschließen, Elizabeth. Ich weiß, daß du diese vergangenen Tage selten draußen gewesen bist, weil du mir geholfen hast, die Kinder zu pflegen."

Ihre Tante ließ auch ungesprochen, daß wegen der Krankheit ihrer Cousins, Mr. Darcy nicht wie normalerweise zu Besuch gekommen war. Sie wollten ihn nicht der Krankheit aussetzen. Elizabeth hatte sich auf ihren Ausflug und die frische Luft gefreut. Aber sie war bloß mit der Aussicht zufrieden, Zeit mit ihren Verehrer zu verbringen, also kümmerte sie sich wirklich nicht, ob sie durch den Park liefen oder innen bei ihren Cousins blieben. Außerdem, ohne einen Begleiter konnten sie nicht hinaus gehen.

"Miss Darcy," äußerte Susan von ihrem Platz neben dem älteren Mädchen, "was ist, wenn wir einen kurzen Spaziergang machen? Wir können einige Blüten pflücken und sie mit bringen, um mit Beth und Mark zu teilen."

Sie schaute das Mädchen an und dann Elizabeth und Mr. Darcy und nickte ihr eifriges Einverständnis. "Ich denke, es wird ihne helfen sich aufzuheitern. Dann wenn wir zurückkommen, können wir ein Spiel ihrer Wahl spielen."

Elizabeth spürte Mr. Darcys Vergnügen, das sie spazieren gehen würden; es schien fast ihren gleich zu sein. Mit Küssen zu jenen die zurück blieben, und Versprechen bald zurückzukommen, die fünf Begleiter traten draußen in der warmen Herbstsonne. Miss Darcy war bald vor ihnen mit Elizabeths Cousins, aber sie und Mr. Darcy waren in keiner Eile ihnen zu folgen. Sie genossen ihre Zeit zusammen.

Liebste Jane,

seit ich das obige geschrieben habe, hat sich so sehr verändert. Heute als wir durch den Park zusammen mit Georgiana, Susan und Teddy liefen, hat Mr. Darcy mir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht. Ich war den ganzen Abend lang ungeduldig, endlich meinen Brief zu beenden und es dir mitzuteilen, sogar, als ich mich in der Gegenwart meines Geliebten freute. Onkel hat seine Erlaubnis gegeben, aber Mr. Darcy sagt, daß er immer noch wünscht, mit unserem Vater zu sprechen. Ich weiß, daß ich ihm jetzt alles erzählen muß.

Aber das wird für einen anderen Tag bleiben und heute Abend glaube ich, daß ich wirklich die glücklichste Kreatur auf Erden bin. Ich glaube, daß ich vielleicht sogar mit deinem Mr. Bingley konkurriere, der ohne Zweifel immer noch über seinem Engel schwärmt. Ach, Jane, ich hoffe das du dich schnell erholst, damit ich dich bald wieder sehe...


	18. Chapter 18

Ein besserer Mann

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Die Geschichte ist eine Übersetzung mit Einverständnis der Autorin LeaB.

Kapitel 18

Als Mr. Darcy den nächsten Tag ankam, um seine Verlobte zu besuchen, war er allein. Georgiana war mit Mrs. Annesley, und kümmerte sich um ihre Studien. Elizabeth hegte den Verdacht, daß so wie ihre Tante darauf bestanden hatten, daß ihre Cousins sich ihren Lehren kümmern, um Mr. Darcy und Elizabeth ihre Privatsphäre zu erlauben, so hatte auch er seine Schwester in ihren schulischen Verfolgungen ermutigt. Der Morgen war frei von jeglichen Ablenkungen und somit würde Elizabeth gut in ihrer Unterhaltung mit ihrem Verlobten dienen.

"Guten Morgen, Elizabeth," lächelte Mr. Darcy sie an, als er sich über ihre Hand beugte und einen kurzen Kuß darauf setzte. Elizabeth errötete an der Aufmerksamkeit und sah zu ihrer Tante hinüber, die ein kleines Lächeln auf ihre Lippen hatte, aber sagte nichts betreffend Mr. Darcys Handlungen. Sie begrüßte ihn bloß zu ihren Haus und wandte dann anderen Sachen ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu. Oh! Eine Verlobung war so anders als eine Umwerbung.

"Guten Morgen, Mr. Darcy," lächelte sie zurück. Ihr war die Erlaubnis gegeben worden, und er hatte es sogar von ihr gefragt, ihn bei seinen Vornamen zu nennen, aber Elizabeth konnte sich noch nicht dazu bringen, es zu tun. Ihr Verlobter schien nicht durch ihren Gruß beunruhigt zu sein, und sie war dankbar für die Zeit, die er ihr erlaubte um sich einzustellen.

Sie setzten sich auf der Couch über dem Zimmer, die gleiche die sie in der Nacht geteilt hatten, als er zum ersten Mal zum Abendessen gekommen war, und sie ihn im Namen ihrer Schwester gedankt hatte. Mrs. Gardiner saß auf einen Stuhl neben dem Feuer mit ihrer Stickerei, und tat ihr bestes, um unaufdringlich zu sein.

"Hast du deiner Schwester geschrieben?" fragte er, als sie die Unterhaltung vermieden, die Elizabeth wußte, zeichnete sich ab. "Georgiana schickt dir heute Morgen wieder ihre Freude."

Elizabeth lächelte und erinnerte sich an die freudige Ausgelassenheit der jungen Frau gestern, nur leicht geringer als die ihrer eigenen Cousins. Die junge Frau hatte immer noch eine große Menge an Schüchternheit, aber sie strengte sich an, sich mehr auszuüben, ebenso wie Mr. Darcy schien zu sein. Georgiana war von der Aussicht begeistert gewesen, eine Schwester zu gewinnen.

"Ich habe gestern Abend an Jane geschrieben," bestätigte Elizabeth vergnügt. "Ich hoffe, daß sie bald in der Lage sein wird, nach London zu kommen um ihre Brautausstattung zu kaufen. Ich vermisse sie und unsere Unterhaltungen."

"Warum bist du nach London gekommen, Elizabeth?" fragte Mr. Darcy sanft und nahm ihre Hand in seine. "Warum muß ich nur die Erlaubnis deines Onkels holen?"

"Ich habe mein Zuhause verlassen," antwortete sie, ihre Stimme und ihr Kopf niedrig.

Seine Hand spannte sich um ihre, "Elizabeth?"

"Dies ist nicht einfach für mich," gab sie an. "Bitte hab Geduld."

"Natürlich," beruhigte er sie sofort. "Es gibt keine Eile, und ich werde dich unterstützen wie immer ich kann."

"Danke." Elizabeth schluckte und sagte, "es fing kurz nach meiner Rückkehr von Kent an. Als ich unter meiner Familie war und ihr Verhalten beobachtete, erinnerte ich mich an deinen Brief."

Mr. Darcy schluckte dicht mit ein Zucken. "Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid, daß ich etwas geschrieben habe, was dir solche Qual verursacht hat, das es deine Beziehung mit deiner Familie zerstört hat."

"Mr. Darcy," unterbrach sie ihn und blickte auf, "bitte, Sir. Es ist nicht meine Absicht, dich zu beunruhigen.

"Aber ich habe dir Kummer bereitet," bestritt Mr. Darcy ernst. "Ich glaubte vollkommen ruhig und besonnen zu sein als ich diesen Brief schrieb, aber ich bin inzwischen überzeugt, daß es in eine fürchterliche Bitterkeit des Geistes geschrieben wurde."

"Bitte," wiederholte Elizabeth und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. "Bitte, Fitzwilliam. Wir müssen noch viel besprechen."

Er nickte und schaute sie an, als er kurz seine Hand über ihre eigene legte. "Bitte, fahr fort. Wir können ein anderes Mal über meinen Brief reden."

Elizabeth seufzte innerlich; noch eine weitere Diskussion, die sie wünschte, vermeiden zu können. Aber diese war höchst dringend.

"Ich beobachtete das Verhalten meiner Familie gegenüber mit wirklich geöffneten Augen," fuhr sie fort. "Während meine Mutter und meine Schwestern oft diejenigen waren, die für ihre Unschicklichkeit und Grellheit getadelt wurden, erkannte ich, daß sie nicht ganz Schuld in ihrem Verhalten sind. Mein Vater hat ihnen erlaubt sich so aufzuführen; er ist seiner Verantwortung als Familienoberhaupt ausgewichen."

Sie zitterte vor Ärger und Scham, als sie fortfuhr, und wurde etwas unruhig. "Er lacht sie lieber aus und zieht sich dannn in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück, wo er sie ignoriert. Wenn er sie früh in Hand genommen hätte und ihre Wildheit und Unschicklichkeit gezügelt hätte, dann vielleicht würden sie sich nicht so aufführen."

Mit einem Blick auf Mr. Darcy gab Elizabeth zu, "ich begann, mich für meinen Vater zu schämen. Zuvor hatte ich immer seinen Geist genossen, und in der Tatsache, das weil ich sein Liebling war, es selten gemein auf mich gerichtet war. Aber als ich gezwungen wurde, meinen Eindruck und mein Urteil über dich wieder zu bewerten, fing ich an, zu verstehen, wie ich auf vielen Sachen in Fehler gewesen war. Ich erkannte, wie gewissenhaft du bist und wieviel Verantwortung du geschultert hast, und wie du mit alles von so einem jungen Alter fertiggeworden bist."

Ihr Verlobter räusperte sich und sah nach unten, als sie endete; Elizabeth hatte das Gefühl, ihn verunsichert zu haben.

"Ich verglich dich und mein Onkel, und wie ihr beide eure Verantwortungen ernst nimmt, mit dem Verwaltungsstil meines Vaters. Ich stellte fest, daß, während ich meinen Vater liebe, er... er ist eine Enttäuschung. Ich beschloß dann, einen Mann weniger wie ihn zu suchen und mehr wie mein Onkel. Und... wie du. Ich liebte dich dann noch nicht, wie ich es jetzt mache, aber ich hoffte jemanden zu finden, der fleißig und liebevoll war, so wie du.

"Wie hast du deine Ansichten geändert?" fragte Mr. Darcy verwundert. "In Hunsford… warst du ziemlich gegen mich gestellt."

"Dein Brief hat mir die Augen geöffnet," sagte Elizabeth ihn aufrichtig. Sie hoffte, er würde verstehen, wie wichtig es zu ihr geworden war, damit sie dann es nie wieder besprechen mußten. "Dann überprüfte ich meine Interaktionen mit dir, durch meine Erinnerungen an unsere Unterhaltungen während ich in Netherfield gewesen war, durch mein neues Verständnis. Deshalb bin ich froh über deinen Brief. Es half mir auf eine Weise zu sehen, wie ich es nicht getan haben könnte, indem ich bloß mit dir rede. Ich mußte fähig sein, mehrere Male auf den Wörtern nachzudenken."

Dann seufzte Elizabeth schwer und sah nach unten. "Meine geänderten Gefühlen für meinen Vater hätten lenkbar gewesen sein, wäre Lydia nicht nach Brighton eingeladen worden. Als sie Mrs. Forsters Einladung erhielt, erinnerte ich mich an deinen Brief und wie ihr unkontrolliertes Verhalten, Jane Mr. Bingley gekostet hatte."

"Es tut mir leid, Elizabeth," sagte er mit gequälter Stimme, sein Gesichtsausdruck war voller Selbstbeschuldigung.

"Ich fürchtete, wie sich Lydia von Zuhause weg benehmen würde, mit einer albernen, hohlköpfigen Frau die untauglich ist, als Begleiterin zu dienen. Ihre Vernarrtheit mit Soldaten war so groß, ich fürchtete, daß sie sich entblößen würde, oder würde kompromittiert enden. Ich dachte nicht, daß sie Mr. Wickham zum Opfer fallen konnte, unsere eigene Familie ist zu arm, aber ich machte mir Sorgen."

Als sie unruhig wurde, reichte Mr. Darcy wieder hinaus um ihre Hand in Trost zu nehmen. Elizabeth blickte auf und lächelte schwächlich in Dankbarkeit.

"Ich sprach mit meinem Vater und drückte meine Sorgen aus. Ich versuchte ihn klar zu machen, daß ihr unkontrolliertes Verhalten den Ansehen unserer Familie drohte. Ich versuchte, an deinen Brief anzudeuten, aber da ich es nicht erwähnen konnte ohne die Umstände seines Empfanges zu erklären, und ich nicht riskieren wollte, deine Schwester freizulegen, um Wickhams gefährliches Verhalten zu erklären, war es ein schwaches Argument bestenfalls. Mein Vater schenkte es keinen Glauben. Er dachte, Lydia müsse sich entblößen, um ihre Bedeutungslosigkeit zu lernen. Am besten von allem wäre, es war weit genug weg von zu Hause, damit er nicht davon beeinflußt werden würde, noch damit fertigwerden mußte."

Elizabeth schaute Mr. Darcy schweren Herzens an, "ich wußte, daß du dein Kind nicht praktisch ohne Überwachung zu einem Ort gehen lassen würdest, einfach damit du deinen Frieden haben würdest."

Schnell dann, bevor er sich für die Vergangenheit züchtigen konnte, sagte sie, "denk nicht an Georgiana und sag, daß du nicht genug gemacht hast; du wurdest von jemanden betrogen, die du eingestellt hast und in die du dein Vertrauen gesetzt hast. Du hast sie nicht absichtlich mit jemanden weg geschickt, den du wußtest war nicht in der Lage auf sie aufzupassen, wie mein Vater mit Lydia gemacht hat. Er wollte sich nicht mit meiner Schwester beschäftigen oder den enttäuschten Jammern meiner Mutter hören, so ließ er sie gehen. Einfach, damit er in sein Arbeitszimmer lesen konnte. Das war nicht du, Fitzwilliam."

Mr. Darcy lächelte, ob es war, wie sein Name leichter von ihrer Zunge rollte, oder wegen ihrer Zusicherung von ihm, wußte sie nicht. Aber sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde weicher, und Elizabeth fühlte sich ermutigt, fortzufahren.

"Wir tauschten mehr Diskussionen bis zum Punkt, bis er anfing, mir den Zutritt zu seiner Bibliothek zu verweigern. Ich schrieb meiner Tante und meinem Onkel, um sie zu fragen nach London kommen zu dürfen, einfach um der Spannung und der Feindseligkeit zwischen uns zu entkommen."

"Aber du warst nicht hier, während der Zeit, die ich mit deinem Onkel hinsichtlich deiner Schwester verhandelt habe," sagte er leicht verwirrt.

"Nein," Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich blieb bei ihnen vor unserer Reise in Derbyshire. Ich hoffte, daß die Entfernung und das sanfte Temperament meiner Tante mir helfen würden, einen Weg zu finden in die Gegenwart meines Vaters und meiner Familie zu sein, ohne zu zeigen wie gestört und enttäuscht ich war. Dann... erhielt ich Janes Brief, die Lydias Durchbrennung enthüllte, und ich kehrte nach Hause zurück."

"Es muß eine schwierige Zeit für deine Familie gewesen sein," sagte ihr Verlobter sanft.

"Unsere Familie wurde zu einem Grad gemieden, und war eine Quelle des Klatsches. Meine Mutter gab jeden die Schuld außer den wirklich schuldigen und als mein Vater zurückkehrte, erwartete er, daß ich mich im Triumph weide, korrekt zu sein. Als ob ich nicht besorgt um meine Schwestern wäre. Er sprach kaum mit jemanden, am wenigsten mit mir, und es war eine unglückliche Situation."

"Ich hab mir gedacht, daß es schwierig für deine Familie sein würde, und besonders für dich," sagte Mr. Darcy. "Diesen Tag am Gasthaus warst du so bekümmert; es schien, als ob du dir selbst die Schuld gabst. Ich wußte, daß ich dich nicht so leiden lassen konnte; nicht für meinen Fehler. Das ist warum, ich alles in meiner Macht getan habe um deine Schwester zu finden."

Elizabeths Herz schwoll in ihrer Brust an und während es immer noch erstaunte, und es demütigte, die Längen zu kennen die er für sie gegangen war, wußte sie, daß es aus Liebe für sie gemacht worden war. Wie war sie so glücklich genug gewesen, um die Aufmerksamkeit und die Billigung so eines guten Mannes zu gewinnen?

"Als der Brief meines Onkels ankam, wurde ein Gewicht von unserer Familie genommen. Doch ich war immer noch gestört." Als er sie verwirrt anschaute, erklärte Elizabeth, "ich glaubte, mein Onkel hätte sein Geld ausgegeben, um den Fehler meines Vaters zu beheben. Ich fühlte für meine Tante und meine Cousins, denn ich dachte, das Geld, das für ihre Sorge beiseite gelegt worden war, stattdessen benutzt worden war, um einen unwürdigen Schurken zu bestechen, meine schamlose Schwester zu heiraten."

Sie gab nur den schwächsten Hinweis eines Lächelns zu Mr. Darcy. "Für einen kurzen Moment war ich erleichtert, zu erfahren daß du Mr. Wickhams Schulden bezahlt hast, weil es bedeutete, mein Onkel hatte sein Geld nicht ausgegeben. Dann war ich verwirrt, wie es dazu kam das du betroffen warst, und beschämt das du warst."

"Also hast du Longbourn verlassen, nachdem deine Schwester gefunden worden war?" fragte er und leitete wieder die Unterhaltung scheinbar von sich weg.

"Ich konnte nicht bleiben," nickte Elizabeth. "Die Mißerfolge meines Vaters, seine amaßende Einstellung, seine Unwilligkeit, seine Schuld zuzugeben, oder seine Verantwortung anzunehmen...und ich glaubte, daß jemand Reparationen an meinen Onkel machen mußte. Mein Vater würde seine Schulden nie bezahlen; es war eine zweckmäßige Ausrede zu sagen, ich ging nach London um mit meinen Cousins zu helfen, als der Grund warum ich Longbourn verließ. Obwohl wir nie davon sprachen, verstanden wir beide, daß der Grund warum ich ging, war weil ich ihm nicht jeden Tag sehen konnte, und ich zahlte meinem Onkel den einzigen Weg zurück, den unsere Familie je würde. Es war kein angenehmer Abschied."

"Das erklärt, warum er ganz schroff wurde, als sich Bingley nach deiner Zeit in London erkundigte." Mr. Darcy seufzte und streifte eine Hand über seinem Mund, bevor er es in seinen Schoß fallen ließ. "Es tut mir leid, daß die Dinge zwischen dir und deinem Vater gezerrt sind, Elizabeth. Du hattest eine so enge Beziehung mit ihm."

"Ich liebe ihn," sagte sie, ihre Gefühle waren in Aufruhr. "Deshalb ist es so schwierig für mich. Ich will ihn nahe sein, mit ihn reden, wie wir es früher taten, aber ich kann nicht, weil ich ihn nicht respektieren kann."

Fitzwilliam sah zu Mrs. Gardiner herüber, die immer noch über ihre Stickerei gebogen war. Ihre Tante war schweigsam geblieben, während Elizabeth und ihr Verlobter in sich stiller Intimität unterhielten. Er hob eine Hand und bürstete sie flüchtig über ihre Schulter. Elizabeth spürte, daß wenn ihre Tante nicht anwesend gewesen wäre, sein Versuch sie su trösten, wäre sehr anders verlaufen. Sie wollte sehnsüchtig die Umarmung, die sie spürte, er wollte ihr geben.

"Ich wünsche, es gebe etwas, was ich für dich machen kann, Elizabeth," sagte Mr. Darcy mit sanfter, warmer Stimme. Elizabeth fühlte die Liebe und die Sorge, die er für sie hatte in seinem Blick. "Das ist der Grund, warum ich nach Hertfordshire reisen will, um mit deinen Vater zu reden. Vielleicht hilft es ihn, wenn er sich immer noch als ein Teil deines Lebens empfindet. Wenn wir zu ihn hinaus reichen... er könnte dir nur zeigen, er vermißt dich so sehr, wie du ihn vermisst."

"Ich vermisse ihn," gab Elizabeth zu. "Und ich würde gern von Longbourn aus heiraten, mit meiner Familie anwesend. Aber die Nachbarschaft weiß, daß ich dort nicht mehr lebe. Ich will nicht das unser Hochzeitstag, auf irgendeine Weise von schlechten Gefühlen verdorben wird."

"Ich werde nach Hertfordshire reisen," sagte er mit Sicherheit und Vertrauen in seine Stimme. "Ich werde heute einen Expreß an Bingley schicken und in zwei Tagen abreisen. Ich werde mit Freude alle Briefe vermitteln, die du deiner Familie schicken willst."

"Danke, Fitzwilliam," sie lächelte ihn an und fand es leichter seinen Namen zu sagen, als sie zuerst diesen Morgen hatte und sie mochte das Recht es zu sagen.

Er hob ihre Hand auf und drückte kurz die Lippen darüber, und lächelte als Gegenleistung. "Komm, laß uns mit deiner Tante reden. Ich wurde von Georgiana angewiesen, dich zu deinem frühesten Belieben zum Tee einzuladen, aber ich hoffe, du willigst ein, morgen zu kommen. Es wird mir erlauben, dich zu sehen, bevor ich gehe."

"Wenn meine Tante keine Verabredungen für uns hat, werde ich froh sein, zu kommen. Es wird mir die Gelegenheit geben, dir meine Briefe zu geben. Ich glaube, mein Vater wird einen brauchen mit dem was du vermitteln wirst. Hoffentlich wird er empfänglich dafür sein."

Mr. Darcy hielt sie an, bevor sie aufstand und gab an, "ich bin sicher, daß er dich liebt, Elizabeth. Vielleicht bedauert er eure Entfremdung, so sehr wie du. Hoffentlich wird dies ihm erlauben, sich zu erinnern, daß erdich zweifellos liebt und erlaubt es euch zwei zu versöhnen. Aber erinnere dich immer, meine Liebe, daß du ewig meine Liebe hast."


	19. Chapter 19

Ein besserer Mann

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Die Geschichte ist eine Übersetzung mit Einverständnis der Autorin LeaB.

Kapitel 19

"Meine liebe Lizzy," rief ihre Mutter erfreut, als sie in den Salon der Gardiner hereinkam, gefolgt von Jane, Mr. Bingley und Mr. Darcy. "Mein liebes, liebes Mädchen. Verlobt. Und zu so einem feinen Mann."

Elizabeth nahm die entusiastische Umarmung und einen Kuß auf die Wange von ihrer Mutter an, bevor sie antwortete, "Hallo, Mama. Es freut mich, dich zu sehen. War die Reise angenehm?"

"Ach, ja. Mr. Darcys Kutsche ist die feinste, in der ich je gewesen bin. Es ist sehr nett von ihm gewesen, sie mir und Jane anzubieten." Ihre Mutter sah zu Mr. Darcy hinüber, mit solchem Erguß das sich Elizabeth dafür leicht schämte, und lächelte ihren künftigen Schwiegersohn breit an. Es war die Art von Behandlung, die sie Mr. Bingley gezeigt hatte, aber nie zu Mr. Darcy. Anscheinend Elizabeths Verlobter zu sein hatte alles geändert, einschließlich ihrer ehemaligen Abneigung. "Wieder vielen Dank, Mr. Darcy."

"Es war mir ein Vergnügen, Mrs. Bennet," antwortete Darcy. Es war angenehm, aber Elizabeth konnte seine Reserviertheit sehen, als er sprach. Aber er bemühte sich, und sie schätzte seine Anstrengungen wegen ihr.

Dann wandte sich Mr. Darcy an sie und lächelte mit echtem Vergnügen. "Es ist gut, dich wieder zu sehen, Elizabeth. Ich habe dich vermißt."

"Du hast mir gefehlt, Fitzwilliam," gab Elizabeth warm zu, erfreut, als er ihre Hand nahm und einen keuschen Kuß zum Rücken davon drückte.

Ihr Verlobter drehte sich leicht um ihr Jane sehen zu lassen und mit ihrer Hand immer noch in seine, trieb er sie zu ihrer Schwester. Elizabeth brauchte nur ein klein wenig Ermutigung, bevor sie in die Arme ihrer Schwester flog, während Tränen ihre Augen füllten. Sie eng umarmend, sagte sie, "Jane."

"Oh, Lizzy," antwortete Jane, ihr Gelächter vermischte sich mit Tränen. "Wie ich dich vermißt habe."

"Ich habe dich auch vermißt." sich zurückziehend, lächelte Elizabeth ihre Schwester an und schaute dann Mr. Bingley an. "Bist du glücklich?"

"Oh, ja," antwortete Jane, ihr eigenes Lächeln wuchs, als Mr. Bingley vorwärts trat. "Bist du es?"

Elizabeth schaute Mr. Darcy an, ein sanftes Lächeln nur für ihn allein heiterte ihr Gesicht auf, und sah dann wieder ihre Schwester an. "Ja, Jane. Ja."

"Meine herzlichen Glückwunsche, Miss Elizabeth," grüßte sie Mr. Bingley. "Sie haben meinen Freund zum glücklichsten Mann gemacht, und ich wünsche euch beiden Freude."

"Danke." seine sprudelnde Wärme war ansteckend, und Elizabeth spürte, wie sich ihr Lächeln zunimmt, während die Freude mit Jane und Mr. Darcy zu sein, sich um sie wickelte. "Und ich wünsche Ihnen das gleiche mit meiner geliebten Schwester. Ich bin sicher, daß ihr zwei zusammen sehr glücklich sein werdet."

"Natürlich werden sie es sein," mischte sich Mrs. Bennet in das Gespräch ein. "So wie du es sein wirst, Lizzy, bin ich sicher. Wir müssen entscheiden, wann deine Hochzeit sein wird, Elizabeth. Vielleicht können wir mit deiner Brautausstattung anfangen, während ich hier bin, und dann können wir den Rest meiner Schwägerin Gardiner überlassen."

"Tatsächlich, Mama," warf Jane mit einem Blick auf Mr. Bingley ein. Er trat neben sie um sie zu unterstützen. "Mr. Bingley und ich wollten mit Lizzy und Mr. Darcy reden. Wir wollten sie bitten, unseren Hochzeitstag zu teilen."

Elizabeth sah ihre Schwester mit weiten Augen an, und dann wandte sich an ihrem Verlobten. Er schien überrascht wie sie.

"Zusammen mit euch zwei heiraten?" fragte ihre Mutter, und schüttelte den Kopf. "Was? Nein. Wir brauchen mehr Zeit, ihre Vereinbarungen zu treffen. Ein Mann von Mr. Darcys Stellung verdient eine sehr feine Hochzeit."

"Mrs. Bennet," sagte Darcy schnell, "ich will nicht, daß Sie sich zu sehr Mühe machen. Ich brauche nichts ausgefeiltes. Wenn es Elizabeth und ihrer Schwester gefällt, ihre Hochzeit zu teilen, dann gefällt es auch mir."

"Oh," sagte ihre Mutter stirn runzelnd. "Sind Sie sicher? Ich hatte begonnen, Pläne in meinem Kopf zu schmieden, als wir heute hier reisten. Ihre sehr feine Kutsche war ziemlich inspirierend."

"Ich kann an nichts denken, daß ich mehr will, als zusammen mit Elizabeth zu heiraten," sagte Jane mit überraschender Festigkeit.

"Ich glaube, es ist eine wunderbare Idee," Mr. Gardiner lächelte seine Schwester an. "Elizabeth und Jane sind sich immer sehr nahe gestanden; es scheint natürlich für sie, so einen wichtigen Tag zu teilen."

"Du hast schon mit den Vorbereitungen für Jane angefangen," nahm Mrs. Gardiner am Gespräch teil. "Sie können ohne viel Aufwand leicht erweitert werden. In der Tat, wird es weniger Arbeit bereiten, als eine zweite Hochzeit zu planen."

"Das ist wahr," sagte Mrs. Bennet langsam mit einem Nicken. Elizabeth begriff, als die Idee fest in ihr funkte, weil ihre Augen vor Vergnügen weit gingen. "Eine Doppelhochzeit; eine sehr grandiöse Angelegenheit. Oh, ja, es wird ein großartiges Ereignis in Meryton sein."

Im nächsten Moment wurde sie sehr ernst und sagte, "oh, wir werden so sehr zu tun haben, wenn wir zwei Hochzeiten vorbereiten sollen."

"Ich glaube, es ist für uns an der Zeit zu gehen," sagte Mr. Darcy mit einem Blick zu Mr. Bingley. "Bevor ich gehe aber, hoffe ich, daß Sie die Gelegenheit haben werden, einen Abend zum Abendessen zu kommen, während Sie in der Stadt sind. Meine Schwester freut sich auf die Chance, mehr von Elizabeths Familie zu treffen."

"Es würde uns sehr freuen," ihre Mutter nahm Bereitwillig an, ohne Zweifel sehr eifrig, Mr. Darcys Haus zu sehen.

"Dann werde ich ihr eine Notiz schicken lassen," sagte er mit einer Kopfverbeugung.

"Danke, Mr. Darcy," Mrs. Bennet lächelte ihn hell an.

"Danke," sagte ihm Elizabeth, die sich plötzlich leicht überwältigt fühlte, indem ihr Hochzeitsdatum ohne keine Eingabe von ihr festgesetzt wurde.

Sie war nicht aufgeregt über die Entwicklung. Sie war mit der Gelegenheit begeistert, zusammen mit Jane zu heiraten und das sie nicht monatelang warten mußte, bis ihre eigene geplant werden konnte. Außerdem, den Tag zu teilen, würde die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Muttel teilen, damit es hoffentlich nicht für alle so überwältigend sein würde.

"Danke für alles, was du für meine Mutter und Jane gemacht hast," sie lächelte ihren Verlobten an. Sie wollte ihn fragen, was ihr Vater gesagt hatte, aber wußte, dies war nicht der Platz für so eine Diskussion.

Darcy schien es zu verstehen und er trat näher und senkte die Stimme, "ich hoffe dich bald zu sehen, Elizabeth. Ich bin sicher, Bingley kann die Aufmerksamkeit deiner Mutter umleiten, wenn wir uns das nächste Mal treffen."

Elizabeth nickte, besorgt alles zu wissen, aber sie erkannte, daß sie warten mußte. Es müßte genügen, daß sie ihn heute gesehen hatte, und daß er ihre geliebte Schwester gebracht hatte. Ihr Gespräch konnte auf eine gelegenere Zeit warten.

Mrs. Bennet zog sich diesen Abend früh in ihre Zimmer zurück. Die Reise, die Begeisterung der Gardiner-Kinder an der neuen Ankunft von Verwandten und der Wunsch, für den morgigen Einkauf erholt zu sein, dies alles führte dazu, ihren Tag früher zu beenden als Elizabeth erwartet hatte. Sie hatte erwartet, das ihre Mutter fragen zu ihrer Verlobung stellen würde und wie alles Zustande kam und war fast enttäuscht, das es nicht heute Abend stattgefunden hatte. Außer dem gelegentlichen Ausruf über den Schock der Ankündigung wurde kaum etwas hinsichtlich ihrer Verlobung gesagt. Es brachte Elizabeth dazu, anzufangen sich zu fürchten, für wenn die Fragen kommen würden.

Aber Gedanken an ihre Mutter wurden schnell beiseite gelegt, als sie sich für das Bett vorbereitete. Jane half ihr, die Mädchen hatten das Dienstmädchen entlassen, damit sie reden konnten. Sowohl ihre Mutter als auch ihre Tante hatten sie getadelt, nicht zu spät aufzubleiben, aber Elizabeth wußte, dies wäre nicht leicht dazu zu haften. Sie hatte ihre Schwester sehr vermißt.

"Bist du glücklich, Lizzy?" Jane wiederholte die Frage, die sie bei ihrer Ankunft gestellt hatte. Sie hörte auf Elizabeths Haar zu lösen, als sie sprach, "wirklich glücklich?"

"Ich bin es, Jane," gelobte Elizabeth.

"Du siehst glücklicher aus, als wenn du fortgegangen bist," gab Jane zu. "Wenn man dich mit Mr. Darcy sieht, wird es klar, wie sehr sich deine Gefühle für ihn verändert haben. Es kam nicht als eine Überraschung für mich, wie es für den Rest der Familie war, als Papa deine Verlobung verkündete, weil ich deine Briefe hinsichtlich der Umwerbung und der Verlobung erhalten hatte."

Elizabeth traf die Augen ihrer Schwester im Spiegel und fragte nervös, "wie hat Papa zu den Neuigkeiten reagiert, Jane?"

"Er handelte, als ob nichts wäre, aber ich spürte..." Jane beendete den Zopf in Elizabeths Haar und sah gestört aus. "Ich spürte, daß er unglücklich war. Er kehrte sofort zu seinem Arbeitszimmer zurück, nachdem Mama ihre Ausrufe der Freude begann und Mr. Darcy in die Familie begrüßte."

Jane wandte sich um, lief zu ihrer Tasche und holte einen Brief. Sie kehrte zu Elizabeths Seite zurück und hielt ihr leicht zögernd den Brief entgegen. "Papa hat ihn mir für dich gegeben, damit du es liest. Willst du es allein lesen? Ich kann in der Zwischenzeit nach unseren Cousins schauen."

Elizabeth hielt die Hand ihrer Schwester fest und sagte, "nein. Bitte bleib, Jane. "Ich habe Mr. Darcy einen für ihn geschrieben Brief mitgegeben, in der Hoffnung, daß ich ihm klarmachen könnte, daß ich vorher betreffend Mr. Darcys Charakter falsch lag, und wie sehr ich ihn jetzt liebe. Aber ich befürchte, mit dieser Entfernung zwischen uns, er es nicht verstehen wird. Ich will ihn nicht verletzen, Jane. Ich will es wirklich nicht."

"Ich weiß," Jane lächelte sie zärtlich an. "Aber du und Papa seid euch sehr ähnlich und ihr beide, könnt sehr stur sein. Er wird wahrscheinlich nie zugeben, daß er mehr gemacht haben konnte, auch wenn er es selbst glaubt."

Den Brief öffnend, wurde Elizabeth sofort entmutigt. Es fing mit einem einfachen, reservierten Elizabeth an. Keine Wärme oder liebevolle Zärtlichkeit wie seine vorherigen Briefe. Sie hatte nichts anderes erwartet, aber es war trotzdem enttäuschend, die Wirklichkeit davon zu sehen. Durch den Brief fortfahrend, machte nichts um ihren Geist zu verbessern.

Was machst du, Kind? Bist du von deinen Sinnen um diesen Mann anzunehmen? Hast du ihn nicht immer gehaßt?

Ich habe deinen Brief gelesen, den du zweifellos geschickt hast, um deine Wahl zu rechtfertigen. Alles was ich sehe, ist das du entschlossen bist, ihn zu haben. Er ist sicherlich reich, und du wirst mehr feinere Kleidung und Kutschen als Jane haben. Aber werden sie dich glücklich machen?

Aus Furcht, daß du Angst hast, daß ich ihn abgelehnt habe, habe ich ihm meine Zustimmung gegeben. Er ist tatsächlich die Art Mann, dem ich nie wagen würde etwas zu verweigern, was er sich herabläßt zu fragen. Aber meine Zustimmung wird nicht gebraucht, wir beide wissen, weil dein Onkel seine schon gegeben hat. Du hast dich von meinem Haus und meiner Aufsicht entfert, so wird meine Meinung oder mein Einverständnis nicht verlangt.

Aber, weil du dir die Mühe gemacht hast, mich zu informieren und zu fragen, laß mich dir raten, besser über diese Verbindung nachzudenken. Wenn du deinen Partner nicht schätzen kannst, wirst du nicht glücklich sein; wir wissen beide, wie du warst, bevor du Longbourn verlassen hast. Ich glaubte einmal ich würde dich kennen, aber ich denke nicht mehr so. Aber ich glaube nicht, daß du weißt, was du jetzt machst. Handle nicht lächerlich wie deine jüngste Schwester.

"Oh, Lizzy," sagte Jane, wickelte die Arme um Elizabeth und zog ihren Kopf auf ihrer schlanken Schulter. Sie wiegte ihre Schwester sachte, als Elizabeth das Schreiben freiließ und weinte. Ihr Vater hatte ihren Brief gelesen, ihr aber nicht geglaubt.

"Sei nicht so bekümmert, Liebes," beruhigte sie Jane. "Er hat diesen Brief wahrscheinlich sofort nach seinem Gespräch mit Mr. Darcy geschrieben; unser Vater schien nicht erfreut, nachdem dein Verlobter weg gegangen ist. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Elizabeth. Dich trifft keine Schuld, für wie er antwortet."

"Aber ich bin es," bestand Elizabeth. "Ich gab ihn die Schuld für unser armes Vermögen und wegen seines Mißerfolges, Lydias Durchbrennen zu verhindern wegen seiner Trägheit. Ich machte ihn wütend, Jane. Ich hab ihn herausgefordert. Ich hätte es nicht tun sollen. Es war nicht mein Platz."

Jane führte sie zum Bett und wies sie an, sich hinzulegen, dann ging auch sie unter den Decken. "Du darfst nicht so denken, Elizabeth. Du hast das nicht getan, um ihn zu verletzen, und du hast die Entscheidung nicht leicht getroffen. Wir können nicht helfen, wie wir uns fühlen. Laß ihn Zeit, Elizabeth, sich zu erinnern, wie sehr er dich liebt."

"Vielleicht sollte ich lieber nicht in Longbourn heiraten. Ich will dir deinen Tag nicht verderben, Jane."

"Die einzige Art, wie mein Tag verdorben werden könnte, wäre wenn meine geliebte Schwester nicht dort ist. Ich will meine Hochzeit mit dir teilen, Elizabeth. Wir haben jetzt Mamas Unterstützung und du weißt, daß sie dir nicht erlauben wird, deine Meinung zu ändern."

"Du bist ganz schlau mit deinem Vorschlag gewesen, Jane," Elizabeth lächelte kurz, ihre Stimmung hob sich kurz unter dem sanften Betragen ihrer Schwester. "Bist du und Mr. Bingley sicher?"

"Ja," antwortete sie ganz definitiv. Ich würde ziemlich enttäuscht sein, falls du nicht da bist."

"In Ordnung," Elizabeths Lächeln heiterte sich auf. "Ich nehme dein großzügiges, doch ganz energisches Angebot, an. Mr. Darcy und ich werden mit dir und Mr. Bingley in Longbourn heiraten."

"Papa wird es akzeptieren müssen," sagte Jane. "Und vielleicht sobald er dich sieht, und du nicht mehr in London außer Sichtweite bist, bereit sein mit dir zu reden. Vielleicht sogar dir die Hand reichen. Du darfst die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, Lizzy."

Jane reichte hinaus und umarmte Elizabeth, "aber erinnere dich daran. Egal was passiert, es wird immer Leute geben die dich sehr lieben. Tante und Onkel Gardiner, sogar Mama, ich, Charles und natürlich, dein Mr. Darcy. Aber gib noch nicht auf Papa auf, Lizzy. Er liebt dich, so wie du ihn liebst."


	20. Chapter 20

Ein besserer Mann

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Die Geschichte ist eine Übersetzung mit Einverständnis der Autorin LeaB.

Kapitel 20

"Oh, Lizzy," atmete Mrs. Bennet, als die Kutsche vor Mr. Darcys Haus hielt. "Dein Mr. Darcy hat so ein feines Haus. Ich kann mir nur vorstellen, wie sein Gut sein muß. Du hast kaum etwas darüber gesagt, aber ich bin sicher, es muß sehr grandios sein."

"Es ist schön," gab Elizabeth zu, wie der Lakai vorwärts trat um die Tür zu öffnen. "Das Haus und der Grundbesitz sind schön und geschmackvoll, genauso wie dieses."

Ihre Mutter wedelte mit ihrem Taschentuch und Elizabeth wußte, daß sie ihre Antwort überhaupt nicht gehört hatte. Mrs. Bennet war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, das künftige Zuhause ihrer Tochter zu bewundern. Elizabeth kannte ihre Mutter, aber konnte nur irgendwie hoffen, daß sie warten würde, bis sie Mr. Darcys Haus verlassen hatten, bevor sie anfing, die Einrichtung zu katalogisieren und darauf bestand, Elizabeth beim renovieren zu helfen. Sie hoffte nur, daß die Gegenwart ihrer Tante und Jane, helfen würde ihre Mutter abzulenken und ihre entzückte Ausrufe über die Reichtümer ihres Verlobten zu mäßigen.

Mr. Darcy wartete vor dem Haus auf sie, und begrüßte sie während sie alle sich näherten. Mr. Bingley begleitete Jane, während ihr Onkel Mrs. Gardiner und Mrs. Bennet begleitete. Mr. Darcy verbeugte sich zu jedem, aber lächelte Elizabeth warm an.

"Elizabeth," Darcy nahm ihre Hand und drückte es. "Es ist gut, dich wieder zu sehen."

Sie hatten sich nicht gesehen, seit dem Tag an den er ihre Mutter und ihre Schwester nach London gebracht hatte. Mrs. Bennet war entschlossen gewesen, die Aussteuer von Jane und Elizabeth zu füllen, und nichts würde sie anhalten oder zu verlangsamen. Sie wurden zu Näherinnen, Modisten und Schustern mitgenommen. Miss Darcy hatte sie mit Informationen über das, was Elizabeth für kältere Derbyshire Winter brauchen würde, versorgt, und Mrs. Bennet hatte es abgelehnt, ihre Verpflichtung an ihre Töchter zu vernachlässigen.

Elizabeth und Janen waren von Maßen, Stoffen und Kleidern ganz müde. Sie wußte, es würde noch mehr vor ihr geben, aber es konnte jetzt mit einem gesetzteren und vernünftigen Tempo mit ihrer Tante gemacht werden. Denn so sehr auch Jane sich nicht von Elizabeth trennen wollte, war sie froh, daß sie nach ihrer Rückkehr nach Longbourn von den täglichen Kleideranproben frei wäre. Elizabeth freute sich darauf, endlich das zu machen was sie wollte, jetzt ungehindert durch die Pläne ihrer Mutter.

Elizabeth wollte mit ihren Verlobten sprechen, und sie wollte herausfinden, was wirklich geschah als er mit ihrem Vater gesprochen hatte. Sie und Jane konnten nur spekulieren und mutmaßen; und keine ihrer Mutmaßungen war tröstend. Während sie wußte das ihr Vater seine Zustimmung gewährt hatte, wollte sie genau wissen, was sich zwischen ihm und Mr. Darcy zugetragen hatte.

Während Darcy angedeutet hatte, heute Abend mit ihr zu reden, glaubte Elizabeth nicht das es sein möglich sein würde. Eine Unterhaltung dieser Art benötigte Zeit. Es konnte nicht in geflüsterten Stimmen in einen Salon hastig abberufen werden, oder weiter geleitet werden, während sie in eine Tour durch das Haus zurückblieben. Während sie glaubte, Mr. Bingley würde versuchen, seinem Freund zu helfen, Zeit allein mit ihr zu gewinnen, sah sie einfach nicht, daß es durchführbar war.

Also war Elizabeth entschlossen, diese Zeit mit Mr. Darcy zu genießen. Sie hatte kaum mit ihm geredet, als er von Hertfordshire zurückkam und hatte ihn seit sechs Tagen nicht gesehen, weil ihre Mutter sie und Jane um die Stadt getrieben hatte. Sie wollte selbstsüchtig heute Abend einfach nur in seiner Nähe sein.

"Gehen wir herein," lud er jeden ein und bot Elizabeth seinen Arm an. Seinen anderen bot er tapfer Mrs. Bennet an, und sie veranlaßte vor Vergnügen zu kichern. Obwohl Elizabeth merkte, daß ihre Mutter nicht so hemmungslos war, wie sonst. Vielleicht gab es Hoffnung für heute Abend.

Als sie zum Salon gingen, wo Georgiana und Mrs. Annesley zweifellos auf sie warteten, sah Elizabeth, wie der Kopf ihrer Mutter sich drehte. Siewar gespannt und fürchtete, was ihre Mutter sagen könnte, das sie beschämen würde und Mr. Darcy kränken würde. Aber der Moment kam nicht vor, und als sie im Salon ankamen, drückte Fitzwilliam beruhigend die Hand und lächelte sie an.

"Du mußt dich entspannen, Elizabeth," sagte er leise. "Fühl dich nicht unwohl wegen mir. Ich weiß, daß deine Mutter nicht beabsichtigt zu kränken, und du darfst meine eigene Familie nicht vergessen."

Sein schräger Hinweis auf Lady Catherine erinnerte Elizabeth an die Tatsache, daß sogar die höchsten Familien nicht behaupten konnten, über unanständige Handlungen zu sein. Während Darcy vielleicht gelernt hat, sich mit seiner Tante abzufinden, hatte er sich nicht ans Verhalten ihrer Mutter gewöhnt. Sie wußte, daß er ihretwegen sich anstrengte, ihre Familie anzunehmen, aber sie fürchtete dennoch den Moment, wenn er über eine Anmerkung erstarren würde und seine reservierte und abgetrennte Miene aufsetzen würde.

"Ich will nicht, daß sie dich kränkt," sagte Elizabeth zu ihm.

"Und ich will nicht das du befürchtest, daß meine Meinung von dir oder über deine Familie so beweglich ist, daß es ihre erwartete Reaktion und einige Kommentare nicht standhalten kann." Darcy lächelte warm und Elizabeth spürte, wie sie ein wenig ruhiger wurde. "Jetzt, laß uns Georgiana und deiner Mutter anschließen."

Elizabeth nickte, aber legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm, um sie daran zu hindern, die stille Ecke zu verlassen, wo ihnen erlaubt worden war, vorübergehend allein zu sein. "Danke, Fitzwilliam," sagte sie. "Ich schätze deine Großzügigkeit, aber wir beide kennen das Verhalten meiner Mutter. Sie wird bestimmt etwas ungünstiges sagen."

"Vielleicht wird sie es tun," nickte Darcy, "aber wir werden zusammen damit fertigwerden, und ich versichere dir, ich werde mich nicht beleidigt fühlen. Oder wenigstens nicht zu sehr."

"Und ich werde versuchen, mich nicht zu sehr zu schämen."

"Es ist nur ein Abendessen," lächelte er kurz. "Jetzt, meine Schwester wird mich nie das Ende davon hören lassen, wenn ich dich noch länger aufhalte."

Das Abendessen war köstlich, und Elizabeth erfreute sich wieder darin, auf Mr. Darcys Rechten zu sitzen. Als er ihr half, ihren Stuhl näher zum Tisch zu schieben, wußte sie das sie eines Tages diese Ehrenposition für eine am Ende des Tisches eintauschen würde. Während sie die Nähe vermissen würde, die dieser Sitz ihr gestattete, wußte sie, daß, wenn sie Gäste hatten, sie als seine Gastgeberin dienen wird. Sie hoffte das sie für Familienmahlzeiten, diese Anordnung behalten werden.

Ihre Mutter handelte so wie Elizabeth befürchtet und erwartet hatte, sich manchmal vergessend und erkundigte sich grob nach Mr. Darcys Küchenchef und Porzellan. Mr. und Mrs. Gardiner versuchten das Gespräch zu weniger intimen Themen zu drehen, aber Mr. Darcy ertrug ihre Fragen mit einer Anmut, die Elizabeth als sehr tief kennen zu lernen anfing. Sie sah wie sich sein Kiefer anspannte, aber er war immer in seinen Antworten höflich, auch wenn manchmal steif.

Nach dem Abendessen blieben die Männer nur kurz zurück. Zwischen Elizabeth, Jane und Mrs. Gardiner richteten sie die Unterhaltung zu sicheren Diskussionen, so daß ihre Mutter Georgiana mit Fragen über die Einrichtung nicht überwältigte. Sobald sich die Männer ihnen anschlossen, bot Mr. Darcy an, sie auf eine Besichtigung durch das Haus zu nehmen. Mrs. Bennet nahm eifrig an, und Jane und Mr. Gardiner drückten auch ein Interesse aus. Elizabeth hatte das Haus schon gesehen, aber sie begrüßte gern die Gelegenheit, in der Nähe von Fitzwilliam zu sein.

Darcy führte sie durch die öffentlichen Zimmer und einige von den privaten. Er redete über die Geschichte der Zimmer, und einige der Einrichtung; und bereitete somit ihrer Mutter freiwillig großes Vergnügen. Aber er blieb auch treu zum Mann, den Elizabeth zu kennen gekommen war. Er prahlte nicht; er teilte bloß die Geschichten, die er interessant fand und eindeutig seine Favoriten waren.

Als sie nach oben gingen, und ihre Mutter erkannte, daß sie auf den Weg zu den Schlafgemächer waren, wandte sie sich an Elizabeth und Mr. Darcy. "Werden wir Elizabeths künftige Gemächer sehen?"

"Ich... ich habe sie schon besichtigt, Mama," sagte Elizabeth und schaute zu ihrer Tante hinüber. "Mr. Darcys Haushälterin hat sie mir und Mrs. Gardiner gezeigt."

"Aber hast du schon Anweisungen für neue Möbel und Dekorationen gegeben?" fragte Mrs. Bennet bestürzt.

Elizabeth wußte von Jane, daß ihre Mutter glaubte, nur sie könne moderne und angemessene Möbel aussuchen. Sie hatte darauf bestanden, Jane auf ihrer Tour durch Netherfield zu begleiten, und ging sogar so weit, Einrichtung ohne Janes Eingabe oder Einverständnis zu bestellen. Ihre Schwester hatte Elizabeth überrascht, indem sie fest ablehnte, Mrs. Bennet die Einrichtung ihres neuen Zuhauses vorschreiben zu lassen. Aber Elizabeth hatte entdeckt, daß sie Jane vielleicht unterschätzt hatte; besonders nach der Art wie sie die Doppelhochzeit manövriert hatte.

"Lizzy und ich haben einige Änderungen mit Mrs. Emerson besprochen," Mrs. Gardiner lächelte auf eine entwaffnende Art. "Elizabeth will nicht sehr verändern. Lady Anne hatte einen vornehmen Geschmack, sie war keine Sklavin der Mode. Elizabeth hat einige neue Farben ausgewählt..."

"Aber Lizzy weiß nicht, was am besten ist," bestand ihre Mutter, eindeutig bereit, mit dem Argument fortzusetzen.

"Ich glaube, Elizabeth weiß genau was sie will," gab Mr. Darcy an, und gestikulierte die Halle herunter. Weg von den Kammern der Herren. "Ich will, daß sie sich bequem und glücklich fühlt, und sich nicht den Launen und den sich immer verändernden Moden hingibt, nur weil es von ihr erwartet wird."

Ihre Mutter blieb schweigsam, und sah leicht erschrocken und überrascht aus. Mrs. Bennet hatte zweifelhaft erwartet, daß Mr. Darcy wie Miss Bingley ist; das er Sachen kaufen würde, nur um seinen Reichtum zur Schau zu stellen. Elizabeth selbst, hatte fälschlicherweise geglaubt, er sei wie Miss Bingley und Lady Catherine. Während Mr. Darcy feine Sachen genießt, weil er in der Lage ist sie zu kaufen, war er nicht pompös und Elizabeth war erfreut, daß sie in dieser Hinsicht in Einklang waren. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, ein ganzes Zimmer oder ein Haus zu renovieren, einfach um modisch zu sein.

"Ich wollte euch zeigen, was traditionell der private Salon der Herrin gewesen ist," Fitzwilliam führte die Gesellschaft, wo er gezeigt hatte. Elizabeth hatte dieses Zimmer nur kurz während ihrer letzten Tour gesehen. "Ich habe einige Änderungen gemacht, die ich hoffe, werden Elizabeth gefallen."

Neugierig trat Elizabeth begierig ins Zimmer, nachdem er die Tür geöffnet hatte. Die Farben waren verblichen, ebenso wie sie im Herrinnen Schlafzimmer gewesen waren, und einige der Teppiche waren für ihren Geschmack zu kompliziert, aber es war dennoch ein angenehmes Zimmer. Sie wußte, daß sie das Zimmer glücklich benutzen würde, so wie Lady Anne es hatte; für jene privaten Momente, wenn die Londoner Gesellschaft ihre Gegenwart nicht in Anspruch nahm.

Sie bemerkte sofort die Änderungen, die ihr Verlobter befohlen hatte. Das Fenster, das wie Elizabeth wußte, einen kleinen Garten hinten im Haus überblickte, waren die schweren Vorhänge entfernt worden. Ein bequemer Stuhl war in der Nähe von neuen Regalen, die neben das Fenster gesetzt waren, eingerichtet worden. Der Raum war einladend und verlockend, und sie wußte, daß er das für sie gemacht hatte, damit sie eine Stelle zum sitzen hat während sie liest, und dabei immer noch in der Nähe der Natur war.

"Oh," Elizabeth lächelte warm, als sie sich dem Fenster näherte.

"Gefällt es dir?" fragte Darcy hoffnungsvoll und folgte ihr.

"Ja, sehr," bestätigte sie. Die Regale waren überraschend nicht vollkommen leer, und Elizabeth sehnte sich danach zu sehen, welche Titel er für ihr Vergnügen dort gelegt hatte.

"Mrs. Bennet," Mr. Bingleys freudige Stimme trieb zum Paar. "Möchten Sie die Galerie sehen? Miss Darcy wird es uns gewiß gern zeigen, bin ich sicher."

"Aber was ist mit Lizzy und Mr. Darcy?" fragte Mrs. Bennet.

Als sich das Paar drehte um die anderen anzuschauen, breiteten sich plötzlich Mrs. Bennets Augen und lächelte dann, bevor sie Elizabeth ein eklatantes Zwinkern gab. "Ach, ja, natürlich. Ich bin sicher Elizabeth und Mr. Darcy werden uns gleich anschließen, sobald, wie sie die Zeit gehabt hat, Mr. Darcys...großzügiges Geschenk zu betrachten."

Die angedeutete Bedeutung war, daß Mrs. Bennet nicht erwartete, sie bald überhaupt zu sehen. Elizabeth wußte auch, daß ihre Mutter die Schönheit in Mr. Darcys Abänderung nicht sah, aber das war nicht wichtig. Nein, solange Elizabeth nur so schnell wie möglich allein mit ihrem Verlobten zurück blieb. Mit Wangen, die vor Scham brennen, fühlte sich Elizabeth zu Stelle gefroren. Besonders, als Mr. Darcy von ihr weg trat.

"Mrs. Bennet," sagte Darcy, seine Stimme klang dick mit verachtender Hochmut, "das ist genug, Madam."

Mrs. Bennet schlug die Augen weit offen, und griff ihr immer gegenwärtiges Taschentuch zu ihrer Kehle.

"Sie beschämen Ihre Tochter mit solchen Vorschlägen und versteckten Anspielungen," fuhr Darcy fort, mit deutlich veränderter Stimme. Elizabeth war mit dem Glauben imponiert, das er sich bemühte, es weicher zu machen. "Ich liebe Miss Elizabeth, und ich werde alles innerhalb meiner Macht tun, um sie zu beschützen. Ich will nicht das sogar nur ein Hinweis von Unschicklichkeit und Skandal, ihr in die Ehe folgt."

Er bot Elizabeth seinen Arm an und wartete geduldig das sie es nimmt. Als sie es tat, setzte Darcy eine Hand auf ihre und gab ihr eine sanfte, liebende Umarmung. Er ging zur Tür, wo alle leise und verlegen warteten. Elizabeth dachte, sie sah wie Mr. Gardiner zu Mr. Darcy ein kurzes, genehmiges Lächeln gibt, während Mr. Bingley unbequem auf den Füßen verlagerte.

"Es wird Zeit genug für Elizabeth geben, alle Änderungen in diesem Zimmer zu sehen, sowie irgendwelche zu bestellen, die sie zu machen wünscht." sein Ton war leicht und angenehm, sein Betragen offen und einladend. Es war fast, als ob er nicht Momente vorher ihre Mutter leicht zurechtgewiesen hatte. Außer für Mrs. Bennets schockiertes und etwas ängstlicher Ausdruck, würde Elizabeth kaum glauben, daß es geschehen war.

"Jetzt," Darcy wies zur Tür. "Ich glaube, Bingley hat die Galerie erwähnt. Sollen wir es anschauen?"

Mit gemurmelten Zustimmungen folgte die Gruppe Mr. Darcy aus dem Zimmer und ließ den Vorfall hinter ihnen. Außer Elizabeth, die die Unterhaltung in ihrem Herzen abwog und fühlte, wie ihr Respekt und Liebe für Mr. Darcy wächst.

Am nächsten Morgen wachten Elizabeth und Jane früh auf, obwohl sie beide wußten, daß Mrs. Bennet nicht sehr bald aufstehen würde. Hertforshire war nicht weit weg von London, und ihre Mutter spürte nie das Bedürfnis früh aufzubrechen. Die Schwestern wollten den Morgen zusammen in Frieden und Stille verbringen, bevor der Rest des Hauses erwachte.

"Oh, Jane," seufzte Elizabeth. "Ich will nicht, daß du gehst."

Mit einem Lächeln antwortete ihre Schwester, "du sagst das immer, Lizzy. Du magst es nie dich zu trennen, obwohl es unvermeidlich ist. Besonders jetzt."

"Ich weiß," gab Elizabeth zu. "Es ist bloß, daß du mir fehlst, und ich habe dich eine Woche lang jeden Tag hier gehabt. Ich will egoistisch sein und dich hier bei mir behalten."

"Ja, aber da Mama nicht mehr da ist, wirst du mehr Zeit haben, Mr. Darcy zu sehen. Ich werde jezt in der Lage sein, Charles zu sehen, nun da wir nicht mehr den ganzen Tag einkaufen gehen. Sag mir nicht, du willst nicht mit Mr. Darcy sprechen." Jane bewegte sich leicht auf den Fenstersitz. "Ich weiß, daß Charles gestern Abend versucht hat, euch einen Moment zusammen zu geben."

"Ich hab gewußt, daß Fitzwilliam und ich nicht fähig sein würden, über sein Gespräch mit Papa zu reden," Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf. Sie drehte sich, brachte die Knie neben ihr auf das Bett und ruhte es auf ihrer Hand. "Es war zu viel, um in einigen kurzen Momenten besprechen zu können. Ich war überhaupt nicht enttäuscht."

"Mamas Reaktion als Charles vorschlug, das wir zur Galerie gehen, hat mir leid getan."

"Du mußt dich für nichts entschuldigen," sagte Elizabeth ihrer Schwester fest. "Du hast nichts falsch gemacht."

"Charles wollte nur..."

Elizabeth lächelte, "ich weiß. Mr. Bingley wollte uns nur ein bißchen Zeit allein haben lassen, wie ich sicher bin, er wünscht mit dir haben zu können."

Jane errötete und sah nach unten.

"Die Reaktion von Mama war... Mama. Ich bin sicher, sie glaubte hilfreich zu sein, ebenso wie sie wahrscheinlich dachte, am Tag zu sein, als sie dich und Mr. Bingley allein im Salon gelassen hat. Ich erwarte das sie solche Sachen tut, auch wenn sie beschämend sind."

"Mr. Darcy hat es nicht geschätzt," sagte Jane sanft und griff ihre Finger zusammen.

Elizabeth stand auf und überquerte das Zimmer, um sich neben ihrer Schwester zu setzen. "Nein, ich kann sagen, er hat es nicht. Ich glaube aber nicht, daß er gekränkt war; wenigstens hoffe ich, daß er nicht war. Ich... ich bin nicht beleidigt, daß er mit ihr gesprochen hat."

"Du bist es nicht?" befragte ihre Schwester.

"Nein," sie schüttelte den Kopf, brachte Janes Hände in ihre und saß neben ihr. "Ich habe es eigentlich geschätzt. Fitzwilliam war nicht grausam mit ihr. Er war nett; doch war er fest. Er würde ihr Verhalten nicht tolerieren."

Mit einem traurigen Seufzer, gestand sie, "ich war davon imponiert, wie er die Situation gehandhabt hat. Er hat es für mich getan."

"Damit es kein Skandal geben würde?" fragte Jane.

"Ich glaube, Fitzwilliam will nicht das es Gerede gibt. Ich denke nicht, daß seine Diener reden würden, aber ich kann es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Ich weiß nicht sicher, wie das Haus operiert, aber ich spüre, daß Fitzwilliam von seinen Dienern erwartet, daß sie loyal und diskret sind. Er schätzt solche Eigenschaften. Aber er würde nicht wollen, daß Mama etwas sagt."

"Glaubst du, sie würde so etwas machen?"

"Nicht grausam," Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf. "Manchmal aber denkt sie nicht immer nach. Du erinnerst dich, wie sie auf dem Netherfield Ball war, und du weißt, wie er sie für geldsüchtig gehalten hat. London ist nicht Hertfordshire. Ich weiß, daß die Leute mich als Mr. Darcys Frau mustern werden, und Fitzwilliam weiß es auch. Er wollte mich bloß von irgendeinem Klatsch sichern, aber."

"Mr. Darcy liebt dich sehr, Lizzy," ihre Schwester lächelte warm.

"Ich liebe ihn auch sehr. Er ist wirklich ein guter Mann, Jane. Und das ist auch, warum er mit Mama gesprochen hat. Er hat sie sachte gebremst, weil er glaubte es war das richtige zu machen. Es ist, wie ich weiß das ich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen habe. Er wird bestimmt ein guter Ehemann und ein guter Vater sein."


	21. Chapter 21

Ein besserer Mann

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Die Geschichte ist eine Übersetzung mit Einverständnis der Autorin LeaB.

Kapitel 21

Elizabeth fragte sich, ob sie sich je daran gewöhnen würde durch die Staßen von London in einer Kutsche zu fahren, die das Darcy Wappen trug. Als sie zum zweiten Mal in vielen Tagen zu ihrem zukünftigen Zuhause reiste, war es fast hart, sich daran zu erinnern, daß sie an diesen gleichen Tag in Gracechurch Street ihre Familie verabschiedet hatte, wegen der Aufmerksamkeit, die sie jetzt sammelte. Als sie das modernere Teil der Stadt betraten, wo ihr Verlobter bekannt war, und das Wappen erkannt wurde, drehten sich die Leute und blickten den Wagen neugierig an. Das Aufgebot war gelesen worden und eine Ankündigung war in der Zeitung veröffentlicht worden und so war es nun bekannt, daß Mr. Darcy von Derbyshire verlobt war. Die Tatsache das Elizabeth eine unbekannte Landmiss war, machte sie zu einer Kuriosität, die Leute versuchten einen Blick zu fangen.

Das einzige was Elizabeth interessierte, war, daß diese Kutsche sie zu ihren Verlobten brachte. Sie hatten nicht wirklich mit einander gesprochen oder Zeit zusammen verbracht in fast zwei Wochen. Auch wenn Georgiana und Mrs. Annesley im Haus waren, wußte Elizabeth, daß sie kaum gesehen werden. Sie fürchtete nicht das etwas unschickliches passieren würde, Mr. Darcy war ein guter Mann; in der Tat freute sie sich darauf, endlich mit ihm allein zu sein.

Mr. Darcy wartete im Eingang, als sie ankam, und er dankte dem Dienstmädchen, die Elizabeth von Gracechurch Street begleitet hatte. Sobald Elizabeth ihren Mantel abgelegt hatte, nahm sie seinen Arm und folgte ihm, wo Georgiana wartete. Sie teilten Tee und Unterhaltung, und dann mit einem fragenden Blick auf ihren Bruder und sein antwortendes Nicken entschuldigte sich Georgiana vom Zimmer. Sie ließ die Tür offen, um den Anschein des Anstandes zu wahren, aber Elizabeth wußte, sie würden nicht gestört werden.

"Ich hoffe, du bist nicht aufgeregt," sagte Darcy vorsichtig.

"Nein," versicherte sie ihn. Sie saßen einander gegenüber, vollkommen ehrbar. "Ich habe gehofft, daß wir heute allein sein würden. Ich... wir müssen so viel bereden."

"Ja," nickte Darcy. "Ich fürchte, ich muß mit einer Entschuldigung anfangen."

Elizabeth runzelte die Stirn, und legte ihre leere Teetasse beiseite. Wenn sie es in Händen hielt, könnte sie es unnötigerweise beschädigen. "Eine Entschuldigung? Für was?"

"Ich hoffe, dich nicht beleidigt zu haben, als ich vergangene Nacht mit deiner Mutter sprach, Elizabeth." er bewegte sich unruhig auf seinen Stuhl. "Ich beabsichtigte nicht, meine Stelle zu überschreiten."

"Du hast es nicht getan," versuchte Elizabeth, ihn zu beruhigen. "Ich... ich glaube eigentlich, daß es gut war, daß du es getan hast, Fitzwilliam. Du bist freundlich zu ihr gewesen, mehr als mein Vater je von sich behaupten kann, wenn er sie korrigiert, aber du warst auch fest."

"Ich werde nicht zulassen, daß man gegen dich spricht, Elizabeth," sagte Darcy ernsthaft. "Sogar durch deine eigene Familie. Es gibt jene im Ton, die auf solche Sachen zuschnappen und aktiv streben würden, dich und die Familie Darcy zu beschämen. Es geht nicht nur um das Schützen meines guten Namens, aber um das Versuchen, skandalöse und verleumderische Reden so viel wie möglich zu vermeiden. Deinetwegen und wegen Georgiana, und wegen unserer zukünftigen Kindern."

"Ich verstehe," lächelte Elizabeth, dankbar für seine Sorgfalt. Während sie wußte, daß er nicht wollte, daß Makel auf seine Familie gebracht wurde, wußte sie auch, daß er versuchte, sie als allererstes zu beschürten, weil er sie liebte. "Und ich glaube, meine Mutter erkennt es jetzt vielleicht."

"Oh?"

"Als wir zurück zu meinem Onkel ankamen, redeten sie und mein Onkel und meine Tante mit einander. Ich bekam nicht den Sinn, daß sie gekränkt war; sie schien besorgt. Als ob sie dich irgendwie vertreiben könnte. Nicht das sie meinen Ruf gefährdet. Aber als sie mit ihr sprachen, fühlte es sich, als ob sie wirklich ihr klarmachten, daß sie ihre Zunge nicht ungezähmt lassen konnte. Kombiniert mit deinem respektvollen, doch energische Anweisung an sie, schien sie ihr Verhalten eigentlich in Erwägung zu ziehen."

Elizabeth zuckte und meinte dann, "obwohl wer weiß, ob meine Mutter sich wirklich ändern wird. Du hast sie vielleicht nur für eine Nacht beruhigt, aber du hast dir die Mühe gegeben, Fitzwilliam. Als Oberhaupt deiner Familie, von der ich bald ein Teil sein werde, und neben Vergrößerung auch sie, hast du versucht, sie zu bremsen, etwas, was ihr Ehemann vor langer Zeit aufgegeben hat. Du bist nett gewesen; wieder eine einmalige Qualität. Dafür schätze ich deine Anstrengung. Und ich danke dir."

"Du bist willkommen," nickte Darcy und sah sowohl erleichtert, als auch immer noch verlegen aus. Er stand auf und hob ein Buch vom Tisch neben ihn auf und setzte sich danach neben ihr auf der Couch. "Ich will dich nicht aufregen, Elizabeth. Ich weiß, daß deine Familie ein delikates Thema ist."

Sie sah nach unten und erinnerte sich an alles, was in der Vergangenheit zwischen ihnen besprochen worden war, und dann schaute ihn resolut wieder an und sagte, "ich hoffe, es ist nicht so delikat, daß wir befürchten, es je zu erwähnen. Wir werden eine neue Familie bilden, aber wir können unseren Gefühlen oder unserer Angst vor unserer eigenen Familie nicht zulassen einen Keil zwischen uns zu treiben."

Darcy führte eine Hand über seinem Mund und nickte dann. "Du hast recht. Mit mehr solchen Diskussionen..."

"Und weniger von den vorherigen," neckte Elizabeth ihn leise um seinen finsteren Blick zu zerstreuen.

"Ja," nickte er, während seine Mundwinkel leicht zuckten. "Mit mehr wie diesen, werden wir vielleicht ein festes Fundament bauen, für wenn die Stürme unserer Familien bei uns einschlagen."

Elizabeth wurde leicht von seiner letzten Bemerkung verwirrt, aber er ließ sie nicht lange dabei verweilen. Er gab ihr das Buch, das er in Händen hielt und sagte mit einem hoffnungsvollen Lächeln. "Ich möchte dir ein Geschenk geben."

Elizabeth nahm das dünne Volumen, schaute den Titel an und die Erinnerung davon, neckte ihre Erinnerung. "Dies ist das Buch, das ich an jenen Tag in Mr. Stapleton ausgewählt hatte, als wir uns wieder trafen."

"Ja," nickte Fitzwilliam und ein Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht. "Du gingst weg ohne es zu kaufen, und ich fügte es meiner Bestellung hinzu. Ich hoffte es dir eines Tages schenken zu können, gerade wie ich es jetzt getan habe."

"Du hast es für mich gekauft? Alles auf einer außerordentlichen Hoffnung?"

"Es war nicht nur Hoffnung, Elizabeth," sagte Darcy und nahm ihre Hand. "Ich war entschlossen, dich zu gewinnen, wenn ich könnte. Ich hoffte nicht bloß. Das ist, warum ich dich in Stapletons Laden getroffen habe."

"Also hat mein Onkel gewußt, daß du dort sein würdest," erklärte Elizabeth. "Aber er hat meiner Tante nichts erzählt."

"Nein," verneinte Mr. Darcy. "Dein Onkel hat es nicht gewußt; wir haben unsere Besuche nicht koordiniert. Aber ich muß gestehen, ich wußte, daß dein Onkel Stapleton besucht, weil ich mich deshalb nach seinen Gewohnheiten erkundigt habe, um einen Weg zu finden, dich zu treffen."

Darcy sah etwas verlegen aus, "ich habe Netherfield nicht nur verlassen, um Bingley eine Chance zu geben, allein mit deiner Schwester zu sein. Als ich hörte, das du jetzt in London mit deinem Onkel und deiner Tante lebst, kam ich hier in der Hoffnung dich zu sehen."

Elizabeth war erstaunt, daß er ihretwegen nach London gekommen war. "Als ich Janes Brief erhielt, daß du Mr. Bingley nicht nur nach Netherfield, aber auch zu unserem Haus begleitet hattest, wunderte ich mich. Ich hatte Angst zu hoffen, doch ich machte es. Aber ich hegte Zweifel, weil ich mich an den Tag in Lambton erinnerte, und ich dachte, es sei unmöglich, daß du die Tatsache vergessen kannst, daß Wickham nun mein Schwager ist. Das war bevor, ich gewußt habe, daß du geholfen hast, Lydia zu finden."

"Ja, ich kam nach Hertfordshire, um dich zu sehen," gab er zu. "Ich habe nichts in Lambton gesagt, weil ich nicht genau wußte, was ich machen konnte, oder ob ich Erfolg haben würde. Ich wußte nur, ich konnte dich nicht leiden lassen. Als ich nach Netherfield mit Bingley kam, war es um zu sehen, ob es einen Weg gab, daß du fähig sein könntest, mir zu verzeihen. Vielleicht... vielleicht hatte ich in Pemberley mißverstanden, aber ich fühlte nicht, als ob du mich wie zuvor hasstest."

"Ich tat nicht," versicherte Elizabeth ihn schnell. "Meine Gefühle für dich hatten sich verändert, auch wenn ich mir nicht völlig bewußt war, wie sehr. Ich war so unsicher, darüber was du fühlen würdest, mich auf deinem Grundstück zu sehen, das ich kaum wußte, wie ich reagieren mußte."

"Deshalb, warst du so ruhig in der Buchhandlung," vermutete Darcy.

"Ja," nickte Elizabeth. "Bis dann wußte ich von deiner Beteiligung in Lydias Hochzeit. Meine Eitelkeit konnte meine Vernunft nicht überwältigen, wirklich zu glauben, das du das alles für mich getan hast oder daß du meine Verbindung zu Wickham überblicken würdest. Doch ich wollte dir danken, aber ich wußte, daß dies nicht der Ort war. Ich wußte nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Ich wußte nicht einmal, daß du immer noch in London warst."

Als Darcy ihr fragte, was sie meinte, erklärte Elizabeth, daß die zehn Tage vorüber waren, in der er bei Netherfield zurück erwartet wurde. "Von Jane wußte ich, daß dir bewußt war, daß ich in London war, und ich wußte, daß du zum Haus meines Onkel gewesen bist, als du mit Lydia geholfen hast. Doch du hast keine Anstrengung gemacht, um mich zu sehen. Ich wußte nicht, was ich denken sollte, aber ich wußte von meiner Enttäuschung, ich wollte dich sehen."

Darcy lächelte kläglich und schüttelte den Kopf, "wenn ich es gewußt hätte, wäre ich bald nach meiner Ankunft, an die Tür der Gardiner gekommen. Aber ich wußte nicht, was du empfandst, oder ob du mich für die Situation deiner Schwester beschuldigen würdest. Ich dachte das eine... Zufallsbegegnung für unser erstes Treffen am besten sei."

"Also hast du diesen Tag bei Mr. Stapleton geplant?" fragte Elizabeth.

"Vielleicht wirst du es meiner nicht würdig erachten, aber ich hab das Haus deines Onkels beobachtet, und ich sah, wie ihr beide zusammen weggeht. Ich folgte euch und als ich sah, daß ihr zu Stapleton gegangen seid, eine Stelle die ich gut kannte, fühlte ich daß das Glück mich anlächelte."

"Vielleicht waren es bloß meine Nerven," schüttelte Elizabeth den Kopf, "aber du hast nicht gehandelt, als ob du erwarten würdest, mich im Laden zu sehen."

"Als dein Onkel so früh nach eurem hineingehen, wieder die Tür öffnete und den Laden verließ, gebe ich zu wieder in die Menge getreten zu sein. Ich ließ mich von meinen eigenen Ängsten überwältigen, weil ich für unsere Begegnung auf eine stillere Umgebung gehofft hatte, im Gegensatz zu einer überfüllten Londoner Straße." Darcy atmete aus. "Ich ging zu Stapleton weiter, weil er ein Buch für mich gefunden hatte, und als ich ins Geschäft eintrat, glaubte ich es sei leer."

"Ich befand mich im hinteren Teil des Ladens," sagte Elizabeth, und ein kleines Lächeln krümmte ihre Lippen. "Ich dachte, du warst mein Onkel, der zurückgekommen ist, deshalb als ich zur Tür lief um ihn zu treffen und dann sah wie er den Laden betrat, war ich schockiert zu sehen, daß du der Kunde warst."

"So überrasch, daß du dein Buch zurückgelassen hast," er zeigte zum Buch in ihren Händen. "Deshalb habe ich dein Poesie Volumen gekauft. Dein Onkel hatte mich zum Essen eingeladen; ich war entschlossen, deine Meinu von mir zu ändern, falls es möglich war."

"Du hattest sehr wenig Arbeit zu tun," lächelte Elizabeth. "Dein Brief hatte schon die Vorarbeit geleistet."

"Ich beabsichtigte, dir dieses Buch letzte Nacht in deinem Salon zu geben," sagte ihr Darcy. "Damit es das erste vieler Bücher sei, die du dort hast."

Sie konnte seine Enttäuschung spüren, das seine Präsentation nicht so abgelaufen war, wie er geplant hatte, deshalb lächelte sie ihn warm an. Elizabeth wollte nicht, daß er über den Vorfall mit ihrer Mutter brütet oder über das was passiert war; sie wollte, daß er sich an ihre Freude über sein Geschenk erinnert. "Das Zimmer und deine Zusätze gefallen mir wirklich, Fitzwilliam. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, viele Stunden dort lesend zu verbringen während ich den Garten überblicke. Vielleicht wird deine Haushälterin es schwierig finden, mich von der Ecke wegzureißen und wird beklagen, daß du es je verändert hast."

Darcy lachte mit ihr und schüttelte den Kopf, "ich bin sicher, du wirst Mrs. Emerson nicht sehr vernachlässigen."

Dann fast mit Bedauern nüchtern werdend, nahm ihr Verlobter ihre Hand und sagte, "ich fürchte, bevor meine Schwester zurückkommt, oder du zum Haus deines Onkel zurückgehen mußt, sollten wir mein Gespräch mit deinem Vater besprechen."

"Ist es so schrecklich gewesen?" fragte Elizabeth beunruhigt. "Der Brief den er mit Jane geschickt hat... hat mir keinen guten Eindruck vermittelt."

Fitzwilliam seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf, und bestätigte ihre schlimmsten Ängste. "Es lief nicht, wie ich gehofft hatte."

Elizabeth versuchte geduldig zu bleiben, als Fitzwilliam schwieg; sie wußte, daß ihr Verlobter nicht absichtlich zögerte. Er war ein vorsichtiger Mann, aber auch besinnlich. Er würde ihr von seinem Treffen mit ihrem Vater erzählen; er bemühte sich, zweifellos einen Weg zu finden, leidenschaftlos darüber zu reden um sie nicht zu verletzen. Sie konnte nur raten, weil er überhaupt nicht sprach.

"Ich bin beizeiten bei Bingley angekommen und ich wäre sofort gegangen, deinen Vater zu sehen. Bingley schlug vor, daß ich bis Morgen abwarte, weil viele in der Nachbarschaft, einschließlich deine Familie, in Lucas Lodge zum Essen eingeladen waren. Ich lehnte ab, mich meinen Freund anzuschließen und ging früh diese Nacht zu Bett. Ich wußte, daß Charles meine Gegenwart nicht erwähnen würde, weil er auch den Grund meines Besuches kannte. Ich wußte nicht, ob die anderen in der Gesellschaft meine Ankunft erwähnen würden, aber ich bat sie nicht um Heimlichkeit. Das hätte nur mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf die Natur meiner Reise gelenkt."

Elizabeth nickte, obwohl sie verzweifelt wünschte, er würde einfach zum nächsten Morgen gehen. Anscheinend empfand Mr. Darcy das Bedürfnis, die Szene zu setzen. Dankbar verweilte er nicht lang dabei.

"Früh am nächsten Morgen, ging ich deinen Vater zu besuchen. Ich wurde direkt zu seinem Arbeitszimmer geführt, und er schien sehr überrascht, mich zu sehen. Entweder Miss Bingley und die Hurst hatten meine Gegenwart nicht erwähnt, oder er verdächtigte nicht, daß ich mich je wegen eines privates Gespräches an ihn wenden würde. Es konnte beides gewesen sein; ich hab ihn nicht gefragt."

Darcy machte für einen Moment eine Pause und fuhr dann fort. "Ich erklärte ihn, daß ich gekommen war, um mit ihn über dich zu reden. Er wurde sofort... reizbar und sagte wenn ich im Namen meines Freundes gekommen war um Frieden zu stiften, damit du die Hochzeit deiner Schwester besuchen kannst, verschwendete ich meine Zeit. Er würde nie Miss Bennets Hochzeitstag verderben, indem er dich vom Haus ausschließt. Da ich meine Pflicht gemacht hatte, konnte ich gehen und ihm nicht weiter belästigen."

"Ich erklärte ihn, daß ich nicht wegen meines Freundes dort war, sondern wegen mir. Dein Vater sah mich überrascht an und ich teilte ihm mit, daß ich gekommen war um, um deine Hand zu bitten."

Als Fitzwilliam seine Erzählung anhielt, fragte Elizabeth zögernd, "was hat er gesagt?"

"Er fragte, ob ich es ernst meinte, und als ich sagte das ich ernsthaft war, er..." Mr. Darcy atmete ein und fuhr mit dichter Stimme fort. "Er fing an zu lachen."

Elizabeth schloß die Augen und sah nach unten. Sie war verletzt von der Reaktion ihres Vaters und wußte das es schlimmer kommen würde.

"Er fragte, ob dies irgendein Art Scherz im Namen von Bingley war, oder vielleicht amüsierten sich meine Verwandten mit deiner Familie."

"Was?" fragte sie verwirrt, mit hochgezogenen Brauen.

"Er produzierte einen Brief von Mr. Collins, deinem Cousin," erklärte ihr Verlobter. "Anscheinend, nachdem Mrs. Collins von der Verlobung deiner Schwester gelernt hatte, hat Mr. Collins an deinen Vater geschrieben. Er gratulierte wegen Miss Bennet, aber gab auch ein Wort der Vorsicht wegen dir."

"Meinetwegen," rätselte Elizabeth. "Was meinst du?"

"Anscheinend beruhten sich die Spekulationen der Nachbarschaft, warum ich Mr. Bingley nach Netherfiels begleitet habe und dann nach London gegangen bin, auf dich."

"Ich?" Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf. Dann seufzte sie, "Charlotte hat immer in Hertfordshire und Kent darauf hingewiesen, daß du mich immer ansahst. Vielleicht hat sie etwas zu ihrer Mutter oder sogar zu Mr. Collins erwähnt. Wer weiß wie solche Gerüchte beginnen. Die Frage ist, was hat Mr. Collins meinem Vater gesagt?"

"Daß es Spekulationen gab, ich wäre gekommen, um dich zu sehen," bestätigte Fitzwilliam. "Welches wahr war. Aber Mr. Collins empfand das Bedürfnis, deinen Vater zu warnen das deine Familie solcher Reden keinen Glauben schenken muß, weil ich mit meiner Cousine Anne verlobt bin, und meine Familie würde nie einer Verbindung zwischen dir und mir gutheißen."

"Würde deine Familie versuchen, uns aufzuhalten?" fragte Elizabeth neugierig. Sie verdächtigte, daß Lady Vatherine mit der Nachricht der Verlobung nicht erfreut sein würde, aber sie hatte darüber nicht viel nachgedacht. Jetzt fragte sie sich, was seine Familie machen und sagen würde, besonders nach seiner vorherigen Anmerkung hinsichtlich der Stürme ihrer Familie die auf ihnen regnen sollen.

"Meine Tante wird nicht erfreut sein," bestätigte Darcy, "aber sie kann uns nicht hindern. Es geht nicht um dich; sie würde jede mißbilligen, die nicht Anne ist. Aber ich bin nicht durch Ehre oder irgendwelche andere Weise, zu meiner Cousine gebunden. Es ist nur die Hoffnung meiner Tante. Ich bin mein eigener Mann in vollständiger Kontrolle meiner Besitztümer und meines Vermögens. Ich bin der Oberhaupt meiner Familie."

Ihre Hand nehmend gab er zu, "ich weiß nicht, was mein Onkel sagen wird, aber er kann und wird nicht, mich daran abhalten dich zu heiraten. Ich habe ihn geschrieben, nachdem ich von Hertfordshire zurückgekehrt bin, aber er ist in seinem Landgut. Ich habe auch an Lady Catherine geschrieben; aber ich erwarte einen zornigen Brief als Antwort. Es hat keine Bedeutung, was sie sagen wird."

"Aber kehren wir zu deinem Vater zurück," sagte er mit müde klingender Stimme. "Er sagte, er wußte von Mr. Collins und von Mr. Wickham das ich mit meiner Cousine verlobt war, und deshalb amüsierte ich mich bloß mit ihm. Obwohl er nicht erkennen konnte warum. Nachdem ich ihn seines Glaubens hinsichtlich meiner Verlobung mit Anne abgebracht hatte, versicherte ich ihn, das ich dort war um deine Hand zu bitten.

Ich erklärte, daß wir uns in Derbyshire und danach wieder in London, getroffen hatten. Ich war in dich verliebt, hatte dir ein Antrag gemacht, und du hast mich angenommen. Er schien mir nicht zu glauben, deshalb produzierte ich deinen Brief und gab ihm die Zeit, um es zu lesen."

"Er hat mir nicht geglaubt," seufzte Elizabeth. "Er schickte einen Brief mit Jane und sagte mir, ich wußte nicht, was ich machte. Er brachte mich dazu, wie Lydia zu klingen, dazu entschlossen feine Kleider, schöne Kutschen und viel Haushaltsgeld zu haben. Er... er glaubt wirklich, daß ich dich für geldgierige Motive angenommen habe."

Seinen Halt auf ihren Händen verschärfend, sagte Fitzwilliam tief, "er kennt dich nicht, Elizabeth. Und er hat aus Boshaftigkeit reagiert, und das, wasich mir sicher bin, sind seine eigenen verletzten Gefühle des Stolzes. Früher hast du zu ihn aufgesehen, du hast mit ihm gelacht und dann hast du alles geändert. Du hast ihm gesagt, daß du mehr von ihr wolltest, das er sich bessert, und sein Stolz wird ihm nicht erlauben anzunehmen, daß er etwas falsch gemacht haben könnte, deshalb sucht er die Schuld bei dir. Er kennt dich nicht; er glaubt, du bist jemand anderes."

Sie nickte, ihre Stimme war rauh mit Gefühl. "Ich weiß. Ich hatte nur gehofft... ich hatte nur gehofft, daß er verstehen würde."

"Ich weiß, Elizabeth," sagte er und drückte ihre Fingerknöchel zärtlich. "Aber dein Vater ist noch nicht bereit, die Wahrheit deiner Wörter anzunehmen, und deshalb peitscht er hinaus."

Darcy seufzte und sagte dann widerwillig, "er wurde ziemlich... laut in seinem Zweifel über der Situation. Er glaubte nicht, daß ich dich liebe. Ein Mann meines Standes und ein Mädchen von keinem Wert oder Bedeutung wie du, in Ehe vereinigt? Er erklärte es für unmöglich. Ich... ich habe Angst, daß ich dann etwas wütend mit ihm wurde."

Elizabeth sah ihn fragend an, und er sagte fest, "ich sagte ihm, das ich niemanden erlauben würde, sogar nicht deinen eigenen Vater, dich auf so eine Weise herabzusetzen. Ich wollte nicht mit dir oder deiner Zuneigung spielen, aber ich liebte dich und wollte dich beschützen. Er vermutete korrekt, das ich auch vor ihm meinte."

Ihr Herz fühlte als ob es von so einer überzeugten Liebeserklärung bersten würde, aber es brach auch vor Schmerz, daß es überhaupt notwendig gewesen war. Besonders hinsichtlich ihres Vaters.

"Unser Gespräch endete kurz danach. Er sagte, ich war umsonst gekommen wenn ich gehofft hatte, das indem ich um seine Erlaubnis bat, der Streit zwischen euch zwei beigelegt werden würde. Er sagte, daß es nur seine Meinung befestigte, daß du nicht die Tochter bist, die er glaubte, du warst. Seine Erlaubnis war nicht notwendig, aber er gab es; auf eine sehr vorlaute und reizbare Art. Dann schickte er mich zu deiner Familie, wo sie sich nach dem Frühstück im Wohnzimmer versammelt hatten. Er machte seine Ankündigung und zog sich in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück und kam nicht wieder heraus, während ich dort war."

Elizabeth beugte verletzt den Kopf. Fitzwilliam entfernte seine Hand von ihre, und bald danach drückte sein Taschentuch darin.

"Es tut mir leid, so deutlich reden zu müssen, Elizabeth," sagte er, mit qualvoller Stimme. "Ich will dir nicht Schmerzen bereiten."

"Ich verstehe," murmelte Elizabeth, und drückte das Taschentuch zu ihren Augen. "Aber ich schätze deine Ehrlichkeit. Ich bin jetzt mehr vorbereitet, ihn zu sehen, nach all dem was sich herausgestellt hat."

"Als Bingley und ich am folgenden Tag deine Mutter und deine Schwester aufsammelten um sie nach London zu bringen, kam dein Vater nicht aus seinem Arbeitszimmer um sie zu verabschieden. Deine Mutter schien nicht besorgt, sie war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt deine zukünftige Kutsche zu bewundern, aber deine Schwester sah unruhig aus, und Bingley und ich merkten die Brüskierung."

Darcy seufzte, seine Schultern sackten unter einem unsichtbaren Gewicht zusammen, "es tut mir leid, daß ich nicht erfolgreich gewesen bin, Elizabeth. Tatsächlich habe ich vielleicht Sachen schlechter gemacht."

"Nein," Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hast es nicht getan. Mein Vater lehnt es ab, jenseits seines eigenen Schmerzes und Kurzsichtigkeit zu sehen. Es schmerzt mich, das er solche Sachen sagt aber ich weiß warum. Es ist leichter für ihn, mich zu beschuldigen als seine eigene Rolle in unserem Zwiespalt zu erkennen."

"Es tut mir leid," sagte er wieder. Fitzwilliam blickte zur Tür, dann näherte er sich ihr und legte seine Arme um sie. Es war nicht das erste Mal, daß er sie hielt, aber es war immer noch so eine eimmalige Erfahrung, daß Elizabeth beim Kontakt leicht errötete. Er war nie unschicklich, aber die einzigen Männer, die sie je gehalten hatten, waren zuvor ihr Vater und ihr Onkel gewesen; Fitzwilliam wird ihr Ehemann sein, und als solcher war seine Umarmung ganz anders.

"Ich werde nicht zulassen, daß er dich verletzt, Elizabeth," gelobte er ihr. "Ich werde so viel wie möglich mit dir sein, und weil mich Georgiana begleitet, kannst du auch nach Netherfield entkommen."

"Ich bin sicher, Miss Bingley wird erfreut sein," witzelte Elizabeth höhnisch.

"Ich werde erfreut sein, und ich bin sicher, deine Mutter hat dir gesagt, daß es deine Pflicht ist, sicherzustellen mir nicht zu mißfallen," sagte Darcy und bewies, daß auch er Spaß machen konnte.

"Du hast sicher recht," stimmte sie überein und erlaubte ihm, ihre Stimmung aufzubessern. Sie konnte wählen, durch die Wörter und Handlungen ihres Vaters verletzt und entmutigt zu sein, oder sie konnte wählen, ihren Fokus stattdessen woanders zu drehen.

"Gut," nickte ihr Verlobter und zog sich von ihrer Umarmung zurück. "Jetzt habe ich Georgiana versprochen, wir würden uns ihr zum Tee anschließen. Wir dürfen nicht zulassen, daß sie sich weiter um dich besorgt ist."

"Sie ist besorgt wegen mich?" fragte Elizabeth, als sie aufstand und den Arm ihres Verlobten nahm.

"Sie weiß, daß ich heute mit dir über deinen Vater sprach, und sie weiß, das deine Beziehung zu ihn belastet ist," erklärte Darcy, als sie in den Gang traten. Die Diener machten sich so unaufdringlich wie möglich, als das Paar vorbeiging, aber Elizabeth wußte, er würde nicht viel vor ihnen sagen. Er war weit diskreter und umsichtiger als sie erzogen worden. Sie wußte welche Diener in ihrem Haus, sicher nicht klatschen würden; Mr. Darcy war wirklich ein privater Mann.

"Es tut mir leid, das sie wegen mir in Kummer gewesen ist," empfand Elizabeth das Bedürfnis zu sagen, doch in reiner Ehrlichkeit. "Ich werde versuchen, sie zu beruhigen, damit sie sich nicht sorgt."

"Sie tut es, weil sie dich gern hat," antwortete Mr. Darcy. "Ihr werdet bald Schwestern sein, und Familie ist ihr sehr wichtig."

Elizabeth begriff seine Bedeutung und nickte. "Ich freue mich auch darauf, ihre Schwester zu sein. "Und ich werde mit ihr reden, ich werde ihr für ihre Sorge danken, aber auch versuchen, sie zu beruhigen."

Erfreut das sie verstanden hatte, lächelte Darcy sie warm an. Sie wollten Georgiana nicht vor alles beschützen, aber Elizabeth wollte auch nicht das ihre zukünftige Schwägerin ihretwegen besorgt ist. Sie freute sich darauf Fitzwilliam zu helfen, seine Schwester während der nächsten Jahre zu führen, und sie wußte, daß Georgianas liebes Temperament ihr dabei helfen würde, das Gefühl des Verlustes zu lindern, das Elizabeth spüren würde von Jane und ihren anderen Schwestern entfernt zu sein.

Ihr Geist war weniger gestört, als sie sich Georgiana anschlossen, und Elizabeth genoß ihren gemeinsamen Nachmittag. Fitzwilliam schien es nicht zu stören, das Elizabeth seine Seite verließ und neben seiner Schwester saß. Als das Trio redete, blickte Elizabeth auf und fand, daß Darcy sie ansieht. Dieses Mal wußte sie bestimmt, daß der warme Blick, den er ihr zuwarf - ein Blick so ähnlich den einen von jene Nacht im Musikzimmer von Pemberley - seine Liebe für sie und seine Freude über ihrem echten Interesse an seiner Schwester enthielt. Elizabeth freute sich eifrig auf die Zeit, wenn die drei von ihnen zusammen in Pemberley sein würden, wo sie mehr Momente wie dieses, teilen konnten.


	22. Chapter 22

Ein besserer Mann

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Die Geschichte ist eine Übersetzung mit Einverständnis der Autorin LeaB.

Kapitel 22

Elizabeth saß im Zimmer, das ihres geworden war, sobald sie permanent bei ihrer Tante und Onkel eingezogen war, und starrte die Leere sehnsüchtig an. Ihre Tante legte sachte eine Hand auf Elizabeths Schulter und riß die junge Frau aus ihren Träumereien. Zu Mrs. Gardiner aufschauend, lächelte Elizabeth matt.

"Bist du in Ordnung, Elizabeth?" erkundigte sich ihre Tante besorgt.

"Ja," bemühte sie sich zu versichern. "Ich habe nur an das gedacht, was passiert ist."

Mrs. Gardiner setzte sich neben ihre Nichte und nahm ihre Hand. "Vieles hat sich in diesen vergangenen Monaten geändert, nicht wahr?"

"Ja," stimmte Elizabeth zu. "Als ich Longbourn verlassen habe um hierher zu kommen, war ich sicher das ich Mr. Darcy nie wiedersehen würde. Meine Familie hatte mich enttäuscht und verletzt, und deshalb war ich entschlossen hier zu leben und mit meinen Cousins zu helfen, und mit meinem Leben zufrieden zu sein."

"Ich wußte, daß du traurig warst," erkannte Mrs. Gardiner. "Ich bin froh, eine Rückkehr deiner früheren Lebhaftigkeit zu sehen. Ich glaube, ein gewisser Gentleman hat viel damit zu tun."

Elizabeth lächelte verlegen und spürte, wie ihre Wangen warm wurden. "Ja. Ich...ich liebe ihn."

"Es ist offensichtlich, daß du es tust," sagte Mrs. Gardiner mit einem Lächeln. "Und er liebt dich auch."

Sie beide blieben still für einen Moment, und dann fragte ihre Tante, "geht es dir gut, Elizabeth? Du warst ruhig heute Morgen und hast nicht viel beim Frühstück gegessen."

"Ich habe über alles nachgedacht, was sich verändert hat," sagte Elizabeth nachdenklich. "Ich kehre nach Longbourn zurück, aber mein ganzer Besitz in meinem Zimmer wird nicht mehr da sein. Sie sind sogar nicht mehr hier sondern sind in Mr. Darcys Haus gebracht worden. Alles scheint so anders."

"Du kehrst nach Hause zurück, aber es ist nicht mehr dein Zuhause. Und bald wird dein Zuhause mit Mr. Darcy sein," sagte ihre Tante, in perfektem Verständnis von Elizabeths Gefühlen.

"Ja," brach es besorgt aus ihr heraus. "Und ich habe auch Angst, was mein Vater tun wird. Sein Brief zu mir und Mr. Darcys Beschreibung ihres Gesprächs...es füllt mich mit Angst."

Mrs. Gardiner legte ihre Hände auf Elizabeths Schultern und drückte sie sachte, voller Unterstützung. "Ich weiß, daß Sachen mit deinem Vater schwierig sind, aber ich glaube, daß er dich liebt. Er hat bloß vor kurzem einige Schocks erlitten, und er hat schlecht reagiert."

Das war um es milde auszudrücken. Aber Elizabeth wollte sich nicht mit ihrer Tante streiten. Nicht mehr, wie sie mit ihrem Vater streiten wollte, sobald sie in Longbourn war.

"Es ist nur, daß ich diese Seite meines Vaters nie zuvor gesehen habe, und ich will keine Streitereien, während ich dort bin."

Ihre Tante umarmte sie und meinte, "es wird viele Ereignisse vor der Hochzeit geben, und du wirst bestimmt beschäftigt und abgelenkt sein. Außerdem, glaube ich nicht, daß dein Vater absichtlich eine Szene in der Nachbarschaft verusachen würde."

"Nein," schüttelte Elizabeth den Kopf. "Ich wünsche nur, du und mein Onkel würdet auch heute kommen."

"Wir werden in einer Woche dort sein," lächelte sie ihre Nichte süß an. "In Zeit für Mr. Bingleys Ball und dann die Hochzeit. Dein Onkel ist um diese Jahreszeit sehr beschäftigt."

"Ich weiß," seufzte Elizabeth. "Obwohl ich gekomen bin, mich auf deine Stärke zu verlassen."

Ihre Tante schaute sie sanft, aber auch ermutigend an. "Du bist stark, Elizabeth. Du fühlst dich bloß durcheinander. Was natürlich ist."

"Es sieht nicht einmal so aus, als ob ich hier gelebt habe," Elizabeth gestikulierte im Zimmer. "Mein ganzer Besitz ist verpackt und zusammen mit meinen neuen Kleidern nach Darcy-Haus gebracht worden. Mein Zimmer in Longbourn wird nicht der gleiche sein. Ich fühle mich, als ob nicht wirklich irgendwo hingehöre."

"Natürlich tust du es; du gehörst immer," beruhigte sie Mrs. Gardiner. "Deine Familie wird begeistert sein, dich wieder zu sehen. Mr. Darcy wird in Netherfield sein, und ich bin mir sicher, er wird Longbourn so oft besuchen, wie er hier zu Besuch gekommen ist. Er wird dich unterstützen, so wie Jane und sogar deine Mutter. Dein Onkel und ich werden in Kürze da sein. Du wirst nicht allein sein, Liebes."

Elizabeths Laune verbesserte sich und sie lächelte. "Ich weiß. Danke, Tante. Ich bin bloß albern."

"Nein," verneinte Mrs. Gardiner kopfschüttelnd. "Du empfindest das, was alle zukünftigen Bräute in diesem Abschnitt ihres Lebens fühlen. Es ist ganz natürlich und bestimmt nicht albern."

Ihre Tante stand auf und nahm Elizabeths Hand. "Jetzt, komm mit mir runter. Deine Cousins warten auf dich, und dein Mr. Darcy wird bald hier sein."

Sie umarmend, sagte Mrs. Gardiner, "es wird alles gut sein, Lizzy. Du mußt versuchen, diese glückliche Jahreszeit deines Lebens zu genießen."

"Ich werde es versuchen," nickte Elizabeth und beschloß weniger an das zu denken, was ihr Vater sagen könnte, und stattdessen mehr ihre Zeit mit Jane und Fitzwilliam zu genießen.

Als sie nach Hertfordshire reiste, versuchte Elizabeth, sich an den Rat ihrer Tante zu erinnern und auszuführen. Es würde nichts nutzen sich sorgen zu machen, über was passieren könnte, denn nichts konnte es verändern. Stattdessen versuchte sie, ihre Zeit mit ihrem Verlobten und zukünftigen Schwägerin zu genießen.

Gegenüber Mr. Darcy sitzend, dachte sie über die Reisen nach, die sie in der Zukunft zusammen machen würden. Sie müßten dann nicht mehr von Mrs. Annesley oder Georgiana begleitet werden. Während sie die junge Frau wirklich gern hatte, und sich darauf freute, Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen, freute sie sich auch auf Zeit mit Fitzwilliam. Der Tag würde bald hier sein, wenn sie neben ihm sitzen würde anstatt ihm gegenüber.

Auch wenn sie ihn nicht wegen seines Reichtums heiratete, mußte Elizabeth zugeben, daß es manche Vorteile gab. Die Fahrt in die Kutsche war die angenehmste, die sie je gehabt hatte, wegen der überlegenen Konstruktion des Transportes. Aber es waren nicht bloß die physischen Eigenschaften, die dem Vergnügen hinzufügten. Mr. Darcy war ein sehr aufmerksamer, und nachdenklicher Reisender. Reisedecken aus feiner, dicker Wolle und ein Überfluß warmer Backsteine, befanden sich in der Kutsche, als die Darcys ankamen, um sie in Gracechurch Street abzuholen.

Mr. Darcy hatte einen Korb voller Leckerbissen von seiner Küche erbeten und hatte sicher gestellt, daß das Lieblingsessen jedes anwesenden Reisenden dabei war. Sogar von Mrs. Annesley. Er gab auch Elizabeth ein Geschenk, ein Buch von einem Schriftsteller den sie besprochen hatten, und Elizabeth gestaden hatte vorher nie gelesen zu haben, um ihr die Reise schneller vorüber gehen zu lassen. Miss Darcy las nicht gern während sie reiste, weil die Bewegung des Wagens ihr zu schwierig machte, sich den Wörtern zu widmen, aber verbrachte erfreut die Zeit damit, mit den neuen Fäden an einer Stickerei zu arbeiten, die ihr Bruder in ihren Arbeitskorb hingelegt hatte.

Mr. Darcy machte nicht Geschenke, um ihre Dankbarkeit zu bitten, er machte sie für das Vergnügen, das er dabei erhielt, ihre Freude anzusehen. Es war die gleiche Art, wie er befahl, ihre Sachen in ihrem neuen Zimmer zu setzen. Er machte es nicht, um ihr vorzuschreiben was sie tun sollte, aber weil er dent, daß sie es genießen würde. Sein Geschmack und sein Urteil waren erstaunlich und sie spürte nie, daß er in seinen Handlungen übertrieben war. Als sie ihn und Georgiana besucht hatte, während ihr Eigentum in ihr neues Zuhause geliefert wurde, vor der Abreise von London, waren sie und ihre zukünftige Schwägerin gezwungen worden, nach ihm zu suchen, als er sich mit dem Versprechen das er bald wieder da sein würde, entschuldigt hatte.

Sie fanden ihn oben, während er die Diener leitete und die Dienstmädchen unterrichtete. Während er nicht in die Heiligkeit ihrer künftigen Kammern eindrang, als ihre Truhen plaziert und ausgepackt wurden, schaute Darcy eifrig fast nervös über die Diener zu, die ihre Pflichten nachgehen.

Als sie sich ihm lächelnd näherte, Elizabeth neckte ihn, daß sich Mr. Holt um seine Stelle als Butler sorgen würde, wenn er die anderen nicht zu ihren Aufgaben lassen würde, und sich nicht ihr und seiner Schwester anschließen würde, bevor sie und ihre Tante gehen mußten.

Während Darcy ihre Neckerei annahm, stahl er auch ihren Atem mit der Tiefe seiner Antwort. Er vertraute, daß seine Diener ihre Aufgaben richtig machen, aber er konnte nicht anders. Er wollte, daß sie sich willkommen und zu Hause fühlt in seinem Haus, das bald auch ihres sein wird. Er wollte sich um ihre Behaglichkeit kümmern, um ihre Freude, und wissend, daß der Besitz, den sie in die Ehe brachte, ihr wichtig war, machte es auch für ihn wichtig. Schon füllte sich sein Haus mit der Liebe und Wärme, an die er sich von seiner Jugend erinnerte, und er konnte nicht abwarten, wie Elizabeth die gleichen Wunder in Pemberley leistete.

Elizabeth erwartete, und war doch auch überwältigt, durch die Gedanken an das, wie ihre Ehe sein würde. Darcy war aufmerksam und nachdenklich, aber Elizabeth spürte auch, daß er reserviert war wegen den vorgeschriebenen Anstandsregeln der Gesellschaft, die ihre Verlobung folgen sollte. Die Ehe würde viele dieser Zwängen ausradieren, und sie wußte das sie nicht länger bei diesem Thema verweilen konnte, oder die Röte in ihren Wangen würde bald nicht mehr mit den kühlen Temperaturen zu erklären sein.

Die Sicht aus dem Kutschenfenster fing an vertraut zu werden, und zog Elizabeth aus ihren Gedanken und ließ ihre Erwartung steigen. Sie näherten sich Meryton und dem umliegenden Gebiet. Einmal hatte sie nie jenseits dieser Ecke von Hertfordshire gedacht, und bald würde sie zu einer neuen Heimat gehen, Tage entfernt von hier. Als sie nach London gegangen war, trotz wenn es auch bleibend gewesen war, hatte es sich nie so endgültig wie ihr bevorstehender Umzug nach Derbyshire gefühlt. Vielleicht war es, weil sie Mr. Darcys Ehefrau sein würde statt bloß Miss Bennet, die bei ihrem Onkel wohnt.

Als sie durch das Dorf fuhren, bemerkte Elizabeth die Blicke, die die Kutsche erhielt. Zweifellos hatte ihre Mutter die Nachricht ihrer Verlobung ausgebreitet, und die Dorfbewohner erkannten Mr. Darcys Wagen und daß es bedeutet, das sie und er zur Nachbarschaft zurückgekehrt waren. Auch wenn Elizabeth sich nicht darauf freute, wußte sie das die Wochen vor der Hochzeit mit endlosen Besuchen gefüllt sein werden.

Sie war schon eine Kuriosität, weil sie Longbourn verlassen hatte, bevor sie heiratet. Jetzt war sie mit Mr. Darcy verlobt, der nicht den besten Eindruck im Gebiet gemacht hatte. Viele würden zweifellos versuchen zu erfahren, was sie veranlaßt hatte, ihn anzunehmen. Oder vielleicht dachten sie, daß sie sein Geld wollte, und sie kämen um zu sehen, ob sie ihr Aussehen schon verändert hatte. Die Ankunft der Darcy-Kutsche würde sicher eine Menge Klatsch und Spekulation aufheben und Elizabeth konnte nur hoffen, daß die Leute in der Nachbarschaft bis Morgen warten würden, um ihre Aufwartung zu machen.

Sie kamen in die Biegung nach Netherfield und Elizabeth war nicht überrascht, als die Kutsche diese Richtung einschlug anstatt nach Longbourn zu gehen. Sie hatten schon besprochen das sie zuerst dort halten würden. Keiner von ihnen war in Eile, zu Elizabeths Vaterhaus zu gehen und ihre Zeit zusammen zu beenden; also gingen sie zuerst nach Netherfield. Später würden Georgiana und Fitzwilliam sie nach Longbourn bringen, während Mrs. Annesley zurückblieb.

Als die Kutsche im Hof eintrat, erkannte Elizabeth die Leute, die vor das Haus warteten. Elizabeth konnte sich nicht vorstellen, daß Miss Bingley und Mrs. Hurst ihretwegen draußen warten um sie zu begrüßen, aber vielleicht war es für Mr. Darcy und seine Schwester. Trotz des Eindruckes von Georgiana, der ansonsten vorschlug, wußte sie, daß Miss Bingley das junge Mädchen für eine liebe Freundin hielt.

Da war eine andere Person in der Gruppe, die Elizabeths Herz vor Vergnügen springen ließ. Sie lehnte sich vorwärts, aber sie würde ihre Schwester überall erkennen. "Jane."

Obwohl ihre Äußerung schwach gewesen war, war es zu alle in der Kutsche verständlich. Fitzwilliam verlagerte sich leicht in seinen Sitz, damit er aus dem Fenster schauen konnte und beobachtete dann, "es scheint, daß Mr. Bingley eine Überraschung in dein Begrüßungskomitee eingeschlossen hat."

Sobald die Kutsche anhielt, und der Diener die Tür öffnete und die Stufe herunterließ, wartete Elizabeth ungeduldig für die Gelegenheit auszusteigen. Mr. Darcy kam zuerst hinunter und drehte sich dann, um Elizabeth zu helfen. Er lieferte sie zu Jane und drehte sich dann, um seine Schwester und ihre Begleiterin aussteigen zu lassen.

Elizabeth ignorierte die mißbilligenden Blicke von Miss Bingley und Mrs. Hurst und genoß, stattdessen, die Gegenwart ihrer Schwester. "Oh, Jane. Was für eine köstliche Überraschung!"

"Als ich Jane gesagt habe, daß Darcy zuerst hier ankommt, wollte sie unbedingt hier sein," informierte sie Mr. Bingley mit einem amüsierten Grinsen.

"Ich bin froh," sagte Elizabeth. "Und ich bin auch sehr erfreut, Sie wieder zu sehen, Mr. Bingley."

Bingley sah zu seinen Schwestern hinüber und gab dann in einer etwas gehobenen Stimme an, "Caroline und ich sind erfreut, euch alle hier zu haben. Laßt uns alle rein gehen. Ich glaube, Caroline hat Erfrischungen bestellt."

Bruder und Schwester tauschten herausfordernde Blicke, und dann gab letztere nach. "Ja, ich bin sicher Sie müssen erschöpft sein nach Ihrer Reise, Georgiana. Ich habe Kuchen und Tee für uns zubereiten lassen."

Dann den Arm des jungen Mädchens nehmend und alle anderen ignorierend, führte sie den Weg ins Haus.

Mr. Darcy warf Elizabeth einen krümmen Blick zu, der Vergnügen, Ärger und Resignation vermittelte, als er ihr seinen Arm anbot, und sie folgten hinter ihrem Gastgeber.

Als Elizabeth diese Nacht die Kerze ausblies und ins Bett einstieg, seufzte sie mit schweren Herzen. Falls heute Abend ein Anzeichen war, wären es zwei lange Wochen vor der Hochzeit. Und trotz der Traurigkeit die sie fühlen wird, wenn sie Jane verlassen wird, wäre sie glücklich zu gehen und ihren Vater zurückzulassen.

Während es nicht überraschend war, daß Miss Bingley zu ihr mit kalter Höflichkeit spricht und nur mit ihr redet wenn unbedingt nötig, war es entmutigend wenn ihr eigener Vater das gleiche tat. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, daß er sie warm zurück begrüßt, und alles vergaß, was zwischen ihnen passiert war, aber sie hatte für mehr gehofft das sie erhalten hatte.

Ihr Vater war der letzte gewesen aus dem Haus zu kommen, als die Kutsche mit Elizabeth in Longbourn ankam. Er grüßte kaum jemanden und bevor Einführungen zwischen ihren Schwestern und Miss Darcy gemacht werden konnten, kehrte er ins Haus zurück. Während er sich nicht direkt in seiner Bibliothek verbarg, entkam er dort, bevor Tee zu seinen Töchtern und ihren Verlobten serviert wurde. Und als Fitzwilliam und Georgiana mit Mr. Bingley weg gingen, kam er nicht heraus, um sie zu verabschieden.

Das Abendessen diese Nacht war angespannt, da sogar Mrs. Bennet ihre Zunge unter dem steinigen und unerbittlichen Gesichtsausdrucks ihres Ehemannes hielt. Während sich ihre Mutter gesehnt hätte, das Abendessen damit zu verbringen über die Details der Hochzeit zu reden, die Elizabeth schon kannte, gab sie an müde von der Reise zu sein und zog sich in ihr Zimmer zurück. Jane kam mit ihr und half die Sachen wegzulegen, die Mrs. Hill und Sara nicht schon von ihrer Truhe genommen hatten.

Jane wollte reden, aber Elizabeth hatte gebeten es zu verschieben. Während sie wußte, daß es nur von kurzer Dauer war, war sie nicht für die bittere Feindseligkeit bereit, die sie hier getroffen hatte. Sie brauchte diese eine Nacht stiller, persönlicher Zeit, um sich für kommenden Wochen zu erhärten.

Anscheinend hatte die Trennung Mr. Bennets Temperament nicht weicher gemacht, noch sah er Sachen in einem anderen Licht seit seinem Gespräch mit Fitzwilliam. Es schien, er war nicht bereit seine Behauptung zu widerlegen, daß er sie nicht kennt, und Elizabeth bezweifelte stark, daß er dazu empfänglich wäre, falls sie versuchen würde mit ihm zu reden. Auch wenn sie ihren Vater liebte und den Bruch zwischen ihnen verabscheute, sah sie nicht ein, warum sie sich entschuldigen sollte, oder warum sie behaupten mußte, im Unrecht gewesen zu sein. Ihr Standpunkt über ihrem Vater hatte sich nicht verändert, und Elizabeth wußte, er würde ihr nicht glauben, wenn sie plötzlich etwas anderes behaupten würde. Sie waren in einer ausweglosen Situation, weil sie nicht um seine Verzeihung bitten wollte. Seine bittere und boshafte Einstellung, machte es ihr nicht leichter zu ihn zu reichen.

Sie mußten bloß in gespannter Disharmonie zusammenleben. Mr. Bennet würde zweifellos die meiste Zeit in seinem Arbeitszimmer verbringen, und sie würde mit ihren eigenen Tätigkeiten beschäftigt sein. Sie würden sich für Mahlzeiten treffen, und sich dann wieder trennen. Es erinnerte sie an Charlottes Beschreibung von ihren Tagen mit Mr. Collins. Elizabeth konnte sich nicht vorstellen, so eine Routine mit ihrem Ehemann für den Rest ihres Lebens zu verbringen und war erleichtert, das es nicht so mit Fitzwilliam war. Es schien aber, daß sie Charlottes Strategie mit Mr. Bennet einsetzen müßte. Es war tatsächlich eine deprimierende Aussicht.


	23. Chapter 23

Ein besserer Mann

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Die Geschichte ist eine Übersetzung mit Einverständnis der Autorin LeaB.

Kapitel 23

Im Lauf der nächsten Tagen schien es, als ob die einzigen, die die fortgesetzte Vermeidung zwischen Elizabeth und ihrem Vater bemerkten, Fitzwilliam und Jane waren. Oder vielleicht waren sie die einzigen, die sich darüber äußerten. Sonst niemand schien es merkwürdig zu erachten, daß Mr. Bennet früher als gewöhnlich aufstand und vor dem Rest der Familie frühstückte. Mrs. Bennet schien nur für die Gelegenheit dankbar zu sein, so viel wie sie wollte über ihre Pläne zu reden, Elizabeth um die Nachbarschaft auf einer Reihe von Besuchen vorzuführen. Auch wenn sie schon allen Leuten von der Verlobung ihrer zweitältesten Tochter erzählt hatte, konnte sie sich der Gelegenheit nicht widersetzen, es wieder mit Elizabeth auf ihrer Seite zu machen.

Beim Mittagessen behauptete ihr Vater, mit den Angelegenheiten des Anwesens beschäftigt zu sein und ließ sich daher ein Tablett in sein Arbeitszimmer bringen. Nach der Mahlzeit beschäftigte sich Mrs. Bennet mit den letzten Details der Doppelhochzeit oder empfing Besucher. Mr. Darcy und seine Schwester, zusammen mit Mr. Bingley, kamen vor Tee an und blieben immer bis zum Abendessen. Mr. Bennet tauchte nie von seinem Zufluchtsort auf bis kurz vor der Mahlzeit und blieb nur lang genug, um danach ein Schluck Wein mit seinen künftigen Schwiegersöhnen zu trinken. Der Drink war nicht mehr in seiner privaten Zuflucht, aber bei Tisch. Er konnte sie dann zum Salon und den Damen entlassen, nach einem hastigen, schweigsamen Ritual, und dann verschwand er, bis die Familie zu Bett ging.

Auf dem heutigen Besuch gab es keine anderen Besucher, und Mrs. Bennet schien von ihrem erstreckten Prahlen müde zu sein, deshalb willigte sie eifrig zu Mr. Bingleys Vorschlag ein, im Garten spazieren zu gehen. Mary lehnte ab und zog vor zurückzubleiben, und die Musik zu üben, die ihr Elizabeth aus London mitgebracht hatte und ihr gebeten hatte, beim Hochzeitsessen zu spielen. Sie und Georgiana waren zu einem Musikverkäufer gegangen, und Elizabeth hatte nach Stücken gesucht, die sie glaubte würde ihre Schwester mögen, das ihre Begabung näher gleichkamen, ohne scheinen zu lassen das Elizabeth nicht gut von ihr dachte. Marys Spiel war viel tolerierbarer geworden; so sehr das sogar Mrs. Bennet es bemerkte.

Kitty behauptete das der Tag zu kalt sei und ging stattdessen zur Vorratskammer, um einige Anordnungen zu vervollständigen, an der sie arbeitete. Mit der Entfernung von Lydia und unter Janes Führung hatte Kitty angefangen, sich mehr auszuüben. Sie mochte den Frieden des Zimmers im Hinterteil des Hauses, und genoß es sich schöpferisch auszudrücken. Georgiana erklärte, daß sie auch innen bleiben wollte, und bot an mit Kitty zu gehen. Obwohl wieviel so eine Behauptung wegen ihres Interesses an Blumenanordnungen entstand oder um ihrem Bruder und seiner Verlobten Zeit allein zu geben, wußte Elizabeth nicht und fragte nicht.

So gegen das Wetter warm gebündelt entkamen die zwei Paare nach draußen. Sie liefen kurz zusammen und dann gingen auf verschiedenen Pfaden. Elizabeth trat näher zu Mr. Darcy heran als vollkommen richtig war, aber sie wußte das die Hochzeit nah war. Die Leute würden nichts sagen, besonders weil sie bloß spazierengingen.

"Du bist still heute," sagte Fitzwilliam, als er sie einen gefrorenen Weg entlang führte. "Geht es dir gut, Elizabeth?"

"Mir geht es gut," antwortete sie schwächlich. "Ich hoffe, daß Mama von Besuchen genug hat, weil ich es bestimmt bin."

Darcy blieb ruhig, aber Elizabeth spürte seinen forschenden Blick auf ihr. Sie mußte ihn nicht ansehen, um zu wissen, daß er sie musterte, weil er ihr nicht ganz glaubte.

Mit einem Seufzer fuhr Elizabeth fort, "ich habe nicht gut geschlafen. Es ist nicht leicht gewesen mit meinem Vater. Er hat seit ich angekommen bin, überhaupt nicht mit mir gesprochen."

Sie hielten in der Nähe von Sträuchern an, die für die Jahreszeit gestutzt worden waren, und Fitzwilliam drehte sich, um ihr gegenüberzustehen. Er hielt beide ihre Hände und rieb seine Daumen sachte über ihre Handschuhe, als er seufzte. "Es tut mir leid wegen dich, Elizabeth. Ich weiß, daß du hofftest das die Situation sich verbessern würde."

"Wie kann ich ihn von meiner Liebe für dich überzeugen, wenn er mir nicht erlaubt, mit ihm zu reden?" fragte sie. Es tat weh, daß ihr Vater dachte, sie wäre so geldgierig wie Miss Bingley oder albern und tollkühn wie Lydia.

Fitzwilliam presste für einen Moment die Lippen zusammen, und dann bot er vorsichtig, "vielleicht will er nicht einmal das du es versuchst. Wenn du deine Gründe darlegst, und er die Ernsthaftigkeit deiner Wörter sieht, fürchtet er vielleicht, daß er seine Fehler zugeben muß."

In Aufruhr zog Elizabeth ihre Hände weg und trat einige Schritte zurück. Trotz der Beweise, wollte sie nicht glauben, daß ihr Vater so stolz und boshaft war. Sie hatte einmal geglaubt, daß Fitzwilliam so war und deshalb hatte er Wickham wegen seiner Eifersucht seinen Lebensunterhalt verweigert. Sie hatte gelernt, daß sie im Unrecht gewesen war, und sie erkannte jetzt, daß sie auch hier falsch lag. Ihr Vater war nicht ein netter, offener und liebevoller Mann, wie sie geglaubt hatte.

"Elizabeth, Liebste," sagte ihr Verlobter mit Bedauern, als er hinter ihr trat und die Hände auf ihre Schultern legte.

"Ich weiß, daß du es nicht sagst, um mich zu verletzen," sagte Elizabeth, bevor er sich entschuldigen konnte. Darcy wollte sie nie verletzen, nicht einmal indirekt, und deshalb war er immer in Aufruhr wenn sie von emotionalen Themen sprachen.

"Es ist nur so schwer für mich, das jetzige Verhalten meines Vaters mit dem was ich von meiner Jugend erinnere, zu versöhnen." sie lehnte sich gegen Darcy zurück, dankbar für seine Stärke die ihr während dieser Zeit half. Elizabeth spürte auch einen Nervenkitzel ihn so nahe zu sein, und wußte das, während es nicht richtig war, sie sich nicht bewegen wird. Und weder würde Darcy.

Schließlich aber brachen sie ihre Pose und setzten ihren Spaziergang in die frische Luft fort. Als sie ihren Umlauf vervollständigten und zum Haus zurückliefen, hielt Mr. Darcy an und reichte in seine Manteltasche.

"Ich habe ein Geschenk für dich," lächelte Darcy, als er sie anschaute. Er produzierte ein dünnes Buch und gab es ihr. "Bevor wir aus London abreisten, habe ich Mr. Stapletons Laden besucht. Ich weiß, wie sehr du das letzte Gedichtband genossen hast, und ich dachte, du würdest auch das erste Band des Autors mögen."

Elizabeth nahm das Buch dankend an und erhob sich dann auf Zehenspitzen, um einen Kuß auf Fitzwilliams Wange zu drücken. Darcy lächelte genial und gab die Geste zurück. Dann schlossen sie sich Jane und Mr. Bingley an, die diskret neben der Tür warteten. Es wurde kälter, und es war Zeit wieder rein zu gehen, aber Elizabeth genoß die stickige Atmosphäre nicht, die sie dort grüßte.

Im Haus herrschte Stille, als Elizabeth ihren Morgenmantel anzog und eine erleuchtete Kerze aufhob. Sie hoffte, daß ihr Vater sich in seinem Zimmer befand oder das er immer noch in der Bibliothek mit seinem Branntwein verschanzt war. Es gab immer andere Leute um sie herum, wenn sie zusammen waren und diese fungierten als Puffer. Sie war nicht darauf begierig, ihn plötzlich zu treffen, besonders nicht heute Nacht.

Das Abendessen war heute Abend ein besonders anstrengendes Ereignis gewesen. Als ihr Vater aus seinem Rückzug herausgekommen war, um sich seiner Familie und den Gästen zur Mahlzeit anzuschließen, war er anders gewesen. Still und verdrießlich jedes andere Mal, heute Abend hatte er die Leute angefaucht, wenn er sprach. Er war reizbar und starrte jeden im Zimmer an, der es wagte ihn anzureden. Doch starrte er auch Elizabeth an, sogar wenn sie versuchte, den Kopf niedrig zu halten und ihn aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Elizabeth öffnete die Tür zum Salon, ihre Kerze warf ein wenig Licht in das dunkle Zimmer. Das Feuer war für die Nacht ausgelöschen, und das Zimmer war kalt, wie es Elizabeth dazu brachte, ihren Morgenmantel dichter zu greifen. Zum Tisch hinüber gehend, wo sie sich daran erinnerte ihr Buch gelegt zu haben, runzelte sie sie Stirn, als es nicht dort war. Es war nicht in ihrem Zimmer, sie hatte dort schon nachgesehen, aber sie erinnerte sich nicht daran, es anderswo hingesetzt zu haben.

Entschlossen am nächsten Morgen zu suchen, wenn mehr Licht da wäre, verließ Elizabeth den Salon um zu ihrem Zimmer zurückzukehren. Als sie die Tür hinter sich schloß, merkte sie daß die Tür zur Bibliothek ihres Vaters offen war, und sie fror für einen Augenblick. Sie hatte früher dort kein Licht bemerkt und hatte geglaubt, daß er sich schon für die Nacht zurückgezogen hatte.

Elizabeth sah weg, und beschloß die Szene zu ignorieren und in ihr Zimmer zurückzukehren. Falls ihr Vater jemanden hörte, würde er vielleictht überprüfen, aber er würde sie zweifellos ignorieren, wie er seit ihrer Rückkehr in Longbourn getan hatte. Es gab keinen Grund, sich zu verstecken. Sie hatte nichts getan, weswegen sie sich schämen müßte, und er würde sie nicht aufsuchen.

Ihr Fuß hatte gerade die Treppe berührt, als sie entdeckte, wie falsch sie lag. Die Stimme ihres Vaters hielt sie an, als sein kalter Ton zu ihr hinüber trieb. "Elizabeth."

Sich drehend um ihn gegenüberzustehen, fragte Elizabeth, "Ja?"

"Komm hier," befahl Mr. Bennet freiheraus, dann wandte sich um und erwartete das sie ihn bloß gehorcht.

Elizabeth schluckte und überquerte dann den Eingang zum Arbeitszimmer ihres Vaters. Er saß schon in seinem Lieblingsstuhl und schaute etwas auf seinem Schreibtisch an. In der Türschwelle pausierend, schaute Elizabeth ihn fragend an.

"Schließ die Tür, Elizabeth, und setz dich hin."

Leise überquerte sie das Zimmer und stellte die Kerze auf den Schreibtisch bevor sie sich hinsetzte. Elizabeth schaute ihren Vater an, obwohl er sie noch anschauen mußte. Seinem Blick folgend, entdeckte sie ihr vermißtes Gedichtband.

"Du wolltest mit mir sprechen?" fragte Elizabeth, als Mr. Bennet still blieb. Wenn es ein Versuch war sie zu entnerven, funktionierte es, aber sie würde sih nicht weiter so behandeln lassen.

"Gibt dein Mr. Darcy dir oft Geschenke, Elizabeth?" fragte ihr Vater und folgte seinen Finger über den Lederumschlag.

"Einige," antwortete Elizabeth.

Mr. Bennet hob eine Augenbraue, "Bücher?"

"Ja," antwortete sie. "Mr. Darcy weiß, daß mir das lesen gefällt, und wir besprechen sie oft."

"Und macht er dir andere Geschenke?" fragte ihr Vater.

"Es sind Bücher gewesen," antwortete sie. "Er hat mir eine Halskette gegeben, die seine Mutter und Großmutter an ihrem Hochzeitstag getragen haben. Er hat mich gebeten, es auf unsere zu tragen."

Mr. Bennet betrachtete sie, und sah dann weg. "Nimmt er sich oft Freiheiten mit dir? Ich kann nicht glauben, daß mein Schwager Gardiner solches Verhalten in seinem Haus billigt. Oder benimmst du dich bloß so, weil du denkst, ich würde nicht protestieren, weil ich Lydia nicht kontrolliert habe?"

Verwirrt fragte Elizabeth, "ich verstehe nicht, Sir."

"Ich rede über dich und deinen geschätzten Mr. Darcy draußen im Garten," spottete er, und gestikulierte zum Fenster, das auf den Garten blickte. "Ich habe dich beobachtet, als du draußen mit ihm spazieren warst. Schamlos handelnd und auf Ausstellung, wo jeder sehen kann. Anscheinend genügte der Skandal deiner Schwester dir nicht. Du fühlst dich gezwungen, deinen eigenen Fleck auf unserer Familie zu bringen."

Elizabeth starrte ihren Vater in Zweifel und Schmerz an, und dann mit steigenden Ärger, als sie seine Beschuldigungen widerlegte. "Es war ein Kuß auf der Wange als Dank für das Buch," sie zeigte zum Schreibtisch, "weil er weiß, daß ich die Arbeit des Autors genieße. Es ist nichts, das Jane und ihr Verlobter in deiner Gegenwart geteilt haben, und du hast nicht protestiert. Ist es wirklich die Tat, an der du Schuld findest, oder daß es ich und Mr. Darcy waren?"

"Ich werde nicht für deine Unverschämtheit eintreten," zischte er.

"Tatsächlich, Sir, du irrst dich," antwortete Elizabeth. "Es war nicht. Nicht weniger als es beleidigend war für dich zu sagen, das ich mich wie Lydia aufführe."

"Dein Freien hat in London stattgefunden," konterte Mr. Bennet. "Wie kann ich wissen, was vorgefallen ist?"

"Weil ich nicht Lydia bin, noch habe ich je wie sie gehandelt," antwortete Elizabeth mit einem ebenen und festen Blick. "Außerdem ist Mr. Darcy ein ehrenhafter Mann. Der sich nie wie Mr. Wickham benehmen würde."

Ihr Vater lachte trocken. "Alle Männer versuchen ihre Laster zu verstecken, Elizabeth."

"Ich weiß, daß Mr. Darcy nicht versuchen würde sich mir aufzudrängen oder mich zu beschämen, weil er derjenige ist, der Lydia und Mr. Wickham gefunden hat und sie zwang zu heiraten, um den Namen unserer Familie wiederherzustellen."

Mr. Bennet lehnte sich zurück, aus seinem vorherigen Ärger schockiert. "Mr. Gardiner sagte..."

"Mr. Darcy hat ihn gebeten, den Kredit zu nehmen," informierte ihn Elizabeth. "Er wollte nicht das jemand von seiner Verwicklung weiß, weil er es nicht für unsere Dankbarkeit gemacht hat."

"Ist das der Grund, warum du eingewilligst hast, ihn zu heiraten?" fragte Mr. Bennet verschmitzt. Der Blick auf seinem Gesicht, von Zweifel hegen bis zu triumphierend, brachte Elizabeth zu glauben, daß ihr Vater dachte, er hätte ihre Motive zweifellos erkannt. Denn es konnte kein anderes Motiv geben, weil sie eingewilligt hatte Mr. Darcy zu heiraten, außer der Rückzahlung der Schulden ihrer Familie, so wie sie angedeutet hatte, daß sie nach London zog, um ihre Tante und Onkel für Lydias Hochzeit zurückzuzahlen.

"Ich habe Mr. Collins nicht geheiratet, um Longbourn in unserer Familie zu behalten, noch habe ich das erste Mal Mr. Darcy angenommen als er mich gefragt hat, bloß weil er reich ist," informierte ihn Elizabeth kühl und überquerte die Arme auf ihre Brust.

Wieder starrte Mr. Bennet sie zweifelhaft an. "Mr. Darcy hat dir schon vorher einen Heiratsantrag gemacht."

"Ja," antwortete Elizabeth. "Ich sagte nein, weil ich ihn nicht so wie jetzt liebte, noch liebte er mich auf die Art, wie ein Mann sollte. Wir mußten lernen, einander zu akzeptieren und einander besser zu verstehen. Ich habe erkannt, daß er der absolut beste Mann meiner Bekanntschaft ist, und ich heirate ihn, weil ich ihn liebe."

Sie sah, wie sich das Gesicht ihres Vaters erhärtet, und wußte, daß ihre Behauptung ihn gekränkt hatte. Sie würde diese Chance nur einmal kriegen, deshalb informierte sie ihn, "ich heirate ihn nicht, weil er reich ist und mir teure Geschenke kaufen kann. Noch heirate ich ihn, weil ich kompromittiert worden bin, oder weil ich denke, daß ich ihn etwas schulde. Ich heirate ihn, weil ich ihn schätze und liebe."

"Du hast genug gesagt, Kind," sagte Mr. Bennet und Elizabeth wußte, daß er sie wieder entließ. "In Zukunft erwarte ich, daß du umsichtiger bist. Ich werde dein handeln in Trotz nicht tolerieren."

Gekränkt weil Elizabeth wußte, daß ihr Vater dieses gleiche Gespräch nicht mit Jane führen würde, nickte sie dennoch. Die Hochzeit war nur über eine Woche entfernt, und sie wußte, daß sie und Fitzwilliam in der nahen Zukunft nicht zu Besuch kommen würden. Falls sie zurückkamen, würden sie in Netherfield mit den Bingleys bleiben. Sie würde nicht wieder in Longbourn bleiben, und sie bezweifelte, daß Fitzwilliam je einwilligen würde dort zu bleiben.

"Sehr gut," gab Elizabeth an und stand auf. Sie hielt ihre Hand aus, "kann ich mein Buch haben?"

Mr. Bennet sah es an, dann schob es über den Schreibtisch an ihr. Er wandte sich ab, und sah nicht einmal zurück, als Elizabeth ihr Gedichtband und die Kerze aufhob und dann das Zimmer verließ. Sie kehrte schnell nach oben und in ihre Kammer zurück, sie schloß die Tür und lehnte sich schwer dagegen, als Tränen in ihre Augen brannten. Sie wußte, daß die Unterhaltung mit ihrem Vater nicht angenehm sein würde, aber sie hatte nie erwartet das es derartig schlecht ist.

Das Zimmer überquerend, lag sie auf ihrem Bett hinunter und blies die Kerze aus. Sie betete für Schlaf, und das die Hochzeit schnell ankommt. Sie wollte nur von hier weg und ihr Leben mit Fitzwilliam leben.


	24. Chapter 24

Ein besserer Mann

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Die Geschichte ist eine Übersetzung mit Einverständnis der Autorin LeaB.

Kapitel 24

Elizabeth war das letzte Mitglied der Familie, die am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück herunterkam. Sie wußte, daß ihr Vater mit Sicherheit schon gegangen war, aber sie hoffte, wenn sie ihr morgendliches Auftreten verzögerte, das dann auch andere Familienmitglieder nicht mehr da wären. Als sie ins Frühstückszimmer eintrat, bemerkte Elizabeth erleichtert, daß das Glück diesen Morgen auf sie lächelte. Kitty und Mary waren mit anderen Angelegenheiten beschäftigt, und ihre Mutter war nicht anwesend. Nach einer unruhigen und zum größten Teil schlaflosen Nacht, die ihren Streit mit ihrem Vater gefolgt war, fühlte sie sich nicht in der Lage, die möglichen Anmerkungen ihrer Mutter zu tolerieren.

Die einzige Person die anwesend war, war Jane, und sobald Elizabeth das Zimmer betrat stand ihre Schwester auf und näherte sich der Anrichte. Sie setzte Elizabeths Lieblingsessen auf einen Teller und kehrte wieder zum Tisch zurück.

"Danke, Jane," Elizabeth lächelte schwach, als ihre Schwester den Teller vor ihr stellte und sich wieder hinsetzte. Jane goß den Tee und setzte es vor Elizabeth.

"Ich bin froh, daß du hier bist," sagte Jane erleichtert. "Ich hatte schon Angst, daß es dir nicht gut geht, du bist so spät erschienen."

"Es geht mir gut," sagte Elizabeth um ihre Schwester zu beruhigen. "Ich bin nicht krank."

Jane beobachtete sie und gab dann an, "du bist vielleicht nicht krank, aber es geht dir auch nicht gut. Was ist los, Lizzy?"

Einen Schluck ihres Tees trinkend, sah Elizabeth zum großen Fenster hinaus, auf der Seite des Stuhles ihres Vaters. Sie wollte ihre Schwester nicht beunruhigen, aber sie wußte das Jane mehr bekümmert sein würde, wenn sie Ausflüchte machte, und die Frage überhaupt nicht beantwortete. Trotz alles was Jane getan hatte, um sie mit ihrem Lieblingsessen zu versuchen, fand Elizabeth das sie diesen Morgen keinen Appetit hatte.

"Können wir in mein Zimmer gehen?" fragte Elizabeth. Es war zu kalt heute um nach draußen zu gehen, und sie wußte, daß sie für diese Unterhaltung Ruhe brauchen würden.

Auf dem Weg zu Elizabeths Zimmer hatte ihre Mutter versucht, sie in ihr Wohnzimmer zu lotsen, um über mehr Spitzen für ihre Kleider zu reden, aber Jane behauptete, sie gingen zu ihrem Zimmer um ihre Sachen zu packen, seit die von Elizabeth nicht in Longbourn sind. Einmal sicher in Janes Schlafzimmer niedergelassen, saß ihre ältere Schwester neben Elizabeth und sagte, "was ist passiert, liebste Lizzy?"

"Vater und ich hatten," Elizabeth pausierte und schluckte, "wir hatten gestern Abend einen fürchterlichen Streit."

Jane schaute sie schockiert an, "was? Wann? Er war immer noch unten, als wir zu Bett gingen."

"Ich weiß. Ich konnte das Buch nicht finden daß Fitzwilliam mir gestern gegeben hatte, und ich kehrte zum Wohnzimmer zurück, um es zu suchen. Ich weiß nicht, wieso Papa es hatte, aber er rief mich in seine Bibliothek."

"Was passierte?" fragte Jane und nahm Elizabeths Hände.

"Er hat gestern Fitzwilliam und mich beobachtet, und hat gesehen wie ich Mr. Darcy einen Kuß auf der Wange gegeben habe. Er war zornig und klagte mich an, zu versuchen, Skandal und Schande auf unserer Familie wie Lydia zu bringen."

"Du könntest nie wie Lydia sein," bestand ihre Schwester. "Ihr Verhalten hat dich sehr bekümmert."

"Ich weiß," nickte sie und bemühte sich zu lächeln, um die Aufruhr ihrer Schwester zu verringern. "Ich weiß, daß Papa diese Sachen bloß in Ärger sagt, weil ich ihn nicht mehr so hochschätze, wie ich es einmal tat, aber es tut trotzdem weh, daß er denkt, ich wäre zu solchen Sachen fähig. Oder daß er es absichtlicht sagt, um mir weh zu tun."

"Oh, Lizzy," Jane legte ihre Arme um sie und zog sie näher. "Ich kann das von unseren Vater nicht glauben. Ich bin enttäuscht, weil ich nie geglaubt hätte, daß er so mit dir handelt, aber ich kann nicht glauben, daß er versuchen würde, dich absichtlich zu verletzen, weil er enttäuscht ist."

"Ich will es auch nicht glauben," seufzte Elizabeth. Aber mit jedem Gespräch den sie mit ihm hatte, konnte sie nicht umhin sich Fragen zu stellen.

"Unser Vater hat vor kurzem eine große Anzahl Schocks erlitten," sagte ihre Schwester, in einem Laut das zu erkennen gab, das sie versuchte einen Weg zu finden, die Handlungen ihres Vaters zu rationalisieren oder freizusprechen. "Du hast ihn nicht gesehen, Lizzy, aber nachdem er Colonel Forsters Express gelesen hatte, konnte er mehrere Minuten lang nicht sprechen. Ich hatte wirklich Angst um ihn."

Elizabeth zog sich zurück, damit sie Jane anschauen konnte und ergriff die Hand ihrer Schwester. "Ich glaube dir, Jane. Ich kann mir nur vostellen, was in dieser Nacht vor sich ging. Ich vermute es war das gleiche Gefühl, das ich hatte nachdem ich deinen Brief gelesen hatte. Aber siehst du nicht, wie leicht er die Hoffnung aufgab, und daß unsere Familie auf ewig ruiniert gewesen wäre, wenn nicht für unseren Onkel und Mr. Darcy?"

"Unser Vater ist nicht perfekt, Elizabeth," sachte Jane sachte.

"Ich weiß, noch erwarte ich es." Elizabeth sah ihre Schwester ernsthaft an, "ich erwarte es wirklich nicht. Aber ich kann nicht übersehen das er Lydias Verhalten hätte bremsen müssen. Und es scheint, er nimmt es mir übel, daß ich versucht habe, ihre Reise nach Brighton zu verhindern und das durch ihre Handlungen ich mich als im Recht erwiesen habe."

"Du und Vater seid immer willensstarke Individuen gewesen und es ist nicht das erste Mal, daß ihr verschiedener Meinung seid."

"Du hast recht," nickte Elizabeth. "Aber dies ist wie, als ich herausfand daß der Schinken auf unserem Tisch von den kleinen Ferkeln kam, die ich im Hof heranwachsen gesehen hatte oder als ich ihn anschrie, Miss Peach nicht einzuschläfern, obwohl das Pferd sich das Bein gebrochen hatte. Ich habe vielleicht damals Sachen nicht vollständig verstanden, doch war ich unnachgiebig in der Annahme im Recht zu sein. Aber das Pferd hätte nicht überlebt, und es war das natürliche Ende für die Schweine. Dieser Zwischenfall mit Lydia hätte unsere Familie ruinieren können, und es scheint, er führt sich bloß so auf, damit er nicht zugeben muß, daß er falsch lag."

"Er hat es nie gern zugegeben," erinnerte ihre Schwester sie sachte.

"Ja, aber vorzuschlagen, daß mich Mr. Darcy kompromittiert hat, oder das ich ihn nur wegen seines Geldes heirate, einfach damit er an seinen Glauben hängen kann, daß ich in Fehler bin, ist anders, Jane."

Ihre liebste Schwester sah nach unten und stimmte dann in einer leisen, gequälten Stimme überein, "ja, das war grausam von ihn, Elizabeth. Mir tut es leid, daß er je so eine Sache unterstellen konnte."

Mit einem Seufzer sagte Jane dann, "wir müssen dankbar sein, daß die Hochzeit in nicht weniger als eine Woche stattfinden wird. Dann wirst und und Mr. Darcy, euer neues Leben zusammen beginnen."

"So wie du und Mr. Bingley tun werdet," Elizabeth lächelte sie an, welches ihre Schwester veranlaßte zu erröten.

"Ja," nickte Jane. "Vielleicht wird sich die Situation mit Zeit und Entfernung verbessern. Obwohl ich dich schrecklichen vermissen werde, Lizzy."

"Ich weiß, liebste Jane," antwortete Elizabeth mit Gefühl. "Wir sind dieses vergangene Jahr so oft auseinander gewesen, das man annehmen würde, ich wäre bereit, mich wieder von dir zu trennen. Aber es hat mir nie gefallen, von dir getrennt zu sein."

Bevor sie vollkommen rührselig und melancholisch wurden, lächelte Elizabeth heiter, "wir haben sehr viel Glück, daß unsere künftigen Ehemänner so gute Freunde sind. Ich bin sicher, wir werden einander immer noch oft sehen. Sie haben doch sehr feine Kutschen, so das es uns nicht schwer fallen wird zu reisen."

Jane lachte über Elizabeths Imitation ihrer Mutter, und die Spannung des Momentes fing an, sich aufzulösen. Dann fragte sie ernsthaft, "wirst du schreiben?"

"Habe ich nicht immer geschrieben?" lächelte sie.

"Ja, aber Lydia behauptet, das verheiratete Frauen keine Zeit zu schreiben haben. Und du weißt, daß unsere Mutter nicht viel schreibt."

"Dann werden du und ich anders sein," Elizabeth grinste ihre vollständige Zusicherung. "Jetzt von unserer Mutter sprechend, sollten wir anfangen, deine Truhen zu packen, oder sie wird mich anklagen, einen schlechten Einfluß auf dich zu haben und das ich dich von deinen Aufgaben abhalte."

Das Paar fiel zu lachen an und fing dann an zu arbeiten. Mr. Darcy und Mr. Bingley würden zweifellos bald ankommen und sie entschlossen zu arbeiten, bis ihre Verlobten kamen.

Die beiden Herren kamen nach dem Mittagessen an, nachdem sie eine Notiz geschickt hatten, um ihren Verlobten zu informieren, daß eine Pachtangelegenheit entstanden war und sie sich darum kümmern mußten. Als sich die Pferde näherten, signalisierend das sie allein waren, und das Georgiana für ihre Lehren zuhause blieb, überraschte ihr Vater die Familie, indem er sein Arbeitszimmer verließ und sich ihren Gästen anschloß. Während Mr. Bennets nichts zur Versammlung beitrug, hing seine Gegenwart wie eine bedrohliche Axt über zwei der Anwesenden.

Elizabeths Unruhe war zu der einen Person klar, vor der sie es am meisten verbergen wollte, aber es gab keinen Weg für sie, ihren Verlobten von ihrer Sorge zu informieren. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, ihn in steifen, geflüsterten Wörtern unter der Sicht von allen, besonders ihres Vaters, das, was gestern Abend vorgekommen war zu erzählen. Mr. Bennet machte es aber für sie unmöglich, allein zu reden. Als Mr. Bingley einen kurzen Bummel im Garten vorschlug, war es Mr. Bennet, der die Idee wirksam zurückwies. Es war zu kalt, sagte, und es wäre für niemanden gut, vor den Ball oder der Hochzeit krank zu werden. Das war der ganze Auftrieb, den ihre Mutter brauchte um sich zu beunruhigen und die Spaziergänge nach draußen zu verbieten. Sie fing sogar an, sich um Mr. Darcy und Mr. Bingley zu sorgen und sie wären noch vor dem Abendessen weggegangen, bis Mrs. Bennet beschloß, daß sie nach Netherfield in der Kutsche der Bennets zurückkehren würden, um sich so vor der Kälte zu schützen.

Erst nach dem Abendessen, erhielten sie eine Begnadigung. Mr. Darcy und Mr. Bingley drückten den Wunsch aus, auf das Drink zu verzichten und Mr. Bennet schickte sie zum Wohnzimmer mit seinem Segen ab. Er zog sich in die Bibliothek zurück, und plagte seine Familie oder seine Gäste nicht mit seiner Gegenwart. Vielleicht beabsichtigte er, daß die zwei Männer direkt nach Netherfield zurückkehren würden, aber Mrs. Bennet hatte andere Ideen.

Sie befanden sich nicht lange im Wohnzimmer, als Mrs. Bennet aufstand und die Verlobten ihrer ältesten Töchter ansprach. "Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bingley, ich bitte euch, mich zu entschuldigen. Ich muß mit Mary und Kitty hinsichtlich der Hochzeit sprechen. Ich bin sicher, ihr werdet mit Jane und Lizzys Gesellschaft ganz zufrieden sein, bis wir zurückkommen."

Die zwei Männer waren im gleichem Moment wie Mrs. Bennet aufgestanden, und gaben jetzt ihre Zusicherung, daß sie mit der Gesellschaft ihrer Verlobten glücklich waren. Auf jeden Fall planten sie nicht lange zu bleiben, weil die Gardiners den nächsten Tag fällig waren. Sie verabschiedeten sich von der Matrone, falls Mrs. Bennet nicht zurückkam bevor sie fortgingen, was Elizabeth ganz sicher war, würde nicht passieren. Ihre Mutter war immer noch eklatant in ihrer List.

Sobald ihre Mutter und jüngeren Schwestern gegangen waren, fand sich Elizabeth weg von Jane und Bingley zur weiten Seite des Zimmers. Dieses Paar fiel sofort in stille Konversation, aber Elizabeth saß ungeschickt neben ihren Verlobten. Sie wußte, daß sie ihn nicht über das was mit ihrem Vater passiert war anlügen konnte, aber sie wollte Fitzwilliam auch nicht verärgern indem sie ihn alles erzählte.

Darcy reichte vorsichtig hinaus und nahm ihre Hände in seine und rieb den Daumen leicht über ihre nackte Haut. Mit einem weichen Seufzer, fragte er, "meine liebste Elizabeth, was hat dich veranlaßt, heute so betrübt zu sein? Du hast dich bemüht es zu verstecken, aber du bist heute nicht froh. Besonders mit der beständigen Gegenwart deines Vaters. Ist etwas zwischen euch zwei vorgefallen?"

Er schien nicht erfreut über der bloßen Aussicht und Elizabeth wußte, daß seine Stimmung sich nicht bald verbessern würde.

"Mein Vater und ich haben gestern Abend geredet," gab sie zu. "Er hat uns gestern im Garten beobachtet, als ich dir für dein Geschenk dankte. Er erkundigte sich, ob du mir oft Geschenke gibst, und deutete auf diese Weise an, daß ich dich einfach für dein Geld heirate."

Elizabeth sah nach unten weil sie wußte, daß ihr nächstes Zugeständnis ihn ärgern und kränken würde. "Er sagte, ich benahm mich unpassend und das ich entschlossen war, Scham und Unehre auf meine Famile zu bringen, wie Lydia."

Fitzwilliam ballte seinen Kiefer so schwer zusammen, daß Elizabeth seine Zähne klirren hörte. Sie riskierte einen Blick auf ihn und sah, wie er sich abmühte, seine Fassung zu behalten.

"Als ich ihn versicherte, das du nicht... du mich nicht kompromittiert hast," ihr Verlobter machte ein Geräusch tief in seiner Kehle, "war er nicht schnell, mir zu glauben. Erst nachdem ich ihn von deiner Rolle im Finden von Lydia und dem Versichern von ihrer Hochzeit informiert habe, gab er nach."

Als er seufzte, schaute Elizabeth Mr. Darcy an. "Ich entschuldige mich, Fitzwilliam, daß ich deine Rolle in der Hochzeit meiner Schwester ausgeplaudert habe."

"Elizabeth," versicherte er ihr, "ich bin nicht wütend auf dich. Ich bin aufgeregt, daß du die Unterhaltung zu Beginn ertragen mußtest. Ich weiß, daß dein Vater nicht sehr willkommend oder vergebend gewesen ist, aber ich habe ihn nicht zu solch einem Benehmen fähig geglaubt."

"Auch ich nicht," gab Elizabeth betrübt zu.

"Komm," überredete Darcy sie, zog sie nah und legte seinen Arm um sie. Er hielt sie bloß und bot ihr schweigsamen Trost an, obwohl sie die Wut und den angespannten Satz seines Körpers spüren konnte.

Früher als Elizabeth wollte, zog sich Darcy zurück und sagte, "ich glaube Bingley und ich sollten gehen. Deine Tante und dein Onkel werden morgen ankommen, und deine Cousins sind zweifellos aufgeregt, mit Cousine Lizzy zu spielen."

Elizabeth lächelte leicht über das Bild das er mit seinen Wörtern malte.

"Wir werden morgen zum Abendessen kommen, und der Ball wird dann am folgenden Tag sein. Du mußt dich ausruhen, denn ohne Zweifel wird deine Mutter deine Zeit ziemlich beanspruchen."

Es war so anders, fähig zu sein, zu lächeln, fast zu lachen, über den erregbaren und voraussagbaren Verhalten ihrer Mutter. Zuvor hätte sie beim Gedanken zusammengezuckt das Fitzwilliam sich über ihre Mutter äußert, und sie hätte versucht, sich zu entschuldigen und ihn vor ihr zu schützen. Aber er bemühte sich, ihr zu zeigen, das er ihre Familie akzeptierte. Wenn sie nur diese Leichtigkeit mit ihrem Vater finden könnte.

Elizabeth wußte auch, daß Fitzwilliam versuchte, das Thema von ihrem Vater zu wechseln. Er versuchte sie abzulenken und ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu angenehmeren Gedanken umzuleiten. Sie erlaubte es ihm, weil sie nicht weiter auf ihren Vater nachdenken wollte, oder auf das, was Fitzwilliam tun könnte. Sie wußte, daß Darcy dies nicht einfach liegen lassen würde, aber wußte auch, daß sie ihm nicht auftragen konnte, nicht mit Mr. Bennet zu reden, weil sie den Charakters ihres Verlobten zu sehr kannte.

Darcy stand auf und die Bewegung erweckte Mr. Bingleys Aufmerksamkeit. "Wir sollten gehen, Charles."

"Ja, natürlich," nickte der andere Mann. Bingley stand auf, um sich von Jane zu verabschieden und sagte ihr, "du solltest hier drinnen bleiben, wo es warm ist. Folge uns nicht nach draußen."

Fitzwilliam küßte Elizabeths Wange und verabschiedete sich, dann gingen er und Mr. Bingley weg. Jane sah zu Elizabeth hinüber und fragte, "Lizzy?"

"Ich habe Fitzwilliam von Papa erzählt," sagte sie, und Jane überquerte das Zimmer zu ihr. "Er war wütend und ich weiß, daß er mit Vater sprechen wird und... oh, Jane."

"Es wird alles in Ordnung sein, Lizzy," tröstete Jane, als sie ihre Schwester umarmte. "Er wird Papa nicht verletzen."

"Nein," schüttelte Elizabeth den Kopf. "Ich fürchte das nicht. Aber ich befürchte, was sie einander sagen werden, wenn sie sich das nächste Mal treffen."


	25. Chapter 25

Ein besserer Mann

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Die Geschichte ist eine Übersetzung mit Einverständnis der Autorin LeaB.

Kapitel 25

Während Elizabeth diese Nacht besser geschlafen hatte, als sie in der Nacht die der Konfrontation mit ihrem Vater gefolgt war hatte, erwachte sie trotzdem früh Morgens müde auf. Es war eine Kombination von vielen Sachen, die dazu führten, daß sie aus dem Bett klettert und anfängt sich zu kleiden. Sie hatte immer die Friedlichkeit des frühen Morgen genossen. Ein einsamer Spaziergang, oft gefolgt von ununterbrochene Zeit mit ihrem Vater, wo sie Bücher besprachen, oder andere Themen behandelten, hatten ihr zur Gewohnheit gemacht, sich vor dem Rest des Hauses zu erheben.

Heute wurden jene tief eingewurzelten Muster von der Aufregung um die Ankunft der Gardiner unterstützt, sowie durch ihre Besorgnis um Mr. Darcys Reaktion auf die Wörter ihres Vaters. Elizabeth wußte, daß Darcy gestern Abend nicht ins Arbeitszimmer ihres Vaters gestürmt wäre; er war kein Mann, der tollkühn handelte. Er würde über die Wörter des älteren Mannes nachdenken und seine beste Reaktion beschließen. Oder diejenige er fühlte, daß er am meisten damit leben konnte.

Ein schlichtes Morgenkleid anziehend und ihr Haar in einem einfachen Stil gekämmt, nahm Elizabeth auf dem Fenstersitz Platz. Indem sie sich an der richtigen Stelle setzte, konnte sie den Haupteingang zum Haus beobachten. Mit ihren Gedichtband bereitete sie sich, auf Mr. Darcys unvermeidliche Ankunft in Longbourn.

Ihre Mutmaßungen zahlten sich aus, als sie Mr. Darcy sich dem Haus später nähern sah. Sogar von einer Entfernung konnte sie seine steife und starre Haltung sehen. Elizabeth konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nur vermuten; sie stellte es sich als hart und unnachgiebig vor, wie als er zuerst in Hertfordshire angekommen war. Elizabeth legte ihr Buch beiseite und überquerte dann das Zimmer.

Ihre Tür öffnend, fing Elizabeth die Klänge die von unten trieben auf. Hill öffnete die Tür, Mr. Darcy redete, aber sie konnte die Wörter nicht ausmachen, und dann gab es andere Geräusche. Zweifellos beabsichtigte Mr. Darcy nur ihren Vater zu sehen und nicht für sie zu wissen, daß er hier war.

Elizabeth hatte nicht die Absicht ausgelassen zu werden oder nur eine sterilisierte Version von dem Geschehen erzählt zu bekommen. Es war nicht, daß sie darauf bestehen würde im Zimmer anwesend zu sein, aber sie war in diesem Haus aufgewachsen, und war mit der Bibliothek ihres Vaters sehr vertraut. Sie hatte sich mehrere Male vor ihrer Mutter versteckt, und sie kannte auch Orte, wo man Gespräche belauschen konnte.

Leise ging sie die Treppe hinunter und hielt in der Nähe von der Haupttür im Eingang. Sie hörte Stimmengemurmel, aber keine eigentlichen Wörter. Schnell schlüpfte Elizabeth ins Zimmer neben der Bibliothek, und dann im versteckten Durchgang. An einem Punkt als das Haus umgestaltet worden war, wurde ein Raum zwischen der Bibliothek und dem aneinandergrenzenden Zimmer geschaffen. Niemand kannte die originale Verwendung, aber Elizabeth und ihr Vater hatten es für ihren eigenen Spaß benutzt. Versteckspiele hatten mit Elizabeth als Siegerin geendet, weil ihre Schwestern nicht wußten, daß der Durchgang dort war. Ihr würde behaupten, daß sie die ganze Zeit über in der Bibliothek gewesen war, obwohl sie überprüft hatten. Dann würder er ihr zuzwinkern, und Elizabeth ging mit einem Lächeln weg.

Leise schlich Elizabeth näher, um nicht bemerkt zu werden und hörte zu. Sie konnte nur hoffen, daß es zwischen den Männern nicht unangenehm werden würde.

"Ich sehe nicht, wieso meine Unterhaltung mit Elizabeth Ihnen etwas angehen sollte, Mr. Darcy," sagte ihr Vater, seine Stimme angespannt vor Wut.

"Es geht mich etwas an, Mr. Bennet," antwortete Fitzwilliam. Elizabeth hörte, wie seine Stimme für Kontrolle kämpfte. "Weil Ihre Tochter und ich in einer Woche heiraten werden. Sie wird unter meinem Schutz sein, und das ist etwas, was ich nie auf die leichte Schulter nehmen werde. Ihre Sicherheit, ihr Wohlergehen und ihr Glück werden für mich immer an erster Stelle stehen."

"Ich nehme an, Sie schließen, daß ich nicht das Gleiche für Elizabeth empfinde. Sie ist meine Tochter und unter meinem Schutz. Die Hochzeit hat noch nicht stattgefunden deshalb kommen Sie nicht hier rein, junger Mann, und glauben mich einschüchtern zu können oder das Sie hier Gewicht hier werfen können. Ich lasse es nicht zu."

"Und ich lasse nicht zu, daß jemand meine Verlobte beleidigt und meine Ehre befleckt. Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie ein Vater solche Sachen über ein Kind sagen kann, das er angeblich liebt. Anzudeuten das Miss Elizabeth, die gleiche unkeusche Wahl wie Mrs. Wickham machen würde, ist hoch beleidigend. Mich nach den gleichen Schlägen wie Mr. Wickham zu beurteilen, beweist das Sie ein Simpel sind, den ich Sie vorher nicht gedacht hatte."

Elizabeths Augen verbreiterten sich, und sie deckte ihren Mund mit der Hand. Sie schrien einander nicht an, aber die Spannung und die Feindseligkeit zwischen ihnen war üppig.

"Anscheinend ist die Familie Bennet voller Narren," antwortete ihr Vater bitter. "Meine Tochter, ich selbst... anscheinend ist keiner von uns, wer wir glaubten zu sein. Das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, Mr. Darcy, daß Elizabeth bis zur Hochzeit unter meinem Schutz steht. Deshalb sind Ihre Einsprüche über meine Behandlung von ihr belanglos."

"Eigentlich, Sir," erwiderte Mr. Darcy, "ist Miss Elizabeth unter den Schutz von Mr. Gardiner. Als ich kam, um mit Ihnen zu sprechen, sagten sie mir ganz klar, daß ich meine Zeit verschwendete. Ihre Tochter hatte ihr Zuhause verlassen, und in Grunde war sie nicht mehr Ihre Tochter."

Elizabeth biß sich die Hand, als der Schmerz sie traf. Sie wußte, daß ihr Vater nicht glücklich gewesen war, als sie wegging, aber sie hatte nicht gewußt, daß er bereit gewesen war zu erklären sie sei nicht seine Tochter.

"Elizabeth ist bloß zu Gast in Longbourn," fuhr ihr Verlobter fort. "Mr. Gardiner ist immer noch für sie verantwortlich. Wenn er übereinstimmt, wird sie mit ihnen bis zur Hochzeit nach Netherfield umziehen. Mr. Bingley hat genügend Platz; er sagt, er wäre mehr als glücklich, sie bleiben zu lassen."

"Sie haben mit Mr. Bingley darüber gesprochen?" forderte ihr Vater wütend. "Äußern meine Angelegenheiten vor jedem und versuchen, mich zu beschämen?"

"Nein, Sir," konterte der jüngere Mann fest, mit eiserner Stimme. "Ich lasse Sie nur wissen, daß ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun werde, um Miss Elizabeth zu beschützen. Wenn es bedeutet, sie vor Ihnen zu schützen, dann werde ich. Ich werde die Gardiner einladen, bloß um den Skandal zu ihr zu minimieren."

"Nicht zu meiner Familie?" kam die sarkastische Frage. "Ich glaubte, Sie hätten meine launische Tochter und ihren Halunken eines Ehemannes ausfindig gemacht, um den Skandal meiner Familie zu erleichtern."

"Ich habe es für Miss Elizabeth getan," war die unverblümte Antwort.

"Sie wollten ihre Dankbarkeit." dies wurde mit so einem anzüglichem Grinsen gesagt, daß es Elizabeths Magen rollte.

Mr. Darcy war hitzig in seiner Antwort. "Ich tat es für ihr Glück. Ich habe nie beabsichtigt, daß sie von meiner Verwicklung erfährt. Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht die Nachbarschaft nicht über Mr. Wickhams wahrer Natur zu warnen und sie litt dafür durch die Torheit ihrer Schwester. Ich liebte sie zu sehr, um sie in diesen Zustand zu lassen, obwohl ich nicht wußte, ob ich erfolgreich sein würde, oder ob sie mir je dafür vergeben könnte, den Ruin ihrer Schwester nicht verhindert zu haben. Ich tat es nicht, damit sie meine Rolle entdeckt."

Es gab eine gemessene Pause, und dann fuhr Darcy fort, "ich werde Sie jetzt allein lassen. Ich werde heute Abend mit Mr. Gardiner sprechen; wenn Sie bis dahin Ihr Verhalten zu Elizabeth nicht geändert haben, werde ich nicht zulassen das Elizabeth länger leidet, wenn es innerhalb meiner Macht ist, sie zu beschützen."

Es gab keine Antwort von ihren Vater, und als Elizabeth die Bibliothekstür schließen hörte, erkannte sie daß Fitzwilliam sich nicht vom älteren Mann verabschiedet hatte. Es war ein Verstoß gegen die Höflichkeit, die auf die Verachtung hinwies, die Elizabeth in seine Stimme hören konnte. Trotz das ihr Vater jetzt allein war und das der Rest des Haushaltes anfängt aufzuwachen, blieb sie dort, wo sie war. Sie war zu schwach, zu erschüttert, von allem was gesagt worden war, um zu ihrem Zimmer zu gehen.

Elizabeth war nicht überrascht über das Klopfen auf ihre Tür, als sie in ihrem Zimmer war und sich darauf vorbereitete, sich zum Abendessen anzuziehen. Sie hatte erwartet, daß ihre Tante sie aufsucht, deshalb war sie früher als üblich gegangen. Obwohl sie versucht hatte, ihre Verwandten freudig zu grüßen und kein Anzeichen für ihre Qual über die heutige Unterhaltung zu geben, war sie nicht erfolgreich gewesen. Sie war nicht fähig gewesen, so heiter mit ihren Cousins zu lachen, oder ihre Verwandten vollständig anzulächeln, und es wurde von anderen bemerkt.

Ihre Tür öffnend, um ihre Tante einzulassen, war sie nicht überrascht durch das suchende und teilnahmsvolle Blick der älteren Frau. Mit großer Bereitwilligkeit trat sie in die offenen Arme ihrer Tante und aalte sich bloß in der besänftigenden Gegenwart, die Mrs. Gardiner bereitstellte.

"Ist es so schlecht gewesen, Lizzy?" fragte ihre Tante, als sie Elizabeth zum Spiegel führte und sie dann umdrehte, um die Knöpfe auf dem Kleid ihrer Nichte zu öffnen. Anscheinend würde sie heute Abend die Rolle der Zofe übernehmen. Oder wenigstens während ihres Gesprächs.

"Es ist nicht leicht gewesen," gab Elizabeth zu. "Wir meiden meistens einander, und wenn wir zusammen in Gesellschaft sind, reden wir nur wenn notwendig. Während ich die Vertrautheit vermisse, die wir einmal hatten, war ich mit so einer Tatsache resigniert. Aber... wir hatten vor zwei Nächten eine Konfrontation, und ich konnte die Wahrheit vom Vorfall nicht vor Mr. Darcy verheimlichen. Er kam diesen Morgen um mit meinen Vater zu reden."

Mrs. Gardiner wandte sich vom Kleid weg, das sie dabei gewesen war Elizabeth helfen es anzuziehen, und erkundigte sich mit ernster Stimme, "was ist passiert, Elizabeth?"

Wissend, daß ihre Mutter ihre Säumigkeit niemals verzeihen würde, setzte Elizabeth fort, sich mit der Hilfe ihrer Tante anzukleiden, während sie redeten. Sie offenbarte alles, was seit ihrer Ankunft in Hertfordshire geschehen war. Während ihre Tante enttäuscht war, daß Mr. Bennet kaum Elizabeth begrüßte, war sie auf seine Anschuldigung gegen Elizabeth und Mr. Darcy wütend. Als Elizabeth zur Diskussion dieses Morgens vorantrieb, endete sie mit den Informationen, die den ganzen Tag auf ihr gewogen hatten.

"Mr. Darcy sagte meinem Vater, daß er mich nicht hier bleiben läßt, wenn Papa mich weiter so behandelt," enthüllte sie. "Er sagte weil... weil Papa mich kaum für seine Tochter hielt, und ich immer noch unter dem Schutz meines Onkels stehe, würde er heute Abend mit Mr. Gardiner sprechen. Wenn sich mein Vater nicht bessert, will Mr. Darcy das ich und deine Familie, bis zur Hochzeit in Netherfield bleiben."

Ihre Tante setzte sich auf den Fenstersitz und seufzte, "das ist ziemlich ernst, Elizabeth."

"Ich weiß," nickte sie. "Ich weiß, aber daß Mr. Darcy dies alles, wegen seine Liebe zu mir sagt."

"Natürlich tut er das," stimmte Mrs. Gardiner überein. "Er will für dich sorgen. Er muß übermäßig zornig gewesen sein, um so einen Vorschlag gemacht zu haben."

"Mr. Darcy schrie nicht oder hob sogar die Stimme," erinnerte sich Elizabeth. "Aber seine Stimme war hart, wild, und definitiv wütend."

"Vielleicht genügt bloß der Vorschlag, damit dein Vater sich bessert," sagte ihre Tante hoffnungsvoll. "Der Skandal wäre groß und beide wissen es. Dein Onkel wird zweifellos alles mögliche tun, um die Gefühle auf beiden Seiten zu beruhigen."

Dann schaute sie ihre Nichte ernsthaft an und fragte, "was wirst du tun, wenn Mr. Darcy mit dem Verhalten deines Vaters nicht zufrieden ist?"

Elizabeth sah nach unten, immer noch nicht fähig die Frage zu beantworten, die sich seit diesem Morgen stellte. Mr. Darcy wird bald ihr Ehemann, und sie hatte ihre Treue und Loyalität schon an ihn verlagert. Doch kannte sie das Gerede, daß so ein Umzug schaffen würde. Es wäre sogar noch schlimmer, als der Klatsch wegen ihres Umzugs nach London. Sie wollte nicht das ihre Familie von Kommentaren beeinflußt wird, die immer noch erzählt werden, nachdem sie gegangen war.

Bestimmt konnte sie sich mit alles abfinden, was ihr Vater sagen oder machen könnte für eine andere Woche. Mit ihrem Onkel anwesend um ihren Vater stand zu halten, und mit ihrer Tante und Cousinen, die weiter halfen ihre Zeit zu beschäftigen und sie abzulenken - während sie auch von Mr. Bennet distanzierte - bestimmt konnte sie zurechtkommen. Doch fühlte sie, daß wenn sie sich gegen Mr. Darcys Wünschen stellte, sie ihm nicht ihre volle Liebe gab.

"Ich weiß es nicht," schüttelte Elizabeth den Kopf. "Ich bete, daß ich diese Entscheidung nicht treffen muß."

Mrs. Gardiner stand auf, näherte sich Elizabeth und legte ihre Hände auf die Schultern ihrer Nichte. "Wir alle beten für das, Liebes. Wir können nur hoffen, daß sich ruhigere Emotionen heute Abend durchsetzen werden."

Es war schwierig zu ermitteln, was genau von den Männern in ihrem Leben entschieden worden war. Sobald ihre Tante mit dem Versprechen fortging, mit Mr. Gardiner zu sprechen, zwang sich Elizabeth ihre Vorbereitungen fortzusetzen. In den Salon zu warten, war Nervenzerreißend, besonders, sobald Mrs. Gardiner ankam, und mit einem Blick zu Elizabeth vermittelte, daß ihr Onkel zu ihrem Vater gegangen war. Als Mr. Bingley hereinkam, entschuldigte er sich ungeschickt für die Abwesenheit seines Freundes und sagte nur, daß Darcy mit Mr. Bennet und Mr. Gardiner sprach.

Mrs. Bennet war von den Ereignissen der letzten zwei Tage vollkommen ahnungslos, deshalb nahm sie die Ankündigung mit so sehr Anmut wie sie konnte an, im Angesicht der Verzögerung des Abendessens. Ihre Mutter war natürlich neugierig im Hinblick auf das, was die meisten der Männer außer Mr. Bingley wegzog, aber sie richtete sich mehr darauf, Mrs. Hill ausfindig zu machen. Elizabeth könnte den Moment nicht einfach so fröhlich abtun, weil sie wußte, es war nicht das Gespräch über ihre Mitgift wie ihre Mutter annahm. Dieser Moment konnte sie früher als erwartet, von ihrer Familie wegbringen. Alles würde darauf ankommen, welcher Mann bereit war nachzugeben.

Als sich die Tür zum Salon öffnete, um die Herren einzulassen, suchte Elizabeth besorgt ihre Gesichter nach jedem Anzeichen für das, was vorgekommen war. Aber ihre Gesichter waren unergründlich, und gaben nichts weg. Mr. Gardiner schloß sich seiner Frau an, und Mr. Darcy war bald in Elizabeths Seite, aber seine Begrüßung - während warm und zart - warf kein Licht auf dem, was besprochen oder entschlossen worden war.

Das Abendessen war nichtssagend und geschmacklos, und Elizabeth konnte nicht viel Essen, noch nahm an der Unterhaltung teil, die um sie floß. Es war erst, wenn Mr. Darcy seine Serviette zu seinem Schoß legte, und dann die Hand unter dem Tisch hielt, daß sie den ersten Anhaltspunkt bekam. Seine Hand streifte die ihrige, die in ihrem Schoß ruhte, als sie zwischen den Gängen saßen, und er lehnte sich näher an Elizabeth, während er die Stimme senkte.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung, Elizabeth," sagte Darcy in milder Zusicherung. "Ich bin mir sicher, daß dein Onkel dir alles erklären wird. Ich werde dich morgen beim Ball sehen, und wir werden dann mehr darüber reden, oder sogar der Tag danach."

Elizabeth wurde atemlos. Ihr Vater hatte nachgegeben; sie würde in Longbourn bis zur Hochzeit bleiben. Sie glaubte nicht, daß alles jetzt zwischen ihnen verändert war, und sie zu ihrer vorherigen Beziehung zurückkehren würden, aber vielleicht war ihr Vater jetzt offener für ihre Beweggründe und Entscheidungen.

Vielleicht würde ihr Vater jetzt sich mehr anstrengen, ihre Anstrengung zu verstehen und würde sich mehr um seine Familie kümmern. Vielleicht hatte ihre Tante recht; er mußte nur erkennen, daß er seine Familie nicht einfach ignorieren konnte. Es waren eine Menge von vielleichts, aber Elizabeth war voller Hoffnung. Weil sie den Abgrund zwischen ihr und ihrem Vater wirklich haßte.


	26. Chapter 26

Ein besserer Mann

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Die Geschichte ist eine Übersetzung mit Einverständnis der Autorin LeaB.

Kapitel 26

Am Morge des Balles wurde Elizabeth darum gebeten, ihren Vater und ihren Onkel zu begleiten, nachdem die Familie das Frühstück beendet hatte. Sie war ein wenig verwundert, weil es das erste Mal war, daß ihr Vater sie seit ihrer Konfrontation aufsuchte. Sie folgte hinter Mr. Gardiner und dann nahm ein wenig verlegen Platz, als die Stile der Männer anfing, sie zu entnerven.

"Nun, Bennet," sagte ihr Onkel, sobald sie alle im Zimmer waren. "Du wolltest mit Elizabeth reden. Wir warten hier."

"Ja," sagte Mr. Bennet, verschränkte die Hände unter seinen Rücken, als er neben seinem Schreibtisch stand. "Dein Mr. Darcy besuchte mich gestern Morgen und schalt mich ziemlich als Vater über mein Verhalten von dir. Anscheinend hast du ihm von unserer Unterhaltung erzählt."

Als er eine Pause machte und sie anschaute, fragte sich Eizabeth, ob er auf sie wartete, etwas zu sagen. Sie wußte nicht, um sich zu verteidigen oder zu verneinen. Als ihr Vater fortsetzte sie mit seinem erwartenden Blick zu durchbohren, gab Elizabeth schließlich zu mit Mr. Darcy gesprochen zu haben.

"Mr. Darcy nahm wahr, daß ich aufgeregt war, und ich konnte ihn hinsichtlich des Grundes nicht anlügen."

"Ich verstehe," nickte ihr Vater. "Also hast du ihn von unserer Unterhaltung erzählt, genau so wie ihm von Lydia erzählt hast. Hast du gehofft, nach Netherfield ziehen zu können, um mit ihm zu sein?"

"Ich konnte nicht wissen, was er sagen oder tun würde," schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Ich wußte nicht, daß er meinen Umzug nach Netherfield vorschlagen würde. Ich genieße diese Zeit mit meinen Schwestern, und ich weiß, es würde zu viel Gerede verursachen, falls ich gehen sollte."

"Du schienst nicht damit besorgt zu sein, als du nach London gegangen bist," gab Mr. Bennet rauh an.

Elizabeth sah kurz nach unten und sagte, "ich dachte, die Leute würden weniger reden, wenn ich zu meiner Tante und meinem Onkel ging, bei denen ich vorher geblieben bin. Ich dachte auch, es würde weniger Gerede geben, wenn Leute die Spannung, die sich zwischen uns entwickelt hatte, nicht sehen konnten. Unser Bruch wäre bemerkt worden und die Leute hätten darüber gesprochen. Wenn ich hier war, wo die Nachbarschaft den Bruch der zwischen uns existiert, häufig sehen konnte, wäre es mehr Futter für Klatsch gewesen, als wenn ich gegangen wäre."

Ihr Vater schaute sie für einen langen, forschenden Moment an und Elizabeth fragte sich, ob er endlich ihre Perspektive in diesem ganzen Vorfall sah. Aber dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Ich mag es nicht," gab er mit Nachdruck an. "Ich mag nicht das dieser junge Mann denkt, er kann hier rein kommen und Sachen in meiner Familie arrangieren. Er läßt Lydia heiraten und sagt mir, er wird sich mit meiner Behandlung von dir abfinden, deshalb sollte ich mich lieber bessern, oder er wird dich und deine Tante und Onkel nach Netherfield bringen. Ich mag es nicht."

Elizabeth sah ihre Hände an. Sie verstand, warum Mr. Darcy dies alles getan hatte. Es war um ihren Kummer zu erleichtern, die von ihrem Vater verursacht worden war. Aber ihren Vater würde es nicht gefallen, so etwas zu hören. Doch konnte Elizabeth ihn nicht beschwichtigen, indem sie gegen ihren Verlobten sprach. Sie konnte ihren Vater nicht beschwichtigen und Ausflüchte machen und sagen, daß er sie mit seinen Wörtern und Handlungen nicht verletzt hatte.

"Ich nehme an, du hast nichts zu sagen," sagte Mr. Bennet fast in Spott.

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen darf, Sir," antwortete sie. "Ich will dich nicht aufregen und ein weiteres Argument mit dir haben. Es schmerzt mich, mit dir zu streiten, Papa, deshalb ging ich nach London."

"Wenn es dich schmerzt mit mir zu streiten, dann vielleicht hättest du deine Zunge hüten sollen, anstatt mich zu kritisieren," donnerte Mr. Bennet.

"Das genügt," sagte Mr. Gardiner fest zu Mr. Bennet, als er aufstand. "Du verhältst dich ganz albern, Bennet, und es ist schon genug weitergegangen. Du hast gewußt, daß Lydia und Kitty wild und ohne Kontrolle waren. Es hat viele Diskussionen unter uns und mit unseren Frauen über ihr Verhalten gegeben. Elizabeth ist nicht die erste Person, die gesagt hat, daß Lydia Tadel zu ihrer Familie bringen würde. Aber du hast immer den Pfad geringsten Widerstands gewählt und du warst nie fest und streng."

"Dies ist nicht die Zeit oder der Ort für diese Diskussion," sagte ihr Vater.

"Im Gegenteil," erwiderte ihr Onkel, "es ist genau der richtige Zeitpunkt. Du bist immer auf Elizabeth und ihren Verstand stolz gewesen. Du hast sie gelehrt und genährt und du hast die vielen und verschiedenartigen Diskussionen und Debatten genossen, die du mit ihr hattest. Deine Briefe waren mit Lob und Freude über ihren scharfen und klugen Verstand gefüllt."

Elizabeths Augen erweiterten sich in erfreuter Überraschung, als sie fortfuhr, ihre Hände anzuschauen. Sie hatte nicht mit ansehen wollen, wie ihr Vater und ihr Onkel sich streiten, und jetzt war sie froh, es getan zu haben. Auch wenn sie immer gewußt hatte, der Liebling ihres Vaters zu sein, war es immer noch schockierend zu hören, daß er sie so freizügig und mit solcher Inbrust gelobt hatte. Es waren nicht nur ihre privaten Interaktionen; ihr Vater - ein fauler und nachlässiger Korrespondent - hatte sich genug bemüht, sein Vergnügen mit ihrem Onkel zu teilen.

"Wie kannst du jetzt ihren klugen und scharfen Verstand und ihren Hang ihre Gefühle auszusprechen herabsetzen, wenn du früher es genossen hast?" fragte Mr. Gardiner. "Willst du jetzt, daß sie eine lächelnde, gekünstelte Frau wird, weil die Uneinigkeit nicht mehr um Philosophie oder Poesie geht?"

"Es geht überhaupt nicht um das," protestierte ihr Vater.

"Es geht genau um das," widerlegte ihr Onkel. "Elizabeth war mit deinen Handlungen und deiner Passivität nicht einverstanden und anstatt einfach deine Schuld und Mißerfolge blindlings anzunehmen, hat sie dich herausgefordert. Du wußtest, daß du einen Fehler mit Lydia gemacht hast, und du wurdest grob und kindisch darin, an deinen Glauben zu hängen das du im Recht bist und das Elizabeth nichts gegen dich sagen soll."

"Es war nicht ihr Platz, ihren Familienoberhaupt zu kritisieren."

"Es war genau ihr Platz, weil du deine Frau abweist. "Früher hast du dem was Elizabeth zu sagen hatte immer zugehört, ohne Zweifel glaubte sie, daß du ihr auch jetzt zuhören würdest." Mr. Gardiner nahm tief Atem und als Elizabeth ihn ansah, sah sie, wie er versuchte sich zusammenzureißen. "Sie konnte nicht wissen, daß du sie mit der gleichen Verachtung, wie ihre Mutter, plötzlich behandeln würdest. Du hast ihr gezeigt, daß du fehlerhaft, kalt und ärgerlich bist, und sie fand das ihr Zuhause nicht mehr eine angenehme und liebende Stelle war. Es war wegen deiner Handlungen, Arthur, und nicht, weil sich Elizabeth plötzlich veränderte und eine schamlose, zügellose Frau wie deine jüngste Tochter wurde."

Elizabeth ließ ihren Blick wieder zu ihren Händen herunter.

Mr. Gardiner stellte sich hinter sie und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. "Sowohl Elizabeth als auch Mr. Darcy haben recht. "Nach Netherfield zu gehen, würde mehr Klatsch und Spekulation verursachen als bestimmt schon existiert hinsichtlich Elizabeth und ihre Stellung in deiner Familie. Aber deine Behandlung deiner Tochter ist schamlos und Mr. Darcy ist nicht im Unrecht, daß er nicht will seine Verlobte so behandelt zu sehen. Du wärst einmal erzürnt gewesen, wenn jemand auf diese Weise sich mit ihr aufgeführt hätte. So, hast du mehr zu sagen?"

Es gab einen langen Moment der Stille, nur interpunktiert durch das Knistern des Feuers und dem nervösen Bewegungen ihres Vaters. Schließlich räusperte er sich und sagte, "Elizabeth?"

Seine Tochter blickte auf, nicht mehr in der Lage in sich zu schrumpfen und sich aus der Diskussion ihrer Verwandten herauszuhalten. Ihr Vater sah immer noch böse und verärgert aus, wie er oft in ihrer Gegenwart aussah. Aber Elizabeth glaubte, etwas anderes zu bemerken. Es schien eine Art Traurigkeit in seinen Augen zu geben, die vorher vor ihr versteckt worden war. Vielleicht war er durch ihre Trennung nicht so unberührt, wie sie einmal gedacht hatte.

Als Elizabeth ihn anschate, räusperte sich Mr. Bennet und sagte steif. "Ich entschuldige mich für die Vermutung der Unschicklichkeit zwischen dir und Mr. Darcy. Ich werde mich in meinem Verhalten dir gegenüber bessern."

Mr. Bennet schwied und sah weg. Ihr Vater mochte es nicht sich zu entschuldigen und zugeben, das er falsch lag, deshalb war dies ein riesiges Zugeständnis für ihn. Ohne Zweifel war es eine von Mr. Darcys Forderungen, aber ihr Vater hatte es trotzdem gemacht.

Aufstehend, wartete Elizabeth bis er sie anschaute, bevor sie sagte, "ich weiß, du wirst mir nicht glauben, aber ich bin von all das was zwischen uns passiert ist betrübt. Ich versuchte nicht, dich absichtlich zu verletzen oder dich herabzusetzen. Wenn du mich entschuldigst, Papa, werde ich nach oben zurückkehren."

Mr. Bennet nickte nur einmal. Er setzte sie nicht herab oder trivialisierte sie, wie Elizabeth fürchtete, daß er könnte. Noch drängte er sie nicht von seinem Anblick. Stattdessen war der weichere, merkwürdige Blick kurz dort, bevor er sich abwandte. Mr. Gardiner schaute Elizabeh an und lächelte ermutigend, dann nickte er das sie gehen kann.

Zu gegebener Zeit war die Stunde des Balles auf ihnen. Mrs. Bennet war nervös darüber, welcher Tochter sie zuerst ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenken sollte. Jane wird Mrs. Bingley werden und die Herrin des großen Hauses, zu denen sie gehen sollten. Ihr Aussehen wird bemerkt werden und unter Untersuchung gehalten, weil sie über dem nächsten Ball präsidieren wird, den Mr. Bingley zweifellos halten wird. Während Miss Bingley heute Abend die eigentliche Gastgeberin war, Mrs. Bennet war bestimmt sicher zu gehen, daß Jane wie die Herrin des Gutes aussah, auch wenn die Hochzeit nicht stattgefunden hatte.

Doch Elizabeth konnte nicht vernachlässigt werden. Mr. Darcy hatte mehr als Mr. Bingley und besaß ein sehr feines Haus in London, das Mrs. Bennet eigentlich gesehen und besucht hatte. Ihre Phantasie hatte ein Bild von seinem Derbyshire Gut heraufbeschworen, das Netherfield in den Schatten stellte. Wahrscheinlich konkurrierte es auch mit Rosings in Schaustellung im Verständnis ihrer Mutter, aber nur weil Mrs. Bennet nicht glauben konnte, daß Mr. Darcy seinen Reichtum nicht zeigen würde, obwohl sie sein Londoner Zuhause gesehen hatte.

Die Tatsache blieb, daß Elizabeth die Frau eines sehr großen Mannes sein wird. Sie mußte auch am besten aussehen, und deshalb flatterte Mrs. Bennet über die Zofe, das ihr Haar kämmt. Dann stürzte sie in Janes Zimmer, und gab Anweisungen für ihr Ballkleid. In Momenten war sie in Elizabeths Zimmer zurück, verneinte Bänder und bestand auf den Blumen, die Elizabeth schon gewählt hatte.

Erst als Mrs. Gardiner vorschlug, daß sich Mrs. Bennet um ihre eigenen Vorbereitungen kümmert, erhielten sie einen Aufschub. Während sie Vorschläge machte zu Aspekten ihrer Frisuren und Kleidern, war das Betragen ihrer Tante ruhig und besänftigend, was dabei half, das überaktive Verhalten ihrer Mutter und ihre eigene Nervosität über der Tatsache zu mildern, daß sie ihren Verlobungsball besuchten. Als sie die Treppe hinuntergingen zu den wartenden Kutschen, fühlten sie sich bereit, der Untersuchung entgegen zu treten, die sie wußten, daß sie heute Abend treffen würden.

Mr. Darcy hatte seine Kutsche geschickt, um zu helfen Elizabeths Familie nach Netherfield zu transportieren. Sie waren alle ganz bequem, als sie ankamen, und Elizabeth sah Kittys Vergnügen in eine Kutsche zu reiten, die feiner war als sie je gesehen hatte. Es füllte ihren Verstand zweifellos, mit ähnlichen Gedanken wie ihre Mutter. Lizzy würde ihre Schwester zweifellos in Stadt oder Pemberley einladen und würde Feste oder Bälle veranstalten und sie reichen Männern vorstellen.

Dankbar bevor sie sich auf eine solche Möglichkeit äußern konnte, kam die Kutsche an, und Mr. Gardiner half ihnen beim aussteigen. Elizabeth dachte an den letzten Ball zurück der hier gehalten wurde, und war überrascht was sich alles verändert hatte. Dieses Mal, als sie aufblickte und Mr. Darcy im Fenster sah, der auf sie wartet, war sie nicht durch seine Gegenwärt brüskiert. Sie war nicht wütend über irgendwelche zügellosen Bemerkungen oder böse hinsichtlich seiner Behandlung einem anderen gegenüber. Sie war mit dem Wissen seiner Liebe gefüllt und die Art, wie sie sich gehegt fühlte, jedes Mal, wenn er nahe war. Seine Blicke waren nicht mehr verächtlich oder suchten nach Fehler in ihr, er versuchte ihr alles zu vermitteln, was er für sie fühlte und deutete an, was er wünschte.

Darcy wartete auf sie, als sie ins Haus eintrat, und Elizabeth legte erfreut ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und nahm seine Komplimente errötend an. Er führte sie durch die Empfangszeile und Elizabeth freute sich so sehr auf diese Nacht, daß es sie nicht einmal kümmerte, daß sie kaum jede Anerkennung von Miss Bingley erhielt. Sie war nicht auf Janes zukünftige Schwägerin gerichtet, sie freute sich darauf, ihre zu sehen.

Obwohl sie noch nicht in Gesellschaft aus war, hatte Mr. Darcy es Georgiana erlaubt, einen Teil der heutigen Festlichkeiten teil zu nehmen. Ein Privatball, gehalten zu Ehren ihres Bruders, wo beide ihre Vormünder und ihre Begleiterin anwesend waren, war akzeptabel für sie anwesend zu sein. Georgiana würde den ersten Ball nicht tanzen und würde vor dem Abendessen zu ihrem Zimmer zurückkehren, deshalb war Elizabeth entschlossen, die wenigen Minuten die sie mit dem jüngeren Mädchen hatte, zu genießen.

"Elizabeth," sagte Georgiana, sobald sie sich ihr und Colonel Fitzwilliam angeschlossen hatten, "du siehst heute Abend sehr schön aus. Macht sie nicht, Bruder?"

"Sie macht tatsächlich," antwortete Darcy warm. "Eine Tatsache, die ich ihr schon gesagt habe, aber bestimmt heute Abend oft wiederholen werde."

Elizabeth spürte, wie ihre Wangen sich wieder erwärmten, und nicht einmal Colonel Fitzwilliams Glückwünsche zur Verlobung mit seinem Cousin konnten sie ablenken.

Als die letzten Gäste angekommen waren, führte Mr. Bingley Jane auf den Tanzboden, gefolgt von Elizabeth und Mr. Darcy. Bei ihrem letzten Ball hatte sie den ersten Tanz und den mit Mr. Darcy gefürchtet. Heute Abend hatte sie nur Freude und glückliche Gedanken über beide. Während sie nicht sehr sprachen, waren sie zufrieden in der Gegenwart des anderen bloß zu sein. Sie verlockte ihn nicht, obwohl sie sich öfter nicht widersetzen konnte, ihn zu necken. Sie fühlte sich definitiv schön genug, um ihn zu reizen und seine Blicke waren warm und offen, als sie ihren Weg durch den Tanz machten.

Jeder Tanz danach bis zum Abendessen war gefüllt, und Elizabeth freute sich auf die Gelegenheit sich auszuruhen, als die letzten Noten von den Instrumenten der Musiker aufhörten. Colonel Fitzwilliam, ihr Partner für den Tanz, lieferte sie zu ihren Verlobten und schloß sich ihnen an ihrem Tisch an. Sie saßen nahe bei ihren Eltern, obwohl nicht direkt mit ihnen. Ihre Mutter hielt wieder Hof unter ihren Freunden, aber war mehr unterworfen als letzten November. Ohne Lydia und die Soldaten der Miliz, um sie zu versuchen, war Kitty nicht so außer Kontrolle wie früher. Obwohl sie immer noch mit Colonel Fitzwilliam flirtete, fand Elizabeth keine Demütigung in den Handlungen ihrer Schwester.

In der Mitte einer Unterhaltung mit Fitzwilliam blickte Elizabeth auf, und sah das ihr Vater sie anstarrte. Der Schleier der Traurigkeit schnürte wieder seine Augen und Elizabeth war so überrascht, es wieder zu sehen, nach dem sie so lange nur Verachtung oder Gleichgültigkeit gesehen hatte, daß sie mitten im Satz stehen blieb. Fitzwilliam schaute sie besorgt an und folgte dann der Richtung ihres Blickes. Als er Mr. Bennet sah, klemmte sich sein Kiefer leicht, und ihr Vater sah weg.

"Bringe dich nicht durcheinander," sagte Elizabeth sanft zu ihm. "Mein Vater hat sich heute Morgen bei mir entschuldigt; welches er kaum macht. Es war bloß ein Blick in seinen Augen... eine Sanftheit oder eine Traurigkeit, die ich mich fragte, ob ich mich früher geirrt hätte."

Ihr Verlobte schaute zu ihren Vater hinüber und dann zurück zu ihr. "Vielleicht fängt er jetzt an, Sachen anders zu betrachten."

Elizabeth nickte, fast ängstlich, ihre Hoffnung auszudrücken, "Ja, vielleicht."

Darcy drückte ihre Hand, "ich hoffe, dies signalisiert eine Änderung, Elizabeth. Ich weiß wie sehr dies dich belastet hat, meine Liebe."

Sie wurde vom Antworten gehindert, durch das auftauchen ihres Vaters hinter Mr. Darcy. Ihr Verlobter drehte sich in seinem Stuhl herum, und ihr Vater verbeugte den Kopf leicht zum anderen Mann und dann zu ihr.

"Elizabeth," sagte Mr. Bennet, seine Stimme etwas steif, obwohl nicht offen böse. "Ich bin gekommen, um mich zu erkundigen, ob du vor dem Ende des Balles einen freien Tanz hast. Deine Mutter besteht darauf, daß ich mit meinen verlobten Töchtern tanze; da ich schon mit deiner Schwester getanzt habe, will ich keine Reden schaffen, indem ich dich ignoriere."

Er konnte sie bloß gebeten haben, um seine Pflicht zu tun und Gerede zu verhindern. Doch etwas veranlaßte sie auch dazu, sich zu fragen, ob ihr Vater die ersten Schritte machte, um sich mit ihr zu versöhnen. Jedenfalls, wird sie ihre Pflicht tun und ihn annehmen.

"Ja, Vater," antwortete sie. "Ich habe einen Tanz frei."

"Sehr gut," er nickte, als Elizabeth den Tanz nannte. "Ich sehe dich dann später, mein Ki...wir sehen uns dann, Elizabeth."

Mit einer kurzen Verbeugung verließ er das Eßzimmer und verließ seine Tochter, die Fitzwilliam in empfindungsloser Verwirrung anschaut. Es war die höflichste Unterhaltung, die sie in Monaten mit ihrem Vater gehabt hatte. Darcy schob seinen Stuhl beiseite und stand auf, dann half er Elizabeth von ihrem.

"Komm, meine Liebe," sagte Fitzwilliam und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. "Laß uns einen kleinen Spaziergang machen, bevor der nächste Tanz beginnt. Oder würdest du lieber diesen Tanz auslassen?"

"Nein," schüttelte Elizabeth den Kopf. "Sicher wird es mir nach ein bißchen frischer Luft, wieder gut gehen."

Als sie aus dem Eßzimmer rausgingen, drückte Fitzwilliam die Hand, die auf seinem Arm ruhte. "Dein Vater scheint geändert, oder vielleicht war es nur für die Gegenwart der Nachbarschaft."

"Ja," nickte sie. "Ich war ziemlich überrascht von seiner Bitte. Mein Vater tanzt nicht gern."

"Wenn du keinen Tanz frei gehabt hättest, hätte ich meine Behauptung für den nächsten aufgegeben," gab Darcy sanft an. "Besonders, weil ich das Privileg vom letzten mit dir habe."

Elizabeth nickte leise in die Nacht. "Ich bin dankbar, daß unser Tanz dem mit meinem Vater folgen wird. Ich... ich finde solche Stärke in deiner Gegenwart, Fitzwilliam."

Darcy blieb still, aber sie hörte ihn hörbar schlucken. "Ich will für dich alles mögliche tun, Elizabeth. Egal wie klein."

"Deine Liebe für mich ist nie klein," sagte sie ihm. "Ich bin jeden Tag dafür dankbar. Und besonders heute Abend."

"Gehen wir," sagte Darcy dicht, seine tiefe Stimme reich vor Emotion. "Wir sollten zum Ballsaal zurückkehren, bevor uns jemand sucht, und dein Vater beschließt, daß ich nicht so ehrenhaft bin, wie du mich ausmalst."

Mit einem Kuß auf ihre errötete Wange, führte er sie zurück zum Ballsaal und dem Rest von ihrem gemeinsamen Abend.


	27. Chapter 27

Ein besserer Mann

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Die Geschichte ist eine Übersetzung mit Einverständnis der Autorin LeaB.

Kapitel 27

Drei Tage vor der Hochzeit entschied Mrs. Bennet ein Festessen für ihre Nachbarn zu veranstalten. Das Hochzeitsessen wäre nicht für jeden eine Zeit um sich hinzusetzen und sich zu vergnügen, und so bestand sie darauf, dieses Fest zu haben. Es war eine weitere Chance für sie, mit ihren Töchtern und ihren reichen Verlobten zu prahlen und in der Nachbarschaft mit dem Glück ihrer Familie anzugeben. Sie würde sich ihren Plan nicht ausreden lassen, und alle wußten besser als es sogar zu versuchen.

Mrs. Bennet war entschlossen, in diesem Moment zu leuchten. Keine andere Familie hatte je ihr Glück gehabt, zwei Töchter zu solchen wohlhabenden und einflußreichen Männer zu verheiraten, und keine andere Familie hatte in so kurzer Zeit drei verheiratete Töchter gehabt. Der Familienmatriarchin war die Gelegenheit vorenthalten worden, ein Hochzeitsessen für ihre Lieblingstochter zu veranstalten, deshalb würde ihr niemand dieses Fest verweigern.

So hatten sich alle zu diesem Abend abgefunden und waren für das Fest angezogen. Das Chaos, das den Moment vorausging, rivalisierte mit den Vorbereitungen für den Ball und Elizabeth begann, sich sorgen zu machen, wie ihre Mutter den Morgen der Hochzeit aufführen würde. Um bei der Kirche pünktlich anzukommen, erwartete Elizabeth fast, daß Mrs. Bennet sie auf einer vernunftlosen Stunde aufweckte, vor der sogar die Hähne scheuen würden. Elizabeth hoffte nur, daß sich Mrs. Gardiner für ihre Nichten einsetzen würde.

Bevor die anderen Familien erwartet wurden, kamen Mr. Bingley und Mr. Darcy zusammen mit ihren jeweiligen Familienmitgliedern an. Ihr Erscheinen schickte Mrs. Bennet huschend zur Küche, um sicher zu gehen, daß alles bereit war, und die Bennets und die Gardiners entspannten sich für einen Moment. Mrs. Bennet war die ganze Zeit über nervös gewesen und hatte jeden belästigt, um sicherzustellen, daß ihre Pläne nicht scheiterten. Elizabeth und Jane wären gern nach draußen für eine Atempause entkommen, aber ihre Mutter hatte ihnen verboten, das Haus zu verlassen. Sie wollte nicht riskieren, das sich beide so kurz vor der Hochzeit erkranken.

"Guten Abend, Elizabeth," Darcy lächelte sie warm an, als er ihre Hände nahm. "Du siehst schön heute Abend aus."

"Ich hoffe, wir können heute Abend reden," sagte er.

Elizabeth lachte über seinen verzweifelten Ausdruck, und auch weil sie wußte, daß seine Bitte beinahe unmöglich zu erfüllen war. Nachbarn und Familienmitglieder würden für ihre Aufmerksamkeit und Unterhaltung wetteifern.

"Es tut mir leid, Fitzwilliam," sagte sie mit einem sanften Blick, um seine Entääuschung zu lindern. "Aber es ist sehr unwahrscheinlich. Besonders mit all denen die meine Mutter heute Abend eingeladen hat."

"Wir haben kaum einen Moment für uns gehabt," seufzte Darcy. "Zwischen der Nachbarschaft und deinen Cousins muß ich für deine Aufmerksamkeit kämpfen. Ich merke, daß sie nicht auf deine Schwester und Bingley einwirken."

"Weil sie in Netherfield bleiben werden," erklärte Elizabeth. "Sie werden hier sein damit die Nachbarn sie besuchen können, und sie London näher sein als wir. Und meine Cousins wetteifern nicht nur für meine Aufmerksamkeit; sie sind ziemlich verliebt in ihrem zukünftigen Cousin Darcy."

Darcy lächelte schwach und Elizabeth erkannte, daß sie ihn gefangen hatte. Es machte ihm Spaß, Zeit mit ihren Cousins zu verbringen, laß ihnen Geschichten vor und spielte mit ihnen. Er verwöhnte sie zu einem angemessenen Ausmaß, und wenn sie nach oben zum Kinderzimmer gingen, waren sie immer mit ihren Tag froh und waren begierig nach dem nächsten.

"Deine Cousins sind entzückend und es ist leicht mit ihnen zu reden." er sah sich im Zimmer um und senkte dann die Stimme. "Leichter als einige andere..."

Elizabeth sah zur anderen Seite des Zimmer hinüber, wo ihr Vater neben ihren Onkel stand, weil sie genau wußte, auf wem sich Fitzwilliam bezog. Mr. Bennet sah nicht jovial aus, aber dann war er es nie, wenn die Versammlung in seinem Haus war. Es freute ihn nicht, Gäste zu haben; es war seine Frau, die die Position der Familie in der Nachbarschaft aufrechterhielt.

Seine düstere Miene war nicht auf heute Abend beschränkt. Er hatte diesen Blick seit dem Ball getragen. Er versteckte sich nicht mehr in seinem Arbeitszimmer, wenn Mr. Bingley und Mr. Darcy zu Besuch kamen. Er saß einfach im Salon und sprach manchmal mit Mr. Gardiner, manchmal las er. Er sprach selten mit den Verlobten seiner Töchter, und redete nie mit Mr. Darcy, wenn nicht absolut notwendig.

Doch saß Mr. Bennet nicht finster da und warf eine bedrückende Gegenwart auf dem Zimmer. Er war still, und fast unaufdringlich. Sein Verhalten war schwer zu entschlüsseln, weil Elizabeth für keinen Grund dafür kommen konnte. Seit dem Ball und besonders seit ihrem gemeinsamen Tanz mißbilligte ihr Vater sie und ihren Verlobten nicht mehr offen, aber er war nicht warm zu ihnen, wie mit Jane und Mr. Bingley. Aber niemand konnte behaupten, daß er Elizabeth und Fitzwilliam ignorierte, da er sie oft beobachtete.

"Ja," nickte sie, mit einem weiteren Blick auf ihren Vater.

"Hat er dir etwas gesagt?" fragte Fitzwilliam mit nicht weniger Sorge.

Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Er spricht selten mit jemanden, und doch ist er immer anwesend. Sogar meine Mutter hat bemerkt, daß er nicht mehr so sehr in seinem Arbeitszimmer ist. Mein Onkel ist sich selbst überlassen worden, weil mein Vater darauf konzentriert scheint, ihn zu ignorieren."

Ihr Verlobter schaute sie verlegen an. "Vielleicht..."

"Vielleicht ist er mit meinem Onkel wütend?" befragte sie. "Ich wunderte mich auch, aber er scheint nicht wütend. Ich habe gesehen, wie mein Vater langsam vor Zorn brennt; dies ist nicht das. Ich würde ihn fast melancholisch nennen."

Sie wurden verhindert sich weiter zu unterhalten, als Georgiana und Mrs. Gardiner sich ihnen anschlossen. Die Phillips waren soeben angekommen, und mehr Kutschen konnten sich dem Haus nähern hören. Auch wenn Georgiana sich an Elizabeths Familie gewöhnt hatte, besonders mit der vertrauten Gegenwart der Gardiner, war sie immer noch von der Nachbarschaft überwältigt. Sie würde zweifellos nahe bei ihrem Bruder und Elizabeth bleiben, wegen ihrer tröstlichen Gegenwart.

Ihren Verlobten anlächelnd, dessen schweigsamer Ausdruck schnell herunterkam, hoffte Elizabeth, ihn davon abzuhalten, zu mürrisch zu werden. "Es ist unser letztes gesellschaftliches Ereignis vor der Hochzeit. Wir werden unsere Gäste erst nach der Hochzeit wieder grüßen. Bestimmt können wir diesen Abend aushalten?"

"Ja," antwortete Darcy und strengte sich erkennbar an, sich zu entspannen. "Du hast recht."

Das Abendessen war köstlich. Trotz des Mangels ihrer Mutter an Sinn und peinlicher Unschicklichkeiten konnte Elizabeth nicht leugnen, daß Mrs. Bennet einen sehr guten Tisch deckte. Während sie manchmal extravagant war und das Haushaltsgeld nicht immer weise leitete, hatte Elizabeth von ihr gelernt, die Herrin ihres eigenes Hauses zu sein. Sowohl was sie machen und was sie nicht machen sollte.

Ihre Mutter legte immer eine Vielfalt von Gerichten an, um die verschiedenen Geschmäcke ihrer Gäste zu verlocken. Während der Wein vielleicht nicht das feinste in Existenz war, komplimentierte es die Mahlzeit schön. Trotz wenn sie manchmal ihr gegenüber abweisend war, hatte Elizabeth auf die Techniken und Methoden aufgepaßt. Hoffentlich, war sie in der Lage in Pemberley, solch ähnliche erfolgreiche Abendessen zu organisieren, die den Rang ihres Ehemannes würdig wären.

Normalerweise würde Elizabeth beim Abendessen an der Seite ihres Vater sitzen, aber jemand - wahrscheinlich ihre Tante - hatte eingegriffen. Sie und Mr. Darcy saßen neben ihrer Mutter, während Jane und Mr. Bingley mit ihren Vater saßen. Es war für alle etwas unangenehm, aber es war besser als sich während des Abendessens in eine noch unbequemere Situation zu befinden. Ihre gespannte Beziehung zu ihrem Vater wäre von jeden bemerkt worden, und sie versuchten immer noch die wahre Natur von den persönlichen Beziehungen der Familie ruhig zu halten. Egal was andere über die wirklichen Gründe ihrer Abfahrt nach London verdächtigten, wollten sie kein weiteres Futter für den Klatsch liefern.

Sobald der Nachtisch aufgeräumt war, führte Mrs. Bennet die Damen zum Salon. Miss Bingley und Mrs. Hurst strengten sich kaum an, sich der Gesellschaft angenehm zu machen. Sie waren unaufrichtig höflich zu Jane und ignorierten Elizabeth. Sie wußte, daß Miss Bingley unter Enttäuschung litt, das ihre Hoffnungen auf Mr. Darcy sich nicht erfüllt hatten, und die Enttäuschung machte sie bitter. Denkend, das sie ihre wahren Gefühle verbergen konnte, gab Miss Bingley vor das nichts falsch war, und daß Elizabeth nicht existierte. Sie versuchte Zeit mit Georgiana zu verbringen, aber die junge Frau blieb in der Nähe von Mrs. Gardiner oder Elizabeth. So saßen Mr. Bingleys Schwestern in einer Ecke, ignorierten und ignoriert werdend.

Es bedeutete nichts zu Elizabeth; sie hatte nie Miss Bingleys Freundschaft gesucht, sogar nicht bevor sie sich in Mr. Darcy verliebte. Miss Bingley hatte sie nie gemocht, und eindeutig würde sie Elizabeth jetzt nicht mögen, daß sie Mr. Darcy über der Frau gewählt hatte, die ihn jahrelang gejagt hatte. Es würde immer Kontakt zwischen den zwei Familien geben, aber die primäre Freundschaft war nicht mit Miss Bingley. Kombiniert mit der Entfernung Derbyshires von Netherfield und London wußte Elizabeth, daß sie nicht oft mit der anderen Frau zu tun haben würde.

Ihre Schwester Jane tat ihr leid, die bald Miss Bingley als Schwägerin haben würde und viel häufiger Kontakt mit der unerfreulichen Frau haben mußte. Ihre Anerkennung der Wahl ihres Bruders war bloß Fassade und Elizabeth hoffte, es würde nicht unerfreulich für Jane sein. Ihre ältere Schwester wollte das beste in jeden sehen, sogar wenn mit der Wahrheit konfrontiert, das Miss Bingley ihrem Bruder von Janes Gegenwart in London nicht gesagt hatte. Jane glaubte, daß sie jetzt bessere Freundinnen werden würden, und Elizabeth konnte nur hoffen, daß Miss Bingley mehr Zeit mit den Hursts in London verbringen würde und weniger in Netherfield. Vielleicht war es kein großzügiger Gedanke, aber es war ihr ehrlicher Wunsch.

"Lizzy."

Elizabeth drehte sich und lächelte Charlotte an, dann umarmte sie ihre Freundin. "Charlotte. Endlich können wir reden."

Die ältere Frau sah betrübt aus, "tut mir leid, Elizabeth. Ich wollte früher mit dir sprechen, aber ich dachte es wäre besser zu warten, bis Mr. Collins nicht anwesend ist. Lady Catherine ist nicht glücklich über deine Verlobung und ist in ihrem Mißfallen ganz laut gewesen. ist wegen unserer Verbindung zu deiner Familie ein häufiger Empfänger davon gewesen."

"Es tut mir leid, Charlotte," sagte Elizabeth mit Bedauern. "Ich hoffe, sie hat es nicht zu schwierig für dich oder Mr. Collins gemacht."

Sie wußte, daß Lady Catherine offiziös und einmischend sein konnte und versuchte, das Leben von jeden um sie zu beherrschen. Sie hatte Mr. Darcy für ihren Schwiegersohn gewollt und war nicht erfreut, das es nicht geschehen war. Fitzwilliam hatte ihr den Inhalt vom Brief seiner Tante nicht enthüllt, aber Elizabeth wußte, daß es ihn sehr verärgert hatte. Er hatte nur genug des Inhaltes angedeutet, um Elizabeth glauben zu lassen, daß Lady Catherine sehr beleidigend über sie gewesen war. Ihr Verlobter hatte geschworen, er würde keinen weiteren Kontakt mit seiner Tante haben, bis sie sich nicht entschuldigte, etwas, was Elizabeth wußte, würde nicht bald passieren.

Elizabeth haßte, der Grund des Konfliktes in einer anderen Familie zu sein, aber sie versprach, ihren Verlobten zu unterstützen, wie er für sie getan hatte. Er handelte mit seiner Verwandten auf die Weise, die er am besten erachtete. Elizabeth hatte einen Brief von Lady Catherine erhalten, den sie an Fitzwilliam weitergegeben hatte, nachdem sie es gelesen hatte. Er sagte, daß ihr Brief im Vergleich zu seines sanft war, und das war, warum er den Kontakt zu seiner Tante abgebrochen hatte.

Wenn sie zu ihrem eigenen Neffen so beleidigend gewesen war, fürchtete Elizabeth, wie sie zu einem unterwürfigen Mann sein konnte, die auf ihr für seine Pfarrei abhängig war. Mr. Collind hatte immer seiner hochgeschätzten Gönnerin geschmeichelt und gelobt und so glaubte er wahrscheinlich, ihren Zorn zu verdienen. Und die arme Charlotte hatte dafür gelitten, was höchst ungerecht war. Besonders in ihrem Zustand.

"Wir sind in Ordnung gewesen," versuchte ihre Freundin, sie zu beruhigen. "Aber wir fanden, daß es am besten war, für eine Weile zu gehen. Wir werden ein paar Wochen nach der Hochzeit zurückkehren. Bis dann wird sich ihr Ärger abgekühlt haben, oder sie wird Mr. Collins zurück wollen, damit er sich um sie kümmert."

"Oh, Charlotte," sagte Elizabeth mit Gefühl. "Du hast es nicht verdient."

Mit einer resignierten Annahme, die sie gezeigt hatte, als sie sich mit Mr. Collins verlobt hatte, zwei Tage nachdem er von Elizabeth abgelehnt worden war, schüttelte die Frau des Pastors den Kopf. "Ich habe gelernt, Lady Catherine zu ertragen."

Dann lächelte Charlotte und wechselte absichtlich das Thema. "Du hast ganz gut für dich gehandelt, Eliza. Verlobt mit Mr. Darcy. Du hast mir nicht geglaubt, als ich dir sagte, das ich verdächtigte das Mr. Darcy dich mochte."

"Nein," lachte Elizabeth. "Ich tat es nicht. Vielleicht hätte ich es tun sollen. Es hätte mir in den letzten Monaten viel Qual erspart."

"Es ist dann wahr, Elizabeth?" fragte Charlotte. "Meine Mutter hat erwähnt, daß du nach London zu deinen Verwandten gezogen bist. Es gibt Spekulationen... aber ich schenkte den Klatsch kein Ohr. Wenn du lieber nicht darüber reden willst..."

"Es ist eine lange Geschichte," wich Elizabeth aus. Während Charlotte eine ihrer ältesten Freundinnen war, hatten sie nicht alles geteilt. Ihre Beziehung hatte sich geändert, nachdem Charlotte Mr. Collins angenommen hatte. Dies war nicht etwas, was sie einfach so besprechen konnte. "Wir hatten einige Uneinigkeiten in einigen Angelegenheiten, und ich ging zu den Gardiners. Ich aber," sagte sie mit einem neckenden Grinsen, in der Absicht das Thema zu wechseln, "ziehe vor, michauf das zu konzentrieren was kommen wird, anstatt, als das was passiert ist."

"Du bist immer schnell weiter gegangen," sagte ihre Freundin mit einem Lächeln, daß Elizabeth nicht ganz so heiter zurückgab.

Sie war nach ihrer Rückkehr aus Kent nicht schnell weitergegangen. Sie hatte sich über Mr. Darcys Brief und ihre Gefühle für ihre Familie aufgehalten. Sie hatte ihre Entttäuschung hinsichtlich ihres Vaters nicht abgeschüttelt. Aber sie konnte es Charlotte nicht erzählen. Ihre Beziehung hatte sich nach der Verlobung ihrer Freundin verändert, und die Fähigkeit wie einmal zu reden, war nicht mehr. Und jetzt waren sie jetzt übrig banale Unterhaltung zu machen, während sie vorgaben, es gab eine tiefere Substanz als das, was es wirklich gab.

Charlotte ging bald, um mit anderen Gästen zu reden, und Elizabeth tat das gleiche. Sie nahm ihre Glückwünsche an, ertrug ihre aufdringlichen Fragen mit Anmut, und nahm Sorge, Georgiana mit jenen ihrer Bekanntschaft bekanntzumachen, die sie wußte, würden die stille junge Frau nicht überwältigen. Es war ein Abend, der ertragen werden sollte, und vielleicht würden sie wegen heute Abend, beim Hochzeitsessen nicht bombardiert werden. Vielleicht mußte ihre Mutter doch nicht für ihre Pläne gescholten werden.

Die Tür öffnete sich, und signalisierte die Rückkehr der Herren zu den Damen. Fitzwilliam bahnte seinen Weg zu Elizabeth und seiner Schwester, aber sein Fortschritt war wegen der vielen Matronen langsam, die ihn anhielten, um ihn zu gratulieren. Sobald Kaffee und Tee ausgeschenkt waren, wurden die Spieltische herausgebracht. Weil tanzen für das Hochzeitsessen geplant war, hatte Mrs. Bennet sich heute Abend auf keinen eingestellt. Aber Mary wurde überredet - nachdem sie einige von den neuen Stücken gespielt hatte, die ihr Elizabeth in London gekauft hatte - für jene zu spielen, die tanzen wollten.

Schließlich endete der Abend, und die Gäste gingen zu ihren Häusern zurück. Mrs. Hurst und Miss Bingley konnten es nicht abwarten zu gehen, deshalb nahmen sie die Kutsche ihres Bruders. Georgiana fühlte sich auch müde, deshalb ging sie mit Colonel Fitzwilliam in Darcys Kutsche. Es funktionierte gut, um die Herren längere Zeit mit ihren Lieben bereitzustellen, weil sie jetzt auf die Rückkehr der Kutsche warten mußten, während sie immer noch blieben, um jenen wenigen Familien die blieben, ihre Verpflichtung zu bezahlen. Sobald die Gäste gegangen waren, waren beide Männer mit ihrer gezwungenen Gegenwart in Longbourn erfreut.

"Deine Mutter scheint mit diesen Abend erfreut zu sein," sagte Fitzwilliam, als die Hausherrin aus dem Zimmer herauseilte, um Hill Anweisungen zu geben.

"Meine Mutter ist immer froh, Gäste zu haben," erkannte Elizabeth. "Ich dachte heute Abend, an alles was ich von ihr gelernt habe. Ich hoffe, ich werde in der Lage sein, Feste für unsere Familie zu veranstalten, die sich gut auf dich auswirken."

Darcy nahm ihre Hand und sagte ernsthaft, "ich bin sicher, daß du es wirst. Ich habe nicht sehr viele Gäste; ich konnte es nicht, weil ich ein Junggeselle war mit einer jüngeren Schwester die noch nicht in Gesellschaft ist."

"Es wird jetzt von dir erwartet, daß du eine Frau hast," sagte Elizabeth und verstand, was die Gesellschaft von ihr verlangen würde.

"Ja, aber es wird Winter in Derbyshire sein und es wird wenig Unterhaltung geben. "Es wird einiges geben," gab er fast widerspenstig zu, "aber wir werden Familien einladen, die ich seit langem kenne, und die nicht versuchen werden dich zu verunsichern oder absichtlich grausam zu sein."

Darcy lächelte dann, "während ich keinen Zweifel habe, daß du alle bezaubern wirst, die dich treffen und die Anmerkungen ablenken wirst, ebenso wie du mit Lady Catherine getan hast, heirate ich dich nicht damit du eine glänzende Gastgeberin für mich bist, Elizabeth. Du weißt, ich mag keine großen Ansammlungen, deshalb würde es mir nichts ausmachen, nicht viele Feste zu geben."

Elizabeth wußte, daß Fitzwilliam nicht gesellschaftlich sein wollte, aber er würde es sein. Es war von seiner Position erwartet, und er erfüllte seine Pflichten. Jetzt da er heiraten wird, würde man von ihn erwarten das er mehr macht, als wenn er noch Junggeselle war, und sie würde beurteilt werden, wie gut sie es machte. Es würde sich auf ihn und seine Stellung in Gesellschaft auswirken, sowie auf Georgianas Eheaussichten und das ihrer zukünftigen Kinder.

Es war viel Gewicht das auf ihren Schultern ruhte, aber sie spürte keinen Druck von Mr. Darcy. Er wird sie unterstützen, und ihr helfen, ihren Weg zu finden. Sie hoffte nur es schnell zu finden, damit sie sich darauf richten konnte Mr. Darcys Frau zu sein und auf die Veränderungen, die es mit sich bringen würde.

"Jetzt," sagte Darcy und brachte ihre Hand zu seinen Lippen, als sie eine Kutsche sich dem Haus nähern hörten. "Sorge dich nicht über Abendessen oder Feste. Wir werden Neuvermählte sein und so wird es nicht von uns erwartet, sofort Gäste zu haben. Laß uns unserem Hochzeitstag freudig erwarten und überlassen wir die Zukunft sich selbst."

"Ich schätze mich sehr glücklich, einen so praktischen Mann zu haben," lächelte Elizabeth, als eine ganz neue Nervosität über sie kam. Aber sie zeigte es nicht zu Fitzwilliam.

"So wie ich mich glücklich schätze, eine lebhafte Frau zu haben, die mein Leben bereichern wird," antwortete Darcy und küßte ihre Wange, aufmerksam gegenüber Mr. Gardiner, der im Zimmer saß, obwohl er fast schlief. "Nun, gute Nacht, meine Liebe. Ich sehe dich morgen."


	28. Chapter 28

Ein besserer Mann

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Die Geschichte ist eine Übersetzung mit Einverständnis der Autorin LeaB.

Kapitel 28

Am Morgen ihrer Hochzeit saß Elizabeth in ihrem Zimmer, und schaute auf den Park hinaus. Eine leichte Schneedecke bedeckte den Rasen, und Frost dekorierte die Fensterscheiben. In nur einigen kurzen Momenten würde sie Mrs. Darcy werden und all dieses zurücklassen. Obwohl dieses Zimmer nicht mehr ihre Andenken enthielt, und sie sich nicht mehr zu ihrem Elternhaus verbunden fühlte, war es dennoch ein merkwürdiges Gefühl es zu verlassen.

Sie hatte jede freie Minute, die sie finden konnte, damit verbracht mit Jane zu reden, weil obwohl ihre zukünftigen Ehemänner Freunde waren, wußten sie nicht, wann sie sich wieder treffen würden. Sie würden keine späten Gespräche führen, oder in den Zimmer der anderen einschlafen. Sie waren entschlossen, Erinnerungen zu machen sowie sich an ihre Kindheit zu erinnern.

Ein Klopfen auf der Tür riß Elizabeth aus ihren Gedanken, und sie wandte sich um und rief, "ja?"

Mrs. Hill trat ein, die Haushälterin schien glücklich über die Ereignisse des Tages zu sein, obwohl Mrs. Bennet in ihren Vorbereitungen viel vom Personal gefordert hatte. "Die Kutsche ist von der Kirche zurückgekehrt, Miss Elizabeth. Ihr Vater sagt, Ihr werdet bald gehen."

"Danke, Hill," Elizabeth lächelte die nette Frau warm an, sogar, als Nerven sie ergriffen. "Ist meine Schwester unten?"

"Miss Bennet befindet sich immer noch in ihrem Zimmer," antwortete die Dienerin, als sie einen Knicks machte und dann aus dem Zimmer ging.

Elizabeth stand auf, überprüfte ihr Kleid, um sicherzustellen es nicht zu sehr gefaltet zu haben, und durchschritt das Zimmer. Ihr Vater würde sie und Jane zur Kirche begleiten, aber sie sollten nicht zu früh vor der Zeremonie ankommen. Es war alles Teil der Anordnungen ihrer Mutter. Der Rest der Familie war schon gegangen, und Elizabeth war darüber durheinander, zurück zu bleiben.

Ihr Vater wartete unten auf der Treppe, gekleidet in seinem neuen Anzug. Er streckte seine Hand zu seiner Tochter aus, als sie herunterkam, und Elizabeth berührte es leicht, aber zog sie zurück, als sie auf flachem Boden war. Die Diener eilten herbei, um ihr zu helfen ihren Mantel anzuziehen, um sie warm während der kurzen Fahrt zu halten, und Mr. Bennet blieb stumm während sie anwesend waren.

Sobald sie sich zurückzogen, räusperte Mr. Bennet sich ungeschickt und sagte, "du siehst diesen Morgen schön aus, Elizabeth."

"Danke, Vater," antwortete sie und presste die Hände zusammen.

"Dieses Jahr ist ganz voll gewesen," gab Mr. Bennet ungeschickt an und Elizabeth nickte bloß ihr Einverständnis.

"Du und Jane werdet sehr vermißt werden," er zwang sich fortzufahren.

Elizabeth wußte, daß er heute Morgen schweigsam geblieben sein konnte, und sich anstrengte, trotzdem sagte sie, "Jane und ich sind dieses Jahr viel weg gewesen. Hoffentlich werden die Trennungen deswegen nicht so hart sein. Außerdem, Jane wird nur drei Meilen entfernt sein; du hast die Gelegenheit, sie so oft zu sehen, wie du willst. Du mußt nicht weit gehen, und es wird dir keine Unannehmlichkeiten bereiten. Das wird dir und meiner Mutter Trost schenken."

Ihr Vater sah nach unten, "ja, deine Schwester wird nah sein. Aber..."

Mr. Bennet brach ab und dann reichte zögernd hinaus und nahm Elizabeths Hand. Sie schaute zuerst ihre beide Hände und dann ihren Vater an. Es war das erste Mal, daß er sie freiwillig berührt, seit Lydia nach Brighton gegangen war. Jedes Mal, wenn sie ging, hatte er seine Hände resolut an den Seiten gehalten und sagte kein nettes Wort geschweige denn eine sanfte Berührung.

Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen erinnerte sie an ihre Abreise nach Hunsford. Er hatte sachte ihre Hand gedrückt und hatte sie auf dem Kopf geküßt und versprach, daß er wenigstens einmal schreiben würde. Sie hatte gespürt, wie sehr er sie liebte und wie sehr ihr Vater sie vermissen würde. Jetzt fühlte sich Elizabeth überwältigt, daß er wieder zu ihr hinausreichte.

Doch tat ein Teil von ihr weh, daß er bis diesen Tag gewartet hatte, um es zu tun. Er war schweigsam, oder wenn er sprach, war er absichtlich grausam, wochenlang - monatelang - zuvor und hatte sich nie angestrengt, sie zu erreichen. Warum hatte er bis zum Tag gewartet, an den sie heiratet und für immer von hier weggehen würde um eine Overtüre zu machen? Jedes Mal wenn sie sich ihm nähern wollte, verstieß er sie. Schließlich gab sie die Versuche auf und fandsich mit dem Bruch ab, der zwischen ihnen bestand; egal, wie sehr es schmerzte.

Sie hörten eine Tür schließen und weiche Schritte und wußten, daß Jane kam. Ihr Vater ließ ihre Hand los, und Elizabeth trat zurück. Als Jane den Boden erreichte, und ihr Vater sie die letzten übrigen Stufen entlang half hatte sich Elizabeth zusammengefaßt. Sie konnte nicht über ihren Vater und alles, was sich verändert und zwischen ihnen gebrochen hatte, nachdenken. Dies war ihr Hochzeitstag; sie heiratete, den Mann den sie liebte, und sie wollte sich nur darauf konzentrieren.

"Meine zwei Töchter," sagte Mr. Bennet sehnsüchtig, als er sie anschaute. "Wie ihr gewachsen seid. Ihr werdet heiraten und werdet eure eigene Familie gründen... ich habe immer gewußt, daß dieser Tag kommen würde, und doch macht es diesen Moment nicht leichter."

Mr. Bennet lachte gezwungen im Versuch, den Moment leichter zu machen. "Gut, meine Lieben, wir müssen gehen. Eure Mutter wird mir nie verzeihen, falls ihr zu spät ankommt, und zwei junge Männer werden sehr nervös sein. Es ist Zeit für mich, euch zu ihnen zu bringen."

Die Kirche war schön dekoriert. Trotz ihres konfusen Zustandes seit dem Gespräch mit ihrem Vater und die Nerven über die Zukunft, schätzte Elizabeth alles, was ihre Mutter getan hatte. Die Blumen, die Bänder, die Atmosphäre geschaffen in der Kirche, die sie seit ihrer Taufe besucht hatte, lief auf ihr ab.

Fitzwilliam stand neben Mr. Bingley vor den Altar, aber als Elizabeth alle Details der Szene erfassen konnte, sah sie nur ihn. Sie sah den feinen Schnitt seines Anzuges, aber sie konzentrierte sich nicht auf das Anzeichen des Ranges, in den sie heiratete. Stattdessen, bemerkte sie sein Gesichtsausdruck. Sie sah seine verlegene Miene, wegen dem stehen vor so vielen Leuten, aber sie sah auch seine Liebe.

Seine Haltung änderte sich, als Elizabeth die Kirche betrat, straffte sich leicht auf und zog die Schultern hoch, als er einatmete. Als Elizabeth näherkam, machte sie mehr Details aus. Die Art wie sein Haar über seine Stirn fiel, die Art sein Mund sich entspannte und an den Ecken hob, und seine Augen leuchteten mit reiner Freude und Liebe für sie.

Elizabeth lächelte ihn an, als sie neben ihm stand. Sie wünschte, sie könne ihn berühren, seine Hand halten und Stärke und Trost von ihm gewinnen. Aber sie konnte es nicht, weil die Zeremonie anfing, und ihre Rollen und Positionen waren geregelt. Sie hörte die Wörter des Pfarrers, doch liefen sie an ihr ohne volles Verständnis ab. Sie kannte die Wörter, verstand ihre Bedeutung und Wichtigkeit, doch war es schwierig, sie jetzt vollständig zu begreifen, da sie zu ihr gesprochen wurden.

Die Zeremonie schritt fort, Fitzwilliam setzte ein Ring auf ihren Finger, ein Erbstück, und küßte sie dann keusch zum richtigen Zeitpunkt. Elizabeth verließ die Kirche auf dem Arm ihres Ehemannes; sie unterschrieben das Register und stiegen dann in seine wartende Kutsche für die kurze Reise nach Longbourn. Normalerweise liefen sie zur Kirche, aber heute war ein besonderer Tag, und Mrs. Darcy würde an ihrem Hochzeitstag nicht laufen.

In der offenen Kutsche, damit sie von allen gesehen werden konnten, saß Fitzwilliam neben ihr und vergewisserte sich, daß die Reisedecke ihre Beine bedeckte. Dann nahm er Elizabeths Hand und brachte es zu seinen Lippen. Der Kuß war warm, sogar durch ihren Handschuh und Elizabeth spürte wie ein Nervenkitzel ihren Arm hinunter lief.

"Du siehst heute schön aus, Elizabeth," sagte Darcy zu ihr mit tiefer und zarter Stimme. "Du siehst immer schön aus, aber heute... heute bist du eine Vision."

Sein Blick war warm und voller Liebe. Immer noch reserviert, weil sie in Öffentlichkeit waren, aber nicht so sehr wie vorher. Sich vorwärts lehnend, küßte Darcy sanft die Lippen seiner Ehefrau. Es war kein schneller gestohlener Kuß, wie während ihrer Verlobung, noch war es völlig keusch, wie derjenige in der Kirche. Er hielt sich über ihre Lippen auf, neckte sie und tat sein bestes, um sie in der offenen Kutsche warm zu halten.

Als er sich zurückzog, fühlte Elizabeth ihre Wangen vor Verlegenheit Rot werden. Aber sie war auch enttäuscht, das es schon zu Ende war. Ihre Mutter und ihre Tante hatten letzte Nacht hinsichtlich ihrer Hochzeitsnacht mit ihr und Jane geredet und als ihr Ehemann sie auf diese Art geküßt hatte; das einzige über das sie nachdenken konnte, war heute Nacht. Denn auch wenn Tante Gardiner gesagt hatte, daß man sich nicht darüber schämen müsse, besonders unter Männern und Frauen die sich lieben, empfand sie trotzdem das sie nicht an solche Sachen denken mußte, als sie beim Hochzeitsmahl erwartet waren.

Sie war in der Lage, ihre Gedanken unter ihrer Familie und Freunden zu ordnen und das Fest zu genießen, daß ihre Mutter geplant hatte. Doch war Elizabeth auch ungeduldig, für das Ende des Ereignisses. Da sie einen Abend vorher mit den Nachbarn verbracht hatte, fand sie es manchmal ermüdend, ihre Ergüsse zu ertragen. Sie wurde vorgeführt, um ihr Kleid zu zeigen, und manchmal verlor sie Fitzwilliam in der Menge aus den Augen. Elizabeth wußte, daß dieser Tag genauso die Feier ihrer Mutter wie ihre war, und sie fing an zu empfinden, daß ihre Mutter auch ohne sie weitermachen konnte.

Nach dem Essen hatte Mrs. Bennet ein Ball geplant. Sie ließ sich nicht von ihrem Plan abbringen, sogar als Jane und Elizabeth sich sorgen machten, das es nicht genügend Platz in Longbourn dafür gab. Es hatte nicht die Größe von Netherfield mit seinem Ballsaal. Mrs. Bennet bestand darauf, daß ihre Töchter und ihre Ehemänner beim Hochzeitsessen tanzen müssen.

So wurde eine Stelle freigemacht, und Ehefrau und Ehemann gingen dort. Jane stand gegenüber Mr. Bingley, ihr Gesichtsausdruck strahlte klare Freude aus. Jane glühte ziemlich in ihrer Liebe und ihrem Glück und Bingley war in Gefahr das sein Grinsen auf den Lippen fror. Während Fitzwilliam nicht für seinen Freund verwechselt werden konnte, überraschte er die Nachbarschaft, indem er frei genug lächelte, um die Grübchen zu zeigen, die Elizabeth liebte. Ihre Augen funkelten ihn an, als sie ihm gegenüber stand.

Die Musik fing an, und Elizabeth legte ihre Hand in seine für den ersten Schritt. "Danke für deine Liebenswürdigkeit, Mr. Darcy. Ich weiß, es gibt wenig Platz für das Tanzen, aber meine Mutter wollte unbedingt, daß ihre verheirateten Töchter tanzen."

"Heute macht es mir nichts aus," antwortete Darcy, als sie einander umkreisten. "Denn es gibt mir das Vergnügen, mit meiner Braut zu tanzen, Mrs. Darcy."

Ein Kitzel der Freude fuhr durch sie, als sie ihren neuen Namen auf Fitzwilliams Lippen hörte. Während andere sie Mrs. Darcy genannt hatten, und ihre Mutter es mit einem erfreuten Kichern gesagt hatte, berührte sie es sehr es ihn sagen zu hören.

"Ich glaube aber, wir müssen uns bald auf den Weg machen," sagte er. "Ich will nicht nach den dunkel werden auf gefrorenen Straßen reisen."

"Ich verstehe," nickte Elizabeth. "Ich bin selbst bereit, die Feier zu verlassen. Ich werde meine Mutter nach diesem Tanz informieren."

Die Reise nach London dauerte normalerweise nicht so lange, aber Mr. Darcy war vorsichtig mit seinen Pferden und seinen Leuten. Er war auch sehr bedacht. Er kümmerte sich nicht nur um die Insassen der Kutsche, Elizabeth bemerkte, daß die Diener dicke Wollmäntel und schwere Handschuhe anhatten. Sie hielten auch einmal an, um ihnen zu erlauben, sich zu erwärmen. In der Kutsche war Elizabeth von alles berührt, was ihr Ehemann tat. Es waren nicht nur die warmen Backsteine und dicke Decken für ihre Bequemlichkeit, es war sein Verhalten.

Elizabeth hatte gewußt, daß die Sachen anders nach der Vermählung werden würden, und nicht mehr unter den wachsamen Augen eines Begleiters, aber sie hatte nie geschätzt vollständig, wie es sich anfühlte. In einer von strengen Verhaltensregeln regierten Welt war Elizabeth immer auf ihr Verhalten bedacht gewesen. Wo ihr Ruf ihr größter Schatz war, hatte sie nie die Grenzen zu weit geschoben. Mit einem Mann in einer Kutsche allein zu sein, der nicht ihr Vater oder ihr Onkel war, war etwas, was sie nie erfahren hatte.

Neben ihn zu sitzen; seinen Arm, Bein, Hand oder Gesicht zu berühren und wissend, daß sich niemand ihren Handlungen widersetzen konnte, war so vertraut, daß sie nicht einmal über heute Nacht nachdachte. Sie genoß nur die neue Freiheit, die sie mit einander hatten. Unzensiert zu sprechen, sich zu küssen, zu streicheln.

Schließlich aber kamen sie in London an und fuhren zu Mr. Darcys Haus. Die Diener warteten am Eingang, um sie zu begrüßen. Elizabeth hatte viele der Bediensteten früher schon getroffen, deshalb gab es kein Bedürfnis für eine förmliche Einführung. Ein leichte Abendessen wartete auf sie im Eßzimmer, ihre Diener waren oben, bereit ihnen zu helfen, und Mrs. Emerson verließ bald das Zimmer, um die Frischvermählten allein zu lassen.

"Komm," sagte Fitzwilliam und nahm ihre Hand. "Ich begleite dich zu deinem Zimmer."

Er kam nicht mit ihr herein, küßte bloß ihre Hand und überließ sie der Sorge ihrer Zofe, aber Elizabeth dachte an die Wörter ihrer Tante, während sie ihre Reisekleidung auszog. Mrs. Gardiner hatte nicht von technischen Aspekten, Schmerz oder die Situation zu ertragen geredet, sie hatte ihre beiden Nichten ermutigt, sich daran zu erinnern, daß ihre Ehemänner sie sehr liebten. Sie waren sanfte Männer, die zweifellos geduldig und liebenswürdig sein würden, und sie mußten sich daran erinnern, daß egal was die Gesellschaft behauptete, nichts zwischen einem Ehemann und seiner Frau in der Privatsphäre ihres Zimmers war wirklich falsch. Das hatte Jane und Elizabeth mehr beunruhigt als alles, was ihre Mutter gesagt hatte.

Umgezogen und erfrischt, öffnete Elizabeth die Tür und trat in den Gang hinaus, überrascht ihren Ehemann auf sie wartend zu sehen. Der Dienstbote stand weiter unten im Gang, vielleicht weil es ihm so befohlen worden war oder vielleicht aus Diskretion für seinen Herrn. Anscheinend störte es Fitzwilliam nicht, aber es würde einige Zeit dauern für Elizabeth sich daran zu gewöhnen, nach den wenigen Dienern, mit denen sie in Longbourn aufgewachsen war.

"Ich bezweifle nicht, daß du mit deinen Drang zu Abenteuer und Erforschung, den Weg zum Eßzimmer gefunden hättest," sagte Darcy, als er zu ihr trat und die Hand ausstreckte. "Aber ich will heute einfach nicht von dir getrennt sein."

"Wie köstlich von dir, solch wunderbare Dinge zu sagen," sie lächelte mit einem kleinen Lachen und trat zu ihm.

Darcy steckte ihre Hand auf seinen Ellbogen und zog sie nahe bei ihn. Sie gingen zum Abendessen hinunter, wo Mrs. Emerson eine leichte und einfache Mahlzeit für sie bereitet hatte. Heute Abend war nicht die Zeit für den Koch, sie mit ausgeschmückten und komplizierten Gängen zu imponieren. Die Anstrengung wäre auf sie verschwendet gewesen,da sich ihr Verstand über alles drehte, was heute passiert war und alles, was noch passieren wird.

Nach dem Abendessen spürte keiner von beiden das Bedürfnis für Unterhaltung oder andere Tätigkeiten, aber sie gingen dennoch ins Musikzimmer. Sie wollten den Schein wahren, das sie nicht zu begierig waren nach oben zu gehen. Zum Teil war es wahr für Elizabeth, weil sie sich vor dem Unbekannten fürchtete. Aber bald verließen sie das Musikzimmer.

Sie trennten sich zu ihren Zimmern und nach der ausgemachten Zeit zum umziehen, klopfte Fitzwilliam auf die Tür zwischen den beiden Zimmern. Dort in ihrem Zimmer kamen sie als Mann und Frau zusammen, und Elizabeth erkannte, das ihre Tante recht hatte. Fitzwilliam war liebenswürdig und sanft und das einzige wichtige in diesem Zimmer war, daß sie einander liebten. Sie begannen ihr neues Leben, ihre neue Reise zusammen. Ihre alten Leben blieben zurück, und von diesem Moment an waren sie für immer verbunden. Elizabeth fiel in des Armen ihres Mannes ein, glücklich und sicher in der Liebe, die sie für einander hatten, bereit alles zu überwinden, was das Leben ihnen einbrachte.


	29. Chapter 29

Ein besserer Mann

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Die Geschichte ist eine Übersetzung mit Einverständnis der Autorin LeaB.

Kapitel 29

Elizabeth und Darcy verbrachten nur einen Tag in London, bevor sie nach London aufbrachen. Trotz der kurzen Dauer zwischen ihrer Hochzeit und Weihnachten hegten beide den Wunsch, die Feiertage in Derbyshire zu verbringen. Elizabeth hatte zu Mrs. Reynolds geschrieben und hatte der geschätzten Haushälterin gebeten, das Haus so zu dekorieren wie normalerweise von Mr. Darcy angeordnet. Sie fragte um einige bestimmte Dinge, aber Elizabeth wußte, daß sie dieses Jahr nicht überanstrengen sollte.

Sie und Fitzwilliam hatten die traditionelle Feier besprochen, die ihre Familien normalerweise hatten. Sie fanden Gemeinsamkeiten und Unterschiede, aber Fitzwilliam hatte ihr freie Hand für die Planung der Feste gelassen. Es war eine Prüfung, um zu sehen ob sie ihre beide Leben verschmelzen konnten und wirklich mit den Ergebnissen froh sein konnten. Natürlich hatten sie der Vorteil, frisch vermählt zu sein, und hatten die Wonne, die damit verbunden war.

Elizabeth sah keinen Grund, warum sie nicht die Traditionen fortführen sollte, die in Pemberley so lange abgehalten werden. Sie dachte nicht, daß an den Feierlichkeiten etwas fehlte, aber sie hatte einige Bitten. Einige Zusätze, die sie von Kindheit auf gehegt hatte, auf die Fitzwilliam hingewiesen hatte, waren normalerweise nicht in ihre Feier eingeschlossen. Sie wollte Pemberley und seine Ländereien in Winter eingehüllt sehen, und am meisten wollte sie mit ihrem Ehemann zusammen sein. Elizabeths Aufregung mit ihrer Planung war meistens wegen Georgiana.

Fitzwilliam liebte seine Schwester innig, und beide hatten seit ihrer Geburt Weihnachten selten getrennt verbracht. Colonel Fitzwilliam hatte vorgeschlagen, Georgiana direkt zu seinem Elternhaus, Claybrook, nach der Hochzeit zu bringen, aber Elizabeth hatte die Forderung gestellt, daß sie zuerst nach Pemberley reisen und Weihnachten mit ihnen feiern. Danach konnte ihre neue Schwester Zeit mit ihren Tante und ihrem Onkel verbringen, aber zuerst wären sie eine Familie.

Ihr Ehemann war von ihrer Bitte gerührt, und seine Liebe und Freude zeigte sich eindeutig. Fitzwilliam wollte Zeit mit seiner neuen Braut verbringen, aber er wollte auch seine Schwester nicht vernachlässigen. Elizabeth hatte sein Unbehagen gespürt und hatte seine Diskussionen mit seinem Cousin gesehen und hatte deshalb beschlossen, das es keinen Grund gab, weshalb die Geschwister nicht zusammen sein sollten. Sie konnten bestimmt einige Tage mit Georgiana und dem Colonel teilen, bevor das Paar verschwand, um ihnen Zeit für eine Art Flitterwochen zu geben.

Als die Kutsche in den Park einbog, stieg Elizabeths Erwartung. Sie kam in ihr neues Zuhause an, den Ort, den sie für den Rest ihres Lebens gehören würde. Elizabeth Bennet aus Longbourn gab es nicht mehr; jetzt war sie Elizabeth Darcy von Pemberley. Sie war jetzt Herrin dieses großen Hauses, sie war verantwortlich für das Haus und die Leute die damit zu tun hatten zusammen mit ihrem Mann. Sie wird hier Kinder gebären und sie in der Tradition ihrer neuen Familie aufziehen. Es war entmutigend und begeisternd, und Elizabeth konnte es nicht abwarten anzukommen. Denn dies war nun ihr Zuhause.

"Hier sind wir, Elizabeth," ihr Mann lächelte sie an, als die Kutsche vor dem Haus anhielt. "Willkommen in Pemberley, Mrs. Darcy. Wir haben lange auf dich gewartet."

"Ich werde mich bemühen, deinen Erwartungen gerecht zu werden," grinste Elizabeth ihn neckend an und hoffte, die Tränen in Schach zu halten. Es war nicht gut, die Diener mit unerklärten Tränen in den Augen zu grüßen, egal wie gerührt sie von den Wörtern ihres Mannes war.

"Ich bin sicher, du wirst dich ziemlich erträglich Betragen," antwortete Darcy, und bewies, daß er lernte auch zu necken und anfing zu bemerken, wenn sie eine Aufheiterung brauchte. "Außerdem, werden Mrs. Reynolds und ich für dich da sein. Jetzt, laß uns diese kalte Kutsche verlassen und begrüßen wir deine neuen Diener."

"Die Diener können warten," erklärte Elizabeth. "Ich kann nicht abwarten, Georgiana zu sehen."

Fitzwilliam half ihr beim aussteigen und begleitete sie dann zum Haus. Die Wärme im Inneren war sehr willkommen, und Elizabeth war dankbar dafür. Trotz dem was sie gesagt hatte, traf Elizabeth gehorsam die Dienerschaft, die sich angestellt hatte, um die Braut ihres Herren zu begrüßen. Sie wußte das sie die Namen jedes einzelnen nicht in einen Treffen kennen konnte, und sie erkannte, daß sie sich auf Mrs. Reynolds Hilfe verlassen mußte, aber sie begrüßte jede Person freundlich, was sehr wichtig war.

Sobald die Einführungen vorbei waren, und sie sich ihrer Mäntel entkleidet hatten, grüßten sie die Familie. Fitzwilliam umarmte seine Schwester, und begrüßte dann seinen Cousin, der fast wie ein Bruder war. Georgiana wandte sich dann an Elizabeth und die zwei Frauen umarmten sich glücklich.

"Du bist hier," die junge Frau lächelte. "Ich bin so glücklich, daß wir alle Weihnachten zusammen feiern werden. Geoffrey sagte, wir würden direkt nach Claybrook reisen, und ich verstand, warum wir es taten, aber ich war traurig darüber Weihnachten nicht in Pemberley zu feiern."

"Deshalb habe ich darauf bestanden, daß du zuerst hier kommst bevor du zum Haus deines Onkels reist. Weihnachten sollte man zu Hause verbringen." dann lächelte Elizabeth hell und sagte, "komm, laß uns das Foyer verlassen und setzen wir unsere Wiedervereinigung fort, wo wir uns hinsetzen und reden können."

"Oh, ja," nickte Georgiana. "Ich habe Tee bestellt, für wann ihr ankommt. Es muß jetzt fertig sein. Ich bin froh, daß du hier bist, Elizabeth, und ich nicht mehr als Gastgeberin dienen muß.

Elizabeth wußte vor dem Debüt ihrer neuen Schwester, daß es von ihr abhängen würde, Georgiana in Zuversicht gewinnen zu lassen, aber für heute nahm sie einfach den Arm der jungen Frau und lief mit ihr zum Salon. Die Männer folgten hinter ihnen und als sie im Zimmer hereingingen, drehte sich Elizabeth und sah ihren Mann mit einem Lächeln an. Der Blick auf Darcys Gesicht, sagte Elizabeth, daß sie für Weihnachten angemessen geplant hatte.

Georgiana und Geoffrey reisten den Tag nach Weihnachten ab, nachdem sie geholfen hatten, Geschenke an die Diener zu verteilen. Die Zeit mit der Familie war glücklich gewesen, aber es war auch gut allein zu sein. Weil er so lange weg gewesen war, verbrachte Fitzwilliam den Morgen mit seinem Verwalter und erledigte die Geschäfte des Gutes. Elizabeth nahm die Gelegenheit wahr, ihre Morgen mit Mrs. Reynolds zu verbringen, um besser mit dem Haus und die bestimmten Pflichten bekannt zu werden, die die Haushälterin versucht hatte fortzusetzen, aber die am besten durch die Herrin des Hauses erledigt werden.

Die Nachmittage aber, verbrachten sie zusammen. Sie besichtigten das Haus, und ihr Mann teilte Geschichten und seine Erinnerungen an die verschiedenen Zimmer. Sie betrachtete dies auch als Teil ihrer Ausbildung, auch wenn Darcy es nicht als solches beabsichtigte. Elizabeth wollte die Geschichte ihrer neuen Familie lernen. Sie nahm Hinweise von ihm, über welche Zimmer sentimentalen Wert enthielten und deshalb sollten nicht viel gestört werden, und welche Zimmer besser genutzt werden konnten.

Einige Nachmittage verbrachten sie im Konservatorium, um trotz des Schnees einen Teil der Natur zu empfinden. Sie spazierten die Pfade entlang und benahmen sich wie frisch vermählte. Schnell wurde es ihr Lieblingsort, um dort die Zeit zu verbringen. Sie lasen Bücher und redeten dort, genau so sehr wie sie Zeit zusammen in der Bibliothek verbrachten. Dort fuhren sie ihren Brauch fort, die Bücher zu besprechen und lernten den Verstand und den Geschmack des anderen besser zu verstehen.

Einen sanften Nachmittag überraschte sie Fitzwilliam mit einer Schlittenfahrt duch den Park. Ihre wärmste Kleidung tragend und mit Decken gedeckt, zeigte er ihr die Schönheit der Winterlandschaft. Es war so anders, als wenn sie es im Sommer gesehen hatte, obwohl mit seinem eigenen Reiz. Obwohl Elizabeth verdächtigte, das sie das Land immer in voller Blüte vorziehen würde, weil sie dann die Pfade laufen konnte, freute sie sich auch auf mehr Ausflüge mit ihrem Mann.

Darcy war so stolz auf sein Land und auf das Vermächtnis seines Geburtsrechtes. Elizabeth wußte, daß er und sein Verwalter schon die FRühlinganbauung planten; das abwechseln der Ernten, um die dünnere Erde des Norden nicht auszulaugen. Sie planten Reparaturen zu Strukturen und Zäunen und Fitzwilliam zeigte ihr einige der Verbesserungen, die er plante.

Elizabeth hatte eine Vision der Zukunft, wenn Darcy ihre Kinder das Land zeigen würde. Hoffentlich würden sie mit einem Sohn gesegnet werden, der von seinen Vater lernen würde die reichen Traditionen fortzuführen, die er geerbt hatte. Sie sah auch die Vergangenheit, wissend, daß ihr Mann mit seinem Vater geritten war und er ihn unterrichtet hatte.

"Elizabeth?"

Fitzwilliams Stimme zog sie in die Gegenwart zurück, und sie sah das er sie besorgt ansah. Seine Fingerspitzen strichen über ihre Wangen, und sie erkannte, das sie weinte. "Ist alles in Ordnung, Liebste?"

Sie umarmte den Arm neben ihr eng und lehnte den Kopf auf seine Schulter. "Es ist alles in Ordnung," versicherte sie ihn. "Mein Verstand war in Visionen gefangen."

Es gab Stille für einen Moment, dann sagte Elizabeth, "ich dachte an dich als kleiner Junge, wie du über das Land mit deinem Vater reitest und darüber lernst. Über die Pflichten lernend, die eines Tages deine wären."

Elizabeth hörte ihn schlucken und fühlte dann, wie der Atem aus ihm fließt. "Es waren einige meiner Lieblingsmomente," sagte Darcy sanft. "Nur mein Vater und ich, auf unseren Pferden. Wir brachten Essen mit und manchmal waren wir den ganzen Tag draußen. Wir redeten über das Land, und viele andere Dinge."

"Du vermißt ihn sehr, nicht wahr?"

"Ja," gab Darcy zu. "Er war ein guter Mann."

"Dein Vater hat dich gut unterrichtet; denn ich glaube, daß du der beste Mann bist." Elizabeth hob den Kopf, um ihn anzuschauen. "Es tut mir leid deine Eltern nie kennen lernen zu können, aber ich bin so dankbar, daß du deine Erinnerungen mit mir teilst."

"Ich liebe dich, Elizabeth," sagte er, seine Stimme tief und reich. Dann lehnte er sich zu ihr und küßte sie. Seine Lippen waren warm, und ihre Zeit als Liebhaber hatte sie näher zusammengebracht. Elizabeth fühlte, wie seine Leidenschaft wächst und fühlte ihre antworten.

"Ich liebe dich, Fitzwilliam," atmete sie gegen seine Lippen, als sie sich zurückzogen. "Ich hoffe, wir werden eines Tages einen eigenen Sohn haben."

Darcy erstarrte vor Überraschung über ihre Wörter. Sie hatten über eine Familie zu gegebener Zeit gesprochen, aber vielleicht spürte Fitzwilliam das gleiche Gefühl, das sie auf dem Land hatte. Ein Sohn, sein Erbe, würde mehr als nur die Abstammung aufrechterhalten; er würde die Geschichte und die Tradition weiterführen.

"Ich sehe dich mit unserem Sohn, unseren Kindern, hier draußen," Elizabeth zeigte zur Sicht vor ihnen. "Sie unterrichtend, sie führend, deine Erinnerungen und deine Liebe für diesen Ort mit ihnen teilend und ich denke, wie gesegnet sie mit dir als Vater sein werden."

Gedanken an ihren Vater und an seine Nachlässigkeit drohten den Moment zu stören, und sie versuchte, sie wegzuschieben. Nicht hier, nicht jetzt. Sie wollte nicht an die Vergangenheit denken und was anders gewesen hätte sein können. Sie wollte sich auf ihren Ehemann konzentrieren; auf alles, was sie erlebt hatten.

"Ich weiß nicht, wann es sein wird," sagte sie und fühlte sich unter dem intensiven Blick ihres Mannes etwas atemlos. "Aber ich hoffe, wir werden bald eine eigene Familie haben."

Fitzwilliam schluckte, und dann sagte er in einer heiseren Stimme, die Elizabeth aus ihren Zimmer gut kannte, "wir sollten zum Haus zurückkehren. Es ist nicht gut für dich, eine Erkältung zu kriegen."

Ihre Rücckehr zum Haus hatte nichts mit dem kalten Wetter zu tun, sondern mit ihrer Liebe zu einander.

Georgianas Rückkehr war für die dritte Januarwoche erwartet, und am Tag vor ihrer Ankunft, fand Elizabeth in ihrem Morgenzimmer, und kümmerte sich um den Schriftverkehr zu ihrer Familie. Sie hatte Briefe geschickt, um jeden von ihrer sicheren Ankunft in Pemberley zu versichern, aber hatte sie seitdem vernachlässigt. Sie konnte nicht fortfahren, die Abwesenheit von Briefen mit ihrer Heirat und dem Wetter zu entschuldigen.

Ihre Briefe zu Tante Gardiner und Jane waren leicht zu schreiben. Sie war immer fähig gewesen, mit ihnen zu kommunizieren, als ob sie mit ihnen direkt sprach. Wenn etwas, lief sie Gefahr zu viel zu schreiben und ihnen ein hohes Porto bezahlen zu lassen. Die Briefe an ihre Mutter und Kitty waren ein wenig härter, nur, weil sie es geschmacklos fand, vom Reichtum des Haus, die Dekorationen und ihre Kleider zu erzählen. Aber sie hoffte, daß trotz des Mangels eines vollständigen Katalogs all ihrer neuen Besitztümer, sie ihre Briefe trotzdem genießen würden.

Marys Brief war kürzer, aber Elizabeth hoffte, daß die Beschreibung der Weihnachtsfeier und des Pfarrers von Pemberley, die ernstere Natur ihrer Schwester sättigen würde. Sie verprach in Zukunft ihr mehr Musik zu schicken, aber wollte wissen, ob es Stücke gab, die Mary vorzog. Hoffentlich würde es ihrer Schwester helfen, sich mehr einbezogen zu fühlen, weil Mary oft überblickt war.

Elizabeth hatte gerade Marys Brief versiegelt, als Fitzwilliam auf die Tür klopfte, und sie bat ihn einzutreten. Er lächelte sie warm an, als er sich ihr gegenüber auf dem Schreibtisch setzte und fragte, "störe ich?"

"Nein," verneinte sie und ehrte ihn mit einem warmen Blick. Ich bin eigentlich dankbar, daß du hier bist. Meine Hand konnte eine Pause gebrauchen. Und es erlaubt mir, meine nächsten zwei Briefe ein wenig länger zu vermeiden."

Als Darcy sie fragend ansah, seufzte Elizabeth schwer. "Meine Schwester Lydia hat letzte Woche einen Brief geschickt."

Fitzwilliam drückte die Zähne zusammen, aber sagte nichts. Elizabeth schob das beleidigende Schreiben weg. "Ich werde dich nicht mit den Einzelheiten langweilen oder kränken. Es genügt zu sagen, daß es rein Lydia war, direkt entlang zur Bitte für Geldmittel jetzt, da ich sehr reich bin und einige Pfund leicht sparen kann."

Obwohl er still blieb, erkannte Elizabeth, daß es ein Kampf war, und daß er nicht sehr über Mr. und Mrs. Wickham nachdenken wollte. Eifrig, ihn zu versichern das sie vollständig seiner Meinung, sagte sie, "ich versuche bloß, eine Art zu finden, Lydia mitzuteilen, daß ich ihre frivole Natur oder den ausschweifenden Lebensstil ihres Mannes nicht unterstützen werde. Sie glaubt schon, ich wäre zu streng und nicht genug verständnisvoll, deshalb wird sie mir nicht zuhören, wenn ich vorschlage sie solle besser planen, aber ich werde es jedenfalls sagen."

Sie stand auf und kniete sich neben seinem Stuhl, "du bist mehr als großzügig mit ihnen gewesen und ich will nicht das sie glauben, sie wären zu mehr berechtigt. Ich will einfach, den Kontakt zu ihnen minimieren, weil ich nicht will das Georgiana sich unbehaglich fühlt, wenn ihre Namen erwähnt werden."

Darcy sah sie an, und dann dränte sie, sich zu erheben und mit ihm zu sitzen. Einen Kuß auf ihre Stirn drückend, umarmte er sie, "ich schätze deine Sorge um meine Schwester und während ich den Kontakt zwischen ihnen verhindern will, weiß Georgiana, daß Wickham deine Schwester geheiratet hat. Ich überlasse es deiner Diskretion, wie du mit Mrs. Wickham handelst. Aber ich weiß, du wirst nicht in der Lage sein, sie vollständig zu ignorieren, oder daß du gerührst sein wirst, ihr bisweilen zu helfen, denn du hast ein großzügiges Herz. Ich bin hier, falls du reden willst, aber ich verlange nicht, deine Briefe zu lesen."

"Ich verspreche, daß ich das Vertrauen nicht mißbrauchen werde, das du in mich setzt." schwor sie ihn, als sie sich hinüberlehnte und ihn küßte.

"An wem ist der zweite Brief?" erkundigte sich Darcy später, als sie sich gegen ihn lehnte.

"Mein Vater," antwortete sie.

Elizabeth hatte Fitzwilliam über das Gespräch mit ihren Vater am Morgen der Hochzeit erzählt. Sie hatte auch ihre Verwirrung und die gemischen Gefühle die sie hatte, mit ihm geteilt. Warum hatte ihr Vater bis zum Schluß gewartet, um etwas zu sagen? Doch weil er es getan hatte, fühlte Elizabeth, daß sie ihn nicht einfach ignorieren konnte.

"Ich weiß kaum, was ich schreiben soll," gestand Elizabeth. "Vater wollte nie von meiner Liebe zu dir hören, und ich kann das Haus nicht beschreiben, wie für meine Mutter, aus Furcht er könne denken, ich habe dich für geldgierige Motive geheiratet. Die Kameradschaft die wir einmal hatten, ist fort und doch fühlt es sich falsch an, ihm einen unpersönlichen Brief zu schreiben."

"Du wirst das richtige Gleichgewicht finden," sagte Darcy in sanfter Ermutigung. "Wir Männen können sture Kreaturen sein, Elizabeth, und es fällt uns nicht leicht, zuzugeben, wenn wir falsch liegen. Ich habe Erfahrung von dir erniedrigt zu werden, und es war hart deine Wörter zu Herzen zu nehmen, obwohl du Recht hattest."

Verärgert über ihre Maßlosigkeit mit ihm, sah Elizabeth nach unten und war bereit sich wieder zu entschuldigen, als Darcy sie anhielt, bevor sie sprechen konnte. Er legte einen Daumen auf ihre Lippen und hob ihr Gesicht. Sein Blick war sanft und ohne Tadel, als er sie anlächelte.

"Vielleicht hat er früher mit dir reden wollen, aber er konnte seinen Stolz nicht überwinden. "Er hat eine Anstrengung gemacht," sagte ihr Mann, "egal wie klein, unangenehm oder verspätet. Vielleicht braucht er jetzt, die Hoffnung auf deine Verzeihung und daß ihr zwei dies hinter euch lassen könnt. Ich weiß, wie mächtig die Hoffnung sein kann. Als ich dich und deine Verwandten traf, und du mich nicht ansahst, so wie du in Kent getan hast... ich kann nicht beschreiben wie es mich beeinflußt hat."

"Also, wenn ich liebenswürdig antworte, wird er sich vielleicht mehr erweichen?" erkundigte sich Elizabeth.

"Vielleicht," zuckte Darcy. "Aber es hängt von dir ab, was du ihn antwortest. Ich verstehe, das du von ihm verletzt worden bist, und wenn du noch nicht bereit bist ihm zu schreiben, wisse das du meine Unterstützung hast. Ich werde dich nicht zwingen, ihn zu schreiben bis du bereit bist."

"Du bist wütend auf ihn, nicht wahr?"

"Nur für die Art, wie er dich verletzt und behandelt hat," antwortete ihr Mann. "Wenn du ihn schreiben willst, dann mache es. Zweifellos wirst du dich besser fühlen."

"Und was mit deiner Tante?" fragte Elizabeth.

"Ich bin noch nicht bereit, meiner Tante ihre Einmischung und Unhöflichkeit zu verzeihen," Fitzwilliam schüttlte den Kopf.

"Dann werde ich dich auch unterstützen," versicherte ihn Elizabeth, auch wenn es ihr nicht gefiel, der Grund ihres Bruches zu sein. "Ich sollte meine Briefe beenden, damit sie nicht mehr, auf mir lasten."

Darcy küßte sie und ließ sie dann frei, damit sie aufstehen konnte. "Ich werde dich zu ihnen lassen."

Mit einem vielversprechenden Lächeln fragte er, "ich werde dich beim Mittagessen sehen?"

Als Elizabeth ihr Einverständis nickte, lächelte er, "sehr gut. Dann gehe ich, um Vereinbarungen für unseren letzten gemeinsamen Nachmittag zu treffen, bevor meine Schwester ankommt."

Mit einem letzten Kuß verließ Darcy ihr Salon, und Elizabeth fand den Elan ihre Aufgaben zu vervollständigen. Sie fühlte sich auch inspiriert, sie schnell zu beenden, damit sie mehr Zeit mit Fitzwilliam verbringen konnte.


	30. Chapter 30

Ein besserer Mann

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Die Geschichte ist eine Übersetzung mit Einverständnis der Autorin LeaB.

Kapitel 30

"Elizabeth?"

Die junge Frau blickte von ihrer Stickerei auf, und sah Georgiana die vor ihr etwas besorgt stand. Ihre Arbeit beiseite legend, ließ sie ihre Schwägerin neben sich auf der Couch hinsetzen.

"Mrs. Reynolds sagte, du wolltest mich sehen?"

Elizabeth nickte und lächelte ihre Schwägerin an, um sie zu beruhigen. Sie bauten langsam ein Verhältnis auf und fielen in eine Routine, aber die Abweichungen davon machten dennoch die jüngere Frau nervös. Das Elizabeth sie über Mrs. Reynolds zitiert hatte, hatte sie anscheinend beunruhigt. Sie hatte nur so getan weil die jüngere Frau gerade mit Mrs. Annesley studierte und Elizabeth wollte sie nicht stören. Sie mußte es sich für die Zukunft merken, um Georgiana nicht zu sorgen.

"Dein Bruder und ich haben beschlossen, nächste Woche ein Dinner zu veranstalten. Mehrere Familien haben uns besucht, um uns zu gratulieren und," sie hob die Brauen schelmisch, "zweifellos mich zu inspizieren."

Elizabeth grinste, um zu zeigen, daß die offensichtliche Untersuchung sie nicht störte. Es war zu erwarten, und sie war fest entschlossen, sich nicht von den Besuchen einschüchtern zu lassen. Es half, daß die meisten Nachbarn, die sich im unbarmherzigen Derbyshire Wetter hinauswagten, um Mr. Darcys Braut zu inspizieren, Leute waren die ihren Ehemann mochten und ihn glücklich sehen wollten. Nach den Besuchen lächelte Fitzwilliam sie an und sagte ihr, sie hatte die Fragen mit Anmut gehandhabt und er war sich sicher, daß Elizabeth sie bezaubert hatte, und er glaubte sie dachten gut von ihr.

Zu diesem Ende reichten sie jetzt hinas und luden einige Familien in ihrem Haus ein. Es wurde jetzt von Mr. Darcy erwartet, da er nicht mehr ein Junggeselle war, und Elizabeth würde davon beurteilt werden, wie gut sie auftrat. Dies wäre Elizabeths erstes veranstaltetes gesellschaftliches Ereignis, und auch wenn ihr Mann glaubte, das die Besucher mit offener Veranlagung kamen und nicht das schlechteste suchten, war sie trotzdem nervös ihr bestes zu geben.

"Ich möchte dich um Hilfe bitten," bat sie Georgiana. "Mrs. Reynolds ist sehr hilfreich gewesen, mich darin zu führen die Routinen des Hauses zu lernen und wie die Dinge gemacht werden. Doch ich wollte mit dir sprechen."

"Mit mir?" fragte Georgiana. "Womit kann ich dir helfen, Elizabeth?"

"Ich habe gelernt welches das feinste Porzellan und welches das beste Silber ist und welche Muster zusammen benutzt werden, aber welches ist der Favorit? Du und Fitzwilliam mußt Muster haben, die euch besonders gefallen; Lieblinge, die gute Erinnerungen für euch halten."

Georgiana nickte mit einem wissenden und verständnisvollen Lächeln. "Ich glaube, meistens merkt Fitzwilliam nicht was für Geschirr benutzt wird. Aber es gab eine Zeit, an der ich mich erinnere... es war, als unser Vater krank war, und Fitzwilliam die meisten Geschäfte auf dem Gut handhabte. Einmal suchte ich ihm, aber er war nicht mit seinem Verwalter und niemand wußte, wo er war."

Sie stand auf und sagte zu Elizabeth, "folge mir."

Stehend, schaute Elizabeth die jüngere Frau an und fragte, "wo gehen wir?"

"Mit sicherheit, hast du das Porzellanzimmer schon besichtigt," gab Georgiana an, "aber ich wollte es dir zeigen. Als ich Fitzwilliam schließlich fand, war er in diesem Zimmer. Er dachte an unsere Eltern und erinnerte sich an die Zeiten, die er mit ihnen verbracht hatte. Wir saßen dort zusammen für Stunden und er erzählte Geschichten von unserer Mutter. Sie mochte es Gäste zu haben, während unser Vater wie Fitzwilliam in Temperament und Reserve war."

Sie erreichten das Zimmer und Georgiana führte sie hinein. "Meine Mutter hatte ein Lieblingsmuster, das sie oft benutze wenn Gäste da waren, und Fitzwilliam erzählte mir von den vielen Festen, an die er sich erinnerte."

Elizabeth lächelte hell und schaute ihre Schwägerin an, "das ist genau das, was ich gehofft habe. Erinnerst du dich an die Geschichten?"

Georgiana lächelte süß, ihre Augen waren leicht mit Erinnerungen benebelt, als sie nickte. Elizabeth ließ sie reden, als sie sich an die mit ihrem Bruder verbrachte Zeit erinnerte. Öfters stellte sie Fragen, meistens in der Hoffnung Georgiana weiter zu helfen, als sie ihre Gedanken zu verlieren schien oder sich nicht mehr erinnnerte. Bald waren die Geschichten nicht nur über Fitzwilliam, aber auch über einige von Georgianas gehegten Erinnerungen, über ihr aufwachsen in Pemberley.

Elizabeth fühlte sich privilegiert, daß Georgiana jene Momente mit ihr teilte. Ihre neue Schwester war immer noch zurückhaltend und manchmal widerwillig auf Fragen zu antworten. Jetzt fing Georgiana an sich mehr zu öffnen, und manchmal wurde sie ein typisches junges Mädchen, das von einem Thema zum nächsten sprang ohne sehr viel Logik. Es beunruhigte Fitzwilliam am Anfang, weil er nicht gewohnt war das seine Schwester so lebhaft ist, aber schließlich gewöhnte er sich daran. Besonders als er erkannte, daß es sehr unwahrscheinlich war, das sie sich über Nacht in Lydia oder Kitty verwandeln würde.

Die Schwestern beendeten die lange, Erinnerunggefüllte Wanderung durch das Haus vor dem Musikzimmer. Elizabeth hatte sie langsam dorthin geführt, als sie erkannte das Georgiana langsam die Lust verlor, Geschichten zu erzählen. Sie wußte das Georgiana vorzog, ihre Zeit hier in diesem Zimmer zu verbringen und Elizabeth hatte auch eine Bitte an sie; eine, die sie wußte, daß die Schwester ihres Mannes widerwillig erfüllen würde.

Als sie Arm in Arms ins Zimmer eintraten, blieb Elizabeth neben das Klavier stehen und wandte sich an Georgiana. "Ich überlasse dich jetzt deinen Übungen, aber ich habe eine weitere Bitte an dich. Ich wollte fragen, ob du für das Dinner spielen würdest."

Sofort überquerten Nervosität und Sorge das entspannte Gesicht. "Oh, Elizabeth… muß ich?"

"Niemand wird dich zwingen, Georgiana," sagte Elizabeth ruhig. "Du weißt das."

"Danke," sagte das Mädchen sofort erleichtert.

"Aber ich denke, du solltest," fuhr Elizabeth fort. Bei der Bestürzung auf Georgianas Gesicht reichte sie hinaus und nahm die Hände ihrer Schwägerin. "Ich weiß, daß du nervös bist für andere zu spielen, aber du weißt, daß du lernen mußt."

"Fitzwilliam und meine Tante haben gesagt, ich würde erst nächstes Jahr mein Debüt machen."

"Das ist immer noch der Plan," bestätigte Elizabeth. "Aber nun da dein Bruder verheiratet ist, wird es mehr Gäste geben. Besonders, wenn wir in einigen Monaten nach London gehen. Ich verstehe das es dich verunsichert, aber du solltest es als eine Gelegenheit sehen deine Zuversicht wachsen zu lassen anstatt es zu fürchten."

Georgiana sah unruhig und skeptisch aus, deshalb erklärte Elizabeth weiter. "Wir werden mit kleinen Versammlungen anfangen; Leute die Freunde deines Bruders sind und die sich noch an deine Eltern erinnern."

Mit einem reumütigen Zugeständnis, das sie hoffte würde ihre Schwester Mut geben, gab sie zu, "wir beginnen so, weil ich nervös bin."

"Du, Elizabeth?" fragte Georgiana skeptisch.

"Ja," gestand sie. "Ich bin bloß die Tochter eines Landbesitzers ohne Bedeutung. Ich habe nie eine Saison in London gehabt oder habe mich in die selben Kreise wie du bewegt. Gracechurch Street ist ziemlich entfernt von Darcy House. Deshalb bin ich ziemlich nervös Dinner und Versammlungen zu veranstalten, weil ich mich auf deinem Bruder oder dich nicht einen schlechten Eindruck machen will."

"Fitzwilliam wäre erzürnt, wenn die Leute dich schlecht behandeln würden, und sicher würde er sie nicht mehr als Freunde betrachten," sagte Georgiana eindringlich.

"Und er würde dich gleichfalls unterstützen, denn du bist seine Schwester," Elizabeth lächelte warm. "Und ich bin sicher, daß ebenso wie sie mit mir freundlich sein werden, sie es auch zu dir sein werden. Es muß nicht unbedingt ein langes Stück sein, aber etwas mit dem du dich wirklich sicher fühlst. Je mehr du spielst, wirst du an Zuversicht gewinnen, und wenn du dein Debüt machst, wirst du hoffentlich nicht mehr nervös sein, und in der Lage sein, aufzutreten wenn deine Gastgeberin dich danach fragt."

"Glaubst du es wirklich, Elizabeth?" fragte Georgiana voller Hoffnung.

"Ich denke, es ist sehr wahrscheinlich," antwortete Elizabeth. "Es ist das, auf das ich hoffe, wie wir Gäste in der Nachbarschaft und London haben werden. Denn nicht alle werden so nett sein, wie mir Fitzwilliam versichert, wie unsere Gäste nächste Woche sein werden."

"Wirst du mich unterstützen?" fragte ihre neue Schwester vorsichtig.

"Natürlich," Elizabeth lächelte versichernd. "Wir werden uns gegenseitig unterstützen, denn ich werde auch deine Stärke brauchen."

"Dann werde ich es versuchen," versprach Georgiana. "Ich... ich werde ein Lied wählen... und ich werde versuchen, dich nicht zu enttäuschen."

"Solange du es versuchst," sagte Elizabeth ehrlich, "wirst du nie enttäuschen."

Elizabeth saß in ihrem Umkleidezimmer und versuchte hart nicht herunzuzappeln, während ihre Zofe Helen ihr Haar kämmte. Sie hatte heute versucht vor Georgiana ruhig zu wirken, aber jetzt - als ihre Gäste bevorstanden - fand sie es schwer beizubehalten. Es wäre nicht gut sich so sehr zu bewegen, daß Helen wieder zu anfangen gezwungen wäre. Noch wäre es schön, ihre Fassung vollständig vor den Dienern zu verlieren. Deshalb mußte sie ruhig bleiben.

Endlich nach einer Ewigkeit war ihre Zofe fertig und trat zurück. "Fertig, Mrs. Darcy. Kann ich noch etwas tun?"

Elizabeth starrte den Spiegel an und schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf. "Nein, Helen, das ist alles. Danke."

Helen machte einen Knicks und verließ dann leise das Zimmer. Elizabeth erhob sich langsam und befahl sich zu bewegen. Sie mußte sich nicht so sehr sorgen, sonst würde sie Gefahr laufen, wie ihre Mutter zu werden. Diese Leuten waren ihre Nachbarn, sie waren Freunde ihres Mannes und nahe Bekannte. Sie waren nicht Lady Catherine, die überall Fehler suchte und sie immer kritisierte.

Sie war über Fitzwilliams Liebe für sie sicher, aber sie wollte auch eine gute Figur auf ihn machen. Sie wußte, daß er von ihrer Planung wußte, und auch wie sehr sie beunruhigt war, und er würde sie immer lieben, egal was heute Abend vorkam. Sie konnte nicht alles kontrollieren, und sich darum zu sorgen würde gar nichts bringen.

Elizabeth wusch sich schnell die Hände um sie abzukühlen, und trocknete sie dann vorsichtig damit kein Wasser auf ihrem Kleid spritzt, trat sie in ihr Schlafzimmer und ging dann zum Korridor. Die Treppe hinunterlaufend, hoffte sie gelassen auszusehen, damit die Diener ihre Unruhe nicht bemerken würden.

Sie nickte zu Mr. Bailey, dem Butler, als sie an ihm vorbeikam, und war dankbar für den Mann und die Zusicherung, die ihr das Wissen gab, daß er die Diener für heute Abend in Pemberley gut ausgebildet hatte.

Elizabeth fand Mrs. Reynolds im Eßzimmer, im beobachten der letzten Details, und die ältere Frau lächelte versichernd. "Alles ist bereit, Mrs. Darcy."

"Danke, Mrs. Reynolds," lächelte Elizabeth. "Ich weiß, Sie haben alles gut in Hand. Ich wollte mich bloß umsehen."

"Es ist ganz verständlich, Ma'am," sagte Mrs. Reynolds liebenswürdig. "Ich denke, Mr. Darcy hat Sie erwartet, und hat verlangt, daß ich Sie zum blauen Salon schicken muß, sobald Sie kommen."

"Vielen Dank, Mrs. Reynolds," sagte Elizabeth mit einem leichten Lächeln. Es hatte sie überrascht, daß ihr Ehemann nicht in ihrem Zimmer aufgetaucht war, aber vielleicht hatte Fitzwilliam ihre Stimmung verstanden und hatte ihr Zeit geben wollen. Doch bewies er auch sie vollkommen zu verstehen, indem er sie jetzt nicht allein und sich beunruhigen ließ.

Als sie sich dem Salon näherte, öffnete der Diener die Tür für sie, und Elizabeth widersetzte sich dem Drang, ihre Hände auf dem Kleid abzuwischen aus Furcht es zu zerknittern. Fitzwilliam saß in der Nähe vom Feuer, aber er stand auf und lächelte sie warm an. Darcy fürchtete diesen Abend auf seine eigene Weise; er bevorzugte lieber ein Familienessen zu einer größeren Versammlung, aber die Stärke die er ihr anbot, half Elizabeth dabei, ihren Mut aufzubessern.

"Du siehst heute Abend schön aus, Elizabeth," sagte Darcy, als er ihre Hände nahm und sie küßte. Dann drehte er sie sachte und küßte das Innere ihres Handgelenks. Sie vergaß ihre Nervosität, als ihr Atem stockte; es brachte sie immer noch zum zittern, wenn er seine Gefühle zeigte.

"Danke," Elizabeth lächelte die Annahme seines Komplimentes. "Und danke dafür, das du hier bist um zusammen mit mir zu warten."

"Ich wollte zu deinem Zimmer kommen, aber ich spürte deine Unruhe wegen heute. Deshalb wollte ich dich nicht bei deinen Vorbereitungen stören." ihre linke Hand freigebend, reichte er in seine Jackentasche. "Aber ich wollte, dir das hier geben."

Seine Hand herausziehend, hielt er eine delikate, aber vornehme Kette, die einen einzelnen Diamantanhänger hielt. Es war nicht übermäßig groß, aber seine Schönheit und seine Qualität waren offensichtlich, und es leuchtete in der Spiegelung des Lichtes im Zimmer.

"Mein Urgroßvater hatte eine Frau geheiratet, die viele Leute unter seiner Stellung betrachteten," begann Darcy, als er die Halskette aufschloß, die sie gerade trug. "Er hatte die Gelegenheit, die Tochter eines Herzoges zu heiraten, aber stattdessen wählte er die Tochter eines Grundbesitzers in einer benachbarten Grafschaft zu heiraten, die er liebte. Sie war ein Einzelkind, brachte viel Vermögen zur Familie und erweiterte unser Eigentum. Aber viele hielten meinen Urgroßvater trotzdem für einen Narren, weil er eine Verbindung zum Hochadel nicht angestrebt hatte."

Inzwischen hatte Fitzwilliam ihre Halskette mit dem Anhänger vertauscht und hatte die Edelsteine, die sie getragen hatte, in die Tasche gesteckt. Er stand jezt Elizabeth wieder gegenüber, die ihn erwartungsvoll ansah. Wier ihre Hände nehmend, wiegte er sie zärtlich in seinen größeren Handflächen.

"Er hat meiner Urgroßmutter diesen Anhänger gekauft," fuhr Darcy fort und wies mit dem Kinn zur Halskette, die er ihr eben gegeben hatte, "als sie heirateten. Mein Vorfahre war wie alle Darcy-Männer, er zog die einfacheren, wahren Sachen des Lebens vor. Die Tochter des Herzogs schien vielleicht die bessere Wahl, aber es war nicht, wo sein Herz lag."

Seine Hand befreiend, schwebte sein Finger über der Halskette; ihre Haut nicht berührend, aber trotzdem nahe genug, daß Elizabeth die Hitze die von ihm ausging spürte. Langsam glitt seine Fingerspitze über ihr Schlüsselbein, bis es sich über dem Diamanten stehenblieb, der über Elizabeths Herz saß.

"Mein Urgroßvater wußte, wo man das wahre Glück und die wahre Schönheit findet. Du hast mir das gebracht, Elizabeth," sagte Fitzwilliam tief, und Elizabeth schluckte, um ihre Emotionen in Schach zu halten. Er berührte sanft ihre Wange, eine warme, flüchtige Liebkosung, und setzte fort, "du hast mich sehr glücklich gemacht, und ich wollte dir dies heute Abend geben."

"Es ist sehr schön, Fitzwilliam," sagte Elizabeth sanft, ihre Hand ruhte leicht auf dem Anhänger. Es war warm von der Tasche ihres Mannes und erwärmte sich weiter von ihrer eigenen Haut und ließ ihr ein Gefühl, ein Teil davon zu sein, statt nur einen kalten Stein zu tragen.

"Ebenso wie mein Urgroßvater wußte, welchen Schatz er in meine Urgroßmutter hatte, so weiß ich was für ein Schatz ich in dir habe," sagte er zu seiner Frau. "Es ist mir egal, was die anderen denken; ich habe die beste Frau für mich gefunden, und ich bin jeden Tag für die zweite Chance dankbar, die du mir gegeben hast."

"Ich bin für die Tatsache dankbar, daß ich die Wahrheit erfahren haben," bestand Elizabeth, "und daß ich meine eigene zweite Chance bekommen habe. Ich liebe dich wirklich, Fitzwilliam. Mit meinem ganzen Herzen."

Darcy lehnte sich hinunter und küßte sachte ihre Lippen. "Ich liebe dich auch, Elizabeth. Und heute Abend wird alles gut gehen. Du hast ein schönes Ereignis geplant, und unsere Gäste werden es sicher genießen."

Er fuhr mit einem Grinsen fort, "ich werde es genießen, und du weißt wie sehr ich Feste nicht mag. Deshalb ohne Rücksicht auf das, was jeder andere sagen wird, werde ich immer stolz auf dich sein."

"Wir werden bald sehen, was jeder denkt, denn unsere Gäste sind bevorstehend."

Die Tür öffnete sich, um Georgiana hereinzulassen und das brach den intimen Moment zwischen Mann und Frau ab, da beide wußten, daß sie sich nun der Familie und Freunden zuwenden mußten. Fitzwilliam nahm wieder Elizabeths Hand, etschlossen das letzte Wort zu haben. "Du wirst sie bezaubern, Elizabeth, genauso wie du dieses reservierte Herz bezaubert hast."


	31. Chapter 31

Ein besserer Mann

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Die Geschichte ist eine Übersetzung mit Einverständnis der Autorin LeaB.

Kapitel 31

"Oh, Mama."

"Verzeihung, Elizabeth?"

Erschrocken blickte Elizabeth mit offenen Augen auf. "Ach, nein, verzeih mir, Fitzwilliam. Ich habe vergessen, daß du hier bist. Ich wollte dich nicht stören."

"Das hast du nicht," versicherte er ihr und legte sein Buch beiseite.

Sie genossen einen seltenen Nachmittag, wenn Fitzwilliam sich nicht um das Gut kümmern mußte, und sie keine Besucher erwarteten. Das Dinner lag schon mehrere Wochen zurück, und der Schauer der Besuche die natürlich so einem Ereignis folgt, war abgenommen. Die Pläne für die Frühlingspflanzung waren beschlossen und ihr Mann hatte sich entschieden, Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen, während Georgiana mit Mrs. Annesley war.

"Geht es deiner Mutter gut?" fragte Darcy, und zeigte zum Brief in ihren Händen. "Ich dachte, der Brief wäre von deiner Schwester."

"Richtig," antwortete Elizabeth seufzend. "Aber das meiste von Janes Brief dreht sich um unsere Mutter. Es scheint, sie besucht Netherfield fast jeden Tag. Sie bringt Mary und Kitty beinahe so oft mit, und sie bleiben praktisch den ganzen Tag. Jane und Mr. Bingley sind darüber sehr bestürzt, aber unsere Mutter versteht die Andeutung nicht zu Hause zu bleiben."

Ihr Mann drückte die Lippen zusammen und sah nach unten. Elizabeth spürte, daß er nicht reden wollte um nicht zu riskieren, sie mit seinen Bemerkungen zu beleidigen oder wütend zu machen. Ihren Brief in ihren Schoß setzend, sah sie ihn liebenswürdig an, "wir haben beschlossen, daß wir keine Angst haben müssen, über unsere Familien zu reden, Fitzwilliam..."

Darcy nickte, leckte seine Lippen und sagte dann, "ich bin froh, in diesem Moment, das wir nicht näher bei deiner Mutter leben."

Sie antwortete ihm ehrlich, "auch ich. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, meine Mutter jeden Tag hier zu haben, während sie ihre Freunde einlädt und so handelt, als ob unser Haus ihres ist um als Gastgeberin zu fungieren."

Der Kiefer ihres Ehemannes tickte, "nein, Elizabeth, ich... ich kann es nicht so wie Bingley akzeptieren."

"Ich glaube nicht, daß er es akzeptiert, er weiß einfach nicht, wie er meiner Mutter Einhalt gebieten kann." mit einem Seufzer, führte ihren Finger über den Brief in ihren Schoß, "du bist nicht grausam zu ihr diese Nacht in London gewesen, aber du bist fest mit ihr geblieben. Während Jane und Mr. Bingley sehr gut zusammen passen, fehlt ihnen eine bestimmte... Festigkeit mit anderen."

Elizabeth seufzte sehnsüchtig, "Jane erzählte mir, daß mein Vater sie nach ihrer Verlobung neckte, daß sie und Mr. Bingley beide so gutmütig und vertrauend waren, daß nichts zwischen ihnen je gelöst werden würde, und ihre Diener sie immer ausnützen würden."

Mit erhobener Augenbraue konterte sie, "ich denke es nicht so entsetzlich, aber da gibt es ein Element der Wahrheit."

"Bingley mag Konflikte nicht," stimmte Fitzwilliam überein. "Du erinnerst dich an jene Nacht in Netherfield, als deine Schwester krank war, und du dich um sie gekümmert hast."

"Ja," lächelte sie, "unsere Diskussion brachte ihn ziemlich durcheinander."

"Ich habe es ziemlich genossen, weil du nicht über mir gesäuselt und über mir geschmichelt hast, wie andere," sagte ihr Fitzwilliam, ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. "Natürlich hatte ich keine Ahnung, daß du mich nicht mochtest. Ich genoß die Schönheit meiner Debatten Partnerin, die mich herausforderte."

Bevor Elizabeth an Erinnerung an diese Zeit die Stirn runzeln konnte, fuhr Darcy fort, "Bingley aber ist nicht so. Deshalb auch wenn die ständige Gegenwart deiner Mutter ihn stört, ist es sehr unwahrscheinlich das er etwas sagen wird, aus Angst eine unerfreuliche Atmosphäre zu schaffen."

"Normalerweise würde ich behaupten, daß Jane unsere Mutter nicht aufhalten würde, aber sie orchestrierte das wir unser Hochzeitstag teilen," sagte Elizabeth und hob eine Braue. "Wenn Jane unglücklich genug wird, wird sie wahrscheinlich etwas sagen. Es ist aber schwer zu sagen, wie lang es dauern wird und ob unsere Mutter ihr überhaupt zuhören wird."

"Das selbe könnte man für Bingley sagen." gab ihr Ehemann zu.

"Darum ist es zweifellos gut, daß Pemberley drei Tage von Longbourn entfernt, anstatt nur drei Meilen," sagte Elizabeth in einer Mischung aus Neckerei und Ehrlichkeit.

Ihren Brief auf den Tisch setzend, sah Elizabeth ihren Mann an und fragte, "können wir einen Spaziergang machen?"

Darcy runzelte leicht die Stirn und blickte aus dem Fenster. Es schneite nicht, aber draußen war es kalt, und der Wind hatte in Stärke zugenommen.

"Das Konservatorium wird ausreichen," sagte sie ihm, als sie seinen Blick folgte.

Darcy stand auf und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen, "dann wird es mir ein Vergnügen sein, mit meiner schönen Frau spazieren zu gehen."

Ihre Hand auf seinen Arm legend, liefen sie langsam zum Konservatorium. Es gab keine Eile; dies war bloß eine Zeit um zusammen zu sein und sich zu erlauben zu erinnern, und auf die Tatsache wirken, daß ihre Hochzeit nur einige Monate voraus war. Fitzwilliam bedeckte Elizabeths Hand mit seine, die Wärme seiner Haut floß in ihre. Sein Daumen lief über ihre Hand, die langsame Reibung der Bewegung veranlaßte ihren Magen, sich mit Freude und Lust zusammen zu ballen.

Fitzwilliam führte sie in die Glasstruktur und wählte einen Pfad aus. Elizabeth sorgte sich nicht, wo sie gingen; sie wollte nur mit ihrem Ehemann zusammen sein. Auf seine Seite lehnend, war Elizabeth froh, als er ihr Tempo verlangsamte. Sie war müde und matt, und sie genoß den Frieden, die man unter den Blumen und den Pflanzen fand.

"Elizabeth," sagte Darcy, mit Sorge in seiner Stimme. "Was ist los, Liebste?"

Sie blieb für einen Moment still und atmete dann langsam aus. "Ich muß immer über Janes Brief nachdenken. Unter ihrer Beschreibung meiner Mutter, konzentriere ich mich auf das, was sie über meinem Vater sagt."

Während er schwieg, spürte sie wie Fitzwilliam sich verspannte. Er befragte sie nicht über die Briefe, die sie schickte, noch hatten sie wirklich besprochen, was mit ihrem Vater stattgefunden hatte. Während er sie in alles unterstützte was sie tat, und ihr zuhörte wenn sie sich erleichtern mußte, hatte er hinsichtlich Mr. Bennet wenig zu sagen. Es war offensichtlich, daß er wütend und gestört von all das war, was sein Schwiegervater zu Elizabeth gesagt und gemacht hatte.

Darcy hatte ihr einmal gesagt, daß er schneller eine Beleidung an ihn verzeihen konnte, als eine an ihr gerichtet. Sie war seine Frau und er liebte sie sehr; wenn sie verletzt und aufgeregt war, dann verletzte es ihn. Sein Wunsch war es, sie zu beschützen, sich um sie zu kümmern, alles mögliche tun, um sie glücklich zu machen. Es war für ihn schwierig, mit so einer Situation konfrontiert zu werden, weil er sie nicht beruhigen oder Seelenruhe geben konnte. Die hinzugefügte Beschimpfung für ihn war, daß es ihr eigener Vater war, der ihr diesen Schmerz bereitete.

Ein Vater sollte seine Tochter nicht auf diese Weise behandeln und sollte nicht versuchen, Schmerz absichtlich zuzufügen. Es war sehr hart für ihren Mann, wohltätige Gefühle zu ihrem Vater deswegen zu haben. Fitzwilliam hörte Elizabeth immer zu und bot seine Überlegungen an, wenn sie danach fragte. Doch wußte sie auch, wie schwer es für ihn war, und er zensierte sich und hielt seine wirklichen Gedanken zurück, weil es nicht für die Ohren seiner Frau geeignet war. Und er wollte sie nicht verletzen, weil er wußte das sie ihren Vater immer noch liebte.

Deshalb war es schwierig für ihn, sie über Mr. Bennet reden zu hören und sein Verstand und sein Körper würden sich anspannen. Aber er hörte ihr zu und unterstützte sie, und legte seine Gefühle beiseite, um ihr zu helfen ihre zu sortieren. Sie liebte ihn deshallb mehr, weil er all dies aus Liebe für sie tat.

"Mein Vater ist sich von Janes Gefühlen bewußt, aber er macht nichts, um unsere Mutter aufzuhalten," setzte Elizabeth fort und kämpfte gegen die Gefühle der Bitterkeit und der Enttäuschung, die sie in sich trug. Sie wollte solche Gefühle hinter sich lassen, weil sie wußte, daß sie ihr nichts gutes bringen würden. Ihr Vater hatte gewußt, wie sie sich fühlte, und schien nicht dadurch gestört oder beeibflußt gewesen zu sein. Er war nur zornig und kümmerte sich nicht, daß sie emotionale Schmerzen hatte.

Elizabeth wußte, daß es nicht gesund war, auf solche Gedanken zu verweilen oder in ihnen zu wälzen. Nach der Hochzeit hatte sie schwer gearbeitet, um die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen. Es wäre nicht gerecht zu ihrem Ehemann oder ihrer Familie, diese Bitterkeit mit ihr zu tragen. Sie hatte an ihren Vater und andere Familienmitglieder geschrieben, im Versuch definitiv weiter zu gehen. Die Vergangenheit war die Vergangenheit, und es war besser sich auf die Zukunft zu konzentrieren. Es war nur das es manchmal hart war, sich an ihrem Beschluß zu halten.

Ihr Vater hatte ihr seit der Hochzeit nie geschrieben, und er hatte auch nicht ein paar Zeilen in den Briefen der anderen geschickt. Es war zu erwarten - er schrieb selten - aber es tat trotzdem weh. So zu hören, daß er wieder in seinen Pflichten als Vater und Ehemann nachlässig war, störte sie. Jane mußte den Aufprall von Mrs. Bennet etragen, weil ihr Vater es ablehnte einzugreifen. Er war wahrscheinlich froh, seine Frau aus dem Haus zu haben und wollte seine Stille genießen, egal der Qual, die es seiner ältesten Tochter bereitete.

Jane verdiente es nicht zu ertragen, das ihr neues Zuhause und ihr Glück wegen ihres Vaters verdorben werden. Sie sollte sich in ihrer Ehe aalen und die Zeit mit ihrem Mann genießen, so wie es Elizabeth machte. Jane war schon von der Spannung und der Reibung zwischen Elizabeth und ihrem Vater beeinflußt worden. Die Wochen vor der Hochzeit, waren voller Spannung gewesen, wegen alles was zwischen Elizabeth und Mr. Bennet gesagt und getan worden war.

Es gab Tage, wenn Elizabeth glaubte, einen Fehler gemacht zu haben. Sie und Fitzwilliam hätten besser in London geheiratet. Sie hatte viele Nächte mit Jane geredet und hatte sich gefragt, ob sie gehen sollte, oder sich von Mr. Gardiner zum Altar führen lassen sollte, anstatt von ihren Vater. Jane ließ sie nicht so spüren und beschuldigte Elizabeth nicht für das, was sie umgab und ihre Tage füllte. Doch trotz all ihrer Versicherungen, fühlte sich Elizabeth trotzdem schuldig. Sie war in Derbyshire, außerhalb der Reichweite der täglichen Einmischung ihrer Mutter und der Vernachlässigung von ihrem Vater, während Jane darin schmachtete. Denn während Jane manchmal ihre Meinung äußerte, glaubte sie oft, es war ihre Pflicht als Tochter durch die Wörter und Handlungen ihrer Eltern zu leiden, um den Frieden in der Familie zu bewahren.

"Du kannst mit mir reden, Elizabeth," sagte Fitzwilliam und hielt auf eine Kurve im Pfad an. Dort werden sie nicht beobachtet oder gestört. "Behalte dies alles nicht in dir, Liebste."

"Ich will nicht ungerecht zu dir sein," Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf und zog dann ihre Lippe zwischen den Zähnen.

Darcy furchte eine Braue und er berührte sanft ihre Wange, "warum würdest du ungerecht zu mir sein?"

"Ich sollte nicht mehr auf das verweilen," sagte Elizabeth und züchtigte sich. "Diese ist jetzt unsere Familie; ich sollte mich auf sie konzentrieren."

"Es ist, Elizabeth," bestand ihr Mann. "Aber du kannst deine Vergangenheit nicht leugnen. Dein Vater war ein sehr wichtiges Teil deines Lebens."

"Ich weiß," erkannte Elizabeth. "Ich verstehe es einfach nicht. Ich habe ihn geschrieben, und ich dachte... ich hoffte, er würde antworten. Ich dachte, er hätte an unserem Hochzeitstag zu mir hinaus gereicht. Ich dachte, daß ich Traurigkeit, vielleicht sogar Bedauern in ihm sah, und ich dachte, wenn ich ihn schrieb, konnten wir wieder zu einander finden."

Mit einem Seufzer sah sie enttäuscht zu Boden. "Deshalb tut es weh, daß er nicht geantwortet hat, oder ein paar Zeilen in einen der vielen Briefen meiner Mutter und Schwestern geschickt hat. Wenn er hinaus reichen wollte, dann warum hat er nicht?"

Fitzwilliam zog sie in seine Arme und wiegte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter. Ihre Augen brannten mit schwerer Enttäuschung und sogar Ablehnung. Elizabeth fühlte sich albern, weil sie hätte wissen müssen, daas ihr Vater nicht der Mann war, den sie geglaubt hatte, und nur weil er sanfter erschienen war und sie mit weniger Feindschaft angeschaut hatte, bedeutete es nicht, daß er den Abgrund zwischen ihnen überbrücken wollte.

"Ich verstehe nicht, warum ich glaubte, er würde schreiben. Ich weiß nicht einmal, wieso ich es versucht habe."

"Weil er dein Vater ist, und du ihn liebst," antwortete ihr Mann sanft.

"Ich komme mir bloß so dumm vor," sagte Elizabeth niedergeschlagen. "Und dann bin ich enttäuscht und sogar ein wenig böse. Warum greift er nicht ein und unternimmt etwas in Hinsicht auf meine Mutter? Bestimmt muß er bemerken, daß Jane unglücklich ist, deshalb, wieso erlaubt er seine Tochter, so beeinflußt zu werden?"

Fitzwilliam streichelte ihr Haar tröstend, "ich weiß, Liebes. Du warst hoffnungsvoll..."

"Ich hätte es nicht sein sollen."

"Shhh," versuchte Darcy ihre steigende Agitation zu beruhigen und küßte ihre Stirn. "Verweile nicht so sehr dabei."

"Ich sage es mir selbst," sagte sie in Selbstbeschuldigung.

"Und es bringt dich nur dazu, noch mehr daran zu denken," sagte Darcy verständnisvoll.

Leicht von ihr zurück tretend, und ihre Hände haltend, gab Darcy ihr ein ermutigendes Lächeln. "Ich kenne dich, meine Elizabeth. Du wirst weiter darüber nachdenken, obwohl du versuchst es nicht zu tun, weil du glaubst, daß du nicht solltest. Es bedeutet nur, daß du dich albern und zornig fühlen wirst, und ich erachte es als meine Pflicht, dich abzulenken."

Mit einer Wölbung der Braue, antwortete Elizabeth auf seine Erklärung, auch wenn sie sich immer noch verstimmt fühlte. "Oh?" fragte sie. "Und was, Mr. Darcy, hast du vor?"

Ihre Wange mit seinem Handrücken streichelnd, lächelte Darcy sie warm an. Diese neue Blicke entdeckt innerhalb ihrer Ehe, versäumten nicht sie zu beeinflussen. Fitzwilliam küßte wieder ihre Stirn, aber dieser war so anders als das tröstliche von vorher. Sein Atem rührte das feine Haar in der Nähe von ihrer Haut, während seine feuchte Hitze Schauer einer erfreuten Art hervorbrachten.

Seine Lippen strichen dann über ihre Augen, ihre Nase und ihre Wange, bevor sie über ihren Lippen trieben. Bis er schließlich ihren Mund traf, fing sie an ihn in Erwartung näher zu ziehen. Ihre Tante Gardiner hatte recht; das Ehebett war nicht zu fürchten. Als Elizabeth und Fitzwilliam sich näher kamen, fand sie, daß auch sie dabei Lust spüren konnte.

Die Küsse ihres Mannes waren vielleicht angefangen, um sie abzulenken, aber Elizabeth spürte wie ihre Leidenschaft schnell erwachte. Ihre Antworten waren nicht länger nur passiv; sie ließ ihn wissen, das sie so eifrig war, wie seine wachsende Leidenschaft darauf hinwies.

"Fitzwilliam," hauchte sie in seinem Ohr.

"Elizabeth," antwortete er ebenfalls und zog sie näher. Sie hörte ihn tief Atem holen, und dann sagte er, "ich wollte mich nicht so treiben lassen."

"Außer unserer gegenwärtigen Lage habe ich bestimmt keine Beschwerden."

Sich zurückziehend, schaute Darcy sie mit Bedauern an. "Vergib mir."

"Nein," Elizabeth schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Wir sollten uns nicht vergessen, oder Georgiana."

Fitzwilliam ließ sie nicht frei und hob eine Hand, um ihr Kinn zu heben. Er studierte sie für einen Moment und sagte dann, "ich glaube, meine Schwester wird verstehen, wenn wir uns heute Abend entschuldigen."

Elizabeth errötete sogar, als er fortfuhr, "ich werde erklären, daß du dich nicht wohl fühlst, und das ich dich heute Abend pflegen werde. Wir werden ein Tablett in unser Zimmer bringen lassen."

"Fitzwilliam…"

Sie focht eine Schlacht mit sich über dem Wunsch, allein mit ihrem Mann zu sein und dem Anstand, den sie glaubte für seine Schwester beibehalten zu müssen. Sie war nicht wirklich krank, nur beunruhigt. Doch hatte sie auch heute keine Lust auf Gesellschaft. Sie wollte nur mit ihrem Ehemann sein.

"Ich weiß, du wirst weiter darüber nachdenken, wenn du allein bist," er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich werde dich zu deinem Zimmer begleiten und dann werde ich unsere Ausreden zu Georgiana machen. Sie wird verstehen, und hoffentlich wird deine Ausgeglichenheit morgen wiederhergestellt sein, und sie wird das Vergnügen deiner Gesellschaft haben."

"Du wirst mich ziemlich verwöhnen," protestierte sie leicht mit einem Lächeln.

"Als dein Mann, beschließe ich, du hast es verdient. Es sind sechs Wochen seit der Rückkehr meiner Schwester vergangen. Wir sind berechtigt unsere eigene gemeinsame Zeit zu haben. Mrs. Annesley wird Georgiana Gesellschaft leisten."

Als sie umdrehten und zum Ausgang des Konservatoriums liefen, lehnte sich Elizabeth wieder gegen ihn. Dieses Mal aber fühlte sich ihr Kopf leichter an, weil sie ihre Last geteilt hatte. Mit der Liebe und zarten Sorge ihres Mannes heute Abend würde sie hoffentlich ihre Gedanken an ihren Vater zurückstellen. Dann konnte sie sich wieder auf ihre Familie und ihre Zukunft konzentrieren.


	32. Chapter 32

Ein besserer Mann

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Die Geschichte ist eine Übersetzung mit Einverständnis der Autorin LeaB.

Kapitel 32

"Guten Morgen, Elizabeth," Georgiana lächelte, als die ältere Frau ins Frühstückszimmer eintrat.

"Guten Morgen, Georgiana," lächelte Elizabeth in Antwort. Als sie sich am Tisch hinsetzte und darauf wartete, daß die Diener das Geschirr vor sie setzen, schaute Elizabeth zu ihrer Schwägerin hinüber und fühlte sich leicht schuldig.

"Tut mir leid, das ich heute spät dran bin," entschuldigte sich Elizabeth. "Ich werde bald bereit sein, dich im Musikzimmer zu folgen und dann können wir zu üben anfangen."

"Es ist in Ordnung," entschuldigte sie die junge Frau liebenswürdig. "Ich sah Fitzwilliam diesen Morgen und er sagte, daß du wach warst und dich mir in Kürze anschließen würdest. Du warst diesen Morgen nur ein wenig müde."

Elizabeth sah in der Hoffnung nach unten nicht zu erröten. Sie war diesen Morgen müde gewesen, meistene weil sie und Fitzwilliam letzte Nacht spät eingeschlafen waren. Aber sie konnte ihrer unverheirateten Schwägerin solche Sachen nicht erzählen. Es beunruhigte sie aber persönlich, das Fitzwilliam in seiner normalen Stunde aufgewacht war, und sie durch das verlassen ihres Mannes das Bett geschlafen hatte. Sie erwachte nur, als er vollständig gekleidet und bereit war, ihr Zimmer zu verlassen um sich um seine Pflichten zu kümmern, während er sie weiter ausruhen ließ. Es ärgerte sie leicht, wie er so wach sein konnte, während sie sich müde fühlte. Natürlich war sie immer müde in den Tagen vor ihrer Regel, deshalb war ihre Ermüdung nicht unerwartet. Es war einfach lästig; sie vermißte ihre normalerweise endlose Energie.

"Ja," antwortete Elizabeth. "Ich nehme an, wir haben alle solche Morgen."

"Ich bin froh, daß es dir ansonsten gut geht," sagte Georgiana sanft. "Als Fitzwilliam letzte Woche zu mir kam, um mir zu sagen daß du in deinem Zimmer essen würdest, weil es dir nicht gut ging, war ich besorgt."

Elizabeth fühlte sich wieder schuldig, weil sie dann nicht physisch krank gewesen war; sie war über Gedanken an ihren Vater verstört gewesen und Fitzwilliam hatte beschlossen, sie nicht in solchem Unwohlsein wälzen zu lassen,, also hatte er den Abend damit verbracht, sie zu unterhalten und abzulenken. Wieder war es nicht etwas, was sie ihrer neuen Schwester erzählen konnte.

"Ich hatte bloß Kopfschmerzen," log sie, "und dein Bruder wollte mir Gesellschaft leisten. Ich hoffe, du warst nicht enttäuschst."

"Oh, nein," bestand das Mädchen mit reiner Ehrlichkeit. "Ich verstehe, daß du und Fitzwilliam frisch vermählt seid, und gelegentlich Zeit allein braucht."

Georgiana errötete leicht, zwang sich aber weiter zu reden, "Mrs. Annesley hat sich bemüht, mir zu helfen es zu verstehen. Es bedeutet nicht, daß ihr meine Gesellschaft nicht wollt."

Elizabeth war erleichtert, das ihre neue Schwester sich nicht vernachlässigt fühlte. Sie war auch für Mrs. Annesley dankbar; die Frau war wunderbar im unterrichten von Georgiana und half ihr beim wachsen. Sogar Elizabeth spürte, von der Begleiterin der jungen Frau gelernt zu haben.

Elizabeth wurde vom Antworten, durch die Ankunft der Post gehindert. Es war spät heute; normalerweise wartete es schon auf dem Frühstückstisch. Mr. Bailey verbeugte sich, als er auf dem Tisch ein Silbertablett präsentierte und sich für die Störung entschuldigte. Dann verließ er das Zimmer, zweifellos, um Fitzwilliam seine Briefe zu bringen. Elizabeth nahm ihre Briefe und gab Georgiana die ihrigen.

Sie sortierte durch die Briefe und bemerkte die Handschriften die sie zu ihren Autoren vermuten ließ. Sie runzelte die Stirn, als sie Lydias Schrift auf den zweiten Brief erkannte. Ihre jüngste Schwester hatte seit der Hochzeit nicht mehr geschrieben, als Elizabeth ihr klar gesagt hatte, daß sie Lydia kein Geld schicken würde. Sie hatte nicht erwartet das die Sache dort enden würde, und tatsächlich hatte es nicht. Nur war es Mrs. Bennet die für ihre jüngste Tochter bat und Elizabeth offen dafür schalt, zur armen, lieben Lydia unempfindlich zu sein.

Jetzt einen weiteren Brief von ihrer Schwester zu erhalten, ließ sie diesen Morgen nicht besser fühlen. Sie hatte Angst was Lydia sagen könnte und beschloß den Brief ihrer Schwester am Ende des Haufens zu verlagern. Doch als sich Elizabeth den letzten Brief zuwandte, fror sie. Die Handschrift war klar, und vollkommen unerwartet. Sie legte ihre Schreiben hin und blickte auf, um den Blick von Georgiana zu treffen.

"Ist alles in Ordnung, Elizabeth?" fragte sie.

"Können wir unsere Übungen um ein paar Stunden verschieben?" fragte Elizabeth. "Ich... ich glaube, ich sollte mich besser lieber um meine Korrespondenz kümmern, damit ich dann der Musik meine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenken kann."

Sie spürte, daß Georgiana über ihre Bitte ein wenig überrascht war, aber sie nickte trotzdem ihr Einverständnis. "Natürlich, Elizabeth. Ich werde meine Zeit mit üben verbringen oder ich werde Mrs. Annesley aufsuchen."

"Danke, Georgiana," antwortete Elizabeth unaufmerksam. "Wir sehen uns später."

Dann hob sie ihre Briefe auf und ließ ihren hauptsächlich unberührten Teller zurück. Sie atmete tief ein, als sie in den Flur trat und dann zu ihrem privaten Salon lief. Als sie sich Fitzwilliams Arbeitszimmer näherte, sah sie, wie der Butler aus dem Zimmer hinausging.

"Mr. Bailey," Elizabeth versuchte, den älteren Mann anzulächeln, "ist mein Mann frei?"

"Er befindet sich in einen Treffen mit Mr. Morris, Ma'am," antwortete der Butler. "Wollen Sie, daß ich Sie ansage?"

Elizabeth schluckte ihre Enttäuschung und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich will ihn nicht stören. Aber, falls er früh endet, konnten Sie ihn sagen, daß ich in meinem Salon bin?"

"Sicher, Mrs. Darcy," der Butler antwortete mit einer Verbeugung und Elizabeth wußte, daß er Fitzwilliam ihre Nachricht überbringen würde. Sie wußte, daß ihr Mann zu ihr kommen würde, und sie wußte auch, daß sie ihn brauchte.

Denn ihr Vater hatte ihr endlich einen Brief geschickt.

Meine Elizabeth,

ich hoffe du wirst mir für die vielen Monate und unbeantwortete Briefe verzeihen, die sich angesammelt haben. Ich habe nicht gewußt, was ich dir sagen sollte und habe deshalb keine Feder in Hand genommen. Wie du sicher schon erkannt hast, ist dein Vater ein störischer Narr.

Ich erkenne, daß ich nicht immer mein bestes getan habe, aber ich habe noch nie so gescheitert, wie letztes Jahr. Ich spürte dein Unbehagen im Frühling, als du von Kent zurückgekehrt bist, aber in meinem Wunsch nach Frieden und Einsamkeit, verfolgte ich es nicht. Ich glaubte, daß du vielleicht deine eigene Zuversicht brauchtest. Du warst eine junge Frau... du erzählst nicht alles deinem Vater.

Ich war im Unrecht, Lydia nach Brighton gehen zu lassen, und du hattest Recht mich davon abzuraten. Aber ich mochte es nicht, von der Tochter herausgefordert zu werden, die immer meinen Geist unterstützte und deren Gesellschaft ich schätzte. Ich ließ meinen Stolz und meine Schuld das ich deine Schwester nicht finden konnte, über mir herrschen.

Es war falsch von mir, Elizabeth. Ich wußte es dann, aber ich wollte meine Mißerfolge nicht zugeben. So machend, habe ich sie nur vereinigt.

Ich weiß, daß du verletzt worden bist und vielleicht fällt es dir schwer, einem dummen, aber auch boshaften, alten Mann zu vergeben. Ich verstehe es, meine Tochter, aber ich hoffe ich werde es mit Zeit verdienen. Ich hoffe, wir können uns wiedersehen und daran arbeiten, das zu reparieren, was zwischen uns verloren ging. Zu diesem Ende lade ich dich ein in Hertfordshire zu halten, wenn du in Zukunft nach London reist. Ich bin mir sicher, daß deine Mutter es lieben würde, Mr. und Mrs. Darcy wieder zu sehen. Wie auch der Rest der Familie. Denn du wirst sehr vermißt, Elizabeth.

Ich bleibe,

Dein Vater.

Elizabeth ließ das einzelne Stück Papier zu ihrem Schoß flattern und lehnte dann ihre Hand über die Augen. Sie hatte schon aufgegeben von ihrem Vater zu hören, oder das sie je solch einen Brief bekommen würde. Ihre Gefühle waren wieder in Aufruhr, und sie wußte nicht, was sie denken sollte oder wie sie zu ihrem Vater reagieren sollte.

Ihren Ellbogen auf dem Stuhl lehnend, brachte sie das Taschentuch zu ihren Augen. Warum schrieb ihr Vater gerade jetzt?

Nicht lange danach, öffnete sich die Tür und Fitzwilliam trat im Salon ein. Sein Gesicht zeigte Besorgnis und Verwirrung. Er hatte dieen Morgen ein Treffen mit seinen Verwalter arrangiert, weil Elizabeth und Georgiana beabsichtigt hatten, zusammen ein Duett zu üben. Sie gingen nach Claybrook um den Grafen und seine Familie zu besuchen, und Elizabeth und Georgiana waren der Ansicht das zusammen ein Duett aufzuführen, helfe ihnen dabei die individuelle Untersuchung und den Druck zu lindern.

"Elizabeth?" fragte er, als er die Tür schloß und das Zimmer überquerte. "Was ist los, Liebes? Als Mr. Morris ging, hetzte Bailey ins Zimmer - so viel wie unser Butler hetzt - und sagte mir, du wärst in deinem Salon und hast nach mir gefragt. Er sagte, du sahst heute unruhig aus."

"Ich habe einen Brief erhalten," sagte sie, etwas flau und hob das Papier in ihren Schoß. Es hoch haltend damit er es nahm, fügte sie hinzu, "von meinem Vater."

Fitzwilliam sah das Papier an und ballte die Fäuste, "bestimmt hat er nicht geschrieben, um dich herabzusetzen."

"Nein," Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf. "Du kannst es lesen. Ich.. ich will, daß du es liest."

Darcy nahm den Brief von ihrer ausgestreckten Hand und setzte sich in einen Stuhl hin, den er in der Nähe von ihr zog. Er las in ruhe, und Elizabeth fand, daß sie ihn nicht ansehen konnte, als er so tat. Es fühlte sich wie eine Ewigkeit an, bis er zu Ende las, und schließlich erkannte Elizabeth, daß sie den Atem anhielt, während sie auf seine Erklärung wartete.

"Wenn er wirklich aufrichtig ist," begann Fitzwilliam langsam, als ob er die Wörter vorsichtig wählte. "Wenn er aufrichtig ist, dann könnte es versprechend sein. Er hat sich entschuldigt, er erkennt daß er falsch gelegen hat, und daß er verletzend war, und er reicht für die Zukunft hinaus."

Elizabeth nickte leicht, daran hatte sie auch gedacht... nachgedacht seit sie den Brief gelesen hatte. War ihr Vater aufrichtig?

"Glaubst du... glaubst du, daß er es ernst meint?" fragte sie und zog die Unterlippe zwischen den Zähnen. "Ich verstehe nicht, warum er mir schreiben sollte, wenn er es nicht meint. Er... er schließt nicht wegen meiner Mutter Frieden mit mir. Ich habe ihr geschrieben und werde es weiter tun, auch wenn ihre Briefe mich manchmal dazu bringen, wegen ihrer Geschmacklosigkeit zusammenzuzucken. Doch es ist hart, mein Wunsch das er aufrichtig ist, mit meiner Vorsicht wegen seiner Handlungen, zu versöhnen; Handlungen die ich ihn vorher nie zugetraut hätte."

Darcy seufzte mit ihr und nahm ihre Hand. "Als dein Onkel und ich vor der Hochzeit mit deinem Vater sprachen, und er überein stimmte ... mehr respektvoller zu sein, tat er es widerwillig. Vielleicht war es, weil er zwei Männer gegenüberstand, und Mr. Gardiner war richtig wütend auf ihm."

Ausatmend, fuhr ihr Mann fort, "ich... ich denke, daß er jetzt aufrichtig ist, doch ich verstehe dein Zögern. Aber er würde nicht einfach schreiben, nur um mit dir zu spielen. Wenigstens hoffe ich, er würde nicht."

Seine Faust öffnend, sah Fitzwilliam auf den Brief hinunter. "Er ist etwas steif, wahrscheinlich, weil es schwierig und unangenehm ist, so einen Brief zu schreiben."

"Vor der Hochzeit," sagte Elizabeth sehnsüchtig, "Jane erinnerte mich daran, daß unser Vater sich nicht gern entschuldigt; ein Merkmal, sie wies richtig darauf hin, daß ich mit ihm teile. Ich würde nicht erwarten, daß er offen wortreich ist. Ich erwarte nicht, daß er ist."

Elizabeth griff die Hände in ihrem Schoß zusammen und sagte, "ich habe versucht, all das hinter mir zu lassen; meine ganze Verletung und meine bitteren Gefühle und habe mir vorgestellt, wie ich mich verhalten soll, wenn wir uns treffen. Ich war über seine Passivität hinsichtlich der Besuche meiner Mutter zu Jane aufgeregt; es brachte so viele schlechte Gefühle. Es war überraschend, jetzt von ihn zu hören."

"Ich kann es mir vorstellen," sagte Fitzwilliam sanft. Er lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl vorwärts und legte eine Hand auf ihr Knie, die Wärme seiner Haut sickerte durch den Stoff ihres Kleides. "Deshalb hat mich Bailey gefunden und deine Nachricht mir so schnell überreicht hat."

"Ich bin Mr. Bailey für seine Initiative dankbar," sagte Elizabeth mit einem kleinen Lächeln. "Und ich bin dankbar, daß du so schnell gekommen bist. Du mußt dich wundern, was du geheiratet hast und wo die lebhafte Frau, die dich in Netherfield herausgefordert hat, gegangen ist."

"Du bist immer noch lebhaft," sagte er, mit vergnügten Augen. "Du hast solch Freude und Leben in diesem Haus gebracht, Elizabeth. Ich erwarte nicht, daß du nie eine Sorge hast, und ich weiß das du es weißt. Deine Familie ist ein wichtiger Teil, von den was du bist, und ich erwarte nicht, daß du sie vergißt nur weil wir jetzt verheiratet sind."

Fitzwilliam kippte den Kopf zur Seite, "hast du über den anderen Teil seines Briefes nachgedacht?"

"Longbourn zu besuchen?" fragte sie und hob die Augenbrauen.

Als er nickte schaute Elizabeth zum Fenster hinüber und atmete tief ein. "Wir hatten schon besprochen, auf unserem Weg nach London in Netherfield Halt zu machen. Ich kenne meine Mutter und sie wird es sicherlich als Beleidigung empfinden, wenn wir Longbourn nicht besuchen, seit wir so nah sind."

Sie wies nur halb in Scherz darauf hin, "wenn wir Hertfordshire nicht einen Besuch abstatten, könnte sie beschließen uns in London besuchen zu kommen. Wir haben mehr Raum für Gäste, als meine Tante und Onkel; sie konnte sogar entscheiden, die ganze Saison zu bleiben."

Ihr Mann lächelte über ihre Neckerei, "dann nehme ich an, wir sollten in Hertfordshire auf unserem Weg nach London halten."

Elizabeth sah ihre Hände an und sagte, "ich denke, wir wären alle... mehr gemütlich, wenn wir bei Jane und Mr. Bingley bleiben. Ich will und werde auch mit meinem Vater reden, aber..."

"Ich verstehe, meine Liebe, und deine Schwester bestimmt auch." er hielt und sagte dann, "ich glaube auch dein Vater wird es tun."

"Dann werden wir nach Claybrook gehen," sagte Elizabeth, ein Gefühl der Angst stieg in ihr hoch. Sie hatte Fitzwilliams Tante und Onkel noch nicht getroffen, obwohl sie eine höfliche wenn auch etwas reservierte Nachricht von der Gräfin erhalten hatte. Es war einzig und allein an sie adressiert, außer den Brief den sie nach der Hochzeit vom Grafen und der Gräfin erhalten hatten, und Elizabeth war dankbar, daß es nicht offen feindlich gewesen war, wie der von Lady Catherine.

Ein Lächeln huschte unbewußt durch ihre Lippen, als sie sagte, "und dann gehen wir nach Netherfield."

Jane zu sehen wäre ein Balsam nach dem Treffen mit der Fitzwilliam Familie, und es würde sie für London und ihre Familie aufmuntern.

"Dann werde ich an Bingley schreiben und werde die Vorbereitungen für unsere Reise machen," sagte ihr Mann, mit der ganzen Autorität und Leichtigkeit eines Mannes der gewohnt war zu reisen.

"Und ich werde Georgiana treffen," erklärte Elizabeth und fühlte sich sehr erleichtert, nachdem sie mit Fitzwilliam geredet hatte. "Wir müssen ein Duett üben, und ich bin sicher sie macht sich Sorgen, weil ich von der Ankunft vom Brief meines Vater beunruhigt worden bin."

"Und jetzt?" fragte er.

"Und jetzt," zuckte Elizabeth. "Ich kann nur vorwärts gehen. Wenn er aufrichtig ist, werde ich ihn auf unseren Weg nach London treffen. Ich will glauben daß er sich geändert hat, aber ich habe gelernt vorsichtig zu sein. Deshalb tut es mir nicht gut, mich darum zu sorgen. Es wird sich in Hertfordshire entfalten, und ich kann es nicht ändern, indem ich mich jetzt darum sorge."

Ihre Hand hebend, küßte er es und nickte, "ich verstehe und stimme mit dir überein. Wir können nur sehen, wie dein Vater sich benehmen wird, wenn wir ankommen."


	33. Chapter 33

Ein besserer Mann

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Die Geschichte ist eine Übersetzung mit Einverständnis der Autorin LeaB.

Kapitel 33

Ihr Mann und ihre Schwägerin waren eingeschlafen, und Elizabeths erschöpfter Körper wünschte, sich ihnen anschließen zu können. Sie hatte zuvor nie wirklich Probleme darin gehabt, in einer Kutsche zu schlafen aber heute wollte sich ihr gestörter Verstand nicht beruhigen lassen, um sie ausruhen zu lassen. Sie sollte sich erleichtert fühlen, von Claybrook weg zu sein, aber es war ihr nächster Bestimmungsort, der ihre gegenwärtige Qual verursachte.

Es war nicht, daß ihre Zeit im Stammsitz der Fitzwilliam Familie mit beständiger Spannung voll war. Sie war entschlossen gewesen, das beste aus der Situation zu machen; sie wollte nicht automatisch denken, daß die Erfahrung unerfreulich ausgehen würde. Fitzwilliams Tante und Onkel waren vielleicht nicht so überschwenglich wie die Gardiners, aber weder waren sie offen feindlich wie Lady Catherine. Elizabeth hatte beschlossen, warm und herzlich zur Families ihres Mannes zu sein und sich nicht vom Treffen einschüchtern zu lassen.

Sie konnte nicht beeinflussen, wie die Fitzwilliams sie behandeln würden; sie konnte nur in Rücksicht darauf auf das beste hoffen. Sie würde höflich sein, egal wie sie zu ihr antworteten, ebenso wie sie gegenüber Lady Catherines herrische Unverschämtheit und offene Unhöflichkeit geblieben war. Fitzwilliam unterstützte sie, egal was seine Familie sagen oder tun würde.

Doch Elizabeth hoffte, daß alles gut mit Fitzwilliams Familie laufen würde. Sie hatte gewollt das sie sie mögen, oder sie wenigstens mehr als nur mit gezwungener Höflichkeit begrüßen. Ihr Mann hatte nicht viele Familienangehörige, und sie würde hassen, wieder der Grund zu sein, er brach den Kontakt mit ihnen ab. Sie erwartete keine sofortige Freundschaft oder Annahme, aber sie hatte gehofft, daß sie nicht eine Woche voller gezwungener und steifer Begegnungen ertragen mußte oder abwehren verschleierte - oder sogar offene - Beleidigungen.

Am Ende fand sich Elizabeth durch das Treffen erwärmt und blickte hoffungsvoll in die Zukunft. Der Graf und die Gräfin hatten ihre Sorge um ihren Mann gezeigt, indem sie Elizabeth kennenlernen wollten. Manchmal fand sie seinen Onkel herrisch und diensteifrig wie Lady Catherine, und sie fand Fitzwilliams Tante zu formell und etwas wie eine Snob. Manchmal unterdrückten sie kaum ihren Schock und Entrüstung über Tatsachen, die sie über ihre Familie erfuhren, und Elizabeth versuchte zu verbergen, daß sie dachte, ihr ältester Sohn war ein unerträglicher Langweiler, der nur von sich selbst sprach.

Doch Elizabeth und die Fitzwilliam Familie fanden auch gemeinsamen Boden und sie hatten Momente, als sie ihr ganzes überschüssiges Gepäck vergaßen und ihre gegenseitige Gesellschaft genossen. Georgiana war ein Teil dieser Brücke; es war klar das sie ihre neue Schwester sehr mochte, und die Gräfin hatte zuerst gereicht, um herauszufinden, was genau ihre Nichte anbetete. Elizabeth posierte oder übetrieb ihre Liebe für Georgiana nicht, sie setzte bloß ihre täglichen Handlungen wie in Pemberley fort. Eine erfahrene Veteranin der hohen Gesellschaft und der intriganten Frauen hatte Elizabeth anscheinend als aufrichtig beurteilt und hatte sich aufgemacht, die Beziehung ihrer Familie mit der Frau ihres Neffen zu verbessern, indem sie mehr angenommener wurde.

Die Tage wurden weniger verspannt und Elizabeth sah nicht mehr die Reise nach Claybrook als etwas an, was gemacht werden muß. Sie entspannte sich, genoß ihre Zeit mit Fitzwilliam und ermutigte ihn, seine Kindheiserinnerungen über den Ort mit ihr zu teilen. Sie lernte Geschichten über seine Mutter und sie erntete die Bewunderung des Grafen, indem sie ihn über seine Erinnerungen an seine Schwester befragte.

Das war nicht zu sagen, sie wünschte ihre Zeit mit ihren neuen Verwandten verlängerte. Eine Woche genügte; es war mehr al ein Besuch eines Tages, wo sie nichts von einander lernten, aber es war nicht lang genug, um sie zu veranlassen, unhöflich zu werden. Sie wurden eingeführt, sie hatten sich unterhalten, sie hatten Gedanken geteilt, und jetzt trennten sie sich und hofften, daß sie sich immer noch in Zukunft angenehm fühlen würden.

"Meine Liebe."

Elizabeth erschrak aus ihren Gedanken und schaute zu ihren Mann herüber. Sie hatte nicht erkannt, daß Fitzwilliam aufgewacht war, und er hatte sie in Gedanken versunken gesehen. Sie seufzte reumütig, "Fitzwilliam."

"Geht es dir gut?" fragte er sanft, als er sich in seinen Sitz umdrehte. "Denkst du an das Treffen mit deinen Vater?"

Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Ich... ich habe nicht wirklich daran gedacht. Ich wollte mich auf das treffen mit deiner Familie konzentrieren und wollte nicht abgelenkt werden."

"Du warst du selbst, und hast dich nicht beunruhigen lassen."

"Zu sehr," lachte sie in Selbstmißbilligung.

"Ich weiß, du warst nervös sie zu treffen, nachdem sich Lady Catherine schlecht benommen hat," sagte Fitzwilliam und verkrampfte sich leicht mit der Erwähnung seiner Tante. "Ich kenne meine Tante und meinen Onkel und sie waren reserviert zuerst und nicht ganz einladend, aber du hast sie bezaubert, meine Liebe. Mein Onkel hat gestern Abend mit mir geredet, und hat mir gestanden, daß er mit meiner Brautwahl einverstanden ist."

Elizabeth hob eine Braue über die schmeichelnde Bestätigung. Darcy bewies, daß er ihre Gedanken verstand ohne das sie etwas sagte, als er sagte, "er sagte auch, daß er Lady Catherines Einschätzung von dir nicht zustimmt, und dich bestimmt nicht meiden wird, wie sie kühn von ihm gefordert hat. Er sagte, daß er und die Gräfin in London sein werden, und sie freuen sich darauf, uns dort zu empfangen."

Während Elizabeth zugegeben auf die Weise der hohen Gesellschaft ungelernt war, wußte sie, daß der Graf und die Gräfin sie empfangen, Elizabeth empfangen in Stadt, ein Zeichen der Annahme war. Andere würden sie vielleicht immer noch brüskieren und sie eine usurpierende Emporkömmling denken, aber vielleicht würden sie ihre Denkweise überdenken basierend auf den Handlungen des Hauptes der Fitzwilliam Familie. Es wäre definitiv eine Hilfe für ihren Eingang zu den oberen Rängen der Gesellschaft. Es erleichterte sie ein wenig, aber sie fühlte sich dennoch nervös an der Aussicht.

Sie hatte immer gewußt, daß sie Ereignisse in London würde veranstalten müssen. Einige wünschten sich einen Ball; sie hoffte, mehrere Dinner würden genügen. Derbyshire Gesellschaft war weniger untersuchender als die von London, und sogar Elizabeth konnte nicht erklären, durch die bevostehende Prüfung so ungekünstelt zu sein, um ihren ersten Ball in London zu halten. Dinners mit all ihrer ganzen dazugehörenden Unterhaltung wären definitiv ihre erste Vorliebe. Sie erkannte jetzt, daß sie bald einen veranstalten mußte, und den Grafen und die Gräfin einladen müßte. Ihre Nervosität schien zu wachsen.

"Was beunruhigt dich so, Elizabeth?" fragte ihr Mann zärtlich. Sie wußte, Fitzwilliam würde sein bestes tun, um ihr zu helfen oder das Problem zu lösen, wenn er konnte.

"Mein Kopf ist voller Gedanken," sagte sie ihm. "Grübeln über unsere Zeit in Claybrook, Gedanken an London, und obwohl ich versuche nicht daran zu denken, das fortbestehende Wissen, daß wir bald in Hertfordshire sein werden, und ich bald meinen Vater sehen werde, ist immer auf den Rand meines Bewußtseins."

"Du solltest dich ausruhen, Liebes," schmeichelte Darcy sachte und zog sie näher zu sich. "Ich weiß, daß du müde bist, du solltest diese Zeit ausnutzen um zu schlafen."

"Wenn nur meine Gedanken es mir erlauben würden," seufzte sie bedauernd. "Ich fürchte, ich hänge schon zu sehr an Pemberley, denn ich sehne mich für den Schlaf, den ich dort in unserem Bett erlange."

Fitzwilliam lächelte vor liebenden Stolz und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und drängte sie, ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter zu lehnen. "Dann vielleicht kann ich dir helfen, indem ich die Sensation meiner Arme um dich wenigstens verursache. Wirklich, Liebes, versuch bitte zu schlafen."

Es klang einladend, und war etwas, was sie wirklich wollte. Mit einer Anstrengung ihren Verstand aufzuräumen, schloß sie die Augen und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen die Schulter ihres Mannes. Als seine Hand rhytmisch ihren Arm streichelte, konzentrierte sich Elizabeth auf die Bewegungen der Kutsche und den Gefühlen, um sich zu beruhigen. Sobald sie schließlich den Sensationen nachgab, wurde sie von der Erschöpfung besiegt, und bevor die Kutsche eine weitere Meile fuhr, war sie eingeschlafen.

"Lizzy!"

Elizabeth rannte von wo Fitzwilliam sie aus der Kutsche beim aussteigen geholfen hatte, direkt in die Arme ihrer Schwester. "Jane!"

Es war das längste gewesen, die die Schwestern auseinander gewesen waren, und Elizabeth machte es nichts aus, das sie jetzt als eine verheiratete Frau mehr ehrwürdiger verhalten sollte und nicht so handeln sollte. Sie war zu glücklich ihre Schwester zu sehen, um sich um solche Sachen zu kümmern.

"Es ist so gut, dich zu sehen," sagte Jane, den Gedanken aussprechend den Elizabeth unfähig war zu sagen, wegen der Tränen die ihre Fassung bedrohten.

Mr. Bingley war wie immer ein jovialer Gastgeber und er begrüßte Fitzwilliam, Georgiana und ihre Begleiterin und brachte den Rest der Gesellschaft zu den zwei Schwestern.

"Mrs. Darcy," er verbeugte sich, "willkommen in Netherfield."

Elizabeth lächelte ihn an und hatte das überwältigende Verlangen, den Ehemann ihrer Schwester zu umarmen, aber sah wegen den Dienern davon ab. Bingley aber, hatte keine solche Vorbehalte und zog sie kurz in eine Umarmung, "Jane hat deine Ankunft mit Freude erwartet. Kommt, laßt uns ins Haus gehen, wo ihr euch von der Reise ausruhen könnt."

Leichte Erfrischungen wurden bedient und dann wurde jeder nach oben zu ihren Zimmern geführt, um sich umzukleiden und auszuruhen. Trotz ihren Wunsch mit der Schwester zu reden, fühlte sich Elizabeth zum Bett hingezogen. Sie hatte noch immer nicht gut auf ihren Reisen geschlafen und je mehr sie über das Treffen mit ihren Vater nachdachte, desto mehr verknotete sich ihr Magen mit Spannung. Mit der Absicht sich nur ein wenig auszuruhen, wenigstens bis Fitzwilliam von seinem Zimmer hereinkam, war Elizabeth bald schnell eingeschlafen.

Sie rührte sich beim Klang von jemandem im Zimmer und sie seufzte und drehte sich im Bett und öffnete langsam die Augen. Sie erwartete ihren Mann zu sehen, bereit sie nach unten zu begleiten um ihre Gastgeber zu grüßen, aber sie fand stattdessen ihre Zofe im Zimmer gefroren.

"Mrs. Darcy," sagte die Frau, als sie einen Knicks machte.

Blinzelnd, wachte sie langsam auf, als sie aufsaß und seufzte, "Helen. Vergib mir, ich wollte nur einen Moment ruhen."

"Sie haben über eine Stunde geschlafen, Ma'am," informierte sie ihre Zofe, ziemlich zu Elizabeths Überraschung. "Der Herr hat sie zu Mr. und Mrs. Bingley entschuldigt und hat befohlen, Ihnen zu erlauben, sich auszuruhen."

Die etwas ältere Frau, wand sich ein wenig unbehaglich, aber ging weiter. "Vergeben Sie mir, Ma'am, das ich Sie geweckt habe. Ich wollte bloß ein Tablett neben Ihren Bett stellen und dann zum Ankleidungszimmer zurückgehen, um meine Pflichten fortzusetzen, während Sie sich ausruhen."

Elizabeth sah zur Seite und sah ein Tablett auf einen Tisch, mit Keksen und trockenen Toast. Neugierig über den Inhalt und warum Helen es ohne Befehl dort gesetzt hat, erhob sie sich vom Bett und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl in der Nähe des Feuers, bevor sie sich ihrer Zofe zuwandte. Die andere Frau sah entschlossen und doch auch ein wenig unsicher aus und Elizabeth fragte sich, warum ihre Zofe so eine Initiative ergreifen würde. "Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, Helen? Du klingst ziemlich nervös."

"Nein, Ma'am," die Dienerin schüttelte schnell den Kopf. "Ich glaube nicht. Wenigstens nicht, nachdem ich mit Mrs. Nicholls gesprochen habe."

"Warum mußt du mit der Haushälterin meiner Schwester sprechen?" fragte Elizabeth mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

"Weil ich mich nicht so frei fühlte mit Mrs. Green zu reden; ich bitte um Verzeihung, Ma'am," gab Helen an und bezog sich auf die Haushälterin von Claybrook. Vielleicht wußte sie nicht, ob sie sich auf die Diskretion der Haushälterin verlassen konnte, oder vielleicht war Helen nicht in Claybrook so willkommen gewesen, als Janes Dienerschaft beauftragt sein würde zu sein.

"Helen," überredete Elizabeth, "was hat dich so aufgeregt?"

"Ihre Regel sollte begonnen haben, bevor wir nach Claybrook aufbrachen," sage ihre Zofe etwas verlegen. "Sie sind müde und fühlen sich nicht gut. Ich habe mit Mrs. Nicholls geredet, um meine Gedanken zu bestätigen und auch um zu wissem, wie ich Sie am besten in Ihrem Unbehagen unterstützen kann."

Elizabeth schaute die Dienerin schockiert an. Es war nicht, weil die andere Frau mit einer Haushälterin geredet hatte, anstatt mit einem Darcy Diener, oder sogar daß sie Elizabeth geweckt hatte, um mit ihr auf so einem Thema zu sprechen es war, weil die Möglichkeit ihr nicht einmal in Sinn gekommen war. Sie war vom Brief und ihres Vaters und den Gedanken an ein Treffen mit ihm beunruhigt gewesen. Kombiniert mit der bevorstehenden Fitzwilliam Familienversammlung war sie so abgelenkt worden, um nichts anderes zu betrachten. In ihrer Besorgnis hatte sie geglaubt, daß ihre Magenschmerzen wegen der Nervosität war, die sie versuchte zu begraben und nicht zu zeigen.

Sie hatte keine andere Erklärung erwogen und jetzt, daß Helen die Möglichkeit erwähnt hatte, fühlte sich Elizabeth überwältigt. Es wurde ihr nicht Mißfallen; tatsächlich, wäre sie sehr glücklich ein Kind zu erwarten. Fitzwilliam wäre es auch; sie fühlte sich wegen ihrer Unterhaltungen darüber selbstsicher. Sie waren nicht beunruhigt, wann sie schwanger werden würde, sie waren nur seit vier Monaten verheiratet, aber sie hatten davon gesprochen. Sie waren eifrig, aber nicht übermäßig besorgt.

"Mrs. Darcy?" fragte ihre Zofe verlegen. "Ich entschuldige mich, wenn ich anmaßend gewesen bin Ma'am, oder ich sollte nichts gesagt haben."

"Nein, nein." Elizabeth schüttelte sachte den Kopf. "Ich bin nicht böse, Helen. ich bin bloß überrascht; ich habe es bloß nicht in Betracht gezogen mit all diesen Ereignissen."

"Deshalb meinte ich, daß ich etwas sagen sollte, Ma'am," versuchte Helen zu erklären. "Gibt es etwas, was ich für Sie tun kann, Mrs. Darcy?"

"Kannst du für Tee klingeln?" bat Elizabeth. "Und dann kannst du mir helfen, mich anzukleiden."

Sie dachte für einen Moment nach und fragte dann, "kannst du Mr. Heywood fragen, das er Mr. Darcy heraufschickt?"

Vielleicht sollte sie warten, bis sie sicher war, oder bis heute Abend um mit ihrem Mann zu reden, aber sie wußte, daß es Fitzwilliam nicht wollen würde. Er wollte mit ihr sprechen und ihre Mutmaßung hören. Und er wollte es wissen, sobald sie es verdächtigte, damit sie zusammen diese Erfahrung teilen konnten. Sie wollte ihn dies nicht verweigern.


	34. Chapter 34

Ein besserer Mann

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Die Geschichte ist eine Übersetzung mit Einverständnis der Autorin LeaB.

Kapitel 34

Das Zeichen eines guten Dieners war es tüchtig, schnell und unaufringlich zu sein. Doch Elizabeth fing an zu erkennen, daß ein guter persönlicher Diener manchmal ihre Herren leitete. Auf Weisen, die nicht sofort erkennbar waren. Helen war tüchtig und schnell, ohne nichts der Schönheit oder Stolz auf ihre Arbeit zu verlieren, und es war offensichtlich, daß sie in ihren Plänen einen Komplizen hatte. Fitzwilliam war zum Abendessen angezogen, als er in ihrem Zimmer ankam; er müßte ihre Unterhaltung nicht unterbrechen, um sich umzuziehen. Mr. Heywood war auch tüchtig gewesen.

Ihr Mann näherte sich ihr, als sie auf einer Couch in der Nähe des Fensters saß, "Elizabeth."

Der Klang ihres Namens auf seinen Lippen, ließ sie immer erzittern und heute Abend fühlte es sich noch intensiver. Sie lächelte, um ihn zu versichern das alles in Ordnung war und hielt ihn ihre Hand hin, um sich zu ihr zu setzen.

"Geht es dir gut?" fragte er. "Ich habe deine Abwesenheit deiner Schwester erklärt, und sie war verständnisvoll, wie ich erwartet habe."

Darcy streichelte ihr Gesicht vorsichtig, um den Stil nicht zu stören, Helen hatte in ihr Haar gesetzt. "Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, Elizabeth. Wenn ich verdächtigt hätte, das unsere Rückkehr nach Hertfordshire dich so beeinflussen würde, hätte ich unsere Zeit hier nicht ausgestreckt."

Elizabeth lächelte über seine Fürsorge und wußte, daß dies der Grund war, warum sie mit ihrem Mann sprechen mußte. Er würde sich übermäßig Sorgen machen und anfangen, sich das Schlechteste vorzustellen, seine phantasiereichen Gedanken würden äußerst wachsen, mit jeden nicht üblichen Nickerchen das sie machte oder wenn sie krank wurde. Nachdem er seine Mutter und seinen Vater früh verloren hatte, würde seine Einbildung tatsächlich lästig zu beide werden.

"Fitzwilliam," sagte Elizabeth sachte, "ich glaube nicht, daß es nur die Rückkehr in Hertfordshire ist, die mich beeinflußt."

Als Fitzwilliam sie zweifelnd ansah, sagte sie, "es ist zu früh um sicher zu sein, an diesem Punkt ist es nur Spekulation deshalb ist es umsichtig, die Hoffnung zu mildern, aber diesen Winter werden wir vielleicht Eltern."

Sie sah die Überraschung über sein Gesicht flitzen. "Elizabeth?"

"Meine Ermüdung," sie bezog sich auf ihre uncharakteristische Müdigkeit und wachsende Liebe für das aufstehen später am Morgen. "Ich dachte, meine Magenschmerzen waren wegen der Nervosität über dem Treffen mit deiner Familie und dem Wiedersehen mit meinen Vater, aber es ist vielleicht die Übelkeit, mit der einige Frauen in den ersten Monaten geplagt sind. Helen sprach mit Mrs. Nicholls, weil sie verdächtigte das meine Symptome nicht nur wegen unserer Reisen und Treffen waren, ich habe selbst mit ihr geredet und denke, daß es vielleicht tatsächlich der Fall ist."

Ihr Mann rieb eine Hand über seinen Mund und sie sah die Freude und die Hoffnung, Krieg mit seiner praktischen Seite zu führen, die zur Vorsicht drängte. "Elizabeth," stieß er aus. "Ich... ich weiß, daß es nicht sicher ist und wir deshalb nicht zu begeistert sein sollten."

"Ich weiß," sagte Elizabeth, ihre eigenen Emotionen in Konflikt. Sie fürchtete, daß es nicht wahr war, oder etwas konnte ihre Hoffnungen vorzeitig beenden. Sie war auch über die Tatsache beunruhigt, daß sie ein Kind erwarten konnte. War sie bereit Mutter zu werden, wäre sie eine gute Mutter und so viele andere Fragen flossen durch ihren Verstand. Doch konnte sie die Freude nicht bestreiten, die sie erfüllte; sie wollte das. Sie wollte eine Familie mit Fitzwilliam haben.

"Obwohl ich meine Regel noch nicht habe, weiß ich, daß wir nicht sicher sein können, bis ich das Kind bewegen fühle. Es kann mehrere Monate dauern," warnte sie; sich selbst sowie ihn.

"Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" fragte Darcy, seine Augen streichelten ihre Haut mit einer sanften Berührung.

Elizabeth lächelte, um den Schlag zu mildern als sie sagte, "es gibt nicht viel, daß du machen kannst. Helen wird helfen, wenn ich mich morgens übel fühle. Ich werde mit Mrs. Emerson in London reden, um auf der Speisekarte Essen zu arrangieren, wenn ich finde das ich dagegen Abneigung empfinde, oder etwas anderes will. Ich hoffe nur, ich werde nicht sehr beeinflußt."

Fitzwilliam sah sie an und obwohl seine Stimme sanft war, spürte sie die volle Ernsthaftigkeit, die er vermittelte, "du mußt auf dich aufpassen, Elizabeth. Es wird Feste und Besuche in der Stadt geben, aber du mußt nicht zu viel tun, nur weil du dich verpflichtet fühlst. Ich bin als ein zurückhaltender Mann bekannt, der nicht viele Einladungen annimmt; wir werden das benutzen, wenn nötig. Ich werde nicht jede Einladung annehmen, bloß damit die Leute dich anglotzen und urteilen können. Ich weiß, daß du gut auf mich und den Darcy Namen wirken willst, aber das ist mir nicht wichtig."

Fitzwilliam sah sie an und reichte dann langsam hinaus und deckte ihren Magen mit seiner breiten Hand. Seine Haut war immer wärmer als ihre, und jedesmal wenn er sie berührte, auch durch Stoff, fühlte es sich immer so an, als ob es sie verbrannte. Elizabeth deckte seine Hand und verband ihre Finger zusammen und spürte, wie die Gefühle in ihr emporstiegen bei der potentiellen Symbolik.

"Dieses Kind aber," gab ihr Mann an, "ist wichtiger. Dein Komfort, deine Gesundheit ist meine Hauptsorge."

Elizabeth hatte gewußt das sein Beschützerinstinkt auftauchen würde, und sie lächelte über die vorhergesagte Reaktion. Es gab keinen Sinn mit ihm zu streiten, besonders nicht jetzt, deshalb bließ sie still und ließ ihren Mann seine Macht und Dekrete biegen. Wenn es ihr gut ging, würde sie es ihm sagen, aber sie erinnerte sich von den Wochenbetten ihrer Tante Gardiner, daß jeder Tag so wie er kam genommen werden mußte, weil sie ganz unvorhersehbar sein konnten und manchmal ganz rauh sein konnten.

"Deine liebevolle Sorge ist eine der vielen Gründe, warum ich dich so sehr liebe," sagte sie ihm.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Elizabeth," antwortete Darcy, seine Stimme senkte sich. "Ich will nicht zu den anderen zum Abendessen gehen."

"Doch wir müssen," sie lächelte ihn zärtlich und teilnahmsvoll an. "Und ich weiß, daß Jane heute Abend mit mir reden will. Ich gestehe, ich bin auch begierig mit ihr zu reden nach den langen Zeit, so vielleicht war es gut, daß ich mich heute Nachmittag ausruhte."

Sie konnte spüren, daß sein erster Instinkt war zu erklären, daß sie heute Abend ihre Ruhe brauchte, aber er nickte stattdessen mit leichter Resignation. Er wußte, daß dies wichtig für Elizabeth war, und deshalb blieb er still und erlaubte ihr diese Zeit. Ihre Dankbarkeit war klar in ihren Augen zu erkennen, und sie lehnte sich vorwärts, um ihn zu küssen. Fitzwilliams Liebe schien durch seine Augen und sein Lächeln.

"Gehen wir," schlug Darcy vor, "oder ich fürchte, daß ich immer weniger Lust habe, das Zimmer zu verlassen. Ich tue es nur für dich und deine Liebe zu deiner Schwester."

"Ich weiß," flüsterte Elizabeth. "Und ich danke dir."

Und irgendwann auf dieser Reise würde sie seine Großzügigkeit belohnen.

Georgiana und Mrs. Annesley zogen sich nach dem Abendessen und ein paar Augenblicke der Unterhaltung früh zurück, weil sie von der Reise müde waren und auch auch um den Paaren zu erlauben, allein zu sein. Nach einiger Zeit zusammen lud Charles Fitzwilliam im Billardzimmer ein, um seinen neuen Tisch auszuprobieren, und die Schwestern waren endlich in der Lage zu sprechen.

Hinüberlehnend, umarmte Elizabeth wieder ihre ältere Schwester und sagte, "oh Jane, es ist so gut, dich endlich wieder zu sehen. Es tut mir leid, daß ich eingeschlafen bin."

"Unsinn, Lizzy," sagte Jane skeptisch. "Du brauchst deine Ruhe. Mr. Darcy hat gesagt, daß du dich letzter Zeit nicht wohl gefühlt hast und das du über eurem Besuch besorgt warst.

"Ja," gab Elizabeth zu, "obwohl es auch sein kann, daß ich ein Kind erwarte, und das verursacht meine Ermüdung."

Die Augen ihrer Schwester wurden vor Aufregung breit, "Oh, Lizzy! Bist du sicher?"

"Nein, und wir werden es niemanden erzählen, bis wir sicher sind." durch Janes Blick wußte Elizabeth, daß ihre Schwester verstand, daß sie ihren Eltern noch nichts sagen würde. "Aber die Zeichen sind hier und deshalb können wir nur abwarten."

"Ich hoffe, daß es wahr ist," sagte Jane mit schöner Begeisterung. "Du und Mr. Darcy werdet wunderbare Eltern sein und ihr werdet euer Kind sehr lieben."

Leicht errötend sagte sie, "Charles und ich hoffen bald unsere eigene Familie starten zu können. Diesen Sommer vielleicht werden wir auf unserer Reise gesegnet."

Elizabeth drückte ihre Hoffnung auf Erfolg aus, weil sie von beide von ihnen Jane das liebere Temperament für die Mutterschaft hatte. Sie war so sehr ihrer Tante Gardiner ähnlich, vielleicht, weil Jane oft der älteren Frau half, auf ihre Cousins aufzupassen. Aber Elizabeth bemerkte mehr, als nur Hoffnung auf eine Familie in der Erwähnung der Sommerpläne der Bingleys. Es gab eine Notiz von Frustration und Elizabeth spürte, daß ihre Schwester besorgt war, weg von Hertfordshire zu bekommen.

"Ich kann deine Frustration spüren," sagte sie betrübt. "Sind Dinge immer noch, wie du in deinen Briefen erwähnt hast?"

Jane wandte leicht den Blick ab und seufzte, "es ist nicht ganz so schlecht. Ich habe deinen Rat befolgt. Ich erinnerte mich, daß ich Mutter mit unserer Doppelhochzeit geleitet hatte. Und du hast recht; dies ist mein Haus, und ich sprach mit Charles und Mrs. Nicholls. Ich sprach mit Mama und sagte ihr, daß es so nicht weitergehen konnte."

Elizabeths Augenbraue stieg leicht; das war eine sehr energische Aussage von Jane. Neugierig fragte sie, "wie hat sie reagiert?"

"Sie war zuerst verärgert; bestand darauf, daß sie nichts tat, weswegen man sich aufregen müsse." Beide Schwestern seufzten, und dann fuhr Jane lächelnd fort, "sobald Charles herausfand das ich vorhatte mit Mutter zu sprechen, war er auch bereit etwas zu sagen. Er wollte mich nicht kränken, indem er sich früher anstrengte. Aber er war mehr als bereit, mich zu unterstützen."

Es war klar, daß dies ihre Schwester immer noch beeinflußte, weil sie immer noch über die Konfrontation aufgeregt war und über die Handlungen ihres Mannes errötete. "Charles folgte Mr. Darcys Verhalten in London und war fest mit Mama. Er sagte, daß ihre ständige Gegenwart und ihre Handlungen wenn sie hier war, mich untergraben. Mit meinem eigenen Personal, meine Familie und auch mit der Nachbarschaft. Es präsentierte das Bild, das ich nicht fähig war Herrin meines eigenen Hauses zu sein, und er war sicher, daß sie verstehen konnte, warum er niemandem erlauben wollte, an mir zu zweifeln."

Elizabeths Braue stieg höher, und sie lächelte zustimmend zu Mr. Bingleys gewählter Taktik. Ihre Mutter hattee eine ganze Menge Stolz auf ihre Fähigkeit, ihren eigenen Haushalt zu führen. Daß es angedeutet werden könnte, daß andere dachten, Jane kann allein nicht zurechtkommen, würde auf ihr und Mrs. Bennet schlecht wirken. Die Leute würden glauben, daß sie ihre Tochter nicht gut genug gelehrt hatte, und sie wollte das niemand schlecht von ihren Fähigkeiten spricht. Noch würde sie wollen, daß Leute Jane auf irgendeine Weise herabsetzen.

"Ist es dann besser geworden?" fragte Elizabeth.

"Es ist friedlicher, seit sie nicht jeden Tag hier ist," gab ihre Schwester zu.

"Und hat es unsere Mutter akzeptiert, oder drängt sie immer noch?"

Jane lächelte triumphierend. "Du wirst bemerken, daß sie dich heute Abend nicht hier begrüßt hat, noch gingen wir nach Longbourn. Ich sagte Mama, daß wir euch an eurer ersten Nacht hier nicht überwältigen sollten. Wir essen morgen dort, aber es ist ein Familienessen statt der größeren Versammlung für die Nachbarschaft, als Mama wollte. Dann erklärte Charles, daß wir ein Dinner hier veranstalten werden, damit Miss Darcy früh gehen kann, wenn sie will."

Elizabeth lachte über die Aussagen ihrer Schwester und sagte, "gut gemacht, Jane."

Ihre ältere Schwester lachte mit ihr, obwohl etwas unruhig. "Ich fühlte als ob ich unsere Mutter enttäuschte, aber ich erkannte, daß Charles mein Ehemann ist, und ich ihn nicht enttäuschen kann."

Mit einem leichten Runzeln fragte Elizabeth, "bist du enttäuscht, Jane? Du solltest nichts lassen, was ich sage, oder sogar was Charles sagt, dich dazu bringen, etwas zu tun was du nicht wirklich machen willst."

"Nein," ihre Schwester schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich mußte es tun. Für mich. Ich erlaubte Mama dieses zu machen und mich unglücklich zu machen. Papa stimmte meiner Entscheidung zu."

Elizabeths Leichtigkeit verdunstete plötzlich. Sie wird mit ihrem Vater sprechen, und sie wollte nicht schon geneigt mit ihm zu streiten gehen; trotzdem war es immer noch hart, von ihm zu hören. Diese Erwähnung hatte sie Überrascht.

"Er machte?" fragte sie.

"Er sagte, er verstand warum Charles und ich sagten, was wir machten, und er war überrascht das wir so lange gewartet haben. Er wünschte uns Glück, weil er vor langer Zeit lernte, daß unsere Mutter das macht, was ihr gefällt, ohne Rücksicht auf das was andere sagen."

Elizabeth wußte, daß ihre Schwester ihren Vater zitieren muß, weil die Formulierung nicht von Jane war. Sie wußte auch, daß ihr Vater glaubte, was er sagte, aber Elizabeth dachte nicht mehr, daß sie wahr waren. Ihre Mutter machte was sie wollte, weil ihr Vater es ihr erlaubte. Indem er sie nicht anhielt, gab er ihr seine Zustimmung. Fitzwilliam und Mr. Bingley hatten bewiesen, daß mit einer sanften und doch festen Hand, sie ihr Verhalten änderte.

Warum sah ihr Vater es nicht? Sorgte er sich wirklich nicht, oder hielt er nur so wenig von seiner Frau? Doch wußte Elizabeth, daß ihre Mutter nicht schuldlos war; sie konnte nicht total unwissend von ihrem Verhalten und wie andere es ansahen, sein. Beide ihre Eltern hätten besser tun können, Elizabeth erkannte es nur zu gut.

Ihre Schwester muß ihren Ausdruck gelesen haben, weil Jane ihre Hand nahm und sagte, "verzweifle nicht, Elizabeth. Du kennst unseren Vater."

"Ja," erkannte sie betrübt. "Ich will nicht, wütend mit ihm werden; ich will offen sein, wenn wir reden. Laß uns deshalb andere Themen besprechen. Wir werden viel Zeit haben, unseren Vater zu besprechen. Ich habe dich vermißt und ich will Nutzen von dem Schäfchen von früher nehmen, indem ich heute Abend mit dir genieße."


	35. Chapter 35

Ein besserer Mann

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Die Geschichte ist eine Übersetzung mit Einverständnis der Autorin LeaB.

Kapitel 35

"Mrs. Darcy!"

Elizabeth lächelte über das enthusiastische Zwitschern ihrer Mutter, das durch die Luft trieb, als Fitzwilliam seine Frau und seine Schwester aus der Kutsche half. "Hallo, Mama."

"Was für eine feine Kutsche," Mrs. Bennet schwärmte über die Kutsche, die Mr. Darcy vor der Hochzeit hatte, und die ihre Mutter oft gesehen hatte, und in der sie selbst gereist war, als sie und Jane in London gekommen waren.

"Danke, Mrs. Bennet," sagte Fitzwilliam mit beträchtlichen Anmut. "Die Bequemlichkeit Ihrer Tochter kommt an erster Stelle."

"Oh," die Matriarchin flackerte ihr Taschentuch gegen ihre Kehle. "Sie sind so ein netter und großzügiger Mann. Lizzy hat sehr Glück gehabt, Sie gefangen zu haben."

"Nicht mehr, als ich es war, jemanden wie sie zu finden," sagte Darcy warm.

Elizabeth war überrascht, als sich ihre Mutter plötzlich an sie wandte und sie warm umarmte. Dann wurde die ältere Frau in ihre Begeisterung weggetragen und umarmte auch Fitzwilliam. Dankbar aber erinnerte sie sich, als sie Georgiana erreichte. Statt einer Umarmung begrüßte Mrs. Bennet die jüngere Frau aufgeregt und grüßte dann Jane und Charles.

Sobald ihre Mutter ihre Grüße erschöpft hatte, trat Mr. Bennet vorwärts. Sein Blick war warm, aber leicht vorsichtig, als er sie grüßte. "Willkommen, Elizabeth; es ist gut, dich wieder zu sehen. Willkommen, Mr. Darcy, Miss Darcy. Sollen wir rein gehen?"

Als sie ins Haus liefen, wo Elizabeth aufgewachsen war, lehnte sich Fitzwilliam hinunter und sagte gerade laut genug für sie zu hören, "er fühlt sich wahrscheinlich so unwohl wie du, Liebste. Hab Geduld."

Sie nickte und folgte die anderen zum Salon, wo sie mehrere Minuten lang saßen, während die Diener die Vorbereitungen beendeten. Die Unterhaltung vor und während des Abendessens wurde von ihrer Mutter beherrscht die Elizabeth mit Fragen über Pemberley überschüttete. Sie wollte alles wissen, von der Anzahl der Diener zur Anzahl der Porzellanmuster. Elizabeth übte jede Unze ihrer Geduld, um die Anfragen zu beantworten, ohne vulgär oder prahlend zu klingen. Sie wußte, daß ihre Mutter all die Information wollte, die sie sammeln konnte, um sie mit ihren Freunden in der Nachbarschaft zu teilen, und Elizabeth fühlte sich nicht wohl, alle Fragen ihrer neugierigen Mutter zu beantworten.

Sie wollte nur genug antworten, um ihre Mutter zufriedenzustellen, während sie ihren Ehemann nicht kränkte. Ihre Wörter und Gesichtsausdrücke beurteilend, war sie hoffnungsvoll, daß sie erfolgreich gewesen war. Die eine gute Sache der Dominanz der Unterhaltung von ihrer Mutter war, daß Elizabeth keine Zeit hatte über ihren Vater nachzudenken, oder daran arbeiten mit ihm zu reden. Es war erst nach dem Abendessen, als ihre Mutter entweder keine Fragen mehr hatte oder keine Energie hatte, daß sie einmal mehr in seiner Nähe war.

Die Männer hielten sich nicht lange auf ihre Drinks und Elizabeth stand mit Kitty beim Teeservice, als ihr Vater neben ihrer Seite erschien und darauf wartete, daß ihre Schwester eingoß. Elizabeth atmete tief ein, aber sagte zu sich, nicht zu einem weniger gespannten Gebiet des Zimmers zu flüchten. Sie würde ihm eine Gelegenheit geben zu sprechen, wenn er es wollte.

Es gab einen Teil von ihr, der es schwer fand zuerst heraus zu reichen, und fühlte, daß es nicht von ihr abging es zu tun. Sie hatte nicht versucht, ihren Vater herabzusetzen oder weh zu tun, als er konzentriert schien zu tun. Sie hatte ihm Briefe geschrieben, nur um mit Wochen von Stille getroffen zu werden. Ein Brief, während scheinbar aufrichtig, verneinte nicht alles, was votausgegangen war.

Doch fühlte sie auch, daß es irgendwie falsch war, alle guten Jahre unberücksichtigt zu lassen, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten. Vor diesem Argument und ihrer verwandelten Perspektive über ihren Vater hatten sie viele Erinnerungen zusammen geschaffen. Trotz seiner lustlosen Anwesenheit seiner Pflichten hatte sie von ihm gelernt. Er hatte ihr Lernen ermutigt und hatte ihr erlaubt, Bücher über Themen zu lesen, die sie genoß. Er hatte ihr erlaubt, nach London zu fahren und Zeit mit ihrer Tante und ihrem Onkel zu verbringen und ihre Interessen zu erweitern. Sie hatten viele wunderbare Stunden in seiner Bibliothek verbracht, von Thema zu Thema treibend und genossen die Gesellschaft.

Sich nur auf das letzte Jahr zu konzentrieren, fühlte sich irgendwie respektlos zu ihrer Vergangenheit an. Wenn sie kleinlich war und ablehnte Kontakt mit ihm zu haben, war sie dann besser als er? Er hatte abgelehnt, sie anzuerkennen, weil er nicht zugeben wollte, falsch zu liegen. Wäre sie wirklich anders, wenn sie Groll gegen ihn hegte?

Sobald Mr. Bennet seinen Tee hatte und den ersten Schluck genommen hatte, wandte er sich ihr leicht zu und sagte, "wir sind nicht in einander Gesellschaft gewesen, seit du ankamst, Elizabeth; deine Mutter beherrschte deine Zeit ziemlich. Zweifellos, in der Hoffnung jede letzten Auskünfte zusammenzutragen, die du nicht schon in deinen Briefen geteilt hast."

"Ja," lächelte sie flüchtig. "Sie war ziemlich entschlossen."

"Ich fürchte, deine Mutter wird immer deine Mutter sein," sagte er, als sie zur Seite des Zimmers gingen, damit ihre Unterhaltung nicht in der Nähe vom Teetisch geführt wurde.

Ihr Vater meinte wahrscheinlich einen kleinen Scherz, im Versuch sie über Mrs. Bennets Verhalten zu beruhigen, aber Elizabeth runzelte die Stirn als sie einen Schluck Tee nahm, und sagte, "das heißt nicht, daß sie sich nicht ändern kann oder wenigstens ihr Verhalten modifiziert."

Mr. Bennet drehte sich leicht, um sie besser anzuschauen. Sie traf kurz seinen Blick und gab dann an, "sowohl Mr. Bingley als auch Mr. Darcy sprachen mit ihr über Verhalten, das sie nicht billigten. Ihre Schwiegersöhne waren höflich, doch fest, und es scheint, daß sie verstanden hat und sich nach ihnen gerichtet hat."

Ihr Vater sah nach unten und Elizabeth erkannte, daß er verstand und die Maßnahme ihrer Korrektur empfand. Sie wollte nicht ihm streiten, aber sie wollte ihn wissen lassen, daß sie nicht ihm in der Ecke sitzen würde und über ihre Mutter lachen würde. Vielleicht würde er erkennen, daß er versuchen konnte, seine Frau zu korrigieren und sie ermutigen sich zu verbessern, anstatt sie nur zu ignorieren und sie herabsetzen.

Versuchend, nicht den Rest vom Abend in eine gespannte und unruhige Position zu fallen, plante sie, für eine kleine Weile zu entkommen. Sie konnten einander später ausfindig machen, wenn sie es wollten. Zu Georgiana hinüber schauend, die mit Mary redete, sagte sie, "entschuldige mich. Ich will Mary fragen, ob es etwas gibt, was sie vom Musikgeschäft in London möchte."

"Elizabeth," sagte Mr. Bennet hastig, um ihr gehen zu hindern. "Ich weiß, daß sehr Schmerz zwischen uns steht, aber ich würde gern mit dir sprechen. Würde morgen... wäre morgen günstig für dich?"

Auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers sah Elizabeth ihren Ehemann mit Mr. Bingley reden. Es war nicht, daß sie ihn rüberkommen wollte, aber sie hätte einen Blick von ihn gebraucht, um ihr Stärke zu vermitteln. Aber er sah nicht hinüber, und sie blickte schließlich ihren Vater wieder an. "Morgen... vielleicht kannst du dich mir zu einem Spaziergang im Park von Netherfield anschließen. Mr. Bingley beschrieb einige der Verbesserungen, die er zu den äußeren Pfaden gemacht hat."

Jetzt da sie verdächtigten, das sie schwanger sein könnte, wollte Fitzwilliam nicht, daß sie ihre üblichen Wanderungen macht. Sie würde einen Kompromiß anbieten, die Pfade anstatt eine Wanderung durch das Land. Am allermeisten aber wollte sie die Unterhaltung mit ihrem Vater nicht in Longbourn haben. Sie wollte eine neutralere, gefühlsmäßig beauftragte Lage. Im Park des Gutes ihrer Schwester spazierenzugehen, würde das zur Verfügung stellen.

Elizabeth hoffte, ihr Vater würde sich nicht beleidigt fühlen, das sie nicht zu ihrem Stammsitz kommt, und dankbar schien er es nicht. Vielleicht meinte er es wirklich ernst darüber, ihre Beziehung zu verbessern, und deshalb versuchte er nicht, seinen Weg zu bekommen oder gereizt zu werden, als sie ihn vor ihrer Hochzeit bekommen gesehen hatte. Stattdessen überquerte eine traurige Resignation sein Gesicht, und er nickte.

"Ich würde gern, Netherfields verbesserte Pfade mit dir ansehen. Gehst du vor dem Frühstück immer noch spazieren?"

"Nein," wich sie aus, "mit unseren letzten Reisen stehe ich nicht mehr so früh auf."

Elizabeth wollte nicht andeuten, daß sie schwanger sein könnte; sie und Fitzwilliam wollten warten, bis sie sicher sein konnten. Sie fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig, nicht vollkommen ehrlich mit ihrem Vater zu sein, aber sie wußte, daß andere verstehen würden, warum sie es zu sich behielten. Früh morgens aufzustehen, wie ihre normale Gewohnheit gewesen war, schien ihren Magen zu veranlassen, zu rebellieren, und sie fand es besser, bis später am Morgen zu warten, als sie nicht hetzen mußte und ihrem Körper Zeit gab, sich zu beruhigen.

"Dann ziehst du es vor, ich komme nachdem du gefrühstückst hast?" fragte er bedacht.

Sie nickte ihre Annahme und sie einigten sich auf die Zeit seiner Ankunft. Als sie das Zimmer überquerte um mit Mary zu sprechen, hoffte sie, daß die neue angenehme Einstellung ihres Vaters bis morgen andauerte. Während ihr Treffen heute Abend unangenehm gewesen war, zog sie es sehr dazu vor, als wenn er sie ignorierte oder mit ihr stritt.

Jane hatte Elizabeth und Fitzwilliam die größte Gastsuite in Netherfield gegeben weil, wie ihre Schwester gesagt hatte, sie es verdienten. Es war vor kurzem dekoriert worden, und obwohl es von jedem Gast benutzt werden würde, reflektierte es Elizabeths Lieblingsfarben. Es war eine besondere Geste, und Elizabeth spürte die ganze Liebe, die dahinter lag.

Als sie von ihrem Ankleidezimmer zum Schlafzimmer zurücklief, kam sie nicht umhin zu denken, das sie vollkommen glücklich mit dem Zimmer gewesen wäre, den sie hatte als Jane krank gewesen war. Sie und Fitzwilliam schliefen nicht getrennt, deshalb war ein Schlafzimmer immer unbenutzt. Aber sie wußte auch, wie aufgeregt Jane war Elizabeth als Gast zu haben, und so hatte das beste Zimmer für ihre Schwester und ihren Ehemann gewählt. Aus denselben Grund hatte Elizabeth Anweisungen mit Mrs. Reynolds gelassen, das beste Zimmer in Pemberley zu putzen und zu reinigen in Erwartung vom Besuch der Bingleys diesen Sommer.

Die verbindende Tür zwischen den zwei Zimmern öffnete sich, und Fitzwilliam trat ein. Sie lächelte über seinem Anblick und liebte den reichen Weinroten Morgenmantel, den er trug. Er besaß andere, aber sie zog ihn in dieser Farbe vor. Ihr Mann wußte es und trug jetzt selten etwas anderes. Darcy lächelte wissentlich in Antwort an ihren, als er neben ihr auf der Couch in der Nähe des Kamins saß.

"Guten Abend, Elizabeth," sagte er warm.

Elizabeth lächelte gegen seine Lippen, als er ihre fing. Als er sie freiließ, grüßte sie ihn atemlos, "Hallo, Fitzwilliam."

Darcy ließ sich gegen die Couch nieder, brachte sie mit ihm und legte sie auf seine Seite. Sein starker Arm wickte sich um sie, seine Finger schleppten sich über ihrem Kleid.

"Dies sind die Augenblicke, die ich hege," sagte Elizabeth mit Freude, als sie ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust lehnte. "Wenn unsere Pflichten erfüllt sind, und wir zwei allein sind."

"Ich dachte, es gefällt dir, Leute zu besuchen," sagte er. "Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, daß du keine Feste magst."

"Sie gefallen mir," bejahte sie. "Es macht mir Spaß, Freunde und Angehörige zu besuchen, und es kann schön sein, neue Bekanntschaften zu machen. Aber diese Augenblicke mag ich immer. Wenn die Besuche vorbei sind, wenn die Diener entlassen sind, und wir einfach allein sein können."

"Ich verstehe," sagte ihr Mann, seine Stimme tief vor Zufriedenheit. "Ich bin immer froh, wenn der Abend zu Ende ist, und wir zusammen sitzen können. Unsere Tage besprechen, niemand der uns beobachtet, und erwartet, bestimmte Rollen zu spielen. Es gibt solchen Frieden mit dir in meinen Armen; es hilft mir durch meinen Tag zu wissen, daß dies mich am Ende erwartet."

Elizabeths Augen waren feucht, und sie seufzte gegen Fitzwilliams Brust, emotional bei seinen aufrichtigen Wörtern. Ihre Stimme schwankte leicht, als sie sprach, "der Gedanke, daß ich vielleicht unser Kind trage, macht diese Momente noch zarter."

Seine Hand segelte über ihre Robe, bis es über ihrem Magen ruhte. Seine eigene Stimme zitterte leicht, als er sagte, "ich weiß genau, was du ausdrückst, Elizabeth. Es ist nicht nur als Mann und Frau, es ist unsere Familie zusammen."

"Es ist nur ein Tag gewesen, seit ich es verdächtige, aber ich finde das ich oft daran denke und hoffe, daß es nicht nur eine Möglichkeit ist," gestand Elizabeth.

Ihr Mann zog seinen Arm um sie fest und drückte einen Kuß auf ihren Kopf. "Ich fand mich heute ähnlich beschäftigt."

"Was wünscht du, Fitzwilliam?" fragte sie ihn. "Willst du zuerst einen Erben?"

"Ich wünsche mir Gesundheit," sagte Darcy ernsthaft. "Für dich und das Kind. Aber mit Ausnahme meines Vaters, der zwei ältere Schwestern hatte, hat die Darcy Familie immer zuerst Jungen gehabt. Es ist seit Generationen so gewesen."

"Wirklich?" fragte Elizabeth lächelnd. "Erinnere dich aber, daß ich eine von fünf Töchtern bin."

"Ich werde mich über jedes Kind freuen, mit dem wir gesegnet werden," gab er ehrlich an.

"Falls wir einen Sohn haben," begann sie und ein Schauer der Freude schoß durch ihren Körper, wie sie daran dachte, wie ihr Kind aussehen könnte. "Möchtest du das er nach dir benannt wird?"

Fitzwilliam verkrampfte sich und Elizabeth verstand nicht, bis er zu sprechen begann, und sie erinnerte sich an den Stammbaum ihrer neuen Familie, den sie immer noch lernte. "Für Generationen, beinahe so viele wie erstgeborene Söhne, ist dem Erben immer der Familienname seiner Mutter gegeben worden. Es ist eine Art gewesen, sie zu ehren und die Familien zu vereinen."

Elizabeths Braue runzelte sich leicht, "willst du deinen Erben nicht Bennet nennen, wegen meinen Vater?"

"Nein, Elizabeth," versicherte er sofort. "Ich zog das nicht einmal in Erwägung. Sobald mein Erbe geboren wird, will ich das er Bennet genannt wird. Es ginge nicht um deinen Vater, es würde dich ehren, seine Mutter, die ihn trug und ihn in diese Welt brachte."

"Aber du dachtest an meinen Vater," vermutete sie. "Deswegen hast du dich so verkrampfst."

"Ich gestehe es," gab Fitzwilliam zu. "Weil ich weiß, daß du heute Abend mit ihm geredet hast."

"Ich habe nicht bemerkt, daß du uns sahst."

"Ich wollte nicht herumdrückend erscheinen," gab er an. "Ich wollte ihm die Gelegenheit geben, mit dir zu reden; zu sehen, ob er würde."

"Er fragte, ob wir morgen reden könnten," erzählte sie ihm verlegen. "Er kommt nach dem Frühstück hierher; wir werden die Pfade prüfen, die Mr. Bingley verbessert hat."

Fitzwilliam war still und Elizabeth fragte, "willst du dich, uns anschließen?"

"Ich denke dies würde seine Unterhaltung mit dir behindern," lehnte er ab. "Ich glaube, er wird schon nervös genug sein; ich will der Spannung nicht hinzufügen. Dies ist eine Gelegenheit für dich zu sehen, ob du und dein Vater eure Beziehung wiederherstellen könnt. Wir wissen beide, daß du dich gegen deinen Vater behaupten kannst; ich würde mehr behindern, als ich helfen würde."

Elizabeth wußte, daß, während er sich ihr nicht anschließen würde, er trotzdem sehr besorgt sein würde. Zweifellos würde er im Zimmer auf und ab gehen, das er einnahm, und sie stellte sich vor, daß mehr Gärtner und Lakaien morgen anwesend sein werden. Elizabeth wußte auch, daß sie einzig die Gesellschaft des anderen haben wollten, wenn ihr Vater nach Longbourn zurückkam.

"Wirst du hier sein, wenn er geht?" fragte sie und drehte den Kopf aufwärts, um ins Gesicht ihres Ehemannes zu schauen.

Fitzwilliam zog seine Hand auf, um ihr Kinn zu nehmen, sein Daumen streichelt über ihre Wange, und gelobte, "ich werde immer für dich da sein, Elizabeth."

Dann senkte er den Kopf, um seine Lippen über ihre zu fegen, und weitere Kommunikation mit Wörtern hörte auf.


	36. Chapter 36

Ein besserer Mann

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Die Geschichte ist eine Übersetzung mit Einverständnis der Autorin LeaB.

Kapitel 36

Ob es Nervosität über das Treffen mit ihrem Vater, oder ein schlechter Morgen wegen ihren möglichen Zustand war, fand sich Elizabeth sehr dankbar für eine spätere Verabredung. Helen tat alles mögliche, um die Bedingung ihrer Herrin zu erleichtern, und Elizabeth war anerkennd für ihre Anstrengungen. Fitzwilliam war um sie besorgt, aber dankbar fügte ihrem Leiden nicht noch hinzu indem er übermäßig da war. Er bestand darauf das sie sich ausruht, und nicht versucht, ihre Schwester zum Frühstück anzuschließen, und sagte, wenn sie sich noch immer nicht wohl fühlte, als ihr Vater ankam, dann sollte sie warten.

Aber, sobald sie ein wenig Toast gegessen und Tee getrunken hatte, fing sie an, sich besser zu fühlen. Helen schlug vor, zu versuchen von jetzt an vor dem Aufstehen zu essen, und Elizabeth war für den Versuch offen, wenn es einen Morgen wie sie gehabt hatte, verhinderte. Elizabeth hatte es nie gemocht, krank zu sein, und mochte insbesondere Magenschmerzen nicht, deshalb etwas, was weitere Leiden erleichtern könnte, würde sie bestimmt ausprobieren.

Charles hatte sich selbst die Aufgabe auferlegt, Fitzwilliam abzulenken, aber ihr Mann lehnte ab, seinem Freund auf den verschiedenen vorgeschlagenen Tätigkeiten zu folgen, bis seine Frau fortging. Die zwei Paare unterhielten sich, im Versuch so zu handeln, als ob sie nicht wußten, was später vorkommen würde, worauf sie alle warteten. Schließlich wurde Mr. Bennet ins Zimmer geführt und folgte zögernd den Diener.

Mr. Bingley stand auf, begrüßte ihn und benutzte sein natürliches frohes Betragen, um die Situation zu entspannen. Nachdem Mr. Bennet den Gruß seines Gastgebers zurückgegeben hatte, grüßte er dann Mr. Darcy und tauschte steife Wörter aus. Elizabeth nickte zu ihrem Mann, um ihn wissen zu lassen, daß es ihr gut ging, und er mit seinem Freund gehen konnte. Sie wußte, er würde nicht weit gehen, und wäre nicht entspannt, bis sie von ihrem Spaziergang zurückkam, aber sie wußte auch, es wäre nur schlechter für alle, wenn er bliebe.

Jane sprach kurz mit ihrem Vater, bevor sie sich entschuldigte um mit ihrer Haushälterin zu reden und sie zwei allein ließ. Sobald Elizabeth und Mr. Bennet allein waren, hob er eine Augenbraue und sagte, "das ist vielleicht das schnellste, ich habe ein Zimmer leeren sehen."

Die Ecken ihrer Lippen bogen sich zu einem leichten Lächeln, aber als sie nichts sagte, schien er zu erkennen das er die Last der Unterhaltung tragen mußte, oder sich wenigstens mehr ausüben. Er wand sich im Stuhl und fragte, "wie geht es dir diesen Morgen, Liebes?"

"Es geht mir gut," antwortete sie, denn sie fühlte sich jetzt besser. "Es ist wunderbar, Jane wieder zu sehen. Ich bin froh, Zeit zum besuchen zu haben, bevor wir nach London weitergehen."

"Freust du dich auf die Stadt?"

"Es hat einige Vorteile," erwiderte Elizabeth. "Ich kann meine Tante und meinen Onkel sehen, ich kann Konzerte und Ausstellungen besuchen, aber ich glaube, ich werde Pemberley vermissen. Ich hänge sehr am Ort."

"Ich bin sicher es ist eine Untertreibung," witzelte er lächelnd. "Ich verstehe, daß der Park umfangreich ist, und ich kann mir nur deinen Eifer vorstellen, alles zu erforschen."

Elizabeth lachte und hätte beinahe gesagt, daß er sie sehr gut kannte, aber die Wörter froren auf ihren Lippen. Das Lächeln rutschte von ihrem Gesicht, und die Spannung kam sofort zurück. Ihr Vater räusperte sich ungeschickt und sah nervös aus. "Sollen... sollen wir Mr. Bingleys Pfade erforschen?"

Elizabeth nickte, und leise liefen sie zur Tür, wo die Diener ihnen sofort mit ihren Hüten und Mänteln halfen. Sie brachen nach draußen auf und ihr Vater wies sie an, daß sie den Pfad für den Morgen wählen sollte. Sie dachte für einen Moment nach und wählte dann einen Bereich, die sie auf den äußeren Pfad des Gartens bringen würde. Sie würden ihre Privatsphäre haben, aber trotzdem in der Nähe des Hauses sein.

Als sie zu laufen anfingen, fragte sich Elizabeth, was er sagen würde, und wenn sie erwartet werden würde, das Thema anzusprechen. Es würde sie nicht überraschen, wenn er es erwartete; er hatte doch den Brief geschrieben und hatte dann in Longbourn mit ihr geredet. Sie erinnerte sich, daß es ein riesiger Schritt für ihren Vater war, und sie sollte nicht geringfügig und ärgerlich sein.

Gerade als sie dabei war, sich zu räuspern und an etwas zu denken was sie sagen könnte, überraschte ihr Vater sie weiter, indem er zuerst das Wort ergriff. "Ich bin dankbar, daß du eingewilligt hast, dich diesen Morgen mit mir zu treffen, Elizabeth. Ich weiß, daß du auch vorgezogen haben könntest es nicht zu tun, und ich hätte dich nicht beschuldigt."

"Ich gebe zu das deine Bitte mich überrascht hat, aber nicht so sehr wie das Erhalten deines Briefes."

"Ja," seufzte Mr. Bennet leicht. "Ich verdächtige, du hattest erwartet daß ich mich in meiner Bibliothek verstecken würde, und alles und jeden um mich herum ignoriere. Es ist meine normale Vorgehensweise."

Elizabeth sah nach unten und sah wie die Zehen ihrer Stiefel erschienen und verschwanden. Ihr Instinkt war ihrem Vater zu sagen, daß er nicht so sehr schlecht war, und sie wußte, daß er es wirklich nicht war. Aber er hatte sie durch seine Passivität und dann Zorn verletzt. Deshalb konnte sie ihm ihre Absolution nicht geben.

"Ich habe nachgedacht, und ich erkenne, daß Sachen anfingen sich zu ändern, nachdem du von deinem Besuch bei Charlotte zurückkamst. Du warst ruhiger und besinnlicher und ich glaubte, daß die Schuld bloß war, das du sechs Wochen mit meinem Cousin verbringen mußtest. Ich verdächtige jetzt, daß etwas anderes vorkam."

"Mr. Darcy machte mir einen Antrag." Mr. Bennet strengte sich an und wenn sie daran arbeiten sollten, das Verlorene wirklich zu reparieren, dann mußte sie offen sein.

"Ihr wart nicht heimlich verlobt, und das ist warum du nach London gingst oder?" fragte er überrascht.

Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Ich... ich nahm ihn nicht an. In der Tat lehnte ich ihn ganz energisch ab."

"Und doch..."

"Und doch sind wir verheiratet," sagte sie mit einem kurzen Lächeln. "Ja. Sobald ich erkannte, das ich in einigen Sachen Falsch lag, über die ich ihn beschuldigte, und dann als ich ihn später wiedersah und erkannte, daß er andere zu korrigieren versuchte, sah ich ihn in einem günstigeren Licht. Und ich erkannte schließlich, daß ich ihn liebte und mir nicht vorstellen konnte, jemand anderen zu heiraten."

"Ihr habt euch gestritten?" fragte ihr Vater.

"Ja," gab Elizabeth zu. "Über Mr. Wickham; ich glaube, es ist jetzt leicht zu sehen, daß er ziemlich über der Behandlung meines Mannes von ihm gelogen hat. Wir stritten uns über Mr. Bingleys Verlassen von Jane und das führte ihn dazu, das Verhalten unserer Familie zu beleidigen."

Sie sah, wie sich ihr Vater sträubte, fuhr aber trotzdem fort. "Zuerst war ich ziemlich beleidigt, und sogar jetzt, seine Art der Äußerung, kann mich immer noch ärgern, wenn ich dabei verweile, aber ich erkannte dann die Wahrheit seiner Wörter."

Mr. Bennets Stimme war angespannt, als er fragte, "Oh?"

"Lydia und Kitty wurden nie in ihr Verhalten gehemmt, und der Fehltritt meiner jüngsten Schwester war gar kein Schock in Anbetracht der Art, wie ihr erlaubt war, sich zu benehmen ohne keinem ernsthaften Versuch sie zu korrigieren. Aber warum sollte meine Mutter ihre Jüngste korrigieren, wenn sie nie korrigiert wurde? Wenn sie vulgär, albern und falsch ist, wie kann ihre Tochter wirklich dafür beschuldigt werden, in ihrem Beispiel zu folgen?"

Es gab einen langen, schweren Moment der Stille, und dann fragte er knapp, "und ich nehme, daß ich dafür verantwortlich bin?"

Elizabeth hielt ihren Blick fest nach vorne gerichtet, "du bist ihr Ehemann und ihr Vater; du bist der Oberhaupt dieser Familie. "Du wähltest zu lachen, statt zu unterrichten; sie herabzusetzen und Spaß zu machen statt ihnen zu helfen, sich zu verbessern. Du hast Lydia erlaubt nach Brighton zu gehen, einfach damit du deine Ruhe haben könntest."

"Du hast es schon gesagt," sagte er etwas knapp.

"Ich weiß, und deshalb war ich enttäuscht," erklärte sie. "Ich gab nicht mehr meiner Mutter und meinen Schwestern die Schuld, das die Schwestern und der Freund von Mr. Bingley ihn davor warnten, sich mit so einer Familie zu verbinden; du warst gleich schuldig. Und als ich versuchte das zu sagen, als ich deine lustlose Aufführung als Vater herausforderte, zeigtest du deine boshafte und grausame Natur, zu jenen die dich nichr blind annehmen."

Ihr Schmerz an die Erinnerung, hatte ihren Mage veranlaßt sich zu ballen, und Elizabeth fing an, sich vom Spaziergang auszuruhen zu wünschen. Sie entdeckte dankbar nicht weit entfernt eine Bank, und sie lief dazu, dankbar für das Schweigen, das auf sie herunterkam. Sie setzte sich in der Mitte der Steinbank, nicht gleich dazu, ihn versuchen, sie anzuschließen. Dankbar versuchte er es nicht, griff aber stattdessen seine Hände eng hinter seinen Rücken, als er vor sie auf und ab ging. Es war klar, daß er aufgewühlt war, aber sie war mehr darauf gerichtet, ihren Magen zu beruhigen, als ihn anzusehen.

"Ich weiß, daß ich nicht als ein guter Mann oder Vater auftrat," erkannte Mr. Bennet schließlich an, "aber es hatte vorher nie wichtig erschienen. Die Nachbarschaft weiß, wie unsere Familie ist."

Er blieb stehen und sagte dann sanft, "ich wußte, daß Mr. Darcy und Mr. Bingleys Schwestern auf unsere Familie und die Nachbarschaft herabsahen. Ich wußte, daß sie nicht so aufrichtig waren, wie Jane gern glauben wollte, und wenn Mr. Bingley wegging,war ich nicht ganz überrascht. Er war genauso wie jeder andere Mitglied der hohen Gesellschaft, die im Land spielen und dann gehen. Ich war bloß dankbar, daß er Jane nicht ruiniert hatte oder sie schwanger zurückgelassen hatte."

Elizabeth stand im Nu aus der Bank auf und setzte den Sitz zwischen sie. "Papa! Warum... wenn du Mr. Bingley eines solchen Verhaltens fähig glaubtest, dann, warum hast du nichts unternommen, um sie zu schützen? Warum hast du sie offen gelassen für die Chance verletzt zu werden, so wie du mich allein gelassen hast, mich mit Mr. Collins Antrag zu beschäftigen, als du seine Absichten spürtest? Siehst du nicht, wie grausam und unempfindlich du klingst? Du hast Jane über ihr Sitzenlassen geneckt und fügtest nur ihrem Kummer hinzu. Du würdest das Zimmer verlassen, statt Mama aufhören zu lassen, ständig darüber zu klagen. Warum hast du das getan?"

Mr. Bennet seufzte und ließ die Hände sinken. "Dein Vater ist ein abgestumpfter und zynischer Mann, Elizabeth. Ich ging zur Universität, verbrachte Zeit in London, und ich mochte nie die Spiele, die Leute spielten. Deshalb bin ich immer froh gewesen, meine Zeit im Land zu verbringen." Seine Schultern fielen noch mehr, "ich erkenne jetzt, daß ich meinen Töchtern einen großen schlechten Dienst antat. Ich glaubte, daß Jane Mr. Bingley und seine Schwestern für das sah, was sie wirklich waren, und sie wäre auf der Hut gegen sie. Aber sie hatte keinen Weg, bereit zu sein weil ich sie nicht lehrte. Ich shickte euch Mädchen nach London, aber ich wußte das die Gardiner euch nie über London vollständig lehren konnten, weil sie die höchsten Kreise nicht besuchen.

"Wenn du den wahren Grund für Mr. Bingleys Fortgang von Netherfield verdächtigtest, warum hast du dann nichts unternommen?" fragte Elizabeth. "Warum hast du Mama, Lydia und Kitty erlaubt, weiter wild zu sein?"

"Weil ich auch ein sturer und dummer alter Mann bin, meine Tochter," sagte er mit niedergeschlagener Offenheit. "Es war für mich leichter zu denken, daß Mr. Bingley mit den Gefühlen meiner Tochter gespielt hat, und seine Schwestern und sein Freund unerträgliche Snobs waren und daß sie uns falsch eingeschätzt hatten,als zuzugeben, daß wir durch meine Schuld und Fehlschläge verantwortlich waren."

Er drehte sich und ging einen Schritt zu ihr, aber hielt, als sie einen halben Schritt zurückwich. "Deshalb wurde ich zornig mit dir, Elizabeth, statt anzuerkennen, daß ich Lydia nie erlaubt haben dürfte, nach Brighton zu gehen." ihr Vater lief eine müde Hand über seinem Gesicht und sagte, "ich vereinigte nur dann meine Fehler, durch das Fortfahren zu handeln, als ob du irgendwie schuldig warst, wenn die Last einzig und allein mit mir lag." Kopfschüttelnd, zögerte seine Stimme leicht, als er sagte, "du kannst nicht wissen, wie beschämt ich bin, für den Fehltritt einer Tochter verantwortlich zu sein und eine andere zu veranlassen das Haus zu verlassen. Sie wegen meiner Boshaftigkeit wegzwingen."

Tränen sammelten sich in Elizabeths Augen, und sie setze sich auf die Bank, und gab zu, "du hast mir sehr weh getan."

Ihr Vater kam in ihrer Nähe, aber drängte sie nicht oder versuchte sie zu berühren, ihre Vorliebe deutlich spürend. "Ich weiß, Elizabeth; ich weiß. Ich weiß, es war falsch von mir, mich so zu verhalten."

Sie sah ihn an und forderte, "dann warum?"

"Weil ich nicht anerkennen wollte, im Unrecht zu sein. Daß ich jahrelang im Unrecht gewesen bin."

Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf als Tränen ihre Wangen runterflossen. "Es klingt wie eine sehr schwache Entschuldigung."

"Ich weiß. Aber es ist die einzige, die ich habe," antwortete ihr Vater betrübt. "Ich wußte, daß ich dich verletzte, daß ich falsch lag, und ich fuhr auf dem Pfad fort. Der Pfad wenigen Widerstandes. Es ist eine sehr bequeme Straße für mich; ich bin viele Jahre lang darauf gewesen."

Er trat näher und gab ihr sein Taschentuch, das sie benutzte, um ihre Augen zu trocknen. "Ich weiß, es gibt so viel mehr ich hätte tun können, angefangen vom Planen wildes Verhalten zu zügeln, aber es war leichter für mich, nichts zu tun. Ebenso wie die Nerven deiner Mutter ihre ständigen Begleiter sind, ist meine träge Natur viele Jahre lang mein guter Freund gewesen. Ich sah nicht wie wirklich ungeheuer mein Verhalten geworden ist, bis Lydia weglief. Dann fühlte ich, daß es zu spät war, mich zu ändern und versuchte nicht zu stören. Aber du warst dort, und forderst mich aus besser zu tun, und behielst mich konzentriert auf meine Mängel. Es war eine sehr schmerzhafte Position, und ich reagierte widerwärtig."

"Oh, Papa," seudzte sie und weinte immer noch.

Mr. Bennet saß neben ihr auf der Bank und berührte sachte ihren Arm. "Ich entschuldige mich wirklich, Elizabeth, und hoffe, daß du mir in Zeit vergeben kannst. Ich weiß, wir können nie wieder wie früher sein, aber ich hoffe, nicht mehr von dir entfremdet zu sein."

Ihre Wangen betupfend, sagte sie, "es ist etwas, was ich auch gewünscht habe, aber ich weiß nicht, Papa. Ich weiß nicht, ob es möglich sein wird."

Besorgt und nicht in der Lage sitzen zu bleiben, besonders in seiner Nähe, stand Elizabeth auf und schritt auf und ab. "Ich weiß, daß es möglich sein kan, aber ich weiß nicht, wann ich dir genug vertrauen kann. Dir wirklich zu glauben, das du es aufrichtig meinst."

Sie verdrehte die Finger zusammen und sagte, "du hast meinen Mann beleidigt, indem du ihn mit Mr. Wickham verglichst; du hast mich beleidigt indem du andeutetest, daß ich aus finanziellen Gewinn einer Ehe zugestimmt habe, als du wußtest, ich hatte Mr. Collins abgelehnt; du hast bis zu meinem Hochzeitstag gewartet, um eine partielle Anstrengung zu machen, mit mir zu sprechen; du hast meiner Mutter erlaubt Janes Haus nach der Hochzeit einzufallen, weil dein Haus jetzt ruhig war, und du hast Monate vergehen lassen, bevor du an meine geschriebenen Briefe antwortetest.

"Ich will dir verzeihen und ich glaube, daß wir unsere Beziehung reparieren können," sagte Elizabeth wehleidig und versuchte nicht mehr, sie aufzuhalten. "Aber ich habe gelernt, vorsichtig um dir herum zu sein und kann deinen Behauptungen nicht mehr blindlings folgen. Ich... ich brauche Zeit, um zu sehen ob du aufrichtig bist, oder wenn du in den Mann zurück verfallen wirst, der mich anschrie nur weil ich die Wahrheit redete."

Elizabeth machte eine Pause und erkannte, daß sie dieses Gespräch nicht böse zurücklassen dürfte, sonst wäre alles für immer verloren. Deshalb zwang sie sich, ihre Gesichtzüge weicher werden zu lassen und ging einen Schritt auf ihren Vater zu. "Ich sage nicht, es gibt keine Chance für mich, dir je zu verzeihen; ich bitte um Zeit. Ich muß wissen, ob du wirklich aufrichtig bist und dich wirklich verändert hast."

Mr. Bennet schluckte hart, aber nickte, "ich verstehe, Elizabeth; ich habe uns wirklich durcheinandergebracht. In Anbetracht darauf, gehe ich jetzt lieber. Soll ich dich zum Haus zurück begleiten?"

Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf, "wenn du einen der Gärtnern benachrichtigen wirst, werden sie meinen Mann schicken."

"Wie du willst, Elizabeth," sagte er mit einer leichten Verbeugung in ihre Richtung. "Ich verabschiede mich dann von dir, und wünsche dir einen angenehmen Tag."

"Dir auch, Papa," erwiderte sie sanft. Dann saß sie auf der Bank und schaute ihren Vater zu wie er ging, und fragte sich, ob sie je an diesen Tag als einen Wendepunkt sehen würden.


	37. Chapter 37

Ein besserer Mann

Kapitel 37

Die einzige Erleichterung die Elizabeth in London fand, war von Hertfordshire entfernt zu sein. In den Tagen, die ihrer Unterhaltung mit ihrem Vater gefolgt waren, hatte es wenig Erleichterung von den Emotionen die sie plagten, gegeben. Weil es keinen Aufschub für sie gab; sie hatte keine Zeit auf alles nachzudenken, was passiert war, und sich wirklich mit ihren Gefühlen zu beschäftigen.

Es gab Dinners, Tees und Besuche, die sie beschäftigt hielten, und in Kontakt mit ihrer Familie. Ihre Mutter wollte im Mittelpunkt der Nachbarschaft stehen, indem sie Hof mit ihrer Tochter hielt, die einen Mann von solcher Statur und Prestige wie Mr. Darcy geheiratet hatte. Elizabeth war ständig zu Nachbarhäusern eingeladen oder erwartet, bei ihrer Mutter zu erscheinen.

Die beständigen Erwartungen vereinigten sich mit den Magenschmerzen, die sie jeden Morgen erfuhr. Wenigstens war sie in der Lage, ihren Start in der Gesellschaft zu verzögern, bis sie Erleichterung und Ausgeglichenheit gefunden hatte. Danach aber gab es wenig Ruhe. Besonders für ihre Gefühle.

Ihr Vater versteckte sich nicht mehr in seiner Bibliothek. Er begleitete die Familie zu Festen, und war gesellig, wenn Nachbarn sein Haus besuchten. Er schlug auch vor, daß Mrs. Bennet alle auszehren wird, wenn sie fortfährt, auf so vielen Ereignissen zu bestehen. Mr. und Mrs. Darcy waren für das Vergnügen und den Erwartungen der Nachbarschaft gekommen, aber um die Familie zu sehen und Zeit mit ihnen zu verbringen.

Für einen kurzen Moment schien es, als ob ihre Mutter tatsächlich auf ihn hören würde, aber Jahre der Vernachlässigung auf Seiten beider, veranlaßte Mrs. Bennet ihn abzutun. Wenn er nicht besuchen gehen wollte, dann konnte er sich mit seinem Portwein verstecken, wie er immer machte. Versuche von Elizabeth und Jane, die Besuche abzukürzen, wurden mit den gleichen Ergebnis getroffen. Mrs. Bennet ließ sich nicht umstimmen, obwohl Elizabeth dankbar für die Anstrengung war. Wenigstens hatte ihr Vater das offensichtliche Mißfallen der Familie an der Situation erkannt.

Mrs. Bennet blieb eigensinnig, und deshalb war es eine große Erleichterung, als Fitzwilliam darauf bestand, nach London zu reisen. Als die Familienmatriarchin protestierte und sich wunderte, warum sie nicht wenigstens eine andere Woche blieben, sagte Mr. Darcy, daß sie nicht zögern konnten. Er hatte Elizabeths Porträt beauftragt und er wollte, daß seine Frau in ihr Heim eingelebt und ausgeruht hat, bevor der Künstler ankam. Nachdem sie die Porträtgalerie in London gesehen hatte, war Mrs. Bennet begeistert von der Idee, das ihre Tochter die Ränge von seinen Herrinnen verbindet, die die Wände säumten. Sie verabschiedete sich von ihen und schickte sie auf dem Weg mit Aweisungen für Elizabeth, das meiste von ihrem Aussehen zu machen und hoffte der Künstler wäre nett zu ihr.

Elizabeth hatte ihren klugen Ehemann gelobt, sobald sie nach London weg waren, und er lächelte, als er antwortete, daß er wußte er müsse etwas tun, um ihrer Mutter zu entkommen, oder sie würde ihren Besuch auf unbegrenzte Zeit ausstrecken wollen. Er wollte das Elizabeths Porträt gemalt wurde, weil er begierig war, es seiner rechtmäßigen Stelle hinzuzufügen. Zu ihrer rechtmäßigen Stelle. Sie war seine Braut und es ging nicht darum, sie zur Schau zu stellen, als ob sie ein Pferd oder eine andere Trophäe wäre. Sie ehrte seine Familie, indem sie es verband, und sie würde die nächste Generation in die Welt tragen.

Ihre Hand trieb zu ihrem Magen hinunter und Elizabeth seufzte sehnsüchtig, während sie im Salon saß, nachdem der letzte Besucher gegangen war. Sogar jetzt könnte diese Generation näher sein, als sie dachten. Mit jedem Tag der verging, wurde sie mehr überzeugt, daß es wahr war, sowie blieb hoffnungsvoll das alles gut lief. Fitzwilliam teilte jene Gefühle und blieb deshalb in beständiger Aufsicht über sie. Er stellte sicher, daß sie sich ausruhte, daß sie sich nicht zu sehr anstrengte, als sie eindeutig krank war oder sich nicht in der Stimmung fühlte, und er tat alles mögliche, um ihr zu helfen, oder wenigstens Bequemlichkeiten bereit zu stellen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und ihr Mann trat ins Zimmer ein und lächelte sie an, sogar, als er sie besorgt ansah. "Und wie waren deine Besucher heute, Mrs. Darcy?"

Sie hob die Brauen und ihre Schultern. "Gut wie erwartet werden kann. Ich mag Mrs. Webb; ich kann verstehen, warum du ein Freund von Mr. Webb bist. Sie scheinen sehr vernünftige und anständige Leute zu sein."

"Ja," stimmte er überein, als er in der Nähe von ihrem Stuhl saß. "Webb und ich haben immer genossen Zeit zusammen zu verbringen."

"Mrs. und Miss Hughes scheinen aufrichtig und nett zu sein. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, daß Mrs. Hughes weiß, was sie von mir halten soll, aber ihre Tochter scheint ziemlich begierig, unsere Bekanntschaft zu fördern." Elizabeth grinste ihren Ehemann an und neckte, "ich glaube, es ist weil sie keine enttäuschten Hoffnungen über dich hegt."

Fitzwilliam wurde leicht rot, und er wand sich in seinen Stuhl. "Ich glaube, sie ist mit einem Mr. Mason verlobt."

"Ja," nickte Elizabeth. "Er hat in der Marine gedient, aber sein ältester Bruder ist leider unerwartet verstorben. Die Familie ist in Trauer gewesen, und dann bereitet er sich für seine neuen Pflichten vor. Die Hochzeit ist am Ende vom Sommer."

Mit einem leichten Seufzer sagte sie, "ich denke, sie beabsichtigen uns einzuladen."

"Am Ende des Sommers werden wir in Pemberley sein," erwiderte Darcy mit definitiver Stimme.

"Ja," gab Elizabeth zu. "Und bis dann wird es hoffentlich klar sein, daß wir unser Kind erwarten."

Und deshalb konnte sie nicht in Gesellschaft hinausgehen. Obwohl sie nicht übermäßig dick wäre, und die Mode konnte ihre Bedingung zweifellos verbergen, kannte sie ihren Mann. Sogar jetzt wenn es bloße Mutmaßung war, wollte er sie nach Pemberley bringen. Er wollte sie aus Gesellschaft und seinen Forderungen heraus und in ihrem Heim, wo sie sich ausruhen konnte und wo man sich um sie sorgen würde.

Obwohl sie nicht darüber sprachen, verstanden sie beide, daß sie bloß sehen mußten, ob sie eine Einladung erhielten, und ob sie das Kind bewegen fühlte. Dann würden sie entscheiden, aber Elizabeth glaubte, daß sie ablehnen würden. Fitzwilliam würde es vorziehen, und täte alles was er könnte, um sie zum gleichen Standpunkt zu überreden.

"Und deine anderen Besucher?" fragte ihr Mann. "Wie fandest du sie?"

Elizabeth verzog leicht die Lippen. "Nicht so angenehm, aber nicht völlig böse. Mrs. Shaw erinnert mich an Lady Catherine."

"Das ist eine nette Einschätzung," äußerte er, seine Stimme leicht verspannt. "Denn auf eine Art erinnert sie mich an Lady Catherine. Sie kommt zu Besuch, weil sie eine Freundin der Mutter von eine von Georgianas Freundinnen und ehemalige Klassenkameradin ist. Sie sieht es als ihre Pflicht, über meine Schwester zu wachen."

"Ja, sie hat mich ziemlich über meinen Stammbaum und meine Qualifikationen verhört, um Herrin von deinem Haus und Führerin zu einer so feinen und leicht beeindruckbaren Mädchen wie Georgiana zu sein." Als ihr Ehemann schnaubte und in seinen Stuhl wand, lächelte Elizabeth, um seine wachsende schlechte Laune zu entwaffnen und seine Unruhe zu beruhigen. "Ich lenkte das schlimmste von ihren Fragen und ihrer Unverschämtheit ab. Sie ist hauptsächlich harmlos, einfach herrisch und aufdringlich."

"Ja," nickte Darcy. "Sie hat keinen wahren Einfluß, denn sie ärgert zu viele Leute, um sie wirklich ihren Meinungen folgen zu lassen. Und dein anderer Besuch?"

"Lady Ashcombe und ihre Schwester Miss Bell sind eindeutig Freundinnen von Mrs. Hurst und Miss Bingley," sie seufzte schwer. "Obwohl sie behaupteten zu besuchen, weil wir gegenseitige Freunde haben, vielleicht sogar, werden wir bald eine Familie sein."

Als Fitzwilliam eine Braue neugierig hob, erklärte sie, "ich verstehe, daß ihr Bruder Miss Bingley Aufmerksamkeit schenkt. Deshalb sollte der Besuch nett und freundlich und ach so höflich verlaufen. Es war ganz offensichtlich das Mr. Bingleys Schwestern ihre Gedanken über mir mit ihnen geteilt haben. Lady Ashcombe war zu genau in einigen Anmerkungen und Fragen, um Zufall zu sein."

Ihr Mann ballte den Mund eng zusammen, als er finster blickte. "Es scheint, daß Miss Bingley entschlossen ist, dich zu unterbieten. Sie wird herausfinden, daß sie nicht mehr zu Ereignissen eingeladen werden wird, wenn sie so fortfährt."

Elizabeth betrachtete seine Erklärung, blieb aber still. Sie kannte was Miss Bingley und jene wie sie motivierte, und sie wollte sich nicht mit ihren kleinlichen Handlungen beschäftigen. Ihr Mann könnte und würde mit solchen Leuten verhandeln. Aber sie würde ihn nicht zu lange auf solchen unerfreulichen Gedanken verweilen lassen.

"Als ich gestern meine Tante besucht habe, hat sie mir von einer neuen Ausstellung erzählt," sagte sie und führte ein neues Thema ein.

"Ja," erwiderte Fitzwilliam. "Ich habe davon gelesen und fragte mich, ob du gehen wolltest. Nicht bloß auf das Besuchen der Ausstellung, aber wenn du dich dafür gut genug fühlen würdest."

"Ich bin nicht so zerbrechlich, Fitzwilliam," lächelte sie ihn an. "Es würde mich sehr interessieren die Ausstellung zu sehen."

Ihr Lächeln wuchs, als sie sagte, "ich würde es besonders gern mit dir ansehen, anstatt vor dir zu fliehen."

"Ich verstehe nicht," sagte er stirnrunzelnd.

"Letzten Sommer als ich... meine Tante und Onkel besucht habe bevor wir nach Derbyshire reisten, besuchten wir eine Ausstellung. Es gab schöne Gemälde und Skulpturen, und du warst mit Georgiana anwesend, obwohl ich nicht wissen konnte, das sie deine Schwester war. Ich war nach London geflohen, für Aufschub auf meine Gedanken für dich, meinen Vater und, wie blind ich gewesen war." sie zog die Unterlippe zwischen den Zähnen und gestand, "ich dachte, daß du jemanden umwarbst, und das eine Verlobung bevorstand, wegen der vertrauten Art, wie du deinen Kopf zu ihr gelehnt hast, als du sprachst und so nahe bei ihr standest mit ihrer Hand auf deinen Arm. Ich hatte eine Änderung in meinen Gefühlen für dich durchgemacht und ich war ziemlich überwältigt dich zu sehen."

"Elizabeth?" fragte er sanft, als sie ruhig blieb.

"Ich wußte, daß du dich nicht für mich grämen würdest," sagte sie, etwas reumütig. "Nach der abscheulichen, sogar grausamen Art, wie ich dich abgelehnt hatte, du würdest natürlich weitergehen und eine würdigere Frau finden."

"Du unterschätzt die Macht eines wirklich verliebten Mannes," sagte Fitzwilliam, seine Stimme sanft und warm. "Ich hätte nicht so schnell weitergehen können."

"Ich konnte es nicht wissen," schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Ich hatte wenigstens angefangen, den Verlust eines Mannes wie du zu bedauern, oder so sagte ich mir. Und ich war besorgt dich nicht zu treffen, besonders auf dem Arm deiner neuen Liebe, aus Furcht, du könntest denken das ich dich in Stadt gefolgt war, so wie Jane Charles gefolgt war. Ich hätte es nicht ertragen können, deshalb sagte ich zu meinen Onkel, die Menge würde mich überwältigen und ich gehen wollte."

Darcy kippte den Kopf zur Seite, "wir waren uns so nah. Ich frage mich, was sich geändert hätte, wenn wir einander getroffen hätten."

"Manchmal habe ich es mir gefragt," gab Elizabeth zu, "besonders, nachdem ich sie in Deryshire traf erkannte, daß die Frau die ich gesehen hatte, Georgiana war. Es hätte mir viele besorgte Gedanken erspart. Aber dich in der Stadt zu sehen, half mir bei der Entscheidung, nach Derbyshire zu gehen. Ich glaubte, daß du nicht von deiner Dame fortgehen würdest; deshalb konnten mein Onkel, meine Tante und ich die Grafschaft betreten, ohne Angst zu haben dich zu treffen. Denn ich wußte, daß Lambton, wo wir beabsichtigten zu gehen, in der Nähe von deinem Haus war."

"Und statt in der Stadt trafen wir uns in Pemberley," lächelte er.

"Wo ich zu verstehen kam, wieviel ich empfand, und wie tief ich von meiner Familie geschnitten war."

Fitzwilliam lehnte sich vorwärts und nahm ihre Hand, "obwohl manchmal schmerzhaft, hat unsere Vergangenheit uns stärker gemacht, meine Liebe. Wir müssen daran denken."

"Ich weiß," nickte sie, ihre Gefühle hinderten sie, mehr zu sagen.

"Also, sollen wir dann zur Ausstellung gehen?" fragte ihr Mann mit einem faszinierten Lächeln.

"Ja," antwortete sie vergnügt. Sie gingen nicht zu Konzerten, Vorstellungen oder Ausstellungen, weil sie von der hohen Gesellschaft oder ihre Namen in den Gesellschaftskolumnen sehen wollten. Sie gingen, weil sie es wollten und weil sie einander Gesellschaft wünschten.

Wegen ihrer verdächtigten Bedingung, sie ginngen nicht zu so viele Aufführungen wie sie gewollt hätte, oder wie ihr Mann sie bringen wollte. Deshalb als sie hervor riskierten, genossen sie ihre Zeit zusammen. Die Leute, die sie trafe, wie die Miss Bingleys und Lady Ashcombes der Gesellschaft, waren nicht angenehm, aber Mann und Frau wußten, daß man ünerfreuliche Leute überall findet. Beide taten ihr bestes, um die geringfügigen und gefühllosen Leute zu ignorieren, und jene zu vertrauen, die ihre wahren Freunde sind.

"Und es wird dir gut gehen, meine Liebe?" fragte er.

"Ich kann nie wirklich sagen," gestand sie, "aber Helen tut alles was sie kann, um meine Klagen zu erleichtern, und Mrs. Emerson assistiert auch."

Sie lächelte ihn mit Dankbarkeit und Liebe an und sagte, "und du, Fitzwilliam, bist mein Fels. Deine Sorge, deine Obhut, dein Bestehen darauf das ich mich ausruhe, oder daß wir eine Einladung ablehnen... oder sogar, wenn du bei mir sitzt und mir vorliest, um zu versuchen, mich zu trösten, wenn ich krank bin, hat unheimlich geholfen."

"Ich kann nicht wirklich alles erleichtern was du fühlst," sagte er. "Aber ich werde alles mögliche tun, um dir Trost zu geben."

"So, wenn ich meinem Mann mitteile, daß ich mich zu meinem Zimmer zurückziehen muß, um mich auszuruhen, und seine Gegenwart dort würde mich trösten?" fragte sie, als ein Lächeln über ihre Lippen huschte.

"Dann würde ich sagen, daß es meine Pflicht ist, alle anderen Pläne für den Rest des Tages zu ignorieren, und mich um meine Frau zu kümmern," antwortete Fitzwilliam in einen Ton, der sie beide erfreute. Darcy stand auf und reichte ihr die Hand. "Komm, meine liebste Elizabeth."


	38. Chapter 38

Ein besserer Mann

Kapitel 38

"Mrs. Gardiner, Ma'am."

Elizabeth lächelte, als ihre Tante angekündigt wurde, und stand auf um die ältere Frau zu begrüßen. "Ich bin so froh, daß du kommen konntest, Tante."

"Ich weiß, daß es dir nicht ähnlich sieht, meine unmittelbare Gegenwart zu erbitten, die Verwendung deiner Kutsche anzubieten und ein Dienstmädchen zu schicken, die helfen soll auf die Kinder aufzupassen, bloß wegen einer Laune oder weil du dich langweilst," sagte Mrs. Gardiner lächelnd trotz ihrer ernsten Stimme. "Deshalb habe ich mir gedacht, daß es wichtig sein muß. Was ist es, Elizabeth?"

Nachdem sie sich hingesetzt hatten, und Elizabeth Tee anbot, durchlocherte ihre Tante sie mit einem neugierigen Blick. Elizabeth spielte mit ihrer Teetasse ein wenig herum und legte es dann beiseite auf den Tisch.

"Lizzy?"

"Wie fühlt es sich an, wenn du dein Kind bewegen spürst?"

Der besorgte Ausdruck ihrer Tante verwandelte sich in eine Art mütterlichem Stolz und Freude. "Elizabeth?"

"Ich denke es," nickte Elizabeth, das Glück und die Sorge rührten sich zusammen in ihr. "Wir verdächtigten es, bevor wir in die Stadt kamen und die Zeichen sind dort gewesen."

Ihre Taille hatte angefangen dicker zu werden, trotz ihres Mangels an Appetit oder sich schlecht fühlen. Ihre Brüste waren voller und empfindlicher und sie hatte ihre Regel nicht seit sie für Claybrook abgereist waren, vor Monaten gehabt. Aber sie wartete auf den letzten, unwiderlegbaren Beweis: das Gefühl von Leben in ihr. Heute glaubte sie es, gespürt zu haben. Auch wenn Mrs. Emerson nett war, wollte Elizabeth mit ihrer Tante sprechen; zu jemanden den sie vertraute und liebte, um es bestimmt zu wissen.

Als sie dies Mrs. Gardiner erklärte, verbreiterte sich das Lächeln der älteren Frau. "Das sind alle tatsächlich sehr vielversprechende Zeichen, Elizabeth. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du schwanger sein könntest, aber ich wollte mich nicht aufdrängen. Ich weiß, daß das Thema sehr persönlich sein kann, und du würdest mit mir reden, wenn du es wolltest."

Ihre eigene Teetasse beiseite legend, fragte ihre Tante, "also heute glaubst du, daß du das Kind sich bewegen gefühlt hast?"

"Mr. Darcy war für einen Termin bei seinem Fechtklub fortgegangen," begann Elizabeth. "Ich fühle mich morgens nicht wohl, obwohl es angefangen hat, nachzulassen und einige Vormittage, stört es mich überhaupt nicht."

"Ja," stimmte ihre Tante überein. "Du wirst fortsetzen, dich allmählich zu verbessern und dann werden diese Morgen nur eine Erinnerung sein. Dein Appetit wird vielleicht auch zunehmen."

"Helen half mir, mich für den Tag vorzubereiten," fuhr sie fort. "Sie ist diese vergangenen Monate unbezahlbar gewesen, sie hat das Essen und die Heilmittel gefunden, die meinen Magen beruhigen, damit ich sie beim Aufwachen vorfinde. Sie ist geduldig während ich mich unwohl fühle, und mit ihrer Hilfe bin ich bereit, meinen Verpflichtungen endlich nachzukommen. Als Fitzwilliam weg war, kam ich hier um zu lesen," sagte Elizabeth, und zeigte ihren Privatsalon. Die Verbesserungen, die ihr Mann zum Zimmer vor der Hochzeit gemacht hatte, hatten es zu ihrem Lieblinszimmer gemacht und da sie keine Verabredungen für den Tag hatte, beschloß sie den Morgen mit lesen zu verbringen, bis ihr Mann zurückkam. "Als ich hier lesend saß, empfand ich eine merkwürdige Sensation," erklärte sie, als ihre Tante breit lächelte. "Es fühlte sich wie ein kurzes, leichtes Flattern an. Fast, als ob sich mein Magen mit Sorge oder Erwartung verspannt. Aber niedriger. Ich spürte es wieder und legte meine Hand über meinen Bauch, spürte aber nichts."

"Nein," Mrs. Gardiner schüttelte den Kopf. "Es wird noch eine Zeit dauern, bis du oder Mr. Darcy, es mit der Hand fühlen könnt. Aber ja, liebe Nichte, ich glaube tatsächlich, daß du dein Baby bewegen gefühlt hast."

Tränen füllten ihre Augen, sowie die von ihrer Tante. Es war wahr. Sie erwartete Fitzwilliams Kind. Sie konnte nicht warten, bis er zurückkam und sie es ihm sagen konnte.

Zweifellos würde Fitzwilliam sofort nach Pemberley gehen wollen. Er hatte schon angefangen Vorbereitungen zu treffen, bereit, in Stelle gesetzt zu werden, sobald sie Bewegung verspürte, oder wenn sie entschieden, die Stadt zu verlassen. Sie nahmen weniger Einladungen an, besonders die Wochen entfernt waren. Ihr Mann würde zweifellos erklären, es war an der Zeit nach Derbyshire zu ziehen. Wegen der Hitze der Stadt, war Elizabeth in dieser Rücksicht einverstanden.

"Ich freue mich so für dich, Elizabeth," sagte ihre Tand und nahm ihre Hände. "Du wirst eine wunderbare Mutter sein."

"Ich hoffe es," sagte Elizabeth nachdenklich. "Jetzt, daß es nicht bloß ein Gedanke ist... finde ich es alles, so überwältigend und entmutigend. Ich wechsele zwischen ein Gefühl der Begeisterung und der Angst ab."

"Oh, meine Liebe," die ältere Frau lächelte. "Das ist ganz natürlich. Ich empfand den gleichen Weg mit jeden meiner Kinder. Es ändert sich nicht, ob es dein erstes oder dein fünftes ist."

Elizabeth sah ihre Tante verwundert an und fragte dann, "Tante?"

"Wir sind noch nicht sicher," warnte Mrs. Gardiner. "Ich habe es noch nicht bewegen gefühlt, weil es zu früh ist, aber wir verdächtigen es."

"Oh," rief Elizabeth. "Wie wunderbar. Ich wollte dich bitten, mir während der Geburt beizustehen, aber jetzt nehme ich an, daß du Pläne für deine eigen machen mußt."

"Wir werden sehen," sagte die ältere Frau nur. "Aber ich bin so glücklich für dich. Es sind solch wunderbare Neuigkeiten. Kann ich es Mr. Gardiner sagen, oder ziehst du vor zu warten?"

"Du kannst es ihn sagen," erlaubte sie. "Ich habe es niemanden, außer Jane erzählt; wir wollten es zuerst sicher wissen. Wir müssen es jetzt so vielen Leuten sagen. Du sagst es meinen Onkel, und wir werden euch besuchen kommen, bevor wir abreisen, weil ich mir sicher bin das Mr. Darcy sofort nach Pemberley gehen will."

Die Tür öffnete sich in diesem Moment, und Fitzwilliam lief hinein, fast, als ob er von ihrer Erwähnung eingeladen worden wäre. "Vergebt meine Störung, Ladies. Ich hörte, Sie waren hier, Mrs. Gardiner, und ich wollte Sie begrüßen, sowie Mrs. Darcy auf meiner Rückkehr guten Tag sagen."

Mrs. Gardiner lächelte ihn an und erwiderte seinen Gruß. Dann verkündete sie, "aber ich muß nach Hause zurückgehen. Ich bin gekommen um mit Elizabeth zu reden, aber jetzt muß ich zu meinen Kindern zurückkehren."

"Ich werde anordnen, daß die Kutsche bereitgestellt wird," sagte Darcy mit einer Verbeugung und trat dann in den Flur, um den wartenden Diener zu befehligen.

Elizabeth stand auf und umarmte ihre Tante, "Danke das du so schnell gekommen bist."

"Es war mir eine Freude," antwortete die ältere Frau. "Besonders für solche wunderbaren und köstlichen Nachrichten. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, meine liebe Lizzy."

Fitzwilliam kam ins Zimmer zurück, "die Kutsche wird gleich da sein. Ich bringe Sie hinaus, Mrs. Gardiner."

Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an, aber schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich komme auch allein zurecht. Ihre Frau braucht Sie mehr."

Sofort viel sein Blick voller Sorge auf Elizabeth. Mrs. Gardiner verabschiedete sich und verließ Elizabeths Salon und ließ das Ehepaar allein. Fitzwilliam näherte sich ihr und nahm ihre Hände. "Elizabeth?" fragte er, "ist alles in Ordnung? Was meinte deine Tante?"

"Es ist alles in Ordnung," beruhigte sie ihn und berührte kurz seine Wange. "Ich hatte eine Frage für sie, und sie kam. Ich... ich fühlte das Baby heute."

Seine Augen wurden breit und Freude und Ehrfurcht flossen über sein Gesicht, "wirklich?"

"Wirklich," nickte Elizabeth, als Tränen ihre Augen füllen. Seine Hand trieb zu ihrer dicker werdenden Taille hinunter, ein leichtes Zittern erschüttert es. Er hatte oft seine Hand auf die gewachsene Woge ihres Bauches gelehnt, wenn sie Abends redend im Bett lagen. Sie hatten die Änderungen in ihrem Körper bemerkt, aber sie wollten diesen Beweis, bevor sie sich zu glauben erlaubten. Elizabeth deckte seine Hand, "ich saß hier und las, und ich fühlte... die merkwürdigste Sensation."

Darcy führte sie zu ihrem Lieblingsstuhl und sobald sie saß, kniete er vor ihr, und griff ihre Hände. "Was war es?"

"Ein Flattern, eine sanfte Bewegung," sie versuchte es zu beschreiben, aber spürte sie war betrüblich unulänglich. "Es überraschte mich, sogar, als ich es wieder spürte. Aber ich... es war unser Kind, Fitzwilliam."

Seine Hand ruhte über ihrem Kind, und dann erhob er sich, um sie zu küssen. Es gab Liebe und Freude darin, aber es gab auch eine Wildheit, eine Forderung in der Leidenschaft und sie gab sich ihm hin. Es war eine Feier ihrer Liebe, und ihrer Familie und Elizabeth spürte es in jeder Berührung und jedem Kuß.

Elizabeth seufzte und glättete ihre Handflächen über ihrem Kleid, hoffend das sie es nicht faltete, aber unfähig die Hände zu beruhigen. Fitzwilliam sah zu ihr hinüber, und sie griff schnell die Hände zusammen. Mit einem Lächeln näherte er sich ihr am Fenster.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Elizabeth," sagte er freundlich. "Ich denke, daß meine Tante und mein Onkel erfreut für uns sein werden. Ich weiß, sie sind nicht so warm wie die Gardiners, aber sie haben dich akzeptiert."

"Ich weiß, Fitzwilliam," nickte sie.

Während sie bezweifelte, daß sie sich um den Grafen und die Gräfin je wohl fühlen würde, und die Gesellschaft die sie hielten, grüßten sie sie nicht mit Verachtung oder offener Geringschätzung. Sie dachte es, am besten dafür dankbar für den Segen zu sein, das sie höflich zu ihr waren, jedesmal wenn sie sich bei Ereignissen trafen oder zusammen aßen, und daß sie und ihr Mann nicht bloß zu ihrem Haus eingeladen wurden, um Erscheinung zu behalten. Das ältere Paar hätte ihre Zeit in der Stadt entschieden härter machen können, aber hatten nicht. In der Tat hatten sie ihren Teil getan, um jene niederzuschlagen, die sie mißbilligen könnten, indem sie Elizabeth und Fitzwilliam in der Oper einluden und ein Ball zu ihren Ehren veranstalteten.

"Ich bin nicht wegen deiner Tante und deinen Onkel besorgt," gestand sie. "Ich habe auf die letzten Briefe von zu Hause nachgedacht. Es scheint, daß mein Vater sich bemüht; oder wenigstens sagt er das. Jane hat einige seiner Aussagen bestätigt, deshalb glaube ich ihm."

"Was stört dich dann?" fragte ihr schlauer Ehemann.

"Mein Vater befürchtet, daß Jane und Mr. Bingley die Pacht von Netherfield nicht erneuern werden," sagte Elizabeth. "Tatsächlich glaubt er, daß sie angefangen haben, woanders schon nach einem Haus zu suchen."

Fitzwilliam wand sich und sah weg. "Sie haben."

"Haben sie?" fragte sie schockiert. "Aber warum..."

"Es sollte eine Überraschung sein; in Teil für dich."

"Für mich?"

"Deine Schwester und Bingley wünschen sich Entfernung von deiner Mutter, und Jane will näher bei dir sein," erzählte er ihr. "Bingley bat um meine Hilfe, und ich empfahl einige Leute mit denen er sprechen sollte. Die Entscheidung wird vollständig ihre sein."

Elizabeth lächelte am Gedanken, ihre Schwester näher zu haben, und daß Jane und Mr. Bingley Erleichterung von Mrs. Bennet hätten. Aber es machte sie nachdenklich, über das Leben derjenigen, die in Longbourn zurückblieben. Es erschien das im Gefolge von den Bemühungen ihres Vaters, irgendeine Kontrolle von seiner Familie wiederzuerlangen, das ihre Mutter jetzt gegen seine Beschränkungen kämpfte.

Mrs. Bennets Haushaltsbudget war abgekürzt worden, jetzt da es drei Leute weniger zu Hause gab, und sie war nicht erfreut nicht mehr so wie früher, Geld ausgeben zu können. Sie fing wieder an, Netherfield fast täglich zu besuchen, bis Mr. Bennet ablehnte die Pferde für die Kutsche bereitzustellen, und Mr. Bingley seine nicht schicken wollte. Sie hatte erklärt, daß die Familie die Darcys einfach in der Stadt besuchen mußte, denn bestimmt würde es Lizzy nichts ausmachen und sie mußte ihre Pflicht zu ihren Schwestern tun, bis ihre Hoffnungen von Mr. Bennets Verneinung zersprengt wurden.

Als ihr Vater versuchte, zu Mary und Kitty hinaus zu reichen, wußten Elizabeths Schwestern nicht, was sie von seinen Anstrengungen halten sollten. Er war zuerst unangenehm und versuchte, ihre Handlungen zu seinen Launen zu formen, statt sie kennenzulernen. Er blieb aber dabei, und allmàhlich fingen sie an, an seine Ernsthaftigkeit zu glauben. Mrs. Bennet aber machte keine Anstrengung. Sie wies schroff ab und widersetzte sich allen Versuchen, die er mit ihr machte, und sie wurde trotzig gegenüber seinen Änderungen.

Elizabeth sorgte sich, ob die Situation in ihrem Elternhaus in einen vollständigen Kampf zwischen ihren Eltern ausarten würde, oder ob einer der beiden nachgeben würde. Mr. Bennet hatte oft kapituliert, oder einfach nie nein gesagt, des Friedens wegen. Mrs. Bennet war ziemlich daran gewöhnt, ihren Kopf durchzusetzen; Elizabeth fragte sich, ob sie nachgeben würde oder einfach sturer wurde. Am wichtigsten, wunderte sie sich, was mit ihren Schwestern passieren würde. Es wäre ungerecht für sie, wenn sie sich auf die Seite eines Elternteils stellen mußten, oder gezwungen waren, ewig mit der verstärkten Uneinigkeit zu leben.

Als sie ihre Gefühle Fitzwilliam erklärte, wurde er nachdenklich. "Was schlägst du vor, Elizabeth? Sollten wir deine Schwestern zu uns nehmen oder schicken wir sie zu Bingley? Ich... ich gebe zu, sie sind nicht völlig so schlecht, wie ich einmal dachte und haben sich deutlich verbessert als ich sie kennenlernte, aber ich... ich muß immer noch an Georgiana denken. Und du erwartest ein Kind; du mußt jetzt nicht die Pflicht deiner Schwestern annehmen."

"Ich weiß nicht," gab sie zu. "Ich muß beobachten, wie Sachen wirklich sind und mit Jane sprechen. Aber wäre es wirklich so schlecht, wenn eine meiner Schwestern mich besuchen? Wir konnten sagen, es wäre zu viel beide auf einmal wegen des Babys zu haben, aber wir konnten eine für eine Zeit nehmen. Vielleicht kann Jane die andere nehmen, sobald sie ein neues Haus gefunden hat."

Darcy mühte sich damit ab, aber am Ende sagte er, "ich denke nein. Obwohl ich sie zur gleichen Verhaltensnorm wie Georgiana halten werde."

"Das wird wahrscheinlich Mary nicht schwerfallen," lächelte Elizabeth. "Und es kann Kitty helfen. Sie hat sich in Lydias Abwesenheit verbessert; obwohl sie älter ist, war sie Lydias Schatten."

"Ich werde darüber nachdenken, Elizabeth," war alles, was er zu dieser Zeit zustimmen würde. Es war gegenüber ihrer Familie nicht so verächtlich, wie er in Hunsford gewesen war, aber Elizabeth wußte, daß er sich um sie herum noch nicht völlig bequem fühlte. Sie wußte auch, daß sie sich jetzt überanstrengte, wenn sie sicher waren das sie schwanger war.

Sie wurden an weitere Gespräche vom Eingang Georgianas gehindert, die angab, "ich denke, unsere Tante und unser Onkel sind eben angekommen."

Fitzwilliam küßte Elizabeths Hand und drückte es sanft, um sie zu beruhigen. Dann bereiteten sie sich vor, seiner Familie vom Baby zu erzählen.


	39. Chapter 39

Ein besserer Man

Kapitel 39

"Du mußt beten, einen Jungen zu gebären, Elizabeth," behauptete ihre Mutter, sobald die Herren vom Zimmer weg waren.

Ihr Vater hatte Fitzwilliam und Charles zu seiner Bibliothek eingeladen, sobald die Glückwünsche und Ergüsse vorbei waren, die ihrer Ankündigung gefolgt waren. Mary und Georgiana gingen danach zum Klavier, und Kitty war ihnen gefolgt, um nicht allein mit den verheirateten Frauen zu bleiben. Weil ihre Energie endlich zurückkam, hegte Elizabeth den Wunsch, im Park von Longbourn spazieren zu gehe, aber wußte, das sie ihrer Mutter nicht so schnell entkommen würde.

"Das ist alles was sich Männer wünschen, einen Sohn der ihre Familie weiterführt." Mrs. Bennet machte eine kurze Pause und fragte dann, "Es gibt kein Erbschaftsvertrag zugunsten männlicher Erben auf Pemberley, oder?"

"Nein," Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf. "Falls wir nur eine Tochter haben sollten, wird sie erben."

Ihre Mutter runzelte entschieden die Stirn, "Nein, nein, du mußt deinem Mann einen Sohn geben, Elizabeth. Wenn du es nicht tutst, verliert er vielleicht Interesse an dir. Obwohl, wenn du ihm einen Sohn gibst, mußt du trotzdem bereit sein, daß er dir nicht sehr viel Interesse zeigen wird, denn sein Erbe wird seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch nehmen."

Elizabeth seufzte innerlich und sah ihre Schwester an. Jane war nicht mehr ermutigt, oder tolerant von dieser Unterhaltung, als sie war. Ihre ältere Schwester konnte bloß ihren Gesichtsausdruck besser beibehalten.

"Mama," sie versuchte das Gespräch zu ändern, aber Mrs. Bennet tat das selbst. Aber das nächste Thema war nicht besser, als ihre Mutter, die ihr einen Vortrag hält, einen Sohn zu haben.

"Ich muß sagen, es hat mich ziemlich überrascht, daß du die erste bist die schwanger wird, Elizabeth," sagte die ältere Frau.

Elizabeth war nicht sicher, wie sie auf so eine Aussage antworten sollte, aber Mrs. Bennet verlangte keine.

"Ich glaubte immer, daß Jane oder Lydia wie ich wären und vor dem ersten Heiratsjahr ihr erstes Kind haben würden. Lydia ist länger als euch verheiratet, und doch hat sie keine Ankündigung gemacht," klagte ihre Mutter.

Jane fing Elizabeths Auge, und dann sahen beide Schwestern weg. Lydia hatte ihnen beide sehr dreiste und unverschämte Briefe geschrieben, in denen sie ihnen Tips gab die sie gelernt hatte, wie man verhindert schwanger zu werden. Bis eine dieser Methoden scheiterte, war es unwahrscheinlich das Mrs. Wickham, Mrs. Bennet ein Enkelkind geben würde. Keine der Schwestern, aber wagte so eine Sache zu sagen; sie hatten die Inhalte der Briefe nicht einmal mit ihren Ehemännern geteilt.

"Ich kann nicht verstehen, warum Jane noch nicht empfangen hat," fuhr die ältere Frau fort mit wenig Gedanken für die unempfindliche Natur der Anmerkung.

Elizabeth versuchte, das Auge ihrer Schwester zu fangen, um ihre Unterstützung und Sympathie zu teilen, aber Jane lehnte es ab, die Augen von ihrem Schoß zu heben. Ihre Schwestern hatte ihr gestern Abend mitgeteilt, daß sie verdächtigte, schwanger zu sein. Sie hatte ähnliche Symptome zu denen, die Elizabeth erfahren hatte, bevor sie das Kind bewegen gespürt hatte, aber wie ihre jüngere Schwester wollte Jane auf diese Zusicherung warten, bevor sie eine breitere Ankündigung machte.

"Wegen deiner wilden und eigensinnigen Natur," Mrs. Bennet schaute Elizabeth an, "ich befürchtete ziemlich, daß es Jahre dauern würde, bis du ein Kind erwartest. Du warst als Kind nie gehorsam, wegen der Nachgiebigkeit deines Vaters; ich hatte Angst, daß du ablehnen würdest, gegenüber deinem Mann deine Pflicht zu tun. Vielleicht hat Mr. Darcy seine Rechte energischer gefördert."

"Mama!" Elizabeth keuchte, beleidigt sowohl für sich als auch für Fitzwilliam. Sie stand auf und sagte hastig, "entschuldigt mich bitte; ich brauche frische Luft."

Dann ohne auf die Antwort ihrer Mutter zu warten, floh sie aus dem Zimmer. Sie hielt nicht einmal für eine Haube oder einen Mantel an bevor sie dem Haus entkam und Zuflucht im Garten suchte.

"Du bist oft ohne eine Haube rumgelaufen," sagte eine Stimme hinter ihr. "Du machtest eine kühnere Anstrengung, als du erwachsener wurdest, aber ich nehme an, sogar Mrs. Darcy mag ab und zu die Sonne auf ihren Gesicht spüren."

Elizabeth drehte sich und sah ihren Vater hinter ihr, mit ihren Sachen in Hand. "Wir sahen, wie du das Haus geflohen bist und dein Mann wollte zu dir kommen, aber ich bat um das Privileg."

Er bot die Sachen an, die er hielt, legte sie aber beiseite, als sie den Kopf schüttelte. Mit einem schweren Seufzer, sagte er, "es tut mir leid, Elizabeth. In meiner Anstrengung, das zu tun, was ich vor Jahren hätte tun sollen, scheine ich die Sachen nur verschlechtert zu haben. Deine Mutter ist lauter, alberner, und mehr bestimmt geworden, auf ihrem Weg fortzusetzen."

"Sie scheint..." Elizabeth brach ab, unfähig weiter zu machen.

"Ja," stimmte Mr. Bennet überdrüssig überein. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich etwas gutes bewirke. Ich habe versucht, deinen jüngeren Schwestern mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, um ihnen zu helfen sich zu bessern, und deine Mutter scheint entschlossen, Sachen so wie früher zu behalten."

"Du darfst nicht aufgeben, Papa," ermutigte sie ihn. Flehte ihn beinahe an. "Sie erwartet das du aufgibst, so..."

"So wie ich immer gemacht habe," beendete er den Satz, als Elizabeth plötzlich hielt. "Ja, ich bemühe mich lustlos für eine Zeit und falle dann zu meinen alten Wegen zurück. Ich nehme an, ihr alle erwartet es von mir."

"Papa..."

Mr. Bennet schüttelte den Kopf, "Nein, nein, ich weiß, daß ich daran Schuld bin. Ich weiß, damit mit Zeit und Beständigkeit auf meinem Teil, sie erkennen wird, daß ich es tatsächlich Ernst meine. Ich bedauere bloß, daß meine Kinder, die Wirkungen meiner Nachlässigkeit erleiden müssen. Deine Mutter fährt immer noch fort, deine Schwester zu belästigen, trotz Anstrengungen, es zu verhindern. Und ich verdächtige stark, daß du ihretwegen das Haus so schnell verlassen hast."

"Du versuchst es," sagte sie ihm, um ihn davon abzuhalten, in Verzweiflung unterzugehen. "Ich weiß, daß meine Mutter nach London kommen wollte, und du hast es verhindert; sogar eine Reise zu meiner Tante und meinem Onkel. Du warst fest und ließst sie nicht auf uns aufdrängen."

"Es war das wenigste, das ich tun konnte," gab er rundweg an. "Welches tatsächlich eine sehr traurige Aussage ist."

Elizabeth wandte sich an ihn und umarmte ihren Vater zu beider Überraschung. Sie hatte geholfen, diesen Staat der Verzweiflung und Selbstabscheu zu verursachen; sie fühlte, daß sie ihm jetzt Ermutigung und Hoffnung geben muß. "Papa, gib nicht auf. Ich sehe Güte in dir."

Mr. Bennet zog sich zurück und küßte ihr Haar. "Danke, mein Kind. "Beunruhige dich nicht, Liebes, ich werde nicht zu meiner Bibliothek zurückweichen. Jetzt," sagte er und zwang Leichtfertigkeit in seine Stimme. "Dein Mann wird einen Pfad auf mein Land laufen, wenn ich dich länger aufhalte." er ging, hielt aber an und sah sie an. "Ich freue mich sehr für dich, Elizabeth, und ich bete für deine fortgesetzte Gesundheit und eine sichere Geburt."

"Danke, Papa," sagte sie, mit emotionsvollen Augen.

Mit einem weiteren Lächeln ging er zum Haus zurück. Es gab aber keine Zeit für sie allein zu sein, weil Fitzwilliam auf den Rasen schreitend zu ihr stieß. Sie lächelte um ihn zu zeigen, daß sie in Ordnung war, aber sie war nicht beleidigt, als er sie in seine Arme fegte und sie fest hielt. Seine Hände liefen über ihrem Rücken, und sie drückte das Gesicht gegen seine Weste.

"Bist du in Ordnung?" fragte Fitzwilliam. "Dein Vater hat dich nicht beunruhigt?"

"Nein," beruhigte ihn Elizabeth. "Mein Vater hat mich getröstet. Es war meine Mutter." sie lachte ironisch, "meine Mutter war gedankenlos, beleidigend und ich... ich kann ihre Wörter nicht wiederholen. Bitte verlange es nicht von mir. Es scheint, daß ich nur einen Elternteil haben kann, der mich nicht vollständig ärgert."

"Komm," schmeichelte er sie. "Laß uns nach Netherfield gehen, damit du dich ausruhen kannst." Daß sie sich nicht ausruhen würde, blieb ungesprochen. Beide wollten, sich von Longbourn entfernen.

"Wir sehen uns in drei Wochen," Elizabeth lächelte ihre Schwester an, als sie in der Eintrittshalle von Netherfield standen. Diener liefen geschäftig herum, um die Kutsche zu laden.

Jane in allem Ernst anschauend, gab sie dann an, "aber, wenn es dir nicht gut geht, werden wir es verstehen. Deine Gesundheit kommt zuerst."

"Es wird beruhigend sein, von Mutter weg zu sein," sagte ihre Schwester.

"Dann nimm es, wie es kommt," ermutigte Elizabeth. "Aber ich werde selbstsüchtig zugeben, daß ich hoffe das ihr kommt."

Jane umarmte sie und sagte, "ich auch."

Fitzwilliam trat ins Haus ein, nachdem er die Diener beaufsichtigt hatte, und lächelte die Schwestern an. "Meine Liebe, bist du bereit?"

Pemberley wieder zu sehen, zu Hause zu sein? Oh ja, sie war bereit. Auch wenn sie sich nicht von Jane trennen wollte. "Ja," antwortete sie, sogar als ihr Herz wegen der bevorstehenden Trennung schmerzte.

"Wo ist Georgiana?"

"Sie und Mrs. Annesley sind im Salon."

"Ich gehe sie holen," bot Jane und spürte das Bedürfnis, sich vom Paar zurückzuziehen.

"Du wirst sie in drei Wochen sehen," sagte Darcy sanft, als er ihre Tränen mit seinen Daumen fing.

"Ich werde meine Schwester immer vermissen," gestand Elizabeth. "Aber das ist nicht warum ich... ich bin unruhig, zu Hause zu sein. Wieder in Pemberley zu sein." sie grinste ihn an, "besonders mit meiner erneuerten Energie und die Pfade jetzt frei von Schnee."

Er lächelte hinunter sie an, "ja, es gibt viele Stellen, die ich dir zeigen will. Obwohl einige vielleicht, bis nächstes Jahr warten müssen. Es gefällt mir, daß du unser Zuhause so sehr liebst."

Sie hätte ihn geküßt, wenn es nicht die Diener und ihre nähernden Schwestern gab. Bald standen sie vor der Kutsche und letzte Grüße wurden ausgedrückt. Dann wurde die Kutschentür geschlossen und sie winkten von innen, als der Wagen wegfuhr.

"Es ist wunderbar, wieder zu Hause zu sein," erwiderte Georgiana und lehnte sich gegen ihren Sitz.

"Ja," stimmte Elizabeth überein. "Sogar mein Wunsch nach Besuchen und neuen Orten ist erfüllt worden."

"Oh, es wird so viel zu tun geben," erklärte die jüngere Frau. "Mit Sicherheit, willst du sofort anfangen das Kinderzimmer einzurichten."

"Es hat Zeit," sagte sie und schaute zu ihrem Mann hinüber. "Ich beabsichtige das Land zu genießen, bevor das Wetter und meine Bedingung, mich innen zu bleiben zwingt. Es wird viel Zeit geben, um alles vorzubereiten."

"Georgiana ich glaube," sagte Fitzwilliam leicht vergnügt, "erwartet Mrs. Reynolds Reaktion auf die Neuigkeiten. Sie wird ganz begeistert sein, zu hören das es im Haus wieder Kinder geben wird. Sie wird zweifellos darauf bestehen, sofort mit dem Kinderzimmer anzufangen; es wird zweifellos viel zu tun geben, weil Georgiana das letzte Baby war, und sie ist jetzt siebzehn."

Ihr Mann schien ein perfektes Verständnis ihrer Haushälterin zu haben, und sie glaubte, daß die Frau in einem Ausmaß so wie beschrieben handeln würde. Elizabeth aber konnte es nicht erwarten, draußen zu sein und sie glaubte, daß ihr Mann das verstand. Ohne Zweifel würde es Kompromisse auf beiden Seiten geben, denn Elizabeth verstand die Umsicht in nicht weit zu wandern, wie sie wollte, und hoffentlich konnte sie vermeiden, einen Diener zur Seite zu haben, jedes Mal wenn sie ausging.

Aber das würden sie alles später entscheiden, denn sie hatten noch mehrere Tagesreisen zu bewältigen. Sie konzentrierte sich auf die Reise und das Vergnügen, das sie in der Gesellschaft ihrer Familie hatte.

Mrs. Reynolds handelte tatsächlich, wie Fitzwilliam vorhergesagt hatte. Sie war bei der Aussicht auf Kinder im Haus begeistert. Und sie war besorgt, sofort das Kinderzimmer einzurichten. Dankbar konnte sie überredet werden, Elizabeth zu erlauben, sich einige Tage von ihrer Reise auszuruhen, bevor sie mit Plänen anfingen.

Wenn nur andere so leicht zu Vernunft überredet werden könnten. Ihre Mutter war bestimmt, Elizabeth von einer Entfernung zu plagen.

Ein Brief kam nach ihrer Ankunft in Pemberley an, und es war nur der erste. Ihre Mutter schickte beständigen Rat, was sie zu erwarten hatte, was sie tun mußte, und jeder Brief endete mit Mrs. Bennets Zusicherung, daß sie nach Pemberley kommen würde, um mit Elizabeth zu sein, als ihre Zeit kam. "Denn ein Mädchen wünscht sich natürlich ihre Mutter zu so einer Zeit."

In Wahrheit wollte Elizabeth nicht, daß ihre Mutter bei der Geburt dabei ist. Sie war ein Mädchen von weniger als sechs Jahren gewesen, aber sie erinnerte sich an die nahe hysterische Panik, in der ihre Mutter gestürzt war, und die wilde Aufregung, die den Haushalt ergriffen hatte, als Lydia geboren wurde. Es klang vielleicht kleinlich, aber Elizabeth konnte sich die Hilfe gut vorstellen, die ihre Mutter bereitstellen würde. Schon nervös über das Unbekannte und wissend, daß Frauen bei der Geburt sterben konnten, wollte Elizabeth Ruhe um sie. Daß ihre Mutter, das was sie am meisten wollte, zur Verfügung stellen würde, schien unwahrscheinlich.

Sie hatte an ihren Vater appelliert und bat ihn sogar, ihr zu helfen. Sie hatte versucht ihre Mutter zu entmutigen, aber sie fürchtete, daß solche Beschwörungen auf absichtlich taube Ohren stoßen würden. Sie hatte sogar an ihre Tante Gardiner für Rat geschrieben. Meistens aber hatte sie für Schnee diesen Winter gebetet, daß es ihrer Mutter unmöglich machen würde, die Reise sogar in ERwägung zu ziehen.


	40. Chapter 40

Ein besserer Mann

Kapitel 40

Liebe Elizabeth,

Deine Mutter wird in Hertfordshire bleiben. Ich fand es sei besser mit den Nachrichten anzufangen, die du am meisten hören willst. Ich danke dir, mein Kind, für dein Vertrauen in mich. Oder vielleicht war es bloß Verzweiflung. Ich hatte geglaubt, daß ich es zu deiner Mutter verständlich gemacht hatte, daß wir diesen Winter nicht in Derbyshire eindringen würden. Denn unsere beiden Knochen würden es nicht standhalten.

Elizabeth lächelte, als sie den Brief ihres Vaters las. Ihre Hand über ihrem ausdehnenden Magen lehnend, streichelte sie die runde Festigkeit.

Vergib mir das ich nicht früher erkannt habe, das sie immer noch auf ihrem Plan beharrte. Ich hätte es mir denken sollen, wie ich deine Mutter kenne, aber ich wollte glauben, daß sie mich beachten würde. Ich glaubte, ich hätte ihr die Situation eindeutig erklärt; aber ich unterschätzte ihre sture Strähne. Vielleicht haben deine Mutter und ich eine Ähnlichkeit gefunden. Sei sicher, daß Sachen jetzt richtiggestellt worden sind. Ich habe sichergestellt, von deiner Mutter verstanden zu werden.

Das Kind in ihr trat, und Elizabeth bewegte ihre Hand. Sie spürte jetzt die Tritte mit ihrer Hand, und es war eine andere Sensation, die Bewegungen ihres Babys sowohl innen als auch außen zu fühlen. Fitzwilliam war gefesselt, jedesmal wenn er seine große Hand über ihrem Bauch spannen konnte und die Bewegung selbst empfand. Elizabeth schaute wieder den Brief an und kippte den Kopf zur Seite, als sie die nächsten Wörter las, die Mr. Bennet geschrieben hatte.

Es war eigentlich eine schwierige Unterhaltung; nicht nur für sie es zu hören, sondern auch für mich es zu liefern. Ich wollte sie nicht verletzen, besonder als ich wußte, das ich die Situation geschaffen hatte durch meine Jahre der Vernachlässigung und Neckerei. Ich beschloß, das Beispiel meiner neuen Schwiegersöhne zu versuchen und fest zu sein, doch auch sanft.

Nachdem ich Kitty und Mary in die Stadt schickte, sprach ich mit deiner Mutter. Ich erklärte ganz klar, daß es ihr Verhalten war, das deine älteste Schwester weggetrieben hatte. Vielleicht wären Mr. und Mrs. Bingley bereit gewesen, zu bleiben, wenn sie ihnen ein bißchen Frieden gegönnt hätte. Ich sagte ihr auch, daß sie nicht nach Derbyshire gehen würde, um dich zu plagen während du schwanger bist. Gegeben ihre eigene Reaktion zum Kinderbett, sie wäre dir wenig hilfreich, und du hast eine sehr tüchtige Haushälterin; sie braucht nicht dort zu kommen und anfangen, Befehle auszugeben und dich mit deinem Personal zu unterminieren.

Elizabeth runzelte leicht die Stirn; sie hoffte, daß ihr Vater wirklich freundlicher gewesen war, wie er jetzt klang. Während sie dankbar war das ihr Vater eingegriffen hatte, wollte sie nicht, daß er jetzt ein Tyrann wurde. Elizabeth wußte, daß sich ihre Mutter ändern konnte, ebenso wie alle anderen, aber es würde nicht über Nacht geschehen. Mrs. Bennets Handlungen und ihr Verhalten waren tief in ihr eingewurzelt, ebenso wie die ihres Vaters und von Fitzwilliam.

Das wichtigste war, daß ihr Vater schien es ernst zu meinen. Seine Entschuldigung in Netherfield war wirklich ein Vorbote gewesen zu sein. Er war fest entschlossen, sich mehr mit seiner Familie zu beschäftigen und sie besser zu führen. In seinen Briefen an sie teilte er witzige Bemerkungen, aber setzte andere nicht herab. Die Briefe ihrer Schwestern enthielten Beispiele seiner Entschlossenheit, indem sie Geschichten von ihm teilten, wie er die Familie mehr bei Nachbarschaftsbesuchen begleitete, sich mehr für die Pächter und den Besitz interessierte und zu ihnen redete und ihnen zuhörte, anstatt sie als dumm abzustempeln. Ihr Vater hatte Jane und ihren Mann unterstützt, als sie beschlossen hatten, die Pacht von Netherfield nicht zu erneuern. Jane sagte, daß er traurig war, sie gehen zu sehen, aber er hatte nie versucht, sie umzustimmen. Obwohl ihre Schwester glaubte, daß er es gewollt hätte. Er hatte sie auch vor Mrs. Bennets Wehklagen und Anfälle beschützt, und hatte ihr mehrere Male gesagt damit aufzuhören, wenn es zu viel wurde.

Beunruhige dich nicht für deine Mutter, Elizabeth. Nach einigen Stottern, hat sie endlich angefangen nachzugeben. Ich weiß nicht, ob wir je so ungezwungen wie deine Schwester und Mr. Bingley sein werden, oder so stützend wie und Mr. Darcy, aber wir kommen vielleicht noch zu einem Verständnis. Vielleicht ein besseres.

Du hattest recht zu sagen, das ich das Gewicht von den Fehltritten meiner Familie tragen muß, aber ich hoffe, ich kann deinen jüngeren Schwestern noch von Nutzen sein, bevor sie uns verlassen. Mit Zeit, Aufmerksamkeit und Führung denke ich, daß sie in feine Frauen wie du und deine Schwester Jane, wachsen können. Während deine Mutter sich wünscht, daß sie feine, reiche Männer heiraten werden, wie Mr. Darcy oder Mr. Bingley, ich hoffe, daß sie Männer von Charakter wie deinen Mann finden werden. Als es Vater wäre das mein größter Wunsch für meine Familie.

Tränen ergossen sich jetzt in ihren Augen und liefen dann langsam ihre Wangen hinunter. Für ihr Taschentuch reichend, das sie wegen ihrer verstärkten Emotionen immer mehr benutzte, legte sie den Brief beiseite, um sich aufzuraffen und erhob sich dann vom Stuhl. Mit dem Brief in Hand ging sie zum Arbeitszimmer ihres Ehemannes.

Darcy rief zu ihr einzutreten, nach dem Klang ihres leichten Klopfens und sie lächelte, als sie in sein Eiche getäfeltes Zimmer hineinging. Er war schon auf seinen Füßen um sie zu begrüßen, aber blieb stehen als sich sein Lächeln in ein Stirnrunzeln verwandelte. "Elizabeth, du hast geweint. Was beunruhigt dich, Liebes?"

"Gehst du mit mir ins Konservatorium?" fragte sie. "Ich möchte meine Beine strecken, und es scheint, das sich ein Sturm nähert."

"Natürlich," antwortete er sofort und bot ihr seinen Arm an. Elizabeth verdächtigte, daß er auch einverstanden gewesen wäre, wenn er Arbeit zu erledigen gehabt hätte.

Sobald sie unter den Pflanzen spazierten, fragte ihr Mann wieder, "sagst du mir was dich beunruhigt, Elizabeth?"

"Nichts," antwortete sie. Ihn ernsthaft ansehend, bestand sie, "wirklich, Fitzwilliam, es geht mir gut. Ich bin nicht betrübt; es sind bloß meine verstärkten Emotionen. Mein Vater hat mir einen Brief geschickt und als ich es las..." sie seufzte und lehnte sich gegen ihren Mann und nahm Liebe, Stärke und Unterstützung von seiner Berührung. "Ich denke... nein, ich glaube ihm jetzt, Fitzwilliam."

"Du glaubst ihn?" erkundigte er sich, obwohl sie verdächtigte, das er schon wußte, was sie antworten würde.

"Ich glaube wirklich, daß er es aufrichtig meint, sich zu ändern. In den Briefen die ich von all meinen Familienmitgliedern erhalten habe, es war offensichtlich, daß er sich anstrengt sich zu bessern. Er war nicht immer perfekt, aber ich weiß, daß es niemand ist. Er gab nicht auf, und trat Kontrolle zu meiner Mutter ab; er blieb fest."

Sie erreichten eine Biegung im Pfad, und Fitzwilliam führte sie zu einer Bank, die dort in den letzten Wochen gesetzt worden war. Sie wurde nicht so schnell müde, wie ihr Mann glaubte, aber sie war von seiner Aufmerksamkeit und Sorge berührt. Elizabeth versank gern in die molligen und bunten Polster, mehr in Teil wegen der duftenden Blüten der Pflanze die nahe war und ihr Wunsch nach Einsamkeit mit ihrem Mann als aus wahrem Bedürfnis nach Ruhe.

"Ich erkenne jetzt, daß mein Vater ein fehlerhafter Mann ist," sagte Elizabeth, "aber ich sehe nicht länger nur noch seine Unvollkommenheit. Ich erinnere mich an unsere glücklichen Tage zusammen; ich lese seine Wörte und fühle seine Liebe für mich hinter ihnen. Sein letzter Brief ist ein Beweis davon. Er machte dir ein Kompliment und ich weiß, daß es ernst ist. Es war nicht gemacht, um leer zu schmeicheln oder zu beschwichtigen, oder um sich einzuschmeicheln. Es war ehrlich und aufrichtig."

Sie entfaltete den Brief und gab es ihn. "Dies ist der Mann, den ich als Kind bewunderte. Ich glaube, ich kann ihn immer noch bewundern; auch wenn ich ihn jetzt durch erwachsene Augen sehe."

Fitzwilliam nahm den Brief und setzte sich neben sie. Als er zu Ende gelesen hatte, ihr Mann, der sich immer bemühte, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten, schluckte schwer und drückte die Faust gegen seinen Mund. Seine Stimme war belegt, als er sagte, "es ist ein sehr liebenswürdiger und berührender Brief."

Elizabeth nahm den Brief zurück, schaute es an und las wieder den letzten Absatz. Ihre Augen umnebelten sich, und sie hob ihr immer gegenwärtiges Taschentuch.

Dein Mann ist wirklich ein gutes Mann, mein Kind, und ich bin froh, daß du ihn gefunden hast. Besonders während der Zeit in deinem Leben, als ich dich enttäuschte und dich fallen ließ. Du hast einen Mann gefunden, der dich liebt und unterstützt bedingungslos, und ich schäme mich, doch auch sehr stolz auf dich, das du deinen Prinzipien treu geblieben bist.

Du wirst eine wunderbare Mutter sein, Elizabeth. Es ist natürlich Ängste und Bedenken zu haben, aber ich glaube an dich. Ich denke, daß du und dein Mann das Beispiel übersteigen werdet, das ihr gehabt habt, Elizabeth. Ich will, daß für dich. Ich will, daß für mein Enkelkind. Ich will, daß er oder sie, die Liebe, den Frieden und die Sicherheit empfindet, die ich meiner Familie nicht immer gab. Sei sicher, meine liebe Tochter, daß du die Stärke und die Fähigkeit hast, alles zu machen. Deine Familie liebt dich und wir beten für dich und dein Kind und hoffen, daß du sicher entbindest, wenn die Zeit kommt.

Ich liebe dich, mein Kind.

Dein Vater.

Fitzwilliam drückte sein größeres, trockeneres Taschentuch in ihre Hand und wickelte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern. Als sie sich gegen ihn lehnte, trocknete sie ihre Wangen. Er legte seine freie Hand auf ihren Bauch, und streichelte das Kind. Das Baby bewegte sich und seine Hand blieb stehen und folgte dann der Bewegung. Elizabeth lächelte über die Aktivität und das Vergnügen im Gesicht ihres Mannes, als er weitere Bewegungen überredete.

"Ich möchte meine Familie nach Pemberley einladen," sagte sie sanft, als ihr Kind mit dem Spiel aufhörte. "Ist es falsch von mir, das zu wollen?"

"Du darfst alles wollen," sagte Fitzwilliam, als er sich drehte um sie besser sehen zu können und ihr Kinn hob. Seine Augen waren leicht gestört, als er fragte, "ich sage nicht, daß deine Familie nicht kommen kann, aber bist du sicher, daß du es wirklich willst? Besonders jetzt, zu dieser Zeit?"

"Es ist wegen meines Zustands, daß ich es machen will," bestand Elizabeth. "Nachdem wir meiner Familie die Neuigkeiten erzählt hatten, konnte ich es nicht abwarten zu gehen."

"Wir waren beide besorgt, nach Pemberley zurückzukehren," sagte Fitzwilliam und versuchte ihre Gefühle zu lindern.

"Ich denke, ich bin nicht fair gegenüber meiner Familie gewesen," sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. "Wir sahen sie nur als wir von London kamen; mein Fokus war nie auf sie gerichtet. Dann wünschte ich nur, daß sie nicht in hier eindrangen und monatelang blieben. Ich weiß, daß meine Mutter herrisch sein kann, aber ich weiß auch, daß sie Pemberley sehen will. Ich habe mir gedacht, daß wenn wir sie vielleicht vor der Geburt einladen, dann würde es leichter sein, sie bis zur Taufe fernzuhalten."

Sie sah, daß Fitzwilliam über dem Plan skeptisch war, und manchmal war sie es auch. Es war so plötzlich auf sie gekommen, nachdem sie den Brief ihres Vaters gelesen hatte, das sie sich fragte, ob sie ihren Emotionen erlaubte, ihren Verstand zu überwältigen. Deshalb hatte sie diesen Gedanken mit ihrem Mann getetilt.

"Ich verlasse mich auf dich, Fitzwilliam," sagte sie. "Lasse ich mich von meinen Gefühlen wegtragen? Ich will dich nicht verärgern, und ich will meine Wahl nicht bedauern."

"Wir können es nie vollständig wissen," antwortete er. "Du wirst es wahrscheinlich bedauern, wenn du die Einladung nicht gibst."

Er dachte für einen Moment und schlug dann vor, "wir können die Hilfe deiner Schwester und Bingley anfordern, um deine Familie nach Lockton Park einzuladen, um sicher zu gehen das sie Pemberley verlassen. Und vielleicht ist es Zeit, an deinen Vater zu glauben. Er sagt, daß deine Mutter nicht für die Geburt kommen wird; erlaube ihm, zu beweisen daß er seine Familie zu einem geeigneten Zeitpunkt nach Hause bringen wird."

"Dann hast du keine Einwände?" fragte Elizabeth.

"Ich will deine Ausgeglichenheit nicht zerstören," antwortete Fitzwilliam, "aber du neigst nicht zu wilden Phantasieausbrüchen. Sogar in deinen gegenwärtigen Zustand. Ich schlage bloß vor, daß du einen Tag oder so darüber nachdenkst, und wenn du immer noch den Wunsch empfindest, schreibe dann deinen Einladungsbrief."

"Danke, Fitzwilliam," sagte sie ihm. Sie richtete sich auf, damit sie ihm näher war und streichelte ihre Finger über sein Mund zärtlich. "Ich liebe dich so sehr, mein Mann. Mehr mit jedem Tag der vergeht."

"Und ich liebe dich, Elizabeth," antwortete er, als er sich vorwärts lehnte, um ihre Lippen mit seinen zu treffen. "Ich habe keine Termine oder Pläne für den Rest des Tages, meine Liebste. Ich stehe zu deiner Verfügung, wenn du es willst."

"Ich genieße immer, Zeit mit mit dir zu verbringen," lächelte sie gegen seine Lippen. "Aber was sollen wir machen?"

"Ich bin sicher, daß wir etwas finden werden," sagte er gewiß, dann bedeckte wieder ihre Lippen.


	41. Chapter 41

Ein besserer Mann

Kapitel 41

"Bist du warm genug?"

Elizabeth sah zu Fitzwilliam hinüber und lächelte nachsichtig, als sie nickte. Sie hatten kaum das Haus verlassen, als die Kutsche ihrer Familie auf den Kiesweg rollte. Sie wußte nicht im kühlen Wetter lange draußen zu bleiben; nicht jetzt in ihren Zustand. Sogar mit dem Pelzgesäumten Mantel, Fitzwilliam hatte darauf bestanden ihr zu kaufen.

"Bist du auf meine Mutter vorbereitet?" fragte sie mit einem leicht neckenden Lächeln. Sie wußte, daß Fitzwilliam sie liebte und wußte auch, wie ihre Familie sich manchmal benahm. Darcy hatte den Besuch ihrer Mutter zum Londoner Haus bewundernswert ertragen. Aber ihre Mutter war dann ein wenig ruhiger gewesen, mehr bereit zuzuhören und ihre Ergüsse zu mildern, aus Furcht daß sie Elizabeths Verlobten weg jagt. Ihre Mutter war nicht mehr diese Frau; sie schien pervers entschlossen zu sein, wieder vulgär und beleidigend zu sein.

"Wir werden in Ordnung sein," antwortete er ihr warm. "Ich weiß deine Mutter ist... erregbar, aber wir haben andere weit schlimmer getroffen. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Elizabeth; ich will nicht das du dich sorgst, weil du meine Reaktion fürchtest."

Sie konnte nur nicken, weil die Kutschentür in diesem Moment geöffnet wurde. Ihr Vater stieg aus und lächelte Elizabeth an und dann drehte sich zur Kutsche und half ihre Mutter und ihre Schwestern heraus.

"Oh," der erfreute Schrei ihrer Mutter reichte zur Treppe hinauf, wo Elizabeth und ihr Mann warteten. "Ich hatte keine Ahnung..."

"Ja," Mr. Bennet schnitt sachte und doch fest ein, als er den Arm seiner Frau nahm und sie zu Elizabeth begleitete. "Unsere Tochter ist sehr gesegnet, Mrs. Bennet. Laß uns sie begrüßen, damit wir alle rein gehen und uns wärmen können. Wir wollen Elizabeth nicht draußen behalten, nicht, wenn sie uns so gütig zu ihrem Haus eingeladen hat."

Am Ende dieser sanften Ermahnung, die nicht sehr danach aussah, hatte ihre ganze Familie sie auf den Stufen erreicht. Ihr Vater schaute Elizabeth etwas reumütig an, aber rollte nicht die Augen, wie er in der Vergangenheit tat.

Elizabeth lächelte breit, als sie begeistert sagte, "ihr seid hier. Ich bin so glücklich, daß ihr gekommen seid."

"Hallo, Liebes," ihr Vater lächelte warm, sogar als seine Augen sanfter wurden und etwas feucht. Er umarmte sie und wandte sich dann an Fitzwilliam, "es freut mich, Sie wieder zu sehen, Mr. Darcy. Danke das Sie uns in Ihrem Zuhause eingeladen habt."

"Wir sind froh darüber," sagte ihr Mann gütig. "Elizabeth ist glücklich, daß Sie die Einladung angenommen haben."

"Oh, Lizzy," ihre Mutter mischte sich in das Gespräch ein. "Mein, wie du gewachsen bist. Dein neues Haus ist schön und so groß; du mußt so viele Diener haben. Aber warum lädst du uns jetzt ein und nicht näher der Geburt? Ich verstehe nicht, warum du darauf bestehst, mich nicht dabei haben zu wollen."

"Hallo, Mama," sagte sie, ignorierte absichtlich die Anmerkungen ihrer Mutter und beschloß stattdessen, positiv zu sein. "Ich bin froh, dich zu sehen."

Dann ihre jüngeren Schwestern anschauend, gab sie ihnen die Hand, "Mary, Kitty, es ist so gut, euch wieder zu sehen."

"Danke, Elizabeth," sagte Mary sanft.

Kitty fummelte mit weiten Augen eine Begrüßung. Elizabeth hatte ihre Schwester nie so schweigsam gesehen und hoffte, sie ist nicht die ganze Zeit die sie hier verbringt eingeschüchtert. Sie wollte, daß ihre Familie den Besuch genießt.

"Kommt rein," lud Elizabeth sie ein. "Im Salon wartet heißer Tee mit einigen von deinen Lieblingskuchen, Mama, auf uns."

Dann drehten sie sich alle um und traten ins Haus ein. Sobald sie innen waren, eilten die Diener herbei, um die Kutsche zu entladen und die Truhen innen zu bringen. Elizabeth hatte die feinsten Gästezimmer für ihre Familie ausgewählt, und ließ persönliche Sachen, die ihnen hoffentlich zusagen würden, in ihre Zimmer stellen, damit sie sie schätzen, benutzen und genießen können. Während die Zimmer vorbereitet wurden und die Truhen geliefert, konnte sich ihre Familie von der Reise ausruhen und sich erwärmen.

Den folgenden Morgen wartete Elizabeth im Frühstückszimmer auf die Ankunft ihrer Mutter. Das Abendessen die vorherige Nacht war entspannt abgelaufen, weil ihre Mutter nicht anwesend war. Sie war von der drei Tages Reise in kaltem Wetter ermüdet, und vom reisen in der minderwertigen Kutsche der Bennets. Ein Tablett wurde angefordert und zu ihrem Zimmer geschickt, und ihr Vater sagte, daß, wenn er ihr diese Nacht erlaubte, er dann bestehen würde, daß sie ihren Tag der Erholung gehabt hatte und konnte jetzt sich der Familie anschließen.

Elizabeth konnte ihre Grimasse nicht verstecken, als er das sagte, und er zögerte und legte eine Hand sanft auf ihren Arm. Er war nicht offen grausam zu ihrer Mutter; er folgte bloß dem Beispiel seiner Schwiegersöhne und blieb fest mit ihr. Manchmal mußte er ein wenig härter durchgreifen, weil sie seine ersten Aussagen ignorierte, aber sie fing an, weniger mit ihn zu streiten. Sie akzeptierte das was er sagte, und war nicht mehr so stur.

Nachdem Elizabeth sich für die Nacht zurückgezogen hatte, entschied sie sich für einen Plan, den sie hoffte heute auszuführen. Ihre Mutter wäre nicht wirklich glücklich, bis sie eine Tour von Elizabeths neuen Haus hat. Während Fitzwilliam wußte, daß ihre Mutter zweifellos vulgäre Kommentare machen würde, wußte Elizabeth das er sie oder sogar ihre Mutter, dafür nicht streng beurteilen wird. Elizabeth aber wollte ihrem Mann vom ersten, und wahrscheinlich von schlimmsten der Kommetare ersparen. Deshalb plante sie ihre Mutter durch das Haus zu führen; nur die zwei von ihnen.

"Hier sind Sie, Madam," sagte der Diener, Matthews, außerhalb der Frühstückszimmertür.

Elizabeth schaute hinüber, als ihre Mutter hell schwärmte, "danke. Ich hätte es nie gefunden, und ich bin ziemlich hungrig."

"Haben Sie einen guten Tag, Madam," sagte der Diener freundlich und dann hörte sie seine Schritte weglaufen.

Mrs. Bennet lief ins Zimmer und blitzelte überrascht, Elizabeth dort sitzen zu sehen. "Elizabeth. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dich hier zu finden; du bist normalerweise um diese Zeit mit dem essen fertig."

"Ich habe auf dich gewartet," erklärte sie. "Ich wollte sehen wie du dich fühlst, und ob deine Zimmer bequem sind."

"Oh, ja," antwortete ihre Mutter mit breiten Augen, als sie sich am Tisch setzte, und ein Dienstmädchen vor sie einen Teller hinstellte, während eine andere frischen Tee goß. "Ich habe nie so eine Stelle gesehen. Und so groß, ich bezweifelte je meinen Weg hier zu finden."

"Deshalb war Matthews im Gang stationiert," lächelte Elizabeth. "Ich war auch ziemlich verloren, und war froh Mr. Darcy war in diesen ersten Wochen nie weit weg von meiner Seite."

"Es ist ganz exquisit... so grandios," sagte Mrs. Bennet, ihre Begeisterung und ihre Lebhaftigkeit wuchsen schon. "Ich kann nicht glauben, daß meine Tochter von all diesem Herrin ist. Daß du hier bist. Ich frage mich, wie sich Janes neues Haus dazu vergleicht; Netherfield war bestimmt nichts zu diesen. Ich bin sicher, Mr. Bingley würde jetzt etwas besseres finden, daß er kein Haus pachtet."

Elizabeth senkte den Blick und schluckte während sie die Lippen zog. Sie ließ die Beleidigung gehen und fragte, ob ihrer Mutter sogar bewußt war, eine gemacht zu haben. Stattdessen bestimmte sie, vorwärts zu gehen, um etwas positives, oder wenigstens rettbar im Moment zu finden.

"Nachdem du mit deinem Frühstück fertig bist, Mama," begann sie geistesverwandt, "ich dachte vielleicht, dü würdest eine Tour des Hauses genießen. Mr. Darcy hat für später in der Woche eine Exkursion durch den Park arrangiert."

Es gab eine Pause und Elizabeth konnte sehen, wie ein Krieg auf dem Gesicht ihrer Mutter stattfand. "Bist du sicher, daß du zu solch einer Aufgabe fähig bist?" fragte Mrs. Bennet. "Da ist viel zu laufen, denn es ist ein riesiges Haus, Lizzy."

Mit ihrem zunehmenden Umfang und ein wenig mehr Ermüdung, die sie plagt, glaubte Elizabeth immer noch, daß sie mehr Energie als ihre Mutter hat. Mrs. Bennet war nicht jemand, die bloß zum Vergnügen oder Übung läuft. Sie könnte nach Meryton laufen, um ihre Schwester Phillips zu besuchen, aber sie zog immer vor, die Kutsche zu nehmen. Während Elizabeth nicht durch die Gegend wanderte, wie in Hertfordshire, fuhr sie trotzdem fort zu laufen, und verspürte viel Gesundheit und sogar Stehvermögen. Es war nicht ihre Kondition, die Mrs. Bennet wirklich fürchtete.

"Es geht mir gut, Mama," beruhigte sie ihre Mutter. "Aber sollten wir den Wunsch verspüren uns auszuruhen, finden wir immer ein komfortables Zimmer, wo wir für Erfrischungen klingeln können, bis wir unsere Energie wiedererlangt haben und fortfahren können."

Mrs. Bennet lächelte vergnügt, "ja, Liebes, ich bin sicher du hast recht. Oh, es wird köstlich sein; ich kann nicht abwarten, Mr. Darcys Zuhause zu sehen."

Sie fingen beim Erdgeschoß an und arbeiteten ihren Weg nach oben, denn Mrs. Bennet bestand darauf, alles vom neuen Haus ihrer Tochter zu sehen. Elizabeth war stolz auf Pemberley und die Effizienz der Diener, die sie auf ihrer Ehe gewonnen hatte, aber sie wollte sie nicht für die Launen ihrer Mutter übermäßig stören. Also sahen sie nur einige Räume im Erdgeschoß und Elizabeth, stellte sicher, als sie die Domäne der Köchin störten, ihr dafür zu danken, das Lieblingsessen ihrer Familie prepariert zu haben.

Ihre Mutter fügte auch ihren Dank hinzu, und Elizabeth war dankbar, als Mrs. Bennet ihr bald danach nach oben folgte. Sie verdächtigte,, daß ihre Mutter vorgezogen hätte, die Speisekammer und die Wäsche vollständig zu inspizieren, aber drückte die Sache nicht. Sie schien leicht in Ehrfurcht von der Anzahl der Diener und der schnellen, tüchtigen Art wie sie arbeiteten, zu sein.

Der erste Stock wurde vor dem Mittagessen besucht, und Elizabeth war froh, daß sie allein waren. Mrs. Bennet war entzückt über die Anzahl der Zimmer und der offensichtlichen Qualität der Einrichtung. Einige Farben billigte sie überhaupt nicht und erklärte ziemlich lautstark, daß sie sie ändern werde. Elizabeth stimmte überein, daß sie die Farben einiger Zimmer nicht mochte, aber das eine Änderung nicht ihre Priorität war.

"Warum nicht?" fragte ihre Mutter zweifelnd. "Elizabeth, du mußt dich einfach um diese Sachen kümmern."

"Diese Zimmer werden selten benutzt, Mama," antwortete sie. "Wir ziehen andere Zimmer vor, um die Gäste zu unterhalten oder unsere Zeit zusammen als Familie zu verbringen. Vielleicht, mit der Zeit werde ich diese Zimmer ändern, aber es gibt andere Sachen, um die ich mich kümmern muß. Wie das Kinderzimmer."

"Aber was ist, wenn du einen Ball gibst?" bestand ihre Mutter. "Du wirst vielleicht mehr Räume brauchen, um deine Gäste zu entspannen. Und was wirst du dann tun?"

"Ich werde in kürze kein Ball veranstalten," konterte Elizabeth. "Nicht in Pemberley, und nicht in meinem aktuellen Zustand oder nachdem das Baby zur Welt gekommen ist. Wir werden einen in London geben, als Teil von Georgianas Debüt; ihre Tate, die Gräfin, hat schon zugesagt, daß sie mit der Planung helfen wird. Vielleicht nächstes Jahr nachdem wir von Georgianas Saison zurück sind, werden wir ein Ereignis hier veranstalten, aber das ist noch weit weg und ich werde mich nicht im voraus beunruhigen."

Ihre Mutter sah sie einen Moment lang an, und Elizabeth starrte direkt zurück. Dies war ihr Haus und ihr Leben, und sie würde ihrer Mutter nicht erlauben, zu denken das sie Elizabeth frei kritisieren konnte. Fitzwilliam war als Kind selten in dieses Zimmer gekommen; keiner von ihnen empfand Eile ein selten gebrauchtes Zimmer zu modernisieren, während sie noch als Ehepaar zusammewuchsen und sich jetzt für ihr Kind vorbereiteten.

"Möchtest du die anderen Zimmer sehen?" fragte sie. "In einige von ihnen habe ich Änderungen vorgenommen."

Obwohl sie nicht sagen wollte, welche es waren. Es gab Grenzen, wie weit sie ihrer Mutter beigeben würde, und sie wußte, wenn sie auf die Änderungen hinwies, würde Mrs. Bennet nicht Ruhe geben, bis sie die Kosten wußte. Es fühlte sich falsch an, und während ihre Mutter zweifellos spekulieren würde, gab sie ihr keine Bestätigung.

Als sie die Zimmer betraten, die die Familie öfter benutzte, wurden die Farben leichter. Schwere, dunkle Farben gaben Weg zu helleren, mehr in Stil. Elizabeth hatte nicht den Wunsch empfunden, es bloß wegen Änderung willen zu verändern. Aber neue Gardinen wurden für ein Zimmer bestellt oder neue Wandleuchter in einen. Es waren kleine Veränderungen, keine große Neugestaltungen. Aber sie gefielen ihr, und sie wußte daß Georgiana und Fitzwilliam es auch mochten, und das war das einzig wichtige.

"Gut, es ist sehr hübsch, Lizzy," gab ihre Mutter zu. "Obwohl nicht so fein, wie sie mit Mr. Darcys Einkommen, sein konnten."

"Wir sind ziemlich zufrieden mit den Zimmern," sagte Elizabeth fest. "Wir sehen kein Bedürfnis, Sachen unnötigerweise zu verändern, mit denen wir glücklich sind, nur weil wir es können. Wir folgen nicht den sich ändernden Launen, die immer erfordern die Räume zu ändern, denn es ist verschwenderisch. Mr. Darcy mag die Änderungen, die ich vorgenommen habe, und die Meinung meines Mannes ist wirklich die einzige die für mich zählt."

Für einen langen Augenblick starrte ihre Mutter sie an und dann glaubte Elizabeth, daß sie Verständnis über Mrs. Bennets Gesicht sah. "Ich verstehe," sagte sie ohne Bosheit. "Ich nehme an, wenn Mr. Darcy glücklich ist, dann mußt du damit gehen." Sie sah sich um und studierte fast, den Salon in dem sie waren. "Ziehst du wirklich das Zimmer vor, wie es ist?"

Elizabeth nickte resolut, "ja. Ich habe immer einen einfacheren Stil bevorzugt, wie du bestimmt weißt, von den vielen Streitereien die wir über die Spitze auf meinen Kleidern, gehabt haben."

"Ja," sagte Mrs. Bennet stirnruzelnd, "du warst immer sehr stur und entschieden über deinem Schmuck. Ich nehme an, du wirst über die Dekoration deines Hauses nicht anders sein. Obwohl ich annehme, sich die feinsten Materialen leisten zu können, ausgleicht den Mangel an Stil."

Es fühlte sich wie ein widerwilliges Zugeständnis an, aber trotzdem war es einer. Elizabeth wußte nicht zu drängen und konnte nur hoffen, daß ihre Mutter jetzt den Besuch genießen konnte und keine Fehler an jede Ecke fand. Und vielleicht mit diesem neuen Verständnis würde sie erkennen, daß Mary und Kitty nicht in ihre Wünsche und Launen gezwungen werden konnten.

Fitzwilliam näherte sich leise dem Bett, und verursachte Elizabeth zu lächeln, obwohl ihre Augen geschlossen waren und sagte, "ich schlafe nicht."

Ihr Mann bewegte sich leichter, weniger vorsichtig und leise, und saß auf dem Bett, neben ihrer Hüfte. Er streifte seine Hand über ihre Wange, als ihre Augenlider offen flatterten, "du bist müde; ich konnte es beim Abendessen und im Musikzimmer sehen. Du mußt nicht meinetwegen wach bleiben."

"Ich bin müde," gab sie zu. "Ich versuche bloß, mich genug zu entspannen um einzuschlafen."

Darcy runzelte leicht die Stirn, "bist du in Ordnung?"

"Trotz all den Laufen den ich getan habe, finde ich heute, hat mich mehr ermüdet, als ich erwartet habe," gestand sie. "Meine Füße schmerzen sowie meine Beine."

Fitzwilliam stan auf, damit er das Laken von ihren Beinen ziehen konnte und saß wieder hin. Aber in der Nähe von ihren Füßen. Sie schloß die Augen und stöhnte, als ihr Mann anfing, ihre Füße und Beine zu reiben, seine starken Finger fingen an, Erleichterung ohne Schmerzen zu geben.

"Danke," flüsterte sie.

Er lächelte sie an und neckte dann, "ich frage mich, ob deine Mutter so müde ist. Vielleicht wird sie damit zufrieden sein, für die nächsten zwei Wochen zu sitzen; oder wenigstens die nächsten zwei Tage. Dann kannst du dich ausruhen."

"Ich werde," versprach Elizabeth. Sie atmete tief ein, während Ermüdung jetzt an ihr zog. "Wie war dein Tag mit meiner Familie?"

"Georgiana hat Zeit mit deinen Schwestern verbracht und ich zeigte deinem Vater die Bibliothek."

"Werden wir ihn den Rest der Reise sehen?" fragte sie lachend.

"Ich war überrascht, ihn heute Abend beim Abendessen zu sehen," antwortete er, und sie hörte das Lächeln in seine Stimme.

Er beendete die Massage auf ihren Beinen und stand auf, um sich auf seine Seite des Bettes hinzulegen. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite, um ihn gegenüberzustehen und seine Hand, legte sich automatisch auf ihren Magen. Mit ihm neben ihr, und in ihrer normalen Position, war sie jetzt schließlich fähig, einzuschlafen.


	42. Chapter 42

Ein besserer Mann

Kapitel 42

Elizabeth öffnete die Tür zur Bibliothek und war nicht überrascht, ihren Varer im Zimmer zu finden. Es war schnell in den wenigen Tagen seiner Ankunft, sein Lieblingszimmer geworden. Das, was sie überraschte, war Kittys Gegenwart neben ihm.

"Ah, Elizabeth," sagte ihr Vater vergnügt, als er sie sah. "Komm und schließe dich uns an."

Sie setzte sich in der Nähe von ihnen auf einen bequemen Stuhl und versuchte dann, eine gute Position zu finden. Ihre Schwester sah sie an und fragte, "geht es dir gut?"

"Ja," lächelte Elizabeth. "Ich versuche bloß eine Position zu finden, die nicht unbequem ist; es ist nicht immer leicht."

"Bist du aufgeregt?" fragte Kitty neugierig. "Über dem Baby?"

"Ja, ich bin es," nickte sie. "Ein bißchen nervös, aber ich freue mich auf die neue Erfahrung. Und du? Freust du dich Tante zu werden?"

"Ja," antwortete ihre Schwester begeistert. "Maria Lucas sagt, daß Charlottes Baby zuerst nicht sehr machte, aber jetzt lächelt und lacht sie. Ich denke, du wirst eine gute Mutter sein, Lizzy. Ich erinnere mich an die Spiele, die wir zusammen spielten als wir jünger waren und wieviel Spaß, wir dabei hatten. Ich weiß, daß du deine Kinder sehr lieben wirst."

"Danke, Kitty," sagte sie sanft, als Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

Kitty lächelte, aber wand sich im Stuhl. "Ich bin glüklich für dich, Elizabeth, aber ich möchte zu meinem Zimmer zurückehren. Darf ich dieses Buch ausleihen?"

"Natürlich," erwiderte Elizabeth sofort. "Du darfst alles ausleihen, was du willst."

Kitty stand auf und überraschte sie dann indem sie ihr eine schnelle Umarmung gab bevor sie das Zimmer verließ. Elizabeth betupfte die Augen mit ihren Fingerspitzen, bevor sie ihren Vater ansah. "Sie ist so sehr gewachsen. Sie ist immer noch lebhaft, ich habe sie mit Georgiana und Mary interagieren gesehen, aber sie ist nicht wild."

"Ja," bestätigte Mr. Bennet. "Sie hat sich sehr verbessert."

"Ich wußte, daß sie Lydia nachfolgte, aber ich glaubte nicht das es so sehr war," sinnierte Elizabeth. "Ein Jahr ohne Lydias Einfluß und... ich fühle mich jetzt schlecht."

"Schlecht?" fragte ihr Vater.

"Als Kitty darüber redete, sich an die Spiele zu erinnern, die wir spielten und die Zeit die wir zusammen verbracht haben, ich erinnere mich auch an diese Zeit." sie seufzte und sagte dann, "ich hörte auf, ihr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Vielleicht, wenn ich hätte..."

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld," er schüttelte den Kopf mit Nachdruck. "Du wurdest älter, es ist nur natürlich, daß sich deine und Janes Interessen ändern würden, und du wärst nicht mehr so nahe mit einer jüngeren Schwester, deren Interessen jugendlicher waren. Es hing von deiner Mutter und mir ab, Führung und Regeln bereitzustellen, und wir taten es nicht."

Elizabeth biß sich auf die Lippen und lehnte ihre Hände auf ihren Magen; sie fühlte sich immer noch schlecht, das sie sich nicht mehr angestrengt hatte. Vielleicht wie ihr Vater schien getan zu haben, sie konnte sich jetzt anstrengen, sie kennenzulernen. Zu diesem Ende fragte sie, "welchen Roman fand Kitty?"

Die Ecken von den Lippen ihres Vaters zogen sich in eine Weise auf, der ihr vertraut war, und ein kleines Lachen entkam ihr, bevor er sagte, "es ist kein Roman. Es ist ein Poesieband."

"Poesie?"

"Ja," nickte er. "Deine Schwester Catherine war auch ziemlich überrascht, zu entdecken das sie Poesie mag. Aber nicht irgendwelche Poesie. Sie mag keine romantische Poesie oder epische Gedichte; sie mag Poesie über Natur."

"Wirklich?" fragte sie.

"Ich beschloß, daß ich aus der Bibliothek herauskommen mußte wenn ich meine Familie besser kennenlernen wollte. Ich konnte nicht ertragen, von Mode oder Spitze zu reden, aber ich versuchte, etwas zu finden, von dem wir sprechen könnten. Ich versuchte Bücher weil ich wußte, daß sie und Lydia Romane gelesen hatten."

Mr. Bennet seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich ging es zuerst falsch an; ich versuchte sie zuerst für meine Favoriten zu interessieren, statt die Verbindung mit ihren eigenen zu pflegen. Sie mochte meine Bücher nicht und ich dachte, sie wäre albern, und wollte sich nicht bemühen; sie entkam oft nach draußen, um mich zu meiden. Dann sah ich eines Tages es."

"Was?" fragte Elizabeth, gefesselt von seiner Geschichte, wie sie oft als Kind gewesen war.

"Deine Schwester saß nicht bloß müßig draußen oder sah sich blindlings in der Welt um sie herum um," gab ihr Vater an. "Sie studierte es. Also verließ ich meine Bibliothek und schloß mich ihr auf der Bank unter dem Baum gegenüber der Bibliothek an. Ich stellte ihr Fragen, und hörte ihr dieses Mal wirklich zu. Sie hatte versucht zu zeichnen und hatte nicht viel Erfolg gehabt, aber sie hatte in Netherfield ein Buch gefunden und hatte darüber nachgedacht, während sie draußen saß." Er lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück und griff die Hände zusammen. Ein wehmütiger Blick umnebelte seine Augen, "Deine Schwester liebt die Natur. Nicht um loszugehen und zu wandern, wie du machtest, aber um zu sitzen und es zu beobachten. Als ich ihr zuhörte Sachen zu beschreiben, dachte ich sofort an ein Poesiebuch, das ich genossen habe. Sie las es, mochte es, und ihr gefielen andere solcher Bücher. Wir besprechen jetzt Poesie und Natur."

"Ich frage mich, ob sie Bücher über Botanik möchte," wunderte sich Elizabeth.

"Dein Mann hat die gleiche Sache gefragt, als ich ihn erklärte, warum ich wissen wollte, wo ihr die Poesiebücher in diesem beeindruckenden Raum hieltet," sagte er und gestikulierte zur Bibliothek. Ich habe nachgesehen und hab einige gefunden, die nicht so wissenschaftlich wie andere sind, die bloß helfen andere Flora und Fauna zu identifizieren. Kitty mochte sie und will sie ausleihen, um die Bilder mit den wirklichen Pflanzen zu vergleichen. Mit euren umfanreichen Park bin ich sicher, daß sie Fülle finden wird, zu vergleichen. Aber sie will heute die Gedichte lesen."

"Ich hatte keine Ahnung," sagte sie und verspürte wieder ein schlechtes Gewissen.

"Ich auch nicht," er schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber ich bin froh, daß ich es herausfand. Aber jetzt, meine Liebe, welche neuen Bücher hast du gelesen, daß du denkst, könnte dein Vater mögen?"

Elizabeth lächelte in nostalgischer Freude, sie hatte die Zeiten vermißt, als sie in leichter Unterhaltung zusammen saßen. Sie redete über einige Bücher, die Fitzwilliam ihr vorgeschlagen hatte und als sie entdeckte, daß ihr Vater schon einige von ihnen gelesen hatte, fielen sie in ein Gespräch über ihnen. Sie wurden nicht der vorübergehenden Zeit bewußt, und waren ziemlich überrascht, als ein Diener hereinkam um die Kerzen anzuzünden, weil der Nachmittag abnahm und es draußen dämmerig wurde.

Mehrere Abende später führte Elizabeth ihre Mutter und Schwestern zum Musikzimmer nach dem Abendessen. Georgiana hatte gefragt, ob sie dort gehen konten, und Elizabeth hatte mit Freude zugestimmt. Sie gingen nicht jeden Abend dorthin; denn Georgiana mußte noch immer Zuversicht gewinnen vor anderen zu spielen und trat nicht jeden Abend gern auf. Es wurde schwieriger für Elizabeth beim Instrument zu sitzen, und Mary schrie nicht für jede Gelegenheit zu spielen; deshalb gingen sie oft zum Salon, sprachen bloß oder spielten Spiele.

"Werden Sie für uns spielen, Miss Darcy?" fragte Mrs. Bennet, als sie den Tee nahmen.

Die junge Frau setzte sich hin, nachdem sie für alle anderen den Tee gegossen hatte, und legte ihre Teetasse auf die Untertasse. "Ja, sobald die Herren sich uns anschließen."

Elizabeth sah zuerst die Schwester ihres Mannes und dann ihre eigene an. Mary hatte Zeit mit Georgiana im Musikzimmer verbracht, und Zeit mit Kitty und ihrem Vater. Während Elizabeth Zeit mit Kitty verbracht hatte und einige gemeinsame Interessen fand, hatte sie nicht viel mit Mary geredet. Es war nicht, daß ihre jüngere Schwester sie mied, aber sie hatten keine gemeinsamen Interessen oder Behangen mit einander gefunden.

Als Fitzwilliam und Mr. Bennet sich ihnen anschlossen, nachdem sie ihren Brandy getrunken hatten, standen Georgiana und Mary auf und liefen zum Pianoforte. Die jüngere Frau erfüllte ihre Pflicht als Gastgeberin und erklärte der anwesenden Gruppe, das sie und Mary für ihre Abendunterhaltung gearbeitet hatten. Sie spielten kein Duett wie Elizabeth erwartet hatte, aber sie wechselten sich mit den Spielen ab, mit einer Vielfalt von leichten und frohen Liedern.

Während Georgianas Spiel technischer überlegen war und zeigte den Nutzen von Jahren der Übung mit Lehrern, konnte Elizabeth sagen, daß Mary sich sehr verbessert hatte. Sie stapfte immer noch durch bestimmte Teile, aber solches spielen füllte nicht mehr ein ganzes Stück. Vielleicht war es, weil Mary jetzt Lieder spielte die besser zu ihren Fähigkeiten paßten, aber Elizabeth fühlte das dies keine adäquate Erklärung war. Es gab etwas mehr, und was immer es war, Elizabeth hatte nie Marys spielen so sehr genossen, wie heute.

Als das Duo abschloß, mit Mary die das letzte Stück spielt, applaudierte die ganze Gesellschaft, um ihre Würdigung und Zustimmung der Aufführung auszudrücken. Elizabeth sah sich um und registrierte die Reaktionen der anwesenden. Fitzwilliam genoß immer seiner Schwester zuzuhören, aber sein Lächeln war noch breiter und sein Applaus herzlicher; sie spürte, daß er sogar Marys Spiel gut fand. Ihre Mutter und Kitty drückten wohlgefallen aus, aber fingen schon an sich untereinander zu unterhalten.

Aber es war die Reaktion ihres Vaters, die sie am meisten faszinierte. Er stand auf und näherte sich dem Pianoforte, ein breites Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Er verbeugte sich leicht zu Georgiana und sagte, "Miss Darcy, das war schön."

Sie errötete und murmelte ihren Dank, dann lief zu Fitzwilliam. Mr. Bennet drehte sich zu Mary und streckte seine Arme aus und lehnte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. "Es war köstlich, Mary. Wirklich schön, Liebes."

Er drehte sich um, ihre Hand ruht jetzt auf seinen Arm und sie gingen zu Elizabeth, die es leider zu lästig fand, aufzustehen um ihre Schwester zu umarmen. Stattdessen wartete sie das Mary und ihr Vater, neben ihr Platz nahmen. Sie hielt ihre Hand aus und war glücklich, als ihre Schwester es nahm.

"Das war schön, Mary," lobte sie. "Es hat mir gefallen, deinem spielen diese ganze Woche zuzuhören, aber dieses letzte Stück... es war so schön."

"Es war das Stück, das du mir von London gebracht hast," sagte Mary. "Als du nach Pemberley für den Rest des Sommers gingst."

"Ich habe es nicht spielen gehört," sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich wußte nur, daß es vom gleichen Komponisten ist, den du magst."

"Es stimmt," sagte ihre Schwester sanft. "Danke, Elizabeth, das du an mich gedacht hast."

"Du bist sehr willkommen," Elizabeth lächelte sie an.

"Und danke, Mary, das du für uns gespielt hast," sagte ihr Vater.

"Danke, Papa," antwortete sie, leicht errötend. "Ich will mit Miss Darcy reden. Entschuldigt mich."

Sie sahen sie gehen, und Elizabeth lächelte ihren Vater an. Sein Lob von Mary schien echt und aufrichtig zu sein, entfernt von den Tagen, wenn er zurückzuckte als sie spielte, oder als er im Netherfield Ball eingriff, um sie von fortfahren abzuhalten. Obwohl sein Brief ihr geholfen hatte, wirklich an die Ernsthaftigkeit ihres Vaters zu glauben, war es dennoch ein wenig phantastisch, den markierten Unterschied in seinem Verhalten zu sehen.

"Du und Mary scheint gut auszukommen," beobachtete sie leise. Sie verdächtigte, daß ihr Vater sich nicht über ihre Aussage beleidigt fühlen würde; es war nur ein anderes Testament zur Tatsache, daß sich ihre eigene Beziehung verbesserte.

"Ja," nickte er. Seine Augen wurden sanfter, als er sagte, "wir müssen dir dafür danken."

Ihre Augenbraue hob sich in Überraschung, "ich?"

"Du hast deiner Schwester Musik geschenkt, die ein wenig leichter und angenehm ist, und die trotzdem immer noch ernst genug ist, um ihr zuzusagen. Und," er schaute sie mit auswertenden Augen an, "das mehr zu ihren Fähigkeiten geeignet ist. Ich glaube nicht das es völlig zufällig war."

"Vielleicht nicht," sie neigte den Kopf.

"Weil du es ihr gegeben hast, mit Miss Darcys Eingabe, war sie offener die Musik zu spielen. Und sie entdeckte ihre Liebe dafür. Ich entdeckte auch meine Vorliebe. Es störte mich überhaupt nicht im Zimmer zu bleiben, während sie übte, statt in meiner Bibliothek zu gehen." er grinste frech, "es ist verständlich, daß sie die Ernsthaftigkeit meiner Komplimente zuerst bezweifelte, aber mit der Zeit, fing sie an ihnen zu glauben."

Elizabeth lächelte ihren Vater an, als er fortfuhr, "sobald sie nicht mehr glaubte, das ich sie nur kritisieren wollte, fanden wir es leichter zu reden. Ich habe deinen Onkel Gardiner gefragt, mehr Musik dieses Komponisten zu finden, und sie versucht nicht mehr, mich dazuzubringen, Fordyce zu lesen. Wir haben die Fähigkeit gefunden, über Biographien der Philosophen zu reden, oder andere, die sie als angebrachtet erachtet, und wir verstehen uns gut."

"Ich bin froh," sagte Elizabeth lächelnd. "Für euch beide."

"Mach dir keine Sorgen um deine Schwestern, Elizabeth," sagte Mr. Bennet freundlich. "Ich werde meine Familie nicht verlassen. Du mußt nicht denken, daß du Ausschau nach ihnen halten sollst, das du sie einladen mußt, um sie zu beschützen oder für sie zu sorgen. Ich habe gelernt, mehr vorbereitet und beteiligt zu sein. Es tut mir nur leid, es nicht früher gemacht zu haben."

"Papa," sagte Elizabeth sanft. "Fahr nicht fort, dich zu beschuldigen. Ich will es nicht für dich; ich hege nicht mehr schlechte Gefühle gegen dich."

"Ich kann nicht vergessen, was meine Nachlässigkeit meine Familie gekostet hat," er schüttelte den Kopf. Ich darf es nie vergessen, damit ich nicht zu meinen vorherigen Handlungen zurückkehre."

Vielleicht brauchte er das, um das Ziel vor Augen zu halten, aber sie hatte Hoffnung für ihn. Sie wußte, daß sie das was zwischen ihnen geschehen war, nie vergessen konnte, aber sie sah nicht nur den Schmerz, wenn sie ihn ansah. Hoffentlich würde er sich nicht ewig züchtigen.

"Jetzt," er lächelte sie freundlich an, "ich verstehe, warum du heute Abend nicht gespielt hast. Aber es hat mir gefehlt, dir zuzuhören, und ich wunderte, ob ich bitten konnte, dich zu hören bevor wir gehen."

Elizabeth lächelte ihn an und sagte, "vielleicht morgens. Abends ist es mir unbequem, vor dem Pianoforte zu sitzen."

Mr. Bennet stand auf, nahm ihre Hand und tätschelte es sachte, "dein Komfort kommt zuerst, Liebes. Aber wenn es möglich ist. Jetzt denke ich, werde ich ein Buch aus deiner ausgezeichneten Bibliothek aussuchen, damit du zu Bett gehen kannst. Du mußt nicht auf Zeremonie mit uns stehen."

"Gute Nacht, Papa," sie lächelte ihn an, als er sich hinunter lehnte, um ihre Wange zu küssen.

Langsam sagten auch die anderen gute Nacht und verließen das Zimmer, bis nur Elizabeth und Fitzwilliam dort blieben. Er saß neben ihr und nahm ihre Hand in seine, sein Daumen strich leicht über ihre Haut. Elizabeth schaute zu ihm hinüber und spürte solche Liebe für den Mann den er war, und daß sie ihn nicht wegen ihrer Blindheit in Kent für immer verloren hatte.

"Das war ein schönes Stück, das deine Schwester gespielt hat," sagte er und brach die Stille. "Georgiana sagte, daß wir die Musik haben; es freut mich, denn ich würde es gern wieder hören."

"Sie hat sich verbessert," gab sie zu. "Ich bin von den Unterschieden in beiden meine Schwestern beeindruckt. In meiner Familie." Mit einem Seufzer lehnte sie sich im Stuhl zurück, als das Baby sich bewegte. "Ich bin froh, das ich sie eingeladen habe."

"Ich kann es sehen. Ich bin glücklich, daß es eine frohe Zeit für dich ist, Liebste." er stand auf und half ihr zu ihren Füßen.

"Ich bin froh, daß sie eine weitere Woche bleiben," sagten sie, als sie das Zimmer verließen. "Noch Zeit um einander Gesellschaft zu genießen, aber hoffentlich wird der Besuch dennoch damit enden, das wir freundlich sind."

"Mit nur einer Woche ist es sehr wahrscheinlich," sagte er ermutigend, als sie die Treppe erreichten. "Dann wird es nur uns sein, wie wir warten und die Ankunft unseres Kindes erwarten."

Sie antwortete nicht, als sie den Aufstieg anfingen, aber sie war sowohl begeistert als auch erschrocken, vom Gedanken.


	43. Chapter 43

Ein besserer Mann

Kapitel 43

Nach einer weiteren Woche zeigte Mr. Bennet, daß er in seiner Entschlossenheit aufrichtig war, seine Familie besser zu führen. Am Tag den er vom Anfang an genannt hatte, fuhr die Kutsche der Familie Bennet von Pemberley weg. Mrs. Bennet war unglücklich gehen zu müssen und bestand darauf länger zu bleiben, aber ihr Mann blieb fest.

"Es ist Zeit zu gehen," sagte Mr. Bennet. "Elizabeth muß ihr Haus und ihren Frieden wiedererlangen. Wir werden Mr. und Mrs. Bingley besuchen, und dann werden wir nach Longbourn zurückkehren. Wir haben alle unsere Rolle und unseren Platz."

Elizabeth war ttraurig wie auch erleichtert, sie gehen zu sehen. Die Zeit die sie mit ihrer Familie verbracht hatte, hatte sie an frühere Zeiten erinnert, bevor manche übermäßig grob und albern wurden, und Elizabeth empfand nicht das dringende Gewicht der Verlegenheit und der Scham. Nichts wäre je wieder vollständig gleich, aber sie konnte jetzt mit ihrer Familie sitzen und wirklich wieder ihre Gesellschaft genießen. Es war eine Kombination von ihrem verbesserten Verhalten, aber auch von Elizabeths Bemühung weniger urteilend und mehr annehmend zu sein; nach den Positiven zu suchen anstatt nur die Fehler zu sehen.

Doch konnte sie auch nicht bestreiten, daß sie auch froh war, bloß mit Fitzwilliam und Georgiana allein zu sein. Ihre Tage einzig und allein in Entspannung und in ihrer Gesellschaft zu verbringen, während der angehende Winter sich näherte. Als Fitzwilliams Tante und Onkel Georgiana zu ihnen für mehrere Wochen einluden, waren sie traurig sich von ihr zu trennen, aber auch dankbar für die Zeit, wenn sie nur zusammen als Mann und Frau sein konnten, bevor ihr Kind zur Welt kam. Wenn sie sich später erhöben, oder früher zu Bett gingen, oder sogar häufig während des Tages zu ihren Zimmern gingen, hatten sie nicht das Gefühl, die junge Frau zu verlassen.

Als Georgiana zurückkam, lebten sie sich ein, als der Winter das Land und das Haus einhüllte. Ihre Tage verbrachten sie innnen zwischen verschiedenen Tätigkeiten. Es gab Briefe zu schreiben und zu erhalten, Gut- und Haushaltsangelegenheiten mußten gemacht werden, und andere Projekte. Das Kinderzimmer wurde vervollständigt, Georgiana und Elizabeth arbeiteten an Kleider und Decken, und Fitzwilliam bestellte Stücke, die nicht repariert werden konnten, oder das er einfach den Zimmern hinzufügen wollte.

Meistens aber warteten sie. Als jeder Tag vorbeiging, und Elizabeths Umfang zunahm, wußten sie, daß sie der erwarteten Geburt immer näher kamen. Einige Tage wollte sie das das Ereignis schnell stattfand, weil sie wieder ihre Füße sehen wollte, sie wollte wieder laufen anstatt wie ein Wasservogel zu watscheln, wieder Behaglichkeit in ihre Gelenke zu haben und voll atmen zu können. Manchmal, hatte sie überhaupt keine Eile. Sie wußte, daß ihr Körper das Baby ernährte und jeder Tag in ihr bedeutete, daß ihr Kind größer und stärker wachsen würde. Auch gab es Momente wenn die Aussicht der Geburt, und alles, was es mit sich brachte, sie ziemlich erschrak.

Das Unvermeidliche kann aber nicht aufgehalten werden, und trotz ihrer abwechselnden Ängste und Wünsche, kam die Zeit der Geburt. Elizabeth versuchte Trost in den Ratschlägen ihrer Tante, sowie Mrs. Reynolds beruhigende Gegenwart zu finden. Aber als die Schmerzen und die Zeit zunahmen, wurde es für Elizabeth zunehmend schwieriger, ruhig und positiv zu bleiben. Ihre Rettung kam, als Jane ins Zimmer trat.

Fitzwilliam hatte Jane und Mr. Bingley benachrichtigt, um sie vom bevorstehenden Ereignis zu informieren, wie ihre Schwester gebeten hatte. Trotz der Kälte und ihren eigenen zunehmenden Zustand, hatte Jane darauf bestanden, nach Pemberley zu kommen. Sie erklärte, sie konnte Elizabeth nicht allein dieses Ereignis durchstehen lassen, und sie verdächtigte, daß Mr. Darcy die Gesellschaft und die Ablenkung von Charles gebrauchen konnte. Janes Entschlossenheit angesichts des Wunsch ihres Mannes für Vorsicht, erwies sich als der Wendepunkt für Elizabeth.

Mit der Ruhe und Stärke ihrer Schwester fand Elizabeth ihre eigene wieder. Sie war fähig, die abplagenden Wehen zu ertragen und als die Zeit schließlich ankam, gebrauchte sie Stärke zu ihr unbekannt, und gebar sicher den Erben der Darcys und fing die nächste Generation an.

Sechs Wochen nach der Geburt von Bennet James William Darcy, trotzte die ausgestreckte Familie seiner Eltern die Februar Kälte, um seiner Taufe beizuwohnen. Lady Catherine schickte eine kurze, kaum zivile Nachricht, obwohl ein längerer, froherer und aufrichtigerer Brief von Anne kam. Sie hatte die Hochzeit ihres Cousins akzeptiert, und hatte ihn nie wirklich heiraten wollen, deshalb schloß sie sich den verärgerten Groll ihrer Mutter nicht an. Sie war sehr glücklich für Fitzwilliam und Elizabeth, aber wußte auch, daß sie und ihre Mutter nicht zur Taufe kommen würden. Lady Catherine war noch nicht bereit dazu.

Andere, viele andere, kamen für den Segen, und Pemberley floß ziemlich mit Gästen über. Elizabeths Familie war klein im Vergleich zu der ihres Mannes. Fitzwilliam und Darcy Tanten, Onkel und Cousins besuchten oder schickten Glückwünschbriefe, und Elizabeth war von ihnen überwältigt. Aber sie war liebenswürdig, legte ihre verstimmten Gefühle beiseite, daß sie Fitzwilliam Hochzeit nicht besuchen würden, sondern kamen, um seinen Sohn zu sehen, und begrüßte sie alle in ihr Zuhause.

Denn sie wußte, daß sie sich nicht mehr als einige Tage dort aufhalten würden, und niemand - außer ihre Familie - taten es.

Sich selbstsicherer in ihrer Rolle als Mutter fühlend und sich meistens von der Geburt erholt habend, war Elizabeth fähig, mit ihrer Familie zu besuchen und fühlen, ihre vor der Geburt erneut geschmiedeten Beziehung aufzubauen. Mary und Kitty, wie auch Georgiana, waren erfreut Tanten zu sein und genossen, Bennet so lange zu halten, bis er ruhig war. Wenn er sich aufregte, gaben sie ihn schnell zu Elizabeth oder einem Dienstmädchen.

Elizabeths Mutter war über ihren Enkel erfreut, obwohl sie nicht umhin kam, sich laut zu wundern, wie Bennet mit Janes ungeborenen Kind vergleichen würde. Fitzwilliam hatte die Fäuste geballt, aber schien, wie Elizabeth, anzunehmen, daß ihre Mutter sich nur nicht zensierte. Es war Mr. Bennet aber, der im Namen von Elizabeths Kind sprach.

"Mrs. Bennet, wir müssen für unsere Enkelkinder dankbar sein und sie alle gleich lieben. Wir sind mit einem gesunden Enkel gesegnet worden; laß uns diese Tatsäche schätzen, bevor wir anfangen, ihn dazu zu bringen, sich minderwertig zu fühlen, weil er von deiner am wenigsten geliebten Tochter geboren wurde."

"Ich wollte nicht..." sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Dann laß uns Bennet nicht beleidigen, wenn wir gekommen sind, ihn zu feiern und unseren Herrn für seine Ankunft und sein Leben zu danken."

Mrs. Bennet pausierte, und dann schaute das Baby in Elizabeths Armen an und sagte reumütig, "ich habe es nicht so gemeint. Bitte vergib mir, Elizabeth."

Ihre Mutter war danach weniger erregbar und nahm Zeit und Anstrengung, ihren Enkel und Elizabeth zu genießen. Sie kritisierte Elizabeth nicht mehr offen, aber akzeptierte, daß Elizabeths Wünsche anders als ihre waren. Es gab immer noch Momente, als sie sich stritten, oder wenn Elizabeth über einer achtlosen oer vulgären Anmerkung zusammenzuckte, aber sie vergingen schnell, und sie gingen weiter.

Bald würde ihre Familie nach Hause zurückkehren und sie mute noch etwas tun, bevor sie gingen. Sie mußte mit ihrem Vater reden. Er war nicht in der Bibliothek, deshalb ging sie zum Familienflügel. Denn wenn er nicht unter den Büchern war, wußte sie genau, wo er zu finden war.

Als sie die Tür zum Kinderzimmer öffnete, sah sie das Dienstmädchen in der Ecke, die ihr bestes tat, um den Mann der neben der Wiege sitzt, nicht anzustarren. Während die Diener an Fitzwilliams und Elizabeths Besuchen an ihren Sohn gewohnt waren, waren die Kindermädchen noch nicht an die Besuche ihres Vaters gewöhnt. Er drehte sich, als sie sich näherte, lächelte sie an und dann stand auf um sie dann im Schaukelstuhl sitzen zu lassen, die schon Fitzwilliams Mutter benutzt hatte.

"Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus, daß ich hier bin," sagte er, obwohl ihn Elizabeth gesagt hatte, das er willkommen war, seinen Enkel zu besuchen.

Sie lächelte ihn verschmitzt an und sagte, "du weißt, das du es gern kannst. Wir selbst besuchen Bennet oft; es ist schwer, von ihm weg zu bleiben und wir beschlossen, daß wir nicht würden."

"Nein," sinnierte ihr Vater, "ich stelle mir vor, daß du genau das tun wirst, was du willst. Es war diese Entschlossenheit, die mich veranlaßte, beim Namen meines Enkels überrascht zu sein."

Elzabeth sah zu ihrem Sohn hinunter, "Bennet?"

"Ja," gab er zu.

"Es ist eine Darcy Familientradition, den Erben den Familiennamen seiner Mutter zu geben," erklärte sie. Es dient dazu, die Mutter zu ehren und die zwei Familien zusammenzubringen; sicherzustellen, das die Mutter immer erinnert wird."

"Es ist eine noble und ehrwürdige Tradition," atwortete er. "Ich wußte, daß dein Mann den Namen von der Familie seiner Mutter trug. Ich war aber überrascht, daß du ihm unseres gegeben hast."

"Es ist der Name, den ich trug," antwortete sie. "Und es ist kein schlechtes."

Ihr Vater neigte den Kopf und sagte dann sachte, "es gab eine Zeit, das du nicht dachtest, daß ich ein guter Mann war."

"Ja," gab sie mit einem langsamen Nicken zu, "aber das hat sich geändert. Du hast dich so sehr verbessert, Papa. Ich sehe, daß du echt und aufrichtig bist. Ich bin stolz, dich als Vater zu haben."

Sie sah auf ihren schlafenden Sohn herunter und bürstete ihre Hand über sein Haar. "Bennet wird gesegnet sein, dich in seinem Leben zu haben, denn du bist ein guter Mann, wie Mr. Darcy. Du kannst helfen, ihn zu führen; du kannst ihn beibringen, was er tun und was er nicht tun sollte, während er zum Mann heranwächst. Ebenso wie sein Vater ihm beibringen wird, wie man eine Frau umwirbt, statt ihre Annahme zu erwarten."

Ihr Vater lächelte sie an und sagte, "deine netten Wörter sind rührend, Liebes. Auch wenn sie nicht verdient sind. Ich weiß, wie ich wirklich gehandelt habe und ich darf es nicht vergessen."

"Du mußt dich nicht bestrafen, um nicht zu vergessen," sagte Elizabeth. "Du bist beschlossen, du bist entschlossen und ich glaube nicht, daß du zu deinem alten Verhalten zurückgehen wirst. Ich habe Glauben an dir; ich glaube an dich."

Die Augen ihres Vaters waren feucht und seine Stimme zitterte leicht, als er sagte, "danke. Er ist ein gutaussehender Junge, und ich bin glücklich für dich und Mr. Darcy. Aber ich weiß, daß ihr lang genug Gäste gehabt habt, deshalb werde ich meine Sachen packen und gehen."

"Du weißt, daß du immer hier willkommen bist," sagte sie in aufrichtiger Ehrlichkeit.

"Jetzt da ich die ausgezeichnete Bibliothek deines Mannes gesehen habe, wirst du vorsichtiger sein, so eine Einladung zu machen."

"Doch wird es offen bleiben," lächelte sie.

Er stand auf, lief zu ihr und küßte ihre Wange. "Ich liebe dich, Liebes. Ich sehe dich beim Abendessen."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Papa," sagte sie und sah dann ihren Sohn an und wischte sich die Augen, als ihr Vater das Kinderzimmer verließ.

"Brauchen Sie etwas, Mrs. Darcy?" fragte das Dienstmädchen sanft aus der Ecke.

"Nein, Claire," sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Du kannst gehen, um Tee zu trinken, wenn du willst. Ich werde bleiben, bis du zurückkommst."

Das Dienstmädchen stand auf und machte einen Knicks, "Danke, Mrs. Darcy. Ich werde gleich zurück sein."

Sobald sie weg war, stand Elizabeth und hob Bennet von seiner Wiege, sorgsam ihn nicht zu wecken. Sie ließ sich wieder im Stuhl nieder, und schmiegte ihren kleinen Jungen fest.

"Ich bin stolz auf deinen Großvater und ich halte ihn für einen guten Mann; so wie dein Vater ist. Du wirst viele Beispiele zu folgen haben, wie du wächst; dein Vater, dein Großvater, die meisten deiner Onkeln und Cousins aber wir werden dir helfen."

"Ja," sagte Fitzwilliam von der Tür. "Er wird tatsächlich glücklich sein. Besonders mit seiner schönen Mutter, die ihn davon abhalten wird, so zurückhaltend wie sein Vater zu sein."

Er lief zu ihr, hielt neben ihrem Stuhl und lehnte eine Hand auf den Kopf ihres Sohnes bevor er sie küßte. "Hallo, Liebste."

"Hallo, Liebster," antwortete sie. Als er sich in den Stuhl setzte, den ihr Vater vor kurzem verlassen hatte, schaute sie ihn zärtlich an und sagte, "urteile dich nicht zu streng, Fitzwilliam. Du bist vielleicht zurückhaltend, aber du bist auch ehrenhaft und treu. Du bist standhaft, wohlwollend und großzügig, und ich bin wirklich dankbar für den Mann den du bist, und unseren Sohn beibringen wirst zu sein. Es ist besser, vorsichtig und ruhig zu sein als unbesonnen zu urteilen und mehr scharf darauf gesellig und klug zu sein, anstatt den wahren Wert von jemanden zu sehen. Wenn unser Sohn in deinem Ebenbild aufwächst, werde ich sehr zufrieden sein."

"Aber laß uns hoffen, daß du fähig bist, seinen Stolz zu korrigieren bevor es ihn irreführt," antwortete er, die Ecken seines Mundes bogen sich leicht.

"Ich werde hier sein um ihn zu helfen," stimmte sie überein. "Aber wir wissen beide, daß ich nicht fehlerfrei bin. "Ich stelle mir vor, du wirst ihn auch helfen, sollte er Korrektur brauchen."

"Er ist Bennet Darcy," sagte Fitzwilliam. "Mit starken Eltern."

"Die Kompromiß und Reue lernten," sie lächelte ihn an. "Und mit seiner Patentante und Onkel Bingley die ihn helfen, bin ich sicher, daß er der beste aller Männer aufwachsen wird."

Sie küßte die Braue ihres Sohnes und schaute ihren Mann an, als sie sagte, "so wie sein Vater."


End file.
